A Letter For Little Fairy
by sehooney
Summary: [EPILOG! COMPLETE!] Tiap kali Luhan membuka loker, tiap kali itu pula Luhan menemukan sepucuk surat kecil untuknya. Luhan tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya. Namun begitu tahu bahwa laki-laki itu yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaannya selama ini, Luhan enggan untuk mengungkap fakta yang sebenarnya pada laki-laki tersebut. [LUHAN-SEHUN-JONGIN-OTHERS. GS!]
1. 00 Prolog

**A Letter For Little Fairy**

Tiap kali Luhan membuka loker, tiap kali itu pula Luhan menemukan sepucuk surat kecil untuknya. Kertasnya selalu berwarna biru laut, dengan pena berwarna hitam dan tulisan hangul yang khas. Tiap kali surat itu datang, pasti stiker yang tertempel di salah satu sisinya berbeda-beda. Yang paling sering adalah stiker Tinkerbell yang menggemaskan.

Misteri? Tentu.

Siapa pengirimnya?

 _Tetaplah tersenyum seperti itu. Karena tiap-tiap senyum yang kau sematkan dibibir, mampu membuatku merasa jatuh cinta terlalu dalam padamu._

 _ **Peterpan.**_

Luhan tidak tahu _Peterpan_ itu siapa. Luhan punya banyak teman laki-laki yang dekat dengannya, dan punya banyak penggemar di sekolahnya. Jadi Luhan tidak bisa menebak dengan mudah siapa pemilik dari tulisan yang selalu berada di kertas biru laut itu. Luhan pernah iseng meneliti tulisan tangan teman-temannya. Dan parah! Tidak ada tulisan yang cocok dengan tulisan yang berada di kertas biru laut itu.

Luhan ingin tahu! Sungguh!

Namun, begitu tahu salah satu teman laki-lakinya yang satu ini, Luhan jadi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tiap-tiap langkah yang Luhan ciptakan rasanya jadi begitu berat. Luhan sulit untuk mengulas senyum ketika bertegur sapa dengan temannya itu.

Sungguh sulit.

Karena fakta tentang dirinyalah yang membuat Luhan sulit untuk mengungkapkan segala hal pada temannya itu. Ada hal lain yang harus Luhan jaga dari jangkauannya. Dan Luhan tidak ingin ia tahu. Cukup jangan.

Karena ia benci harus melepas sesuatu yang berharga darinya. Ia trauma.

* * *

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu."

Luhan cemberut, lalu mengalihkan perhatian. Diam-diam ketika mata laki-laki ini tidak lagi menatapnya, Luhan menahan linangan air mata yang mendesak ingin keluar. Tangannya menggenggam erat tongkat _Onemed_ yang menyangga tubuhnya. Kalau saja tongkat itu tidak ada, Luhan pasti sudah jatuh terduduk di tanah. Di bawah pohon Akasia yang berada di taman.

"Ya sudah. Sebentar lagi aku ada acara. Aku pulang dulu."

Luhan mengangguk. Ia tersenyum ketika laki-laki itu berjalan menjauh darinya dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

 _Jongin.._

Luhan menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Tongkat _onemed_ -nya ia jauhkan dari ketiak dan tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di bangku yang dekat dengannya. Pandangan Luhan kosong, menatap lurus-lurus kedepan sana.

Awan mendung yang sedari tadi berarak-arak, akhirnya mengeluarkan beban dengan begitu saja. Hujan turun, diawali dengan titik-titik kecil yang akhirnya menyerbu apa saja yang berada di permukaan bumi. Hujan itu datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Karena Luhan masih berada di taman, sendiri, tanpa payung.

Luhan hanya diam. Ketika tubuhnya diserbu bulir air hujan yang deras, Luhan sama sekali tidak bergerak. Yang bergerak hanyalah bibir bawahnya yang bergetar. Luhan bukan merasa kedinginan, bukan. Karena Luhan sedang menahan air matanya sendiri.

Sebenarnya bukan masalah yang besar kalau ia menangis. Air hujan yang turun saat ini sebenarnya bisa menyamarkan air mata yang turun di wajahnya.

Dan pada akhirnya, Luhan menangis. Dalam diam tanpa isak.

Bulir air hujan yang sedari tadi menyerangnya, tiba-tiba tidak lagi terasa. Bulir-bulir itu mengenai suatu benda yang membuat air terjun kecil di depan Luhan. Luhan menggigil, angin yang dingin menerpa tubuhnya begitu saja. Kemudian Luhan mendongak ke atas. Payung berwarna biru laut itu melindunginya. Lalu pandangan Luhan kembali turun, pada tangan yang menggenggam tangkai payung, pada tangan yang terulur dari belakangnya. Gelang hitam dengan bandul bintang pun membuat Luhan tahu siapa yang melindunginya dari hujan kali ini. Luhan menoleh ke belakang, dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan debaran lain didadanya sendiri.

"Sehun?"

Laki-laki itu kembali melindunginya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali.

 _..._

 _TBC?_

* * *

Nggatau deh respon kalian gimana sama ff baruku ini. Ini baru prolog kok. Dan aku sebenernya iseng aja bikin ff ini. Dengan konsep baru! Genre baru pula!

Aku nggabakal bisa ninggalin genre fluffy sama friendship. Maka akhirnya aku nulis cerita school life.

Kepo nggak sama prolognya?

Wkwk. Di ff ini, aku mulai belajar memperbaiki beberapa kata dan mulai belajar menjadi lebih beda dari yang sebelumnya.

Trus. Epilog nya Howler aku tunda sebentar dulu yaa. Mungkin pertengahan Desember baru bisa aku selesai-in dan update. Maaf ya kalo nanti kalian nunggunya lama.

 _But, guys. Review?_


	2. 01 Luhan

"Luhan! Sudah ditunggu!"

"Iya!"

Perempuan yang baru saja menyahut itu memasukkan tumpukan buku dimeja dengan cepat ke dalam tasnya. Kemudian sambil menutup resleting tasnya, ia berlari kecil keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu. Perempuan bernama Luhan itu menuruni tangga, dan tersenyum ketika wanita bermata sipit menyambutnya dengan senyuman di bawah sana.

Luhan memberi wanita itu kecupan singkat di pipi kanannya sebelum pergi. "Bibi, aku berangkat, ya."

"Ya, hati-hati." sahut si wanita dengan suara kencang. Luhan sudah menghilang dibalik pintu ketika ia mengatakan hal tersebut.

Senyum yang sebenarnya sudah tercetak jelas dibibir, kini semakin melebar. Luhan membinarkan matanya dengan cerah ketika melihat di depan sana ada seorang laki-laki yang menunggunya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan menghampirinya. Apalagi saat Luhan menyebut namanya seraya menepuk akrab lengannya, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman lebarnya sendiri.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Luhan. Si laki-laki menggeleng masih dengan senyumannya.

"Tidak. Aku baru datang dan bibi Kim segera tahu tanda-tanda kehadiranku." jawab si laki-laki kemudian.

Luhan terkikik kecil. Sebelah tangannya terselip disela lengan si laki-laki dengan cepat. Luhan memeluk lengan laki-laki ini. Masih dengan senyumannya, Luhan berkata, "Jadi kita berangkat sekarang?"

Senyuman si laki-laki semakin lebar. "Tentu."

 **A Letter For Little Fairy**

 **Author :** gerinee

 **Genre :** School life, romance, fantasy, hurt, maybe I wanna put crack pair in it (again). Sorry~

 **Cast :** Luhan, Sehun, Jongin, Flo or Flory (OC), and others.

 _It's mine! Copy? You are plagiat! :) Sorry for any similar story._ Karena aku juga terinspirasi dari beberapa cerita yang pernah aku baca.

 **...**

 **01\. Luhan**

Saat jam istirahat seperti ini, lapangan basket benar-benar ramai. Banyak siswi yang berada di pinggir lapangan basket _outdoor_ disana. Matahari menyengat begitu panas saat itu, namun suara mereka seolah mengalahkan apapun. Mereka tidak perduli pada panasnya cuaca, tidak perduli pada suara mereka yang mungkin akan habis karena terlalu banyak berteriak, juga tidak perduli pada keringat mereka sendiri— _Eww..._

Karena yang mereka perdulikan hanya satu. Yaitu seorang laki-laki yang sedang me- _drible_ bola di tengah lapangan itu. Laki-laki yang kini mengoperkan bola pada kawan satu tim mainnya, yang kini berlari mendekati ring basket dan berusaha bebas dari penjagaan lawan.

"Disini!"

Seketika semua kepala menoleh ke sumber suara. Entah itu yang berada di dalam lapangan atau yang berada di luar lapangan. Mata mereka sama sekali tidak lepas dari seseorang yang berlari kecil memasuki lapangan. Permainan pun berhenti. Mata-mata mereka menatap seorang perempuan berkucir kuda itu dengan aneh.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya perempuan itu bingung. "Apa seorang kapten basket putri tidak boleh ikut bermain dengan kalian?"

Mereka yang berada di dalam lapangan mengerjap. Sebelum pada akhirnya salah satu diantara mereka mengambil bola basket yang dekat dengannya untuk dioperkan pada perempuan itu.

Si perempuan tersenyum lebar ketika bola basket itu berada di tangannya. Ia me- _drible_ bola, memandang waspada lawan mainnya, dan mulai bergerak di celah-celah yang berada di depannya. Begitu gesit, sampai lawan mainnya cukup kesulitan menghadangnya.

Sorak-sorai mereka yang tadi didominasi oleh siswi saja, kini berganti dengan sorak-sorai siswa yang menyoraki si kapten basket putri. Beberapa siswi bahkan ada yang berbisik malas dan pergi begitu saja dari sana. Mereka tidak suka pemain basket kesayangan mereka bermain bersama perempuan tadi. Namun masih banyak juga siswi yang bertahan disana.

Tidak berapa lama, si perempuan berhasil mencetak _three point_. Membuat siswa-siswa yang baru saja bergabung bersorak-sorai lebih ramai. Si perempuan tersenyum senang. Ia menerima _highfive_ dari seorang laki-laki yang tadinya menjadi pusat perhatian di lapangan.

"Seorang kapten basket putri memang selalu keren." kata si laki-laki bangga. Si perempuan tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Terima kasih, omong-omong. Aku hanya ingin bergabung saja sebenarnya." si perempuan menggidikkan bahu sekilas. "Namun ternyata aku mengacaukan suasana." katanya. Ia melirik sekitar dengan senyuman tertahan.

Laki-laki itu tertawa. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak si perempuan dengan akrab.

"Luhan!"

Perempuan itu, Luhan, menoleh ke belakang. Ia tersenyum pada laki-laki yang baru saja memanggil namanya itu. Sedangkan si laki-laki pertama, ketika melihat laki-laki yang memanggil nama Luhan barusan, langsung menghentikan tawa. Kedua laki-laki itu melunturkan senyum ketika menyadari kehadiran masing-masing.

Luhan yang menyadari ada atmosfir aneh diantara kedua laki-laki ini, akhirnya membuka suara. "Kalian ini kenapa, sih?"

Si laki-laki kedua melirik Luhan. "Ayo cepat ke kantin. Jam istirahat hampir habis dan kau belum makan sampai sekarang."

Luhan meringis, menggaruk lehernya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Eung, maaf." katanya pada si laki-laki pertama. "Aku harus ke kantin."

Si laki-laki pertama mengangguk. Membiarkan Luhan ditarik pergelangan tangannya oleh laki-laki lain yang baru saja datang untuk menjauh darinya. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari kedua orang itu. Bahkan sampai kedua orang itu menghilang dari jarak pandangnya sekalipun.

"Hei, Jongin!" yang lain menginterupsi. "Jangan melamun. Ayo main lagi!"

Laki-laki bernama Jongin itu menoleh pada teman-temannya yang bermain basket sendiri. Ia berjalan mundur, masih memandang tempat terakhir kali Luhan dan laki-laki itu menghilang. Baru setelah itu ia berbalik dan berlari kecil untuk kembali bergabung bermain basket.

.

.

.

"Sudah aku bilang. Kalau main basket, habis pulang sekolah saja."

Luhan cemberut. Ia memasukkan sesendok makanan kedalam mulutnya dengan jengkel. Matanya sempat melirik laki-laki yang berada dihadapannya ini dengan sebal pula sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dimenit-menit terakhir jam istirahat, kantin malah terlihat lebih luas. Banyak yang sudah makan dan kembali ke kelas, dan hanya ada beberapa saja yang masih menetap di kantin untuk keperluan masing-masing.

"Aku kan ingin main basket." sahut Luhan masih dengan rengutannya. "Main sama anak-anak basket itu menyenangkan. Kalau pulang sekolah, mereka pasti sudah pulang. Lalu akhirnya aku main sendiri. Malah tidak menyenangkan."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum masam. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusak poni Luhan dengan pelan. "Jangan banyak mengomel. Cepat habiskan."

Luhan menekuk bibirnya lagi. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap menghabiskan makanannya.

"Oiya—"

"Telan dulu, baru bicara."

Luhan memandang laki-laki berkulit putih susu ini dengan sebal. Laki-laki yang sedang memainkan ponsel itu memang selalu menyebalkan. Ia sering berkata seenaknya, mengatur ini dan itu dengan mudah. Namun meskipun menyebalkan, Luhan merasa laki-laki ini memang benar adanya. Apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang terbaik untuk Luhan. Jadi Luhan hanya iya-iya saja.

"Nanti sore ke rumah, ya? Ajari aku fisika."

"Hadiahnya?"

Luhan menepuk lengan si laki-laki hingga ia mengaduh kecil. Si laki-laki menatapnya jengkel sedangkan Luhan makin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau tidak bisa, bilang saja tidak bisa. Jangan minta hadiah terus." Luhan meletakkan sendok makanannya di piring dan bangkit begitu saja. Si laki-laki mengekorinya dan terus mendengarkan omelan Luhan dari belakang. "...kau ingin aku bangkrut? Kemarin sudah minta ini dan itu. Kau berniat mengerjaiku, ya? Astaga..." Luhan mengerang kecil seraya berbalik pada si laki-laki. Lengannya bersedekap. "Kalau tidak mau, aku bisa meminta Jongin mengajariku fisika. Dia tidak pernah—"

Si laki-laki memutar kedua bola mata malas. "Iya, iya. Tanpa hadiah."

Luhan mengembangkan senyum senang. Kalau sudah nama Jongin disangkut-pautkan, laki-laki ini pasti mengiyakan kemauannya. Senang sekali!

"Ayo cepat ke kelas. Sebentar lagi—" bel berbunyi. "—tuh, sudah berbunyi."

Luhan tertawa kecil. Ia kembali berjalan setelah menarik pergelangan tangan si laki-laki untuk berdampingan dengannya. Disekelilingnya, banyak siswa yang berlarian menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Dan hanya ada beberapa yang berjalan santai, salah satunya adalah Luhan dan laki-laki ini.

Sebenarnya.. Namanya siapa, sih?

"Luhan,"

Luhan mendongak. "Ya?"

"Mungkin nanti aku tidak bisa ke rumahmu." katanya.

Luhan menghentikan langkah, begitu juga dengan si laki-laki. Senyumnya luntur, kepalanya tertunduk. "Oiya. Aku lupa kalau kau harus menemani ibumu di rumah sakit."

Si laki-laki mengangguk kecil. "Maaf, ya?"

Dan Luhan membalasnya dengan anggukan. Sambil tersenyum, ia berkata, "Ya sudah. Kapan-kapan saja tak apa."

"Oh. Gurunya!"

Luhan mengerjap cepat. Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki ini menarik pergelangan tangannya dan mengajaknya untuk berlari bersama. Sempat juga Luhan melihat beberapa guru mulai berjalan menuju kelas yang akan mereka isi.

Begitu sampai di depan kelas, Luhan mengintip ke dalam. Belum ada guru yang masuk, teman-teman sekelasnya juga ramai. Ketika kembali menghadap laki-laki ini yang juga memeriksa kelasnya sendiri, Luhan menghembuskan napas lega. Ia tersenyum sembari menepuk lengan si laki-laki dengan pelan.

"Aku ke kelas dulu, ya?"

Laki-laki itu menatap Luhan sejenak, melirik kelasnya Luhan, lalu mengangguk. Ada senyum samar yang tersemat ketika Luhan berbalik dan meninggalkannya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Kemudian, laki-laki tersebut kembali melangkah. Menjauhi kelas Luhan, menuju kelasnya yang tidak jauh juga dari kelas Luhan.

"Wah, Luhan."

Luhan yang merasa namanya disebut jadi berbalik. Seorang perempuan yang duduk disebelah bangkunyalah yang menjadi pemilik suara barusan. Luhan mengerjap, dan mendesis. Baru saja Luhan menangkap seringai jahil dari si perempuan teman sebangkunya itu.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan seraya duduk di bangkunya. "Kenapa kau memasang ekspresi seperti itu?"

"Diantar sama pacar baru, _nih_?" tanyanya balik, masih dengan senyuman yang sama. Namun tanpa disangka-sangka, Luhan tergelak. Menepuk-nepuk lengan teman sebangkunya hingga yang menjadi korban menatap Luhan aneh. "Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

"Astaga, Kyungsoo." Luhan menghentikan tawanya dengan perlahan. "Sehun itu bukan pacarku." katanya lalu tertawa kecil. "Berhentilah menyebutnya pacarku. Kami hanya teman."

"Iya, _teman_." Kyungsoo berkata dengan sebelah tangan yang menyangga dagunya, menatap Luhan seolah ia berkata _teman atau teman?_ secara menggoda. " _Teman_ yang terkadang bisa membuatmu jadi orang sinting."

Luhan mengerutkan kening. "Orang sinting?" beonya, bertanya maksud dari kata itu pada Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo hanya menggidikkan bahu acuh. Tubuh perempuan itu menegak dan merapikan mejanya yang penuh akan buku karena sang guru baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Psst, Kyungsoo," bisik Luhan. Kyungsoo meliriknya sedikit sebal. "Apa maksudmu tadi?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu sendiri, Luhan." balas Kyungsoo berbisik.

.

.

.

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi. Dan beberapa detik setelah itu, banyak siswa yang keluar dari kelas. Mereka keluar dan melewati kelas-kelas yang masih memiliki jam tambahan. Seolah meledek siswa-siswi yang berada didalamnya.

Seperti kelas Luhan. Hari ini kelasnya mendapat jam tambahan beberapa menit. Dan itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Dikelas, setelah sang guru baru saja memberikan soal untuk dikerjakan, Luhan menguap bosan. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasa malas untuk mengerjakannya. Luhan meletakkan pulpennya di atas buku, dan menutup bukunya begitu saja. Lalu Luhan memandang pintu kelas yang terbuka. Banyak siswa yang berlalu-lalang di depan kelasnya, mengejek. Luhan cemberut melihatnya. Namun bibirnya mengulas senyum cerah ketika melihat seorang laki-laki berlari melewati kelasnya, dan muncul lagi tidak berapa lama tepat di depan kelasnya. Laki-laki itu Sehun.

Pasti tadi Sehun berlari dan mencoba untuk menghentikan larinya sampai melewati kelas Luhan.

Luhan menahan senyuman gelinya. Melihat Sehun yang kini sedang melambaikan tangan padanya, dan mengatakan, "Aku menunggumu digerbang sekolah." tanpa suara. Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia kembali pada pelajaran tambahan ketika Sehun berjalan menjauhi kelas.

Beberapa belas menit kemudian, sang guru menutup pelajaran. Siswa-siswi yang tadinya gemas karena ingin segera pulang akhirnya menghembuskan napas lega. Begitu sang guru keluar kelas, mereka ikut keluar seperti lebah yang keluar dari sarang. Dan Luhan berada diantaranya.

"Luhan, aku ingin tahu sesuatu."

Luhan menoleh dan mengerjap pada Kyungsoo yang berjalan disebelahnya. "Ingin tahu apa?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab selain menarik Luhan agar berjalan lebih cepat. Mereka berpisah dengan teman yang lain ketika sampai di tempat loker. Hanya ada mereka berdua disini. Dan Luhan mulai mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo membawanya kemari.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana isi suratmu hari ini." kata Kyungsoo dengan senyuman cerahnya.

Luhan terkekeh. Ia mendekati loker miliknya dan membukanya. Terdapat sepucuk kertas berwarna biru laut yang terselip diantara buku-bukunya. Surat itu masih baru, terlihat dari stiker yang berbeda di sisi yang terlihat dari kertas itu. Luhan menarik kertas itu, dan membuka lipatannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mendekatkan diri pada Luhan untuk ikut membaca surat itu.

 _Jangan terlalu banyak main basket. Nanti kau lelah, lalu sakit. Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Tapi omong-omong, tembakan_ three point _-mu tadi keren sekali! Aku suka, hehe._

 _ **Peterpan**_

"Kau tadi main basket?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah membaca tulisan tersebut. Luhan mengangguk seraya melipat kertas tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan balik.

"Aku tidak melihatmu tadi."

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Iya, kau tidak melihatku. Soalnya yang kau lihat itu hanya Jongin saja."

Kyungsoo mendelik jengkel. Wajahnya bersemu merah namun tidak membalas apa-apa.

Kemudian keduanya beranjak dari tempat itu untuk segera pulang. Tadi Luhan bilang kalau Sehun sudah menunggunya di gerbang sekolah. Luhan tidak ingin membuat Sehun menunggunya terlalu lama.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun!" keluh Luhan pelan, jengah. Ia membalik-balik lembar di bukunya dengan sebal, menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, dan kembali mengeluh. "Fisikaku..."

Luhan menekuk bibirnya ke bawah. Kepalanya tertempel pada lengan yang berada di atas tempat tidur. Sekarang sudah lewat dari jamnya tidur, dan Luhan merasa benar-benar mengantuk. Namun tugas fisikanya belum selesai. Masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan.

Tapi... Ah, masa bodoh. Besok ia bisa meminjam catatan Kyungsoo dan menyalinnya dengan mudah.

Luhan memejamkan mata yang terasa berat kemudian. Ia menguap, lalu mengeluh kecil. Kepalanya pusing. Untuk mendengar suara detik jam yang sedari tadi bernyanyi dikamarnya saja bisa membuat Luhan semakin mengantuk.

Namun kemudian, suara ketukan suatu benda dari jendelanya membuat Luhan mengernyit kecil sebelum membuka mata kembali. Kepalanya makin pusing ketika ia mendudukkan diri di tempat tidur. Setelah itu Luhan melirik jam dinding yang masih asyik menyanyikan lagu tidur untuknya. Pukul sebelas lebih beberapa menit. Siapa orang yang berani mengetuk-etuk jendelanya semalam ini, sih?

 _Jangan-jangan..._

"Psst.. Luhan," Luhan membulatkan matanya horor. Pikirannya mulai bercabang kemana-mana. "Ini aku, Sehun."

Ah, ternyata Sehun.

Segera Luhan turun dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri jendelanya. Ia membuka jendela tersebut dan langsung menunduk ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah kerikil melayang ke arahnya. Begitu Luhan menatap Sehun dibawah sana dengan tatapan jengkel, Sehun meringis. Baru saja ia hampir membuat kepala Luhan terluka karena lemparan kerikilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya Luhan, tidak berani berteriak karena takut bibinya akan bangun.

"Fisikamu." Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan, dengan suara yang sama pula. "Sudah selesai?"

Luhan mengerjap, lalu menoleh pada buku paket tebal dan buku tulisnya yang masih terbuka diatas tempat tidur. Luhan menguap, lalu menggeleng. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Sehun berdecak seraya menggeleng menatapnya.

"Ayo kita selesaikan. Sebelum jam dua belas malam."

Luhan mengangguk semangat. Cepat-cepat ia berlari kecil untuk mengambil selimutnya. Kemudian selimut itu ia ikat pada balkon kecil yang muat dua orang, dan sisanya ia jatuhkan ke bawah. Luhan membuat tali dari selimut agar Sehun bisa memanjat menuju kamarnya dilantai dua dengan mudah.

"Jadi kurang berapa?" tanya Sehun setelah berada didalam kamar Luhan.

Luhan naik ke tempat tidurnya, menggaruk tengkuk, lalu menjawab, "Banyak. Aku hanya menjawab beberapa soal dari yang sudah ditugaskan."

Sehun berdecak, mengusak pucuk kepala Luhan dengan gemas seraya ikut naik ke tempat tidur. "Kau ini, sampai kapan kau bisa paham pelajaran fisika?"

Luhan cemberut. Dan hal itu membuat Sehun terkekeh kecil. "Ayo cepat kerjakan. Aku benar-benar mengantuk."

Sehun menggeleng-geleng pelan, heran dengan Luhan. Luhan itu perempuan yang pintar. Kalau sudah menyangkut pelajaran, semua materi bisa masuk dengan mudah ke dalam otaknya. Kecuali pelajaran fisika. Mungkin otak cantik milik Luhan memang khusus dibuat otak anti-fisika hingga ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti dengan materi dipelajaran satu itu.

Sehun mulai memberi penjelasan pada soal yang tidak dimengerti Luhan. Sedangkan perempuan yang sering menguap itu akan mengangguk-angguk mengerti kalau Sehun bertanya, "Paham?" padanya. Kalau Luhan mulai menutup mata dengan kepala yang lama-kelamaan jatuh ke bawah, Sehun akan membangunkannya dengan mengetuk kepala Luhan menggunakan pensil. Kalau sudah begitu Luhan pasti terbangun dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kurang satu soal. Sabar." kata Sehun pada Luhan yang sering menguap.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Kepalanya ia tempelkan pada lengan dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada Sehun. Laki-laki itu sedang membaca soal untuk dipahami.

"Sehun," Luhan menginterupsi dengan suara pelan.

"Hm?"

"Tadi kau habis dari rumah sakit, ya?" tanya Luhan. Masih dengan memandangi Sehun yang fokus membaca soal terakhir. Laki-laki itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Luhan. "Lalu kenapa kau nekat datang kesini malam-malam?"

"Aku kasihan padamu." jawab Sehun balas menatap Luhan. "Kau payah kalau sudah berurusan dengan fisika."

Luhan cemberut, sudah jadi kebiasaan untuk bereaksi demikian kalau Sehun berkata seperti itu untuknya. "Bagaimana dengan keadaan ibumu?"

"Baik. Seperti terakhir kali kau menjenguknya." jawab Sehun seadanya. Ia merebut pulpen yang ada ditangan Luhan dan mengerjakan soalnya sendiri.

"Kapan ibumu pulang dari rumah sakit?" tanyanya. Lalu melirik pekerjaan Sehun di buku tulisnya. "Aku rindu sup buatan ibumu."

"Belum tahu. Mungkin bulan-bulan ini dibolehkan pulang." jawab Sehun seadanya.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kemudian menguap lagi. Sehun yang melihat Luhan yang benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya jadi tersenyum kecil. Luhan terkadang perempuan yang keras kepala. Padahal tadi Sehun sudah bilang biar Luhan tidur saja dan ia yang mengerjakan tugasnya. Namun Luhan tetap _keukeuh_ ingin menemani Sehun sampai laki-laki itu selesai mengerjakannya.

Setelah menggaris bawahi jawaban yang berada dibuku dan menyilang huruf pilihan pada soalnya, Sehun meletakkan pulpen diatas buku tulis Luhan. Sehun mengintip Luhan yang mati-matian menahan kantuk. Perempuan itu sedang berusaha untuk mendudukkan diri dengan mata setengah terpejam. Sehun tersenyum geli, mencubit pipi Luhan agar perempuan itu bangun.

"Aku pulang, ya?"

"Eh," Luhan membuka mata seraya menahan tangan Sehun. "Sebentar. Belum jam dua belas."

"Besok kau bangun kesiangan."

"Biar saja." Luhan menjulurkan lidah hingga membuat Sehun terkekeh. "Sebentar, aku ingin kau melihat sesuatu."

Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya samar. Matanya memandang Luhan yang turun dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil tas sekolahnya di kursi belajar. Sebelah alisnya makin terangkat tinggi ketika Luhan membuat seluruh isi tasnya tumpah di tempat tidur. Perempuan itu terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Dan ketika mendapatkan barang yang ia cari, matanya yang mengantuk jadi terlihat berbinar. Kening Sehun berkerut makin dalam.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku sering cerita padamu soal surat misterius, bukan?" kata Luhan, lalu menguap sekali. "Ini surat yang aku maksud." sambungnya. Tangannya yang menyodorkan lipatan kertas biru laut itu digerak-gerakkan meminta Sehun agar cepat menerimanya.

Sehun meraih kertas itu, lalu membuka lipatannya. Kerutan di keningnya menghilang, tergantikan oleh senyum geli dibibir yang membuat Luhan kebingungan.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau punya _secret admirer_." kata Sehun jenaka. Ia kembali menyerahkan kertas itu pada Luhan dan menahan gelak tawanya sendiri. "Aduh ya ampun, seorang Xi Luhan punya _secret admirer_? Mimpi apa aku kemarin malam?"

Luhan cemberut. Sehun mengejeknya lagi. "Ah, sudahlah. Pulang saja sana." usirnya ketus, jengkel.

Sehun menghentikan tawa. Ia menatap Luhan yang mengantuk sambil cemberut dengan lucu. Kemudian Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan, membuat Luhan menjerit tertahan memanggil namanya. Sehun bangkit dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Ia melompat keluar, lalu turun menggunakan selimut Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan, perempuan itu mengikuti kemana Sehun akan pergi dengan matanya dan mengawasinya dari dalam kamar.

"Hei, selamat malam Rusa jelek! Cepat tidur dan mimpi indah!"

Luhan yang melihat Sehun yang sedang melambaikan tangan padanya hanya bisa membalas dengan senyum kecil. Ia mengambil kembali selimutnya, lalu menutup jendela. Tidak perduli pada Sehun yang masih berada disana, pada Sehun yang memandangi jendela kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Luhan! Cepat bangun! Lihat jam dindingmu, Putri Tidur!"

Luhan mengernyit, merengek ketika bibinya mengguncang bahunya. "Bibi, sebentar saja ya ampun."

"Sebentar, sebentar. Sehun sudah menunggumu diluar, tahu."

Lantas Luhan membuka mata dengan cepat. Tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik hingga ia bisa terduduk dan turun dari tempat tidur. Bibinya yang tadi repot membangunkan Luhan, jadi mengerjap bingung. Apalagi ketika melihat Luhan berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa sampai tersandung buku-bukunya sendiri yang berada dilantai.

Oh, ternyata nama laki-laki itu mengandung sihir tersendiri untuk Luhan.

"Bibi, tolong beritahu Sehun kalau aku segera turun!"

Wanita itu menahan senyum geli seraya mengangkat bahu sekali. Meskipun baru saja ia menjawab "Iya," atas permintaan Luhan, ia berkata dalam hati, _padahal Sehun belum datang_.

Ah. Tapi tumben Sehun belum datang jam segini. Biasanya Sehun selalu datang kurang dari pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Dan sekarang Sehun belum datang ketika jam dinding di kamar Luhan menunjukkan waktu pukul setengah tujuh tepat.

Mungkin Sehun kesiangan.

Tidak berapa lama, Luhan turun dengan seragam lengkapnya. Rambutnya yang hitam lurus ia ikat kuda seperti biasa. Lalu tas punggung itu hanya ia gantung disalah satu bahunya. Disalah satu tangannya yang bebas, Luhan menenteng sepatu sekolahnya dengan perpaduan warna hitam dan putih—warna kesukaan Luhan—. Dan Kim Jung Ah, bibi Luhan, yang melihatnya hanya bisa maklum.

Sudah jadi kebiasaan bagi Luhan untuk berperilaku demikian. Luhan punya kebiasaan seperti anak laki-laki. Mungkin karena _hobby_ -nya yang suka main basket.

"Bi, Sehun mana?" tanya Luhan seraya mendekati meja makan sebelum menggigit roti berselainya. Matanya melirik ruang tamu dan halaman rumah kemudian. "Sehun bel—Bibi bohong, ya?"

Wanita berumur setengah abad itu tertawa melihat Luhan yang cemberut padanya. Giginya masih mengunyah roti yang berada didalam mulut, namun Luhan masih tetap berceloteh panjang lebar.

Luhan itu perempuan yang banyak bicara. Apapun yang ia katakan, pasti akan mengundang gelak tawa dari orang yang mendengarnya.

"...Bibi itu menyebalkan. Aku masih mengantuk, tahu. Tadi malam aku cuma tidur lima jam. Itu juga aku mengira-ngira. Lalu bibi membangunkanku, dan bilang kalau—Sehun!"

Sehun yang baru saja datang dan hendak memanggil nama Luhan dari halaman depan, mengerjap bingung. Luhan tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya setelah memberi kecupan singkat dipipi bibinya. Binar dimata Luhan terlihat menyenangkan sekali untuk dipandang pagi itu. Luhan memasang senyum manis setelah memakai sepatu dan sudah berada didepannya. Benar-benar cantik.

"Ayo berangkat sekarang." katanya pada Sehun. Lalu menoleh pada bibinya yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karenanya. "Bi, aku berangkat, ya!"

"Ya. Hati-hati."

.

.

.

"Nanti jangan tidur dikelas, ya?"

Luhan cemberut, menahan tawa sejenak, lalu mengangguk. Ia memasang senyum hingga kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang melengkung kebawah pada Sehun yang juga tersenyum padanya. Laki-laki itu mengusak poni Luhan dengan gemas dan kembali berjalan menuju kelas mereka yang hanya dipisahkan oleh satu kelas saja.

Diperjalanan, Luhan selalu banyak mengoceh. Perempuan itu selalu bercerita tentang ini dan itu, sedangkan Sehun akan mendengarkan. Terkadang, Sehun menanggapi cerita Luhan dengan kalimat-kalimat yang bisa membuat Luhan cemberut atau tersenyum senang. Luhan itu berisik, dan Sehun suka. Entah karena apa, sebenarnya Sehun tidak tahu. Padahal Sehun lumayan risih dengan yang namanya berisik.

Jujur saja, Sehun cukup sebal karena kalau Luhan sudah mulai asyik dengan ceritanya, terkadang Luhan tidak bisa dihentikan. Perempuan itu baru bisa dihentikan dengan tawaran tentang hal-hal yang Luhan sukai. Namun kalau Luhan sudah terlanjur diam, Sehun malah uring-uringan sendiri. Ia tidak bisa mendengarkan ocehan Luhan yang sebenarnya tidak penting. Ocehan Luhan itu penghibur bagi Sehun soalnya.

Selama Luhan mengoceh, selama itu pula banyak pasang mata yang memandangi Sehun dan Luhan yang berjalan bersama-sama. Si kapten basket putri sedang berjalan bersama si _dancer_ sekolah. Sama-sama populer, sama-sama punya penggemar yang banyak, dan sama-sama menyenangkan untuk dipandang.

Yang satunya cantik. Yang satunya lagi tampan.

Cocok.

"Oiya, tadi malam kau dimarahi kakakmu karena pulang telat, tidak?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba, mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

Sehun yang tadi memandang lurus ke depan, jadi menoleh pada Luhan. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Tidak. Kakakku lembur di rumah sakit."

"Oh..." Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia mengubah langkahnya menjadi loncatan-loncatan kecil seraya mempercepat langkah agar berada didepan Sehun. "Aku ke kelas dulu, ya? Ada yang harus aku kerjakan bersama Kyungsoo sebelum bel masuk."

Sehun memandangi Luhan yang meloncat-loncat di depannya dengan senyuman. "Ya." jawabnya singkat. Setelah itu ia tertawa geli ketika Luhan berseru senang dan berlari kecil meninggalkannya.

"Dah, Sehun! Sampai bertemu nanti!"

.

.

.

"Hai, Sehun!"

"Iya, Sehun!"

"Sehun!"

"Oh Sehun-ku!"

Luhan membekap mulutnya yang ingin meledakkan tawa. Begitu ia dan Sehun melewati lapangan basket _indoor_ , para _cheerleader_ yang sedang berlatih dihari itu, dengan genit menyapa Sehun. Dan Sehun yang memang suka tidak perduli dengan keadaan sekitar, hanya melirik sekilas.

Kelas sudah usai sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dan hanya ada beberapa ekstrakulikuler saja yang masih bertahan untuk kumpul dihari Rabu ini. Sebenarnya basket tidak memiliki jadwal latihan hari ini. Luhan seharusnya bisa pulang dan tidur-tiduran di rumah. Namun karena ia berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Sehun, jadi ia harus menunggu. Dihari Rabu ini Sehun punya jadwal latihan _dance_ di sekolah.

Dan kini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruang _dance_.

"Hei, kenapa tidak dibalas?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun setelah baru saja mereka melewati lapangan basket _indoor_.

Sehun hanya meliriknya, lalu memutar kedua bola mata malas. "Kalau ditanggapi, mereka pasti semakin genit padaku."

Luhan tertawa. Tidak memperdulikan Sehun yang meliriknya jengkel.

"Hai, Luhan!"

"Oh, hai Chanyeol!"

Laki-laki yang menampilkan senyuman lebar ketika Luhan datang itu, bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri si kapten basket putri. Dan laki-laki itu, Chanyeol, tetap memasang senyuman yang sama ketika berada didepan Luhan. Tidak memperdulikan Sehun yang berjalan memisahkan diri dari keduanya.

"Menunggu Sehun lagi, ya?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya." jawabnya singkat. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat seorang perempuan sedang cemberut di balik tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. "Kau bersama Baekhyun juga?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang. Ia meringis ketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari seorang perempuan yang sedang memegang sebuah ponsel disebelah tangannya.

"Hehe, iya maaf."

Luhan terkikik. Ia menepuk lengan laki-laki jangkung itu beberapa kali sebelum menghampiri perempuan lain bernama Baekhyun tadi.

"Hai, Baekhyun." sapa Luhan ramah. Dan yang disapa hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Luhan cemberut. "Jangan marah, tadi itu Chanyeol hanya menyapaku saja." ujarnya.

Baekhyun melirik Luhan, berdecak, lalu berkata, "Ah, jangan cemberut. Kau tahu? Daya tarikmu sebenarnya adalah ekspresi kesalmu. Jadi jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Nanti Chanyeol malah berpaling dariku."

Luhan tersenyum sebelum pada akhirnya tertawa. Dan tawanya membuat Baekhyun ikut tertawa juga.

Baekhyun adalah perempuan manis kekasih Chanyeol, teman satu ekstra-nya Sehun. Dan sudah jadi kebiasaan pula untuk Luhan dan Baekhyun menunggu dihari Rabu setelah pulang sekolah. Mereka akan menunggu teman pulang mereka sampai kegiatan dihari Rabu itu selesai.

Sambil menunggu, kadang kala Luhan dan Baekhyun bercanda diantara obrolan mereka, membicarakan para siswa tampan yang bisa membuat konsentrasi Chanyeol pecah, atau kadang lagi membuat rencana jadwal _hangout_ yang pasti bakal berubah menjadi wacana.

Tidak sampai tiga jam, latihan pun selesai. Baekhyun dan Luhan yang mulai sibuk dengan ponsel, kini mengalihkan perhatian. Yang pertama bangkit adalah Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol terlebih dahulu menghampirinya dan mengajak pulang. Sedangkan Luhan, ia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum ketika pasangan itu berpamitan padanya. Ia harus menunggu Sehun sampai laki-laki itu selesai dengan urusannya.

"Bosan menunggu, ya?"

Luhan mendongak, lalu melipat bibirnya lucu. "Kau lama." balasnya singkat pada Sehun. Ia bangkit tanpa perduli dengan tangan Sehun yang sudah terulur didepannya. "Ayo cepat pulang. Aku ada banyak tugas untuk besok."

Sehun berdecak pelan melihat punggung perempuan mungil itu yang menjauhinya. Ia mengambil langkah lebar untuk menyusul Luhan kemudian.

"Hei, Luhan." tegur Sehun. Luhan meliriknya enggan menjawab. Sehun mendengus. Ia mempercepat langkah agar berada di depan Luhan, berbalik, dan berjalan mundur. Lengannya bersedekap ketika ia berkata, "Kau marah karena bosan menunggu, ya?"

"Biasanya hanya satu setengah jam. Tapi tadi itu lebih dari biasanya." Luhan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan gemas. "Aku kehilangan waktu berhargaku untuk tidur, tahu!"

Sehun tertawa, membuat Luhan yang mendengarnya jadi cemberut.

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Jangan cemberut." Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana seragamnya. "Kau malah terlihat seperti itik buruk rupa."

Luhan makin cemberut. Hentakan pada kakinya berubah menjadi hentakan kesal. "Sehun!"

Ah, Sehun lupa kalau Luhan benci disebut seperti itu. Ia hanya tertawa ketika Luhan memanggil namanya dengan jengkel. Dan bersiap-siap untuk lari ketika Luhan mengatakan, "Awas kau, ya!" padanya. Setelah itu Sehun benar-benar berlari menghindari Luhan yang mengejarnya. Menghindari Luhan yang nantinya bakal mencubiti dan menggelitikinya kalau ia tertangkap.

Suara langkah cepat mereka menggema di koridor yang sepi. Menciptakan suasana tersendiri di sekolah pada sore hari menjelang malam. Membuat burung-burung Parkit yang bermain-main di atap gedung sekolah kala itu berterbangan ke langit senja karena suara berisik Sehun dan Luhan. Ah, indahnya langit senja...

.

.

.

.

 _To be continue..._

* * *

Tolong bantu aku ngilangin logat _WP_ dichapter pertama ini. :3 Kebanyakan baca cerita dari sana soalnya, terpengaruh deh -_-

Ohooo... Kepo ya siapa pengirimnya? :v Kepo jugaya siapa itu Flory?

Aku berasa gimana gitu karena udah bikin kalian kepo di chapter pertama :v wkwk

Aku minta review kalian, ya~

Makasi... {}


	3. 02 Sehun

**PEMBERITAHUAN!**

Jadi begini. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada kalian. Karena sudah buat kalian nunggu lama dan karena cerita ini aku putuskan untuk **HIATUS** dulu.

Kenapa?

Alasannya sebenarnya klasik. Laptopku rusak dan sekarang dibawa ayahku ke luar kota. Dan sekarang aku ngga ada laptop buat ngetik. Jadi ya aku **HIATUS** kan dulu.

Maaf sekali ya. Semoga kalian ngga kecewa sama keputusanku.

Karena laptopku mendadak bermasalah aku jadi nggabisa nulis chapter kedua ini dengan panjang. Aku cuma nulis 3k dan itu hampir aja nge-stuck.

Oh maaf lagi. Karena keyboardnya juga bermasalah maaf juga kalo banyak sekali typo dichapter kedua ini.

Pokoknya aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada kalian.

Tapi tolong tetep tunggu update dari cerita ini yaa... **Aku ngga nge-discontinued-in cerita ini kok.**

Makasih sebelumnya.

Dan... setelah baca tolong review nya yaaa..

 _xoxo_

 _gerinee._

* * *

Hari Jumat siang.

Langit kala itu tidak secerah biasanya. Tidak ada awan juga yang menaungi lagit hari itu. Angin yang biasanya berhembus tenang, kini malah berhembus cukup kencang. Menerbangkan dedaunan yang jatuh, atau membawa debu bersamanya. Membuat laki-laki itu menyipitkan mata ketika diterpa si angin yang menyebalkan.

Sehun, si laki-laki barusan, mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh penjuru sekolah. Dilihat dari lantai tiga sekolahnya, mereka yang sedang bermain-main di lapangan jadi terlihat kecil. Sehun yang melihat hal itu jadi tidak bisa menahan senyum kecil. Baginya bila ia sedang berada disini, ia bisa merasa tenang.

Namun tidak tenang juga karena tidak ada Luhan yang selalu berceloteh disampingnya.

Sehun menempelkan dadanya pada pagar pembatas kemudian. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak ketika matanya mencari sosok perempuan lincah yang tadinya pamit ke kamar kecil dan berjanji akan menyusulnya kemari. Namun Sehun tidak dapat menemukan sosok itu. Malah yang ada hanyalah perempuan-perempuan genit yang tidak sengaja melihatnya dari bawah sana. Mereka sibuk memanggil nama Sehun dan menunjuk-nunjuknya antusias.

Sehun mendengus. _Dasar kurang kerjaan._

Sehun melirik jam tangannya, lalu bergumam jengkel. Yang ditunggu-tunggu tidak datang setelah lebih dari lima belas menit Sehun menunggunya disini. Laki-laki itu berbalik, dan terkejut setengah mati. Ia hendak kembali ke kelas karena jam istirahat hampir habis. Namun dikagetkan dengan kemunculan seorang perempuan secara tiba-tiba. Perempuan itu terjatuh karena menabrak pintu laboratorium yang terkunci setelah berhasil menghentikan langkah larinya menaiki tangga.

"Sehun," si perempuan memanggil dengan kepayahan. "Maaf, tadi aku—"

"Iya, aku mengerti." sela Sehun sambil mengangguk. Ia mendekati si perempuan dan membantunya untuk berdiri. "Tadi kau keluar dari kamar kecil lalu bertemu dengan Kyungsoo sampai lupa padaku." sambung Sehun untuk kalimat si perempuan yang telah ia potong tadi. "Benar?"

Si perempuan meringis, lalu mengangguk. "Maaf, ya?"

Sehun menanggapinya dengan senyum geli. "Ya." sahutnya mengangguk. "Tapi pulang sekolah nanti traktir aku es krim, ya?"

Si perempuan mendelik jengkel, kemudian ia merengut. "Sehun..." rengeknya memelas. Sehun tertawa.

"Iya, Luhan..." balasnya dengan nada suara yang sama.

Si perempuan, Luhan, makin merengut. Ia berbalik dengan satu hentakan kaki jengkel. Luhan menuruni undak-undakan tangga, membiarkan Sehun menyusulnya sambil terkikik.

 **...**

 **02\. Sehun**

"Sehun,"

"Apa?"

"Oh, lihat!"

Sehun menggerakkan kepalanya ke salah satu arah yang ditunjuk Luhan, tepat pada langit sore yang tidak menyenangkan untuk dipandang saat itu. Kening Sehun berkerut dengan mata menyipit kebingungan. Tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik dilangit mendung kala itu.

Ketika Sehun menoleh untuk bertanya pada Luhan tentang apa yang menarik di langit yang ditunjuknya tadi, Sehun bengong. Luhan sudah tidak ada disampingnya. Laki-laki itu mengerjap dan mendongak ketika seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Hei, Sehun!"

Itu suara Luhan. Perempuan itu sedang berlari kecil sesekali melihat kepadanya dengan senyuman.

"Sudah gerimis, tahu! Ayo cepat ke halte!"

Sehun kembali mengerjap. Dan benar saja, tetesan demi tetesan jatuh diatas kepalanya juga ditubuhnya. Kemudian Sehun berlari kecil untuk menyusul Luhan yang sudah berada di halte. Bertepatan saat itu pula hujan turun dengan deras.

"Kau terlalu banyak melamun." kata Luhan pada Sehun ketika laki-laki itu sudah berada didekatnya. Ia tersenyum geli pada Sehun yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. "Sedang memikirkan apa sampai kau tidak sadar kalau hujan mulai turun?"

Sehun mendongak padanya dengan kedua alis yang hampir menyatu. "Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa," aku Sehun seraya duduk disebelah Luhan.

Luhan memandangnya sejenak, tersenyum geli lagi, dan tidak membalas. Baginya bila laki-laki ini sudah berada disisinya, ia merasa cukup.

Hujan turun dengan deras disertai angin yang berhembus kencang dan dingin. Wajar saja karena hujan ini adalah hujan yang turun pertama kali dimusim penghujan. Dan dinginnya hawa membuat Luhan harus berkali-kali menggosok kedua telapak tangannya untuk menciptakan kehangatan, lalu telapak tangannya digosokkan lagi ke lengannya.

Luhan tidak suka hawa dingin.

"Sehun," tegur Luhan memecah keheningan. "Kau bawa jaket, tidak?"

Sehun menggeleng, Luhan mendengus.

"Kau tidak merasa kedinginan?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Tidak." Sehun menggeleng kembali. "Kenapa? Kau kedinginan?" tanyanya balik.

 _Iya, bodoh_. Luhan menjawab dalam hati dengan jengkel. "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?"

Sehun memandang Luhan sejenak dengan wajah polos yang membuat Luhan ingin menendang Sehun jauh-jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Oh..."

Luhan memutar kedua bola mata malas karena ternyata Sehun baru sadar kalau ia sedang kedinginan. Luhan suka sebal pada Sehun yang tidak perduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Luhan hanya tidak suka saja. Sehun itu orangnya hangat didalam namun dingin diluar. Benar-benar menyebalkan kalau Sehun tidak perduli padanya sedangkan mereka sudah sangat dekat dari mereka berumur empat tahun.

"Ini, pakai saja."

Luhan mendongak pada Sehun. Ia menatap bingung sarung tangan berwarna hitam yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Sempat ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum menerimanya. Perempuan itu bertanya, "Kau tidak memakainya?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Kau saja yang memakainya." jawabnya.

Luhan merengut, lalu menggeleng. "Aku pakai yang ini saja." ujarnya seraya memakaikan sarung tangan tadi ditangan kanannya. "Kau pakai yang ini saja, ya?" sambungnya seraya memakaikan sisanya pada tangan Sehun. "Dengan begini, kau juga tidak merasa kedinginan."

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat ulah Luhan padanya. Ia mengusak poni Luhan dengan gemas sedangkan perempuan yang menjadi korban menanggapinya dengan senyum senang.

Dua detik setelah itu, suara deru bus diantara derasnya hujan, terdengar. Dua anak manusia yang ada di halte pun menoleh pada sumber suara. Salah satu diantaranya, Luhan, bangkit terlebih dahulu dan berlari kecil mendekati hujan. Sedangkan satu yang lain hanya bisa tersenyum kecil ketika ikut bangkit.

Melihat perempuan itu tersenyum dengan hujan disekelilingnya adalah hal yang menarik bagi Sehun saat ini.

Bus pun berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Begitu pintu bus terbuka, Luhan masuk terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka mengambil tempat di deretan kursi penumpang paling belakang, dekat kaca bus lebih tepatnya.

.

.

.

Hujan belum berhenti dari tadi sore. Dan sekarang jam dinding yang berada di kamar sudah menunjukkan waktu lebih dari pukul sembilan malam. Luhan menguap, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Ah, membosankan sekali.

Getaran ponsel ditempat tidurnya membuat Luhan berpaling. Perempuan itu meraih ponsel dengan uluran tangannya yang panjang, dan mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya menyipit ketika mendapati nomor asing mengiriminya sebuah pesan.

 _Selamat malam, Tink. Mimpi indah..._

Ini pesan dari Peterpan nya?

Tanpa sadar Luhan menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Ia hapal betul bagaimana si Peterpan ini memanggilnya. Tink, suku kata pertama dari nama Tinkerbell.

Luhan bangkit dan meletakkan ponsel tersebut didekat bantalnya. Luhan tidak berniat membalasnya tiba-tiba. Karena ia ingat sebelum pulang sekolah bersama Sehun tadi, ia langsung memasukkan surat misterius dari lokernya ke dalam tas. Tadi Luhan tergesa-gesa karena ia tidak mau Sehun menunggu.

Dan kali ini Luhan akan membacanya.

 _Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat langit mendung sepulang sekolah. Sebaiknya kau membawa payung dari rumah atau setidaknya jaket yang bisa menghalau hawa dingin. Jaga kesehatan di musim penghujan ini, ya?_

 _ **Peterpan.**_

Senyum dibibir Luhan semakin lebar. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya di udara dengan senang sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya ke belakang. Langit-langit kamarnya pun menjadi titik pandangannya saat itu.

Ya Tuhan... Mengapa rasanya bisa sesenang ini ketika tahu bahwa si Peterpan ini begitu perhatian padanya?

.

.

.

"Hei, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menoleh, dan "Akh!" ia menjerit kecil. Perempuan itu mengusap keningnya yang baru saja diketuk Luhan dengan pulpen, lalu cemberut. "Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

"Kau memperhatikan siapa sampai tidak dengar ceritaku?" tanya Luhan balik. Ia menyipitkan matanya kemudian.

"Tidak, aku tidak memperhatikan siapa-siapa." jawab Kyungsoo seraya menggeleng. Kedua tangannya mengibas-ibas di udara.

"Yang benar?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, tepat pada kedua sepatunya.

Luhan yang tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sedang gugup, akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum jahil. Sebenarnya ia juga tahu kalau Kyungsoo tadi sedang memperhatikan seseorang. Mata Luhan berpendar ke sekeliling, mencari targetnya. Begitu menemukan sosok laki-laki yang sedang tertawa-tawa bersama teman-temannya, mata Luhan berbinar cerah. Salah satu tangannya terangkat ke udara, melambai.

"Hai, Jo—hmmft."

Luhan mendongak. Matanya yang tadi membulat kini jadi menyipit karena bibirnya membentuk sebuah ringisan dibalik bekapan tangan tersebut.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang tadinya terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Luhan berteriak memanggil nama seseorang, kini makin terkejut. Seorang laki-laki lain tiba-tiba saja muncul diantara dirinya dan Luhan yang sedang duduk-duduk di depan kelas.

"Sehun?" Kyungsoo mengerjap kecil. "Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

Laki-laki itu, Sehun, menggidikkan bahu. "Sejak Luhan banyak cerita padamu."

Seketika Luhan tersentak menjauh hingga bekapan tangan Sehun terlepas darinya. Matanya membulat, menatap Sehun yang menahan tawa karena reaksinya.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan harap-harap cemas. Wajah perempuan itu entah mengapa terasa memanas, namun tidak menimbulkan warna merah yang memalukan disana. "Semuanya?"

Sehun mengangguk, tersenyum menyebalkan. "Ya." jawabnya.

Luhan mendelik kesal. Hendak ia memukul lengan Sehun dengan kepalan tangannya namun tiba-tiba saja terhenti di udara karena seseorang memanggil namanya dari arah belakang sana. Luhan menoleh dengan cepat begitu pula dengan Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

Laki-laki dengan senyuman penuh pesona itu membuat Luhan mengerjap kecil. Lalu tatapannya yang berbinar dan senang, membuat Kyungsoo dibuat meleleh entah karena apa. Dan langkah kakinya yang kian mendekat ditiap-tiap detik membuat senyuman di wajah Sehun luntur.

Kim Jongin. Laki-laki itulah yang memanggil nama Luhan hingga membuat banyak pasang mata melirik kearah keduanya dengan penasaran. Jarang-jarang Jongin memanggil nama seseorang sekencang ini ketika berada dikoridor.

"Ada apa Jongin?" tanya Luhan begitu laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu sudah berada di depannya.

Jongin tersenyum. "Punya catatan matematika, tidak? Aku dengar kelasmu catatan matematikanya lengkap."

Luhan mengerutkan kening heran, dan kembali bertanya "Kenapa kau bertanya soal itu?"

"Aku ingin pinjam buku catatanmu."

Luhan mengerjap kecil dengan Kyungsoo yang menganga tidak percaya serta Sehun yang mendecih kecil.

"Boleh, tidak?"

"Oh.." Luhan mengangguk-angguk seraya tersenyum. "Baiklah. Besok saja ya?"

Jongin mengangguk senang. Ia tersenyum kembali hingga rasanya Kyungsoo meleleh ketika melihat senyuman itu.

"Wow…" Kyungsoo mendesah salut. "Bisakah aku yang meminjamkan buku ku padanya?" tanyanya pada Luhan antusias. Tentu saja setelah Jongin pergi dari mereka.

Luhan tertawa. Ia berkata "Boleh" sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyungsoo hingga perempuan bermata bulat itu bersorak senang.

"Luhan"

Luhan mendongak pada Sehun yang memanggilnya. Keningnya berkerut bingung ketika melihat Sehun sedang menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ia tebak. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku lapar. Ayo ke kantin." kata Sehun. Kemudian ia menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan untuk mengikutinya.

"Sebentar ya, Kyungsoo. Nanti aku akan menemanimu di kelas!" seru Luhan pada Kyungsoo yang bengong ditempatnya.

.

.

.

"Hai, noona."

Perempuan berambut sebahu itu menoleh dan tersenyum senang. Seorang laki-laki yang umurnya hanya berbeda tujuh tahun lebih muda darinya itu baru saja masuk ke ruangannya. Apalagi ketika melihat perempuan lain yang muncul juga dari balik punggung si laki-laki, perempuan pertama itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman lebar pertanda ia sedang benar-benar senang.

"Hai, Sehun." sapa balik si perempuan. "Kau mengajak Luhan juga?" tanyanya pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya sok acuh. "Anak kucing ini sedari tadi mengikutiku." jawabnya polos.

Luhan mendelik jengkel. Sebelah lengan Sehun pun ia tepuk dengan sebal seraya berkata "Bukankah kau yang mengajakku kemari?"

Sehun miliriknya sekilas, terkekeh. "Siapa suruh kau selalu berada di belakangku?"

Luhan mendengus kemudian cemberut. Dan hal yang baru saja ia lihat itu membuat si perempuan pertama terkekeh geli.

"Sehun jangan membuat Luhan terus cemberut. Buatlah Luhan tersenyum. Bukankah kau su—"

"Ah, noona. Ibu masih di kamarnya kan?"

Mata Sehyun, kakak dari seorang Oh Sehun itu menyipit. Namun kemudian ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Ya. Kau ingin menjenguknya?"

"Luhan yang ingin." Sehun meyenggol lengan Luhan dengan sikunya.

Luhan mengerjap dan menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. "Aku?" tanyanya pada Sehun, sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Ah sebenarnya bibi Kim yang ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya ibunya Sehun." kata Luhan kemudian. Tangannya menggaruk tengkuk dengan salah tingkah ketika mengatakan demikian.

Sehyun mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia menoleh pada Sehun lalu bekata "Ya sudah. Antar saja Luhan ke kamarnya ibu."

Sehun mengangguk dan Luhan bersorak kecil.

Kemudian Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari ruangan Sehyun. Sementara kakaknya Sehun itu sedang memeriksa pasien lain yang harus ditanganinya. Sehyun itu serang dokter magang yang berada di rumah sakit tempat ibunya Sehun dirawat.

"Aku mengganggu ibumu, tidak?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba tepat di lengan Sehun.

Sehun menoleh, lalu tersenyum tenang. "Tidak. Ibu pasti akan senang kalau kau datang." katanya. Pucuk kepala Luhan pun ia tepuk-tepuk beberapa kali hingga Luhan meringis risih karenanya. "Terkadang ibu menanyakan kabarmu dariku." sambungnya bercerita. Saat itu juga Sehun membuka pintu kamar pasien yang sering ia kunjungi.

"Yang benar?" tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya tanpa membalas apapun setelah itu.

"Hai, bu."

"Ah, halo, Sehun." wanita yang sedang menutup sebuah buku di pangkuannya itu menoleh pada Sehun yang berjalan padanya. Ia sedang duduk di ranjangnya seraya tersenyum. Matanya membulat kecil ketika menyadari ada Luhan yang berjalan malu-malu di belakang Sehun. "Hei Luhan. Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Luhan mengerjap. Kepalanya muncul dari lengan Sehun, menunjukkan bibirnya yang membentuk sebuah senyuman salah tingkah khas seorang Luhan. "Halo bi."

Ibunya Luhan tersenyum cerah. Sebelah tangannya melambai agar Luhan mendekat padanya.

Ibunya Sehun itu…

Luhan tidak tahu harus berkata apa tentangnya. Ia wanita yang kuat. Sudah lebih dari empat tahun ini ia divonis penyakit yang menggerogoti salah satu organ tubuhnya. Dan wanita itu masih tetap terlihat sehat. Masih bisa menunjukkan senyum cerahnya pada siapa pun. Masih bisa menunjukkan binar ceria di matanya dengan menyenangkan.

Luhan tidak pernah tahu bahwa wanita ini sedang mati-matian berjuang untuk kedua anaknya. Untuk Oh Sehyun dan Oh Sehun.

"Bibi sehat?" tanya Luhan, senyumannya tidak pernah bisa luntur ketika sedang mengobrol bersama wanita ini. "Aku tidak pernah melihat senyuman bibi yang seperti ini."

Wanita bermarga asli Song itu tersenyum makin cerah. Seolah apa yang baru saja dikatakan Luhan adalah hiburan baginya.

Ya. Ibunya tidak akan tersenyum seperti itu kalau tidak ada Luhan. Hanya Luhan yang bisa membuat senyum ibunya terlihat lebih berbeda. Dan Sehun senang akan hal itu.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, bu."

"Ya." ibunya Sehun tersenyum tenang. "Jaga Luhan sampai di rumahnya, ya?"

Sehun mendengus. "Ibu tidak pernah berkata seperti itu saat aku pulang." cibirnya setelah menutup pintu kamar inap ibunya.

Luhan tertawa geli. "Memangnya begitu?" tanyanya. "Ah, mungkin karena kau anak yang nakal."

Sehun berdecak tidak membalas kalimat Luhan. Namun setelah itu ia menyentil kening Luhan cukup keras hingga yang menjadi korban meringis kesakitan.

"Hei!" seru Luhan jengkel. "Kau tidak pernah bosan, ya, membuat keningku memerah karena ulahmu?"

Sehun menggidikkan bahu acuh dan mempercepat laju jalannya. Ia meninggalkan Luhan yang berlari kecil menyusulnya.

Hari sudah malam. Namun masih banyak juga pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang di kota. Begitu keluar dari rumah sakit, Sehun dan Luhan berjalan menuju halte. Mereka akan pulang naik bus malam ini.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan tiba-tiba. "Besok Minggu kau sibuk, tidak?"

Kening Sehun berkerut. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin ke rumahmu."

Sehun tersentak kecil. Kepalanya meneleng ke samping untuk menatap Luhan. "Ke rumahku? Mau apa?"

"Fisika ku!" Luhan menghentakkan sebelah kakinya pelan. "Ajari aku fisika lagi. Bab baru."

Sehun tersenyum geli. Pucuk kepala Luhan akhirnya benar-benar ia usak dengan gemas. "Ya sudah. Jamnya aku yang atur."

Luhan cemberut, namun ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Bus pun datang. Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah berada di halte, masuk ke dalam bus kemudian. Seperti biasa mereka duduk berdampingan di kursi penumpang deretan belakang. Kadang hanya untuk menghindari bisikan risih para penumpang kalau meeka sedang berisik.

Sebenarnya yang berisik itu Luhan, bukan Sehun. Tapi namanya juga sedang duduk bersama di deretan belakang, pasti penumpang yang lain mengira kalau dua anak manusia itu berisik.

Jalanan lenggang saat itu. Hanya ada beberapa kendaaran di sekeliling bus yang bisa dihitung dengan jari Luhan. Melihat sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan hal membosankan membuat Luhan berkali-kali menguap. Mata perempuan itu lama-kelamaan memberat. Sampai pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya sendiri.

Dari jam tujuh di sekolah, pulangnya langsung ke rumah sakit sampai malam. Sekitar tiga belas jam ia jauh dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Dan itu benar-benar melelahkan.

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan karena tiba-tiba saja Luhan tidak lagi berisik. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat perempuan yang berada di sebelahnya ini.

Luhan terkantuk-kantuk. Matanya sudah terpejam dengan wajah lelahnya yang kentara sekali. Berkali-kali Luhan mengangkat wajahnya untuk membuka mata dan mengerjap kecil.

Lucu sekali.

"Kau mengantuk?" tanya Sehun. Luhan beralih padanya dengan mata lelah, menggeleng, lalu menguap. Sehun terkekeh. "Tidur saja tidak apa-apa." katanya.

Luhan kembali beralih padanya. Wajah lelahnya bercampur dengan wajah bingung. Ia hendak bertanya, namun tiba-tiba saja Sehun merangkum sebelah pipinya yang jauh dari jangkauan Sehun lalu mendorongnya agar ia bisa bersandar pada bahu lebar milik Sehun.

"Tidur saja. Dari pada kau menahan kantuk di jalan."

Luhan melirik ke arah lain.

Rasanya ada yang aneh. Benar-benar aneh.

.

.

.

"Dor!"

"Hei!"

Sehun terkikik. "Hanya bercanda." katanya seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan.

Luhan cemberut. Baru saja ia dibuat terkejut oleh Sehun dan laki-laki itu tampak menyebalkan siang ini.

"Hei, Luhan!"

Luhan menoleh dengan cepat pada sumber suara. Seorang laki-laki yang kemarin berjanji menemuinya di depan kelas, membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil. Perempuan itu menoleh ke dalam kelasnya, melambaikan tangan pada seseorang, lalu menyahuti si laki-laki yang baru saja datang.

"Hai, Jongin."

Laki-laki itu, Jongin, tesernyum cerah. "Hai." sapanya balik. "Jadi bukunya?"

Luhan terrsenyum kembali. Ia berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati Kyungsoo sudah berada di depannya. Perempuan bermata bulat itu mengulurkan sebuah buku catatan padanya dan membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil ketika meraih buku tersebut.

"Ini." katanya pada Jongin seraya menyodorkan buku itu padanya. "Maaf ya. Ini bukan buku ku. Aku lupa membawa buku catatanku." Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya kaku. Sesekali matanya melirik reaksi Jongin. Laki-laki itu sedang mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti, lalu bertanya padanya.

"Lalu ini bukunya siapa?"

"Kyungsoo." jawab Luhan. Ia menarik Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menyenggoli punggungnya dengan siku agar berada disebelahnya. "Ini yang namanya Kyungsoo. Beruntung dia bawa buku catatan matematikanya."

"Oh.." Jongin mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Meskipun begitu, Luhan dapat menangkap raut wajah kecewa yang disembunyi-sembunyikan dari laki-laki itu.

Luhan tahu dia salah. Tapi ini juga demi Kyungsoo yang ingin didekatkan dengan Jongin sedari dulu.

"Ya sudah." Jongin menunduk kecil. "Aku pinjam dulu ya… Emm.."

"Kyungsoo." sambung Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah.

Ah, Luhan tahu kalau Kyungsoo sedang menahan jeritan senangnya ketika Jongin membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman yang sama.

Setidaknya temannya yang satu ini bisa merasa senang.

"Astaga, Luhan! Ya ampun. Ya ampun. Ya ampun." Kyungsoo histeris sendiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya yang memerah ketika Jongin sudah benar-benar menjauh dari mereka. "Apa aku bertingkah konyol tadi?"

Luhan menggeleng sambil menahan senyum. "Tidak." jawabnya singkat.

Kyungsoo bersorak senang. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Luhan, menepuk-nepuknya gemas, dan berlari kecil masuk ke dalam kelas. Luhan tertawa geli karena Kyungsoo yang kesetanan seperti itu. Ia hanya geleng-geleng kepala ketika Kyungsoo bercerita dengan senangnya didepan teman-teman lain yang sedari tadi penasaran.

"Kau sengaja melakukan hal itu pada Jongin?"

Suara Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar membuat Luhan menoleh dengan cepat. Ia mengerutkan kening samar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu "Sebenarnya tidak. Aku bawa buku catatanku yang ingin dipinjamnya." dengan enteng.

Sehun menelengkan kepalanya ke samping mendengar jawaban Luhan. Perempuan itu tertawa.

"Tapi berhubung Kyungsoo juga bawa, ya sudah, aku memintanya untuk meminjamkannya pada Jongin." sambung Luhan seraya kembali memandang Kyungsoo yang asyik bersama teman-teman yang lain. "Aku hanya ingin temanku yang satu itu bahagia. Tidak lebih."

Sehun mengerjap kecil. Matanya memandang Luhan dengan senyuman kecil yang tersungging di wajahnya. Luhan terlihat begitu senang karena Kyungsoo juga senang. Dan hal itu membuat sesuatu di dalam dadanya bergetar kecil.

Ledakan menyenangkan itu menjalar dengan cepat menuju otaknya. Kemudian otaknya memerintahkan otot disekitar tangannya bergerak. Terangkat untuk menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Luhan, lalu mengusaknya gemas.

Sensasi telapak tangannya yang bergesekan langsung dengan rambut lembut Luhan, membuat neuron-neuron lain yang berada disekitar bibirnya memerintahkan hal lain. Sehun terkekeh karena Luhan cemberut.

Ledakan lain pun muncul. Menimbulkan sensasi aneh tersendiri di dalam dadanya.

.

.

.

"Sehun"

"Apa?"

"Coba lihat."

Sehun beralih dari ponsel menuju Luhan. Ia menaikkan sebelah alis ketika melihat kertas biru laut yang dilipat itu disodorkan Luhan padanya.

"Apa?"

"Lihat saja." kata Luhan lagi sembari mengerakkan kertas biru laut tersebut pada Sehun.

"Aku sudah melihatnya." sahut Sehun. Matanya kembali beralih pada ponselnya.

Luhan mendengus. Ia merebut ponsel tersebut dari tangan Sehun dan menggantikannya dengan kertas biru laut tadi. Sehun sempat ingin protes. Namun ketika melihat Luhan sedang memasang wajah kesal, niatnya jadi terurung.

"Aku ingin kau membacanya." kata Luhan lagi.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Setelah itu, ia membuka lipatan kertas biru laut itu dan mulai menuruti permintaan Luhan untuk membacanya.

 _Hai, Tink. Kau selau terlihat cemerlang diantara perempuan lain saat di kantin tadi. Tahukah kau? Sedari tadi aku memperhatikanmu tanpa kau ketahui. Tapi saat aku perhatikan lagi_ , _kau terlihat lebih cantik kalau rambutmu terurai. Bagaimana kalau besok kau mengurai rambutmu?_

 _ **Perterpan**_

"Kau ingin mengurai rambutmu?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan kemudian.

Luhan menggidikkan bahu. "Tidak tahu. Aku masih terlalu risih untuk mengurai rambutku." sahutnya enteng. "Tapi menurutmu bargaimana kalau rambutku terurai?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Ia kembali merebut ponselnya dan mengembalikan kertas biru laut itu pada Luhan. "Kau terlihat lebih baik ketika rambutmu dikucir." tanggapnya. "Tapi terserah kau saja."

Luhan tersenyum senang. Ia menepuk-nepuk lengan Sehun beberapa kali lalu berkata, "Terima kasih sarannya!" sebelum mempercepat langkah menuju halte di depan sana.

Melihat punggung milik perempuan berisik itu, membuat Sehun tidak dapat menahan senyumannya sendiri. Setiap perempuan itu bertingkah, Luhan selalu mencuri perhatiannya.

Memang sudah dari dulu seperti itu…

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued…_


	4. 03 Jongin

Suara bola basket yang memantul-mantul di lantai kala itu menggema di lapangan _indoor_ sekolah. Hanya ada seseorang yang berada disana, bermain-main dengan bola basketnya. Ia asyik me- _drible_ bola, _lay up_ , dan gerakan-gerakan lain. Hingga ketika bola jatuh dari ring dan memantul-mantul lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya, pintu pun terbuka. Menampilkan seorang laki-laki yang tersenyum cerah ketika tahu bahwa bukan dirinya saja yang berada disini.

"Hai, Jongin." sapa Luhan. Ia menangkap bola yang memantul di depannya dan me- _drible_ -nya lagi. "Kau bolos matematika lagi, ya?"

Laki-laki yang baru saja datang itu, Jongin, meringis. "Ya... Begitulah." katanya seraya mengangkat bahunya kecil. "Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Jam kosong." jawab Luhan pendek. Ia tersenyum saat mengoper bola basket tersebut pada Jongin. "Karena kau ada disini, bagaimana kalau kita main satu lawan satu?" tantang Luhan.

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Oke." putusnya dengan seringaian miliknya. "Yang kalah traktir makan di kantin."

"Oke!" Luhan menerimanya dengan percaya diri.

Mereka bermain di sana. Barmain satu lawan satu. Saling memasukkan bola ke ring untuk mencetak _point_. Kadang Jongin lebih unggul dari Luhan karena ia lebih tinggi dari perempuan itu. Kadang pula Luhan bisa mengungguli Jongin dengan kegesitannya. Dan pada permainan terakhir saat bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, skor mereka imbang. Namun Jongin berhasil dikalahkan Luhan dengan tembakan _three point_ nya lagi.

Luhan bersorak senang. "Traktir aku makan!" serunya seraya menghampiri Jongin yang kini terbaring di lantai. Luhan mendudukkan diri disebelah Jongin, lalu tersenyum geli. Rupanya Jongin kewalahan menghadapi kegesitannya.

"Sebentar, aku capek."

Luhan mendesis. "Kau ini kapten basket sama sepertiku, dan kau—aduh!" Luhan cemberut sambil mengusap lengannya yang baru saja dicubit Jongin. "Ayo cepat bangun..."

"Iya, iya." Jongin mendengus sambil bangkit dari rebahannya. "Tapi apa Sehun tidak akan marah padamu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Luhan mengangkat kedua alis tidak mengerti. "Marah padaku?" beonya. Setelah menyadari sesuatu, ia pun tertawa geli. "Tidak akan. Percaya saja padaku." ujarnya lalu mencetak _two point_ setelah bangkit dan berjalan menjauhi Jongin.

Melihat punggung sempit milik perempuan yang tumben saja rambutnya diurai itu, membuat senyum Jongin tersungging lebar. Ternyata Luhan cantik juga dengan rambut panjang sepinggang yang tergerai seperti sekarang.

…

 **03\. Jongin**

"Astaga, Jongin-ku!"

"Ya ampun, Jongin… Kenapa kau bersama Luhan, sih?"

"Jongin…"

Luhan mengunyah pelan makanannya sebelum memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Banyak mata siswi yang memandang ke arah mejanya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Kemudian pandangan Luhan beralih. Pada Jongin yang kelihatan _cuek_ dengan bisikan-bisikan tidak menyenangkan itu.

Entahlah. Luhan tidak tahu sekarang ini perasaannya bagaimana. Banyak siswi yang tidak suka kalau melihatnya sedang berduaan dengan Jongin. Dan seharusnya Luhan ingat hal itu sebelum menyetujui hukuman siapa yang kalah tadi.

Luhan menghembuskan napas dengan pelan. Sepertinya _mood_ nya untuk makan lenyap karena pemikiran barusan.

"Luhan," tegur Jongin pelan. Luhan menatapnya dan laki-laki itu juga sedang menatapnya dengan sorot mata heran. "Apa kau sudah kenyang?" tanyanya.

Luhan melirik makanannya sendiri, lalu mengangguk pelan. Kemudian Luhan meletakkan dagunya pada lipatan lengan di atas meja. "Aku paling tidak tahan dengan obrolan-obrolan tidak menyenangkan seperti ini." katanya jujur.

Jongin mengangkat kedua alisnya dan melirik ke beberapa arah. Saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan beberapa pasang mata yang melirik mejanya tidak suka, mereka jadi mengubahnya dengan pandangan ramah padanya. Jongin memutar kedua bola mata malas, lalu kembali memandang Luhan yang cemberut di depannya. Mereka benar-benar serigala berbulu domba.

Namun begitu melihat Luhan, Jongin kini tersenyum geli. Meskipun Luhan sedang jengkel, ia masih terlihat cantik.

"Kenapa kau mengurai rambutmu?"

"Apa?" Luhan kembali menatap Jongin. "Kau tadi tanya apa?"

"Rambutmu, Luhan." Jongin menjawab sabar. "Kenapa kau mengurainya? Bukankah kau paling tidak suka main basket dengan rambut seperti itu?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Oh.." Luhan tersenyum cerah. "Ada yang bilang padaku kalau aku lebih menarik dengan rambut yang tergerai." Luhan merapihkan rambutnya yang panjang ke belakang kemudian. Masih dengan senyumannya, Luhan bertanya, "Memangnya aku terlihat menarik ya kalau seperti ini?"

Jongin tiba-tiba terkekeh geli. Dan hal itu membuat Luhan cemberut. "Entahlah. Kau terlihat sama saja."

Luhan mendesis. Ia menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan yang berada di atas meja. Matanya berpendar ke sekeliling kantin yang ramai.

Dari pelajaran pertama sampai istirahat kali ini Luhan sama sekali belum bertemu dengan Sehun. _Kemana, sih, anak itu?_ Luhan bersungut-sungut dalam hati.

"Oh, Luhan."

Luhan menoleh ke belakang, lalu tersenyum senang. Seorang perempuan bermata sipit yang sering kali disapa Baekhyun itu menghampirinya dengan nampan berisi makanan yang masih dibawanya.

"Hei, kemana saja kau?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa ada niatan ingin duduk di sebelah Luhan. Ia menarik sebelah tangannya untuk menepuk pundak Luhan akrab. "Sehun mencarimu, tahu."

Mata Luhan berbinar cerah. "Di mana sekarang dia?" tanyanya antusias.

Baekhyun menunjuk ke luar kantin. Tepatnya pada lantai tiga di gedung seberang. "Coba saja temui dia di sana. Aku tadi melihatnya di sana, sedang mencari-cari dirimu sepertinya."

Luhan tersentak bangkit dengan senang. Ia berkata, "Jongin, aku ke tempat Sehun dulu, ya. Nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi waktu latihan basket. Dah!" pada Jongin sebelum berlalu pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Jongin yang menatap punggungnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

"Heh, Luhan. Melamun saja."

Luhan melirik Kyungsoo yang berada di sebelahnya sejenak, lalu kembali memandang luar. Ditengah pelajaran fisika yang membosankan ini, hujan tiba-tiba turun setelah bosan dibawa kesana-kemari oleh kelabunya awan. Suasana membosankan pun jadi bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Bahkan sampai ada yang menguap lalu tertidur di atas meja. Tidak perduli pada sang guru yang mengajar.

"Aku tahu kalau kau tidak suka pelajaran ini. Tapi setidaknya kerjakan juga soalnya." Kyungsoo bersuara lagi. Kali ini sembari mengetuk-etuk ujung pensilnya pada buku paket Luhan yang terbuka. "Kau baru mengerjakan satu soal saja. Bagaimana kalau Song _seosangnim_ tahu kau belum mengerjakan semuanya?"

Luhan kembali melirik Kyungsoo. Setelah itu ia mendesis dengan sebelah tangan yang menarik buku paket tebal itu agar berada di depannya. Luhan mulai berusaha untuk mengerjakan soal sebisanya. Walau pun pada akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa mengerjakan sebagian kecil soal yang telah diberikan.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku menyerah." keluh Luhan pada akhirnya seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan lengan di atas meja.

Kyungsoo yang sedang fokus dengan soal-soalnya jadi menoleh. Ia terkekeh geli melihat Luhan yang mengomel-omel di dalam lipatan lengannya sendiri.

Luhan memang begitu. Kalau sudah jengkel, omelannya pasti keluar sampai kemana-mana.

"Sabar. Sebentar lagi bel pulang."

Dan tepat dua detik setelah mengatakan hal itu, bel pulang benar-benar berbunyi. Di kelas tersebut samar-samar terdengar desahan lega dan ucapan syukur karena jam pelajaran fisika akhirnya selesai juga.

Setelah keluar kelas, Luhan segera berjalan dengan cepat menuju kelas Sehun yang penghuninya baru saja keluar dari kelas. Perempuan itu tersenyum ketika melihat Sehun baru saja keluar dan melihatnya. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri Sehun kemudian.

"Hei, aku ada latihan basket. Temani, ya?"

Kening Sehun berkerut. "Hari ini?" tanyanya. Luhan mengangguk. "Bukankah latihanmu sebenarnya dua hari lagi?" tanyanya.

"Minggu depan aku ada turnamen, Sehun. Jadi latihannya dipercepat hari ini." jelas Luhan dengan senyumannya. "Bagaimana? Kau bisa menemaniku sampai pulang?"

"Kau tidak bilang kalau hari ini kau latihan. Aku tidak bisa." Sehun menggeleng di akhir kalimat.

Luhan cemberut. "Kenapa tidak bisa?" tanyanya. Sehun terlihat tersenyum menenangkan setelah itu.

"Aku harus menemani ibuku di rumah sakit, Luhan. Aku belum bertemu dengannya selama tiga hari ini."

Luhan mendesah kecil. "Ya sudah. Tak apa." katanya pelan. Kemudian ia memasang senyum cerah kembali sebelum berkata, "Salam untuk ibumu, ya? Maaf aku tidak bisa ke sana karena harus latihan basket walau pun sebenarnya aku ingin."

Sehun terkekeh geli. Ia menggosok telapak tangannya pada puncak kepala Luhan hingga membuat rambut panjang perempuan itu sedikit berantakan. Luhan cemberut ketika menepis tangan Sehun dari kepalanya.

"Nanti ikat rambutmu. Jangan minum air dingin setelah latihan. Kebiasaan sekali kalau tidak diingatkan." cibir Sehun di akhir kalimat. "Pulang nanti bersama temanmu saja, ya? Aku tidak bisa bersamamu."

Luhan tersenyum. "Oke!" serunya sambil mengangkat ibu jarinya di udara. "Aku pergi dulu. Dah!" dan ia berlalu meninggalkan Sehun, bergabung bersama teman-teman basketnya yang lain.

"Ya." Sehun memperhatikan punggung Luhan yang menjauh dengan senyuman kecil yang tersungging di bibir. "Dah…" jawabnya lirih.

.

.

.

Lapangan basket _indoor_ saat itu lumayan ramai. Selain di salah satu sisinya dipakai anak _cheerleader_ untuk latihan, sisanya digunakan anak basket untuk latihan pula.

Saat itu tim basket putra lah yang sedang bermain. Sedangkan tim basket putri yang baru saja istirahat dari latihan, duduk-duduk sembari mengobrol di pinggir lapangan.

"Astaga, astaga. Jongin! Ya ampun… Kenapa kau bisa sekeren itu saat bermain basket?"

Luhan menoleh dan terkekeh geli pada teman satu timnya yang satu itu. Ia perempuan bertubuh tinggi yang menjadi _center_ di dalam timnya. Dan ialah perempuan yang paling tergila-gila dengan Jongin kalau laki-laki itu sedang latihan basket. Bagi perempuan bernama Krystal Jung itu, Jongin adalah laki-laki terkeren di sekolah ini.

Padahal perempuan itu sudah punya pacar.

"Ih, Krystal." salah satu temannya Luhan yang lain menepuk pundak si _center_ cukup keras. "Berhentilah _fangirling_ seperti itu. Kau berisik, tahu."

Krystal cemberut. Tidak menanggapi apapun kecuali menghentikan aksi _fangirling_ nya pada Jongin.

"Kau ini." Luhan menggeser tempatnya duduk untuk lebih dekat dengan Krystal. "Sekali-kali pandangi Jongin dengan diam. Kau selalu berisik kalau sedang _fangirling_ pada Jongin."

Kerucut di bibir Krystal makin terlihat menggemaskan. Luhan hampir saja mencubiti pipi milik perempuan berambut ikal itu kalau saja Krystal tidak segera bersuara.

"Aku suka tidak tahan kalau Jongin sedang bermain basket. Lihat saja, tuh. Rambutnya, keringatnya, bajunya…" Krystal menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak lagi. "Dia terlihat berbeda kalau sudah main basket. Di kelas dia tidak seperti itu, tahu. Jongin lebih sering duduk manis di bangku, membaca buku, mengerjakan soal, bercanda bersama teman-temannya, dan… Ah, pokoknya Jongin itu berbeda kalau sudah main basket. Lalu, lalu…"

Pandangan Luhan jadi tertuju pada Jongin yang kali ini sedang me- _drible_ bola. Kalimat panjang Krystal sudah tidak lagi dia dengarkan.

Memang benar, Jongin terlihat berbeda kalau sudah bermain basket. Ia pernah satu kelas bersama Jongin waktu sekolah menengah pertama dulu. Dan Jongin lebih banyak berkutat dengan dunianya sendiri daripada bergabung bersama teman-teman yang lain. Jongin itu suka sekali mengerjakan soal fisika, namun malas mengerjakan soal matematika. Jongin suka sekali dengan buku novel atau komik _Detecive Conan_ koleksinya yang dibawa ke sekolah. Ia lebih sering membacanya waktu istirahat kalau tidak ada ajakan bermain basket di lapangan.

Mengingat hal-hal yang menarik tentang laki-laki _tan_ itu, membuat Luhan tanpa sadar mengembangkan senyum kecil.

Entahlah. Luhan pikir ia mulai merasa otaknya sudah miring karena mengingat laki-laki itu akibat pembicaraannya dengan Krystal.

"Hei, Luhan." interupsi Krystal. Ia menepuk bahu Luhan pelan hingga membuatnya terkesiap kecil. "Kau mendengarku, tidak?" tanyanya.

Luhan mengerjap kecil. "Apa?" tanyanya balik. Krystal memutar kedua bola matanya malas kemudian.

"Itu. Dipanggil _Couch._ " katanya sambil menunjuk seorang pria bertubuh tinggi sedang berkacak pinggang ke arah Luhan.

Luhan meringis. Buru-buru ia bangkit dan berlari menghampiri _Couch_ nya itu.

.

.

.

Hujan masih belum reda ketika Luhan keluar dari ruang ganti dan menilik keadaan luar. Perempuan itu menghembuskan napas jengkel dan mulai melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah. Sebelumnya ia sudah berpamitan pada teman-teman yang lain untuk pulang duluan.

Karena sebenarnya Luhan tidak tahan dengan hujan yang turun terus-menerus. Hujan itu seolah membuatnya mengantuk dan ingin sekali tidur di kasurnya yang empuk.

Di koridor, Luhan hanya berjalan sendiri. Suara langkah kakinya terdengar keras saat itu. Sembari mengisi kebosanan, Luhan melantunkan lagu yang terlintas di benaknya dalam gumaman. Terkadang ia tersenyum senang sendiri ketika menyadari suatu hal yang menggelitik ulu hatinya.

Tentang Peterpan itu, _lho_. Luhan rasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal di dalam hatinya ketika nama samaran seseorang itu melintas tiba-tiba di benaknya.

"Hei, senyum-senyum saja."

Luhan tersentak kaget. Ia menoleh dengan cepat ke sumber suara dan mengelus dadanya pelan. Bukannya berlebihan. Tapi tadi itu ia pikir ia sedang diajak bicara oleh _seseorang_. Namun ternyata hanyalah sosok Jongin yang menginterupsinya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kau membuatku terkejut, Jongin." kata Luhan jengkel. Bibir bawahnya mencebik sebal hingga membuat Jongin terkekeh geli.

"Kau saja yang tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi aku sudah memanggil namamu. Tapi kau tidak mendengarnya. Lalu aku menyusulmu, dan melihatmu senyum-senyum seperti orang sinting." Jongin tertawa menyebalkan. "Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Luhan tiba-tiba tersipu malu. Wajahnya memanas namun tidak menimbulkan rona merah merona di pipinya. Luhan menahan senyuman ketika membalas, "Bukan apa-apa." sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Jongin.

Jongin mendesis. Ia mengusak pucuk kepala Luhan dengan alasan yang tidak bisa Luhan mengerti dan kabur begitu saja. Luhan mendelik jengkel. Perempuan itu berlari menyusul Jongin kemudian.

Sudah hampir malam. Dan beruntung saat itu hujan perlahan-lahan mulai reda. Luhan yang masih mengejar Jongin saat itu akhirnya berhenti berlari di _lobby_ utama. Ia mengubah langkahnya menjadi langkah santai seraya memandangi Jongin yang menembus hujan di luar sana. Laki-laki itu nekat agar cepat sampai di halte. Dan Luhan nampaknya tidak.

Sesuai nasehat Peterpan waktu itu, akhir-akhir ini Luhan selalu membawa payung lipat di tasnya. Luhan mengambil benda itu dari dam tasnya, membukanya, dan mulai menembus hujan dengan payung tersebut. Ia tersenyum geli ketika melihat Jongin sudah basah di halte.

"Hei," Jongin mengerjap tidak percaya pada Luhan yang tersenyum lebar di depannya. "Kenapa tadi kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau bawa payung?"

Luhan terkekeh geli. "Kau saja yang lari lebih dulu. Aku malas memanggil namamu."

Jongin mendengus. Ia berjalan mendekati bangku dan duduk di sana sembari membersihkan bulir-bulir air hujan di rambutnya. Luhan mengikutinya dan duduk disebelah laki-laki itu. Mereka menunggu datangnya bus karena beruntung saja rumah mereka searah. Hanya saja jarak rumah Jongin lebih jauh daripada rumah Luhan.

"Setahuku kau paling tidak perduli mau hujan atau tidak, kau tidak akan pernah mau membawa payung ke sekolah." kata Jongin membuka percakapan.

Luhan menoleh, lalu tersenyum. "Aku diingatkan oleh seseorang. Makanya aku mulai membawa payung."

"Seseorang?" beo Jongin. Alisnya saling bertaut hampir menjadi satu. "Apa seseorang yang kau maksud itu seseorang yang sama dengan orang yang memintamu menggerai rambut?" tanya Jongin. Luhan mengangguk semangat. "Boleh aku tebak siapa orangnya?"

Luhan tiba-tiba tertawa renyah. "Percuma, Jongin. Aku tidak tahu siapa orangnya."

Kening Jongin berkerut dalam. "Maksudnya?"

"Maksudku dia selalu menyembunyikan identitasnya dariku. Jadi aku tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya." jelas Luhan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Jongin memandang Luhan tidak mengerti. "Semacam _secret admirer_?" tanyanya lagi. Luhan mengangguk. Kemudian Jongin tertawa geli. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau punya _secret admirer_."

Luhan merengut. "Kenapa tanggapanmu sama saja seperti Sehun, sih?" gerutunya pelan.

Jongin tidak membalas karena ia tidak mendengarnya kala itu. Suara hujan, suara kendaraan, serta tawanya sendiri, membuat suara Luhan seperti angin lalu. Sama sekali tidak terdengar.

.

.

.

"Luhan, Sehun su―"

"Iya, bi." Luhan menyela dengan cepat. Ia mengecup pipi bibinya singkat dan berjalan menjauh mendekati pintu. Sosok Sehun yang berada di halaman depan membuat Luhan mengulas senyum senang. "Bi, aku berangkat, ya!"

Dan seperti biasa, suara Kim Jung Ah terdengar menyahut "Ya. Hati-hati!" dengan suara keras yang sama.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali hari ini." celetuk Sehun di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka menuju halte terdekat.

Luhan mendongak padanya dan melebarkan senyumannya. "Apa itu kelihatan sekali?" tanyanya. Sehun mengangguk. "Aku senang karena kemarin Peterpan ku mengirimiku pesan!" kata Luhan riang. Ia meraih ponselnya di saku, mengutak-atiknya sebentar, lalu menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Sehun.

Layar itu menunjukkan _chat_ dari nama kontak _Peterpan_ dalam aplikasi LINE.

 _Peterpan : Hai, Tink._

Sehun geleng-geleng. Diberi pesan seperti itu saja Luhan sudah kelihatan senang bukan kepayang. Sehun hanya menahan senyum dan membaca _chat_ yang lain.

 _Peterpan : Kenapa tidak dibalas?_

 _Peterpan : Ayolah. Aku merindukanmu._

 _Luhan : Iya…_

Luhan memberi stiker Moon yang malu-malu untuk si Peterpan itu. Dan si Peterpan itu membalasnya dengan memberi stiker Moon yang menahan tawa pula.

 _Peterpan : Aa! Kau membalas pesanku!  
_

 _Peterpan : Sedang apa?_

Belum juga Sehun selesai membaca isi pesannya, Luhan sudah mengunci layar dan menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke saku. Sehun mendengus.

"Jangan dibaca lebih lanjut lagi, _deh_. Nanti kau tahu satu rahasiaku."

Sehun memutar kedua bola mata malas. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menunjukkannya padaku tadi?" tanyanya jengkel. Luhan terkikik geli.

"Ingin pamer saja." katanya. Dan hal itu membuat Sehun ingin meremas Luhan sampai perempuan itu menjadi bola basket agar ia bisa me- _drible_ -nya dan mencetak _three point_ untuk turnamen Luhan minggu depan.

Dasar perempuan menyebalkan. _Juga menggemaskan._

"Eh, busnya!" seru Luhan seraya menunjuk ke arah depan, tepatnya pada bus yang baru saja berhenti di halte. Sedetik kemudian, ketika Sehun belum sempat mengeluarkan suara, Luhan sudah menarik pergelangan tangannya dan mengajaknya berlari mendekati bus tersebut.

Beruntung mereka bisa masuk ke dalam bus beberapa detik sebelum pintu bus tersebut tertutup dan si sopir menjalankan busnya kembali.

Hari itu, penumpang bus tidak seramai biasanya. Sehun yang tadi sudah ditarik Luhan, kini beralih menarik Luhan untuk ikut dengannya. Laki-laki itu mengajaknya duduk di bangku deretan paling belakang. Dan seperti biasa, ia membiarkan Luhan duduk dekat dengan jendela.

"Kemarin kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Luhan yang sedang memandang jalanan dari kaca bus, jadi menoleh. "Dengan Jongin." jawab Luhan seadanya. Begitu ia menangkap perubahan pada air muka Sehun, ia balik bertanya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Sehun menggeleng. Tidak bersuara apa pun setelah itu. Dan hal itu membuat Luhan kebingungan. Mengapa Sehun selalu begini kalau ia dekat dengan Jongin?

.

.

.

"Ini."

Luhan tersenyum seraya menerima buku catatan Kyungsoo yang dipinjam Jongin beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Terima kasih." lanjut Jongin. Kali ini dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo meleleh ketika mengintip laki-laki itu dari balik dinding yang tidak jauh dari tempat Luhan dan Jongin sekarang berada.

"Seharusnya Kyungsoo yang menerima buku ini." kata Luhan masih dengan senyumannya. "Tapi berhubung dia sedang sedikit sinting akhir-akhir ini, jadi dia menolak ajakanku. Ia takut membuatmu kebingungan dengan tingkahnya."

Senyuman Jongin melembut seketika. "Tidak apa-apa." katanya singkat. Mungkin ia maklum pada Kyungsoo sama seperti saat ia maklum pada perempuan-perempuan yang selalu tergila-gila padanya, pikir Luhan. "Oiya. Aku harus ke perpustakaan dulu. Salam untuk temanmu yang bernama Kyungsoo itu, ya."

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya." balasnya pada Jongin sebelum laki-laki itu berlalu dari hadapannya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Jongin sudah jauh dari jaraknya, Luhan berbalik. Ia menggerak-gerakkan buku Kyungsoo di udara pada si pemilik sambil berseru, "Kyungsoo! Bukumu!"

Kyungsoo meloncat kegirangan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berlari menghampiri Luhan. Ia mengambil bukunya, dipeluknya, dan diajak bicara pula benda itu seperti orang sinting.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau disimpan dengan baik oleh Jongin? Apa Jongin berbuat baik padamu? Tidak menyobekmu kan? Menciumi lembaranmu? Apa saja yang dia perbuat padamu sampai kau berbau wangi seperti ini?"

Nah, Kyungsoo memang benar-benar sinting akhir-akhir ini. Luhan yang kini melihat Kyungsoo hampir menangis haru dan menciumi bukunya, membuat Luhan tidak dapat menahan tawa geli.

Astaga… Perempuan bermata bulat itu memang sudah benar-benar sinting karena Jongin rupanya.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat. Lagi-lagi hanya digunakan untuk bersantai-santai di dalam kelas. Namanya juga Jongin. Dan semua teman-temannya tahu akan hal itu.

Setelah mengembalikan buku pada Luhan tadi, Jongin berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku paket disana. Begitu mendapatkannya, Jongin benar-benar berjalan menuju kelasnya sebagai tujuan terakhir di jam istirahat ini.

Kelas seperti biasa bersuasana ramai. Teman-temannya banyak yang berkumpul di dalam kelas kalau sudah jam istirahat begini. Beberapa ada yang mengobrol, bersenda-gurau, membaca buku, menjahili teman yang lain, dan sebagainya. Ada-ada saja kelakuan mereka. Begitu masuk dan memandang kelasnya sekilas, Jongin hanya menggeleng samar. Susah juga punya teman-teman rusuh semacam mereka.

"Heh, Jongin."

Jongin yang baru saja duduk, mendongak menuju sumber suara. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu sudah berada di sebelahnya. "Ada apa, Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin.

"Ayo main basket. Suntuk di kelas." ajak Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Jongin berencana ingin bersantai-santai di kelas dengan buku dari perpustakaan yang menjadi teman bacaannya. Namun sepertinya ajakan main basket membuatnya berubah pikiran. Maka, ya, ia mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari kelas mengikuti Chanyeol, teman satu kelasnya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Jongin sama sekali tidak perduli dengan pandangan memuja siswi-siswi yang ia lewati di koridor. Jongin hanya membalas sapaan dengan senyuman kecil atau lirikan kilat. Jongin memang dikenal tidak banyak tingkah di sekolah. Namun dikenal luar biasa _ganas_ saat bermain basket.

Sembari menunggu temannya mengambil bola basket, Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya pada ring di lapangan _outdoor_. Beruntung cuaca tidak sepanas biasanya. Langit kala itu hanya dinaungi awan kelabu yang berarak-arak membawa bebannya. Kedua tangannya pun ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Dan sedetik kemudian, kedua alisnya terangkat samar. Jongin merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang aneh disana.

Kertas biru yang tertekuk-tekuk membuat kedua alisnya hampir menyatu. Ia merapikan permukaannya, lalu membuka lipatan untuk membaca isi dari kertas tersebut. Seingatnya ia tak pernah merasa memasukkan kertas ini ke dalam sakunya. Begitu kalimat-kalimat itu sudah ia baca, ada senyuman kecil yang tersemat di bibirnya kemudian.

Luhan…

Kenapa perempuan itu sampai lupa dengan kertas ini, sih?

 _Flashback on._

" _Oh, bus nya!"_

 _Jongin dan Luhan bangkit hampir bersamaan. Kepala bus yang terlihat dari arah utara_ _,_ _membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil. Ia menutup payungnya yang masih berada di dekatnya kemudian. Keningnya berkerut jengkel. Susah juga kalau di kedua tanganmu ada banyak barang termasuk payung._

" _Jongin." panggil Luhan pada Jongin yang hendak berjalan mendekati hujan. "Bisa tolong aku?"_

 _Jongin terkekeh seraya menghampiri Luhan. Ia menerima buku novel dengan kertas biru diatasnya agar Luhan bisa mudah menutup payung dan merapihkan buku-buku di pangkuannya tadi._

 _Luhan, sih, yang aneh-aneh mengeluarkan hampir seluruh isi tasnya hanya karena ingin membaca buku. Astaga…_

" _Eh, Jongin. Masukkan saja kertas itu ke sakumu. Kertas itu berharga dan aku tidak mau dia basah."_

 _Jongin mengangkat sebelah alis samar. Namun menuruti permintaan Luhan sebelum masuk ke dalam bus yang baru saja berhenti._

 _Flashback off._

Tanpa sadar senyum yang berada di bibir Jongin semakin lebar. Entahlah, ia pikir mungkin karena teringat akan betapa berlebihannya Luhan dengan kertas itu malah terdengar begitu lucu bagi Jongin. Jadi, mungkin si pengirim kertas ini juga berharga untuk Luhan.

Atau untuk hatinya perempuan manis itu?

"Hei, Luhan!"

Panggilan seseorang itu membuat Jongin mendongak dengan mata yang mencari-cari sumber suara. Seorang laki-laki berkulit putih susu yang berdiri dekat mading sekolah itu membuatnya menegakkan tubuh. Oh Sehun, laki-laki itu terlihat sedang tersenyum lebar.

Tidak lama ia memperhatikan, sosok Luhan dan Kyungsoo datang menghampiri Sehun. Perempuan bernama Luhan itu terlihat sangat-sangat cerah. Senyumannya selalu seperti itu kalau sudah bersama dengan si _dancer_ sekolah. Berbeda sekali dari yang lain.

Mereka mengobrol kecil disana sebelum Kyungsoo berpisah dengan kedua manusia itu. Kemudian Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan agar ikut dengannya. Mereka menghilang di balik kerumunan.

Pandangan Jongin beralih sedetik setelah Luhan menghilang dari jarak pengelihatannya. Kertas biru laut yang masih ia pegang itu melunturkan senyumannya.

.

.

.

Hujan lagi. Dan kali ini, jauh lebih deras dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

Setelah memasukkan seluruh barangnya di meja ke dalam tas, Jongin bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kelas. Sudah lima menit yang lalu kelas sepi. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri disana sebelumnya. Pikirannya berkelana kemana-mana karena Luhan.

Bukannya kepikiran. Jongin berusaha untuk mengenyahkan bayangan Luhan yang tersenyum pada Sehun siang tadi. Dan entah mengapa, rasa-rasanya sama sekali tidak bisa dicegah. Jongin jengkel, dan _mood_ nya turun.

"Iya. Jangan terlalu banyak bicara, Luhan."

Langkah Jongin berhenti di koridor ketika mendengar nama perempuan yang membuat _mood_ nya turun itu dari belakang. Jongin berbalik, dan melihat Luhan sedang cemberut di sebelah Sehun. Kedua manusia itu berjalan berdampingan menuju ke arahnya, menuju gerbang sekolah lebih tepatnya.

"Sehun, berhentilah mengacak ram―oh, hai, Jongin."

Jongin mengerjap. Ia baru saja tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya saat Luhan memanggil namanya. Laki-laki itu hanya diam. Matanya beralih pada Sehun yang melunturkan senyumannya. Dan pandangan kedua laki-laki itu bertemu.

Tatapan itu masih ada. Jongin meringis kecil seraya mengalihkan pandangan pada Luhan yang menghampirinya.

"Apa kertas itu masih ada denganmu?" tanyanya.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia merogoh kertas itu dari saku kemejanya, lalu memberikannya pada Luhan. "Maaf aku membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan."

Luhan tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa." katanya. "Tapi terima kasih, ya, sudah mau menuruti permintaan berlebihanku kemarin. Aku lupa memintanya lagi padamu." lanjutnya.

"Tidak masalah." Jongin mengangkat bahu kecil.

"Ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu, ya. Dah!"

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya. Dah."

Setelah Luhan melambaikan tangan pada Sehun untuk mendekat, ia meninggalkan Jongin sendiri di koridor yang sepi ini. Tidak tahu bahwa Jongin memandang punggungnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

"Jongin?"

Jongin menoleh. Senyumnya berkembang sedikit ketika perempuan itu berlari kepadanya dengan payung di tangan. Wajah perempuan itu terlihat khawatir. Ia meloncat-loncat melewati genangan air di jalan dengan tergesa-gesa pula. Begitu sudah berada dekat dengannya, perempuan itu memayungi Jongin dari derasnya hujan. Wajah perempuan itu makin terlihat cemas.

"Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan? Besok masih masuk sekolah, Jongin."

"Namamu Kyungsoo, benar?"

Perempuan itu, Kyungsoo, mengerjap cepat. Wajahnya memanas, hal itu membuatnya menunduk dan mengangguk kecil. Ia dapat mendengar suara kekehan geli Jongin. Setelah itu, Jongin kembali melangkah. Dan Kyungsoo mengikutinya sambil memayunginya.

Tadi itu Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kedai milik pamannya yang berada tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Hujan masih turun, namun tidak sederas tadi sepulang sekolah. Ia berjalan sendiri dengan payung sebagai pelindung tubuhnya dari hujan. Lalu saat di tengah perjalanan menuju rumahnya, ia bertemu dengan Jongin yang berjalan sendiri. Tanpa payung, hingga tubuhnya basah kuyup.

Kyungsoo sempat heran. Kenapa Jongin tidak meneduh saja dan menunggu redanya hujan? Kyungsoo baru tahu kalau Jongin ternyata nekat juga.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. Ia berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo. Jongin sempat mengerutkan kening samar ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang bereaksi dengan meloncat kecil menjauhinya. "Kenapa?"

"Apa?" Kyungsoo nampak gugup. "Aku tidak terkejut." kilahnya setelah mengetahui arti tatapan Jongin padanya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Karena nanti kau kehujanan." jawab Kyungsoo seadanya. Ia melirik ke arah lain ketika merasa pipinya kembali terasa panas. "Kau sudah basah kuyup."

"Percuma kau memayungiku kalau aku sudah basah kuyup." kata Jongin. Ia kembali berjalan dan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mengikutinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak berteduh tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo cepat. Ia hampir terjungkal ke depan kalau tidak segera menyeimbangkan diri karena Jongin sudah membuatnya menghentikan langkah secara mendadak.

"Aku sedang ingin hujan-hujan." Jongin mengangkat bahunya ketika menjawab demikian. Ia memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo yang menegang selama beberapa detik, lalu memutar tubuh perempuan itu. "Sudah, ya. Sekarang pulanglah ke rumahmu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Kyungsoo mengerjap cepat kembali. Suara langkah Jongin terdengar menjauhinya setelah ia berkata demikian. Kyungsoo kembali berbalik, lalu memanggil nama Jongin. "Jongin!"

Jongin sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkah dan juga tidak berbalik. Ia hanya melambaikan tangan ke udara untuk Kyungsoo sembari terus melangkah.

Kyungsoo menghentak-hentakkan kakinya gemas. Wajahnya memanas lagi entah karena apa.

"Rumahmu di sekitar sini?" tanya Kyungsoo setengah berteriak.

Kali ini Jongin berbalik padanya, dirinya tetap berjalan namun dengan cara mundur. "Memangnya mau apa kalau rumahku di sekitar sini?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Rumahku juga ada di sekitar sini!" serunya senang.

Jongin berhenti melangkah. Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika melihat Kyungsoo kembali melangkah mendekatinya dengan riang.

Kyungsoo yang riang, ternyata terlihat sama dengan Luhan yang riang pula.

Tanpa sadar Jongin menyematkan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Jadi apa aku boleh tahu di mana rumahmu?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

Tingkah Kyungsoo membuat senyumannya bertambah lebar. Tangan basahnya terangkat, menempel pada pucuk kepala Kyungsoo, dan mengusaknya pelan. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo menegang karena gugup. Lalu saat tangan Jongin yang berada di kepalanya terangkat, Kyungsoo mendongak. Dan tanpa sengaja bertatap pandang dengan mata Jongin.

Astaga! Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya mulai berulah _abnormal_.

"Hei, kau melamun."

Kyungsoo mengerjap kembali. Wajahnya tiba-tiba merona dan itu menggemaskan di mata Jongin. Laki-laki itu terkekeh geli. Ia mengambil alih payung yang berada di tangan Kyungsoo, lalu menutupnya. Kyungsoo berteriak kecil saat tahu buliran hujan mulai menjatuhi dan membasahi tubuhnya.

"Jongin. Ini masih hujan, tahu. Kembalikan payungku." pinta Kyungsoo panik. tangannya meraih-raih payung yang dijauhkan Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng. Ia menyimpan payung tersebut di belakang tubuh. Telapak tangannya kembali berada di pucuk kepala Kyungsoo hingga membuat perempuan itu diam mematung.

"Kalau ingin tahu, lebih baik ikut aku. Sekalian hujan-hujan saja, ya." katanya dengan senyuman. Tangannya turun dari kepala Kyungsoo dan meraih pergelangan tangan perempuan itu. Setelahnya, Jongin menariknya agar Kyungsoo ikut dengannya.

Hujan makin deras. Sederas hujan saat pulang sekolah tadi. Kaki mereka melompati genangan-genangan air yang rasanya sia-sia saja. Hujan membuat sepatu mereka basah dan kotor. Namun bukan itu masalahnya. Karena masalahnya adalah jantung Kyungsoo yang debarannya hampir mengikuti suara hujan. Cepat dan berlebihan sekali. Dan itu karena Jongin mengajaknya untuk berjalan bersama, juga mengajaknya melompati genangan air dengan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

Maaf, ya, aku hiatusnya lama. Satu bulan nunggu itu lama menurutku hehe.

Trus, maaf pula kalo ada typo di chapter yang menurutku absurd ini :"" aku males ngecek soalnya :v

Chapter 4 nya agak lamaan dikit nggapapa ya? Masih dalam proses :)

Makasih ngomong-ngomong karena kalian sudah mau nunggu kelanjutan ff ini.

Review?


	5. 04 Turnamen

Bel tanda pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Siang itu, sembari menunggu Sehun yang ternyata ada urusan kecil dengan anak ekstrakulikuler _dance_ nya, Luhan berjalan-jalan sendiri di koridor sekolah yang lumayan sepi. Hari Rabu memang ada beberapa kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang mengadakan jam pertemuan. Meskipun itu hanya kumpul biasa atau latihan.

Omong-omong apa hari ini Peterpan lupa memberikan suratnya, ya? Pasalnya, saat tadi Luhan mengecek lokernya di jam istirahat pertama, kertas biru laut yang sering kali membuatnya tersenyum itu, tidak berada di tempat biasanya. Luhan sempat mengira kalau Peterpan lupa dengan kebiasaannya memberi Luhan surat _secret admirer_ itu.

Tapi, _masa_ kebiasaan sendiri lupa, sih?

Ah, mungkin sekarang surat itu sudah berada di lokernya. Peterpan mungkin sudah meletakkan kertas biru laut itu di lokernya.

Membayangkan bagaimana isi dari kertas itu membuat Luhan tersenyum-senyum sendiri dalam perjalanan menuju lokernya.

Begitu sampai, keadaan yang Luhan lihat adalah koridor yang sepi. Tidak ada seseorang kecuali dirinya di lorong yang setiap sisi kanan-kirinya terdapat loker tersebut. Luhan berlari kecil menghampiri lokernya. Kemudian ia membukanya dengan cepat dan bersorak sendiri.

Kertas biru laut itu sudah ada di sana. Dan juga setangkai bunga Mawar.

Luhan meraih bunga itu, dan menghirup aromanya yang wangi. Luhan tersenyum. Masih dengan mahkota bunga yang berada dekat dengan hidungnya, Luhan meraih kertas biru laut tersebut. Ia menutup lokernya dan berjalan menjauh dari sana. Perempuan itu membaca isi dari suratnya sambil berjalan.

 _Hai, Tink. Besok lusa kau turnamen, benar? Meskipun kau banyak latihan akhir-akhir ini, tetap jaga kesehatan, ya? Semangat untuk turnamen! Aku akan berada di sana untuk menyemangatimu.  
_

 _ **Peterpan**_

Luhan tersenyum-senyum lagi. Kali ini sembari meloncat-loncat riang dan menahan teriakan histerisnya. Ia tetap berlaku seperti itu sampai tubuhnya terpental ke belakang karena menabrak seseorang. Luhan mengeluh kecil, mengusap-usap keningnya dengan pelan, lalu mendongak. Ia meringis kecil begitu tahu siapa yang ia tabrak.

"Hai, Sehun."

Mata Sehun menyipit memandang Luhan. "Kau sinting, ya?" tanya Sehun tanpa membalas sapaan Luhan.

Ringisan Luhan luntur dan tergantikan dengan rengutan jengkel. Ia menepuk keras lengan si laki-laki hingga yang menjadi korban meringis kesakitan. "Heh, dasar, ya. Aku tak sinting, tahu!"

"Lalu kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Sehun lagi. Ia meraih bunga Mawar yang masih ada di tangan Luhan, lalu memperhatikannya. "Bunga dari siapa?"

Luhan yang ingin protes, kini sedang menahan senyum salah tingkah. "Dari Peterpan." jawabnya malu-malu. Kemudian ia kembali meraih bunga Mawar tersebut dan menyimpannya di balik tubuh. "Sudah, ah. Ayo pulang. Kau sudah selesai kan?"

Sehun mengangguk. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika Luhan menarik pergelangan tangannya. Jantungnya berdebar menyenangkan. Rambut Luhan yang akhir-akhir ini tergerai, membuat senyumannya bertambah lebar. Luhan cantik juga.

…

 **04\. Turnamen**

Siang yang terik. Tidak seperti biasanya karena hari ini awan kelabu tak lagi berarak-arak di langit. Namun meskipun hawa panas membuat siswa-siswi di sana merasa malas untuk bergerak, ada angin yang berhembus cukup kencang untuk mereka yang kegerahan.

Sembari membawa dua botol minuman dingin di tangannya, Sehun tetap berjalan diantara siswa-siswi yang berada di koridor. Matanya tetap memandang lurus-lurus ke depan, tak ingin mengalihkan pandangan karena sebenarnya ia sedang mencari seseorang. Dan begitu menemukan seseorang yang sedang duduk sendiri di depan kelas, membuat Sehun tersenyum. Laki-laki itu mempercepat langkah menghampiri si perempuan.

"Minum?"

Luhan menoleh, dan tersenyum. Ia meraih minuman dingin dari tangan Sehun seraya bergumam, "Terima kasih," padanya. Luhan membuka botol minuman tersebut untuk meneguk isinya. Kemudian ia mulai memberi Sehun yang mulai duduk di sebelahnya perhatian penuh. "Kau tahu saja kalau aku sedang kehausan."

Sehun meliriknya dan terkekeh. "Sekarang ini siapa pun juga akan merasa kehausan, Luhan." sahutnya.

"Panas sekali." keluh Luhan pelan. Ia kembali meneguk minumannya dan menyisakan setengah dari botol tersebut. "Oiya, karena besok aku mulai turnamen, hari ini latihanku diliburkan." katanya senang. Suaranya membuat Sehun ikut senang mendengarnya. "Jadi nanti temani aku jalan-jalan, ya? Bagaimana?"

"Kau harus istirahat." ujar Sehun. Namun Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Kau bilang Peterpan akan melihatmu."

Luhan cemberut. "Ya. Peterpan memang akan melihatku di turnamen besok. Tapi kalau kau tidak ada, rasanya akan sama saja."

"Aku harus menemani ibuku, Luhan. Kalau aku melihatmu, kasihan ibu tidak ada yang menemani."

"Ya sudah aku tidak jadi ikut turnamen."

"Heh?" Sehun tersentak menjauhi Luhan. "Kau ini kapten, bodoh! Kalau kau tidak ikut turnamen hanya karena aku, lebih baik tidak usah jadi kapten saja. Basket itu hobi mu. Dan kapten tim adalah peranmu di dalam basket. Bukankah dari dulu kau ingin sekali menjadi kapten? Lalu sekarang setelah kau mendapatkannya, kau meninggalkan peranmu begitu saja di sana?" Sehun menggeleng-geleng. "Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Sehun…" Luhan merengek dan mencebikkan bibir bawahnya. "Oke, oke. Aku salah." katanya pelan. Diberi penjelasan panjang lebar macam tadi oleh Sehun memang jarang sekali Luhan dapatkan. Sebenarnya Sehun itu orang yang tidak suka banyak bicara. Namun kalau sudah banyak bicara seperti tadi, itu berarti Sehun sudah benar-benar jengkel padanya.

"Sesudah pulang menemani ibu, aku pasti datang ke turnamen untuk melihatmu."

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun dengan mata berbinar. "Yang benar?"

"Hm."

Luhan tersenyum lebar. Ia bersorak kecil hingga hampir membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang. Kemudian ia tertawa-tawa sebelum berkata, "Terima kasih, Oh Sehun." dengan senang. Sehun yang melihat tingkah Luhan akhirnya tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyuman gemasnya pada perempuan itu.

.

.

.

Setelah siangnya panas minta ampun, ternyata sorenya hujan.

Luhan mendengus. Baru saja ia sampai di rumah dan baru saja pula Sehun berlari untuk pulang ke rumahnya yang tidak jauh-jauh juga jaraknya. Luhan beralih melepas sepatunya, menyimpannya ke rak yang berada dekat dengan pintu, lalu masuk. Tidak perduli pada suara hujan yang menenggelamkan suara langkah larinya Sehun. Rasanya jengkel juga setelah berdebat kecil dengan Sehun tadi.

"Aku pulang…" Luhan berseru seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa ruang tamu dengan lelah. Tidak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan bibinya.

"Sudah pulang?" tanya Kim Jung Ah setelah memasuki ruang tamu dari dalam rumah. "Mana Sehun? Bibi kira dia meneduh di sini."

Luhan merengut. "Sehun _ngeyel_. Aku sudah menawarinya tapi Sehun menolak." balasnya, lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan. Bibir Luhan bergerak-gerak jengkel menggumamkan kalimat tentang Sehun tadi.

Tadi itu Luhan dengan senang hati menawari Sehun untuk meneduh sebentar di rumahnya. Luhan cukup cemas melihat seragam Sehun yang hampir basah karena menembus hujan dari halte sampai rumahnya Luhan. Bisa saja Sehun demam keesokan harinya. Mengingat Sehun mudah sekali sakit kalau sudah kehujanan.

Namun dengan entengnya, Sehun menolak. Laki-laki yang sering membuat Luhan cemberut itu bilang, "Sehyun _noona_ rindu padaku. Jadi aku disuruh pulang cepat." sebagai alasan lucu. Lalu cepat-cepat ia berlari kembali menembus hujan. Mungkin karena tidak ingin mendengar omelan Luhan.

"Oh, ya sudah." sahut Kim Jung Ah. Wanita itu berlalu dari sekitar Luhan kemudian.

Luhan menekuk bibirnya. Tidak perduli pada kepergian bibinya yang mungkin mulai asyik dengan acara televisi faforitnya. Kemudian Luhan mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya. Baru saja ia kepikiran sesuatu karena alasan dan tingkah Sehun tadi.

"Astaga…"

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Sehyun menggeleng-geleng heran. Kepalanya berputar mengikuti Sehun yang baru saja masuk kemudian berkacak pinggang. "Bukankah aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk tak kehujanan?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. Ia berlalu membuka dan menutup pintu kamarnya kemudian. Meninggalkan Sehyun yang lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepala pada adik satunya itu. Sungguh ia heran. Tiap musim hujan begini, Sehyun sering sekali mengingatkan Sehun untuk tak kehujanan. Pasalnya Sehun mudah sekali sakit kalau sudah terkena hujan. Sehyun tidak ingin mendapatkan dua kerepotan karena Sehun yang kehujanan dan sakit nantinya. Ibunya saja sudah membuatnya pusing, apalagi Sehun.

Setelah masuk, Sehun meletakkan tasnya pada kursi belajar. Ia berjalan kembali menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Namun begitu ingin membuka pintu, suara getaran ponsel di dalam tasnya membuatnya terhenti. Sehun menautkan dahinya sejenak sebelum meraih tasnya kembali. Ponsel hitam dengan layar yang menunjukkan ada satu pesan masuk untuknya membuat Sehun tersenyum. Alasannya karena si pengirim tersebut lebih tepatnya.

 _From : Luhan_

 _Ih, dasar keras kepala! Setelah ini pokoknya kau harus mandi pakai air hangat. Lalu minum cokelat panasnya_ eonnie _. Lalu tidur pakai selimut juga_ sweater _abu-abumu. Astaga, aku begitu mengkhawatirkanmu sampai aku mengirimimu pesan seperti ini. Besok jangan sampai sakit. Awas saja kalau aku tahu kau sakit._

Luhan mengkhawatirkannya, ya? Rasanya seperti dikhawatirkan seorang ibu. Sehun tersenyum-senyum sendiri membaca pesan panjang milik Luhan.

Setelah mengetikkan balasan untuk Luhan, Sehun meletakkan kembali ponselnya pada meja. Layar ponsel itu masih menyala. Menampilkan balasannya untuk Luhan dan akhirnya redup saat suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi terdengar.

Ponsel putih yang berada di atas meja lain pun diraih seseorang. Getaran memaksa juga layarnya yang menyala, membuat Luhan teralihkan dari aktifitas mengikat rambutnya. Sehun baru saja membalas. Dan balasan itu membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil tanpa sadar.

 _From : Sehun_

 _Iya, cerewet. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. :)_

.

.

.

"Semoga lancar, ya. Aku doakan saja supaya menang."

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Doakan saja yang terbaik untukku dan sekolah." katanya mengamini. "Nanti lihat pertandingan kami, ya? Aku dengar Jongin bakal ada strategi rahasia, _lho_."

"Yang benar?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias. Luhan mengangguk seraya terkikik geli. Mata Kyungsoo menyipit setelah melihat reaksi Luhan untuk pertanyaannya barusan. "Apa kau membohongiku?"

"Tidak." Luhan menggeleng masih dengan menahan tawanya. "Aku serius. Dan sepertinya kau harus lihat."

"Memangnya strategi rahasia macam apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, kali ini dengan penasaran.

Luhan kembali menahan senyum. "Ya makanya lihat saja. Aku yakin kalau kau melihatnya, Jongin pasti senang." katanya seraya mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian matanya yang sudah berbinar, makin berbinar cerah ketika mengatakan, "Kemarin Jongin cerita padaku tentangmu."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo mengerjap tidak percaya. Senyumnya mengembang dengan rona merah di pipi. "Yang benar?" tanyanya. Luhan mengangguk. Dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo mengepalakan kedua tangannya senang di udara sembari bersorak riang. "Akhirnya aku diingatnya!" namun setelah itu ia mengubah ekspresi senangnya menjadi ekspresi penasaran. "Eh, tapi cerita tentang apa?"

"Tentang kau yang memayungi Jongin." Luhan tertawa setelah itu. "Wah, sepertinya bakal ada pasangan baru, _nih_."

Pipi Kyungsoo yang awalnya sudah merah, kini makin memerah seperti warna merah tomat matang. "Aa… Berhentilah menggodaku…" rengeknya. Luhan tertawa renyah dibuatnya.

"Luhan! Ayo berangkat!"

Luhan berhenti tertawa. Kepalanya berputar pada sumber suara yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Seorang perempuan tinggi yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya membuat Luhan tersenyum lebar. Luhan menyahut, "Iya, Krystal!" pada si perempuan tadi sebelum beralih pada Kyungsoo.

"Sudah, ya. Aku harus berangkat sekarang. Dah!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Dah!" balasnya dengan suara keras. "Semoga sukses!" lanjutnya, yang dibalas oleh acungan ibu jari dari Luhan untuknya.

.

.

.

Sekitar setengah jam lagi pertandingan dimulai. Namun sosok Sehun yang dicari-carinya sedari tadi tak nampak juga diantara ramainya penonton di tribun. Dan hal itu membuat Luhan berkali-kali mendengus frustasi dan hampir menghabiskan satu botol air mineral.

 _To : Sehun_

 _Cepat datang. Aku butuh kau._

Pesan yang sama dengan pesan yang sebelumnya, Luhan kirim lagi untuk penerima yang sama pula. Luhan tidak masalah kalau Sehun masih berada di rumah sakit untuk menemani ibunya. Luhan juga tidak masalah kalau Sehun masih dalam perjalanan kemari. Namun setidaknya balas saja pesannya satu kali saja. Hal itu saja sudah membuat Luhan lega dari segala kegelisahannya.

Pasalnya hanya Sehun lah obatnya saat bertanding.

Ponsel yang bergetar di dekatnya membuat Luhan tergesa-gesa mengambil dan membuka pesan tersebut. Berharapnya dari Sehun, namun yang mengirimi ternyata bukan laki-laki itu. Melainkan laki-laki lain.

 _From : Jongin_

 _Jangan gelisah saja menunggu Sehun. Lebih baik berdoa supaya kau bisa fokus selama pertandingan._

Luhan berdecak kecil. Pintu ruangan ganti timnya yang terbuka, ia pandangi. Lalu kemudian sosok Jongin yang keluar dari pintu di depan pintunya, membuat Luhan bangkit. Laki-laki itu tahu bagaimana dirinya saat bertanding, dan tahu juga betapa berharganya Sehun baginya disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Aku sudah bolak-balik melihat tribun. Tapi Sehun belum datang juga." kata Luhan cepat, panik.

Jongin menghela napas pelan. "Tunggu saja sebentar. Kita bertanding masih lama." kata Jongin menenangkan. "Jangan pikirkan hal itu, oke? Pikirkan saja kau harus bagaimana nanti melawan tim musuh."

Luhan menatapnya, lalu mengangguk lemah. Kemudian ponsel yang masih berada di genggamannya, bergetar. Luhan mengangkat ponsel tersebut dengan cepat dan melihat isi pesan yang baru saja masuk tersebut.

Pesan LINE dari Peterpan.

Dada Luhan mencelus tenang perlahan-lahan hanya karena melihat siapa pelaku yang membuat ponselnya bergetar. Ia tersenyum dan membukanya.

 _Peterpan : Aku datang. Semangat, ya!_

Peterpan memberinya stiker Moon yang sedang mengangkat kepalan tangannya dengan bintang kuning kecil di dekatnya. Luhan membalasnya tanpa teks dan hanya memberikan stiker yang sama untuk si Peterpan itu. Bahkan tanpa sadar senyumnya semakin lebar. Luhan berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju ruang ganti timnya. Meninggalkan Jongin yang terheran-heran dengan perubahan ekspresi Luhan yang cepat.

.

.

.

Berkali-kali Luhan menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Entah mengapa, Luhan dilanda perasaan gugup disaat menit-menit terakhir persiapan timnya. Padahal turnamen kali ini bukanlah turnamen perdananya. Hal ini karena Sehun sama sekali tidak mengiriminya kabar bahwa ia segera datang atau bagaimana. Pikiran Luhan bahkan sampai bercabang kemana-mana karena Sehun.

"Jangan gugup, oke?" bisik Krystal sebelum detik-detik dirinya dipanggil untuk memasuki lapangan.

Luhan mengangguk selepas perginya Krystal. Perempuan itu kembali menarik napas dan kali ini menghembuskannya dengan keras. Ia berlari kecil memasuki lapangan setelah seseorang di sana memanggil namanya sebagai seorang kapten basket bernomor punggung tujuh.

Tribun benar-benar ramai saat itu. Ketika Luhan masuk, sorak-sorai penonton dan _supporter_ terdengar seperti halusinasi. Sembari berlari mendekati timnya, Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Sekali lagi berharap bahwa Sehun berada diantara ramainya penonton kala itu.

Dan, ya. Senyuman Luhan mengembang lebar ketika menemukan sosok Sehun di tribun. Laki-laki itu ternyata sungguhan datang. Bahkan Sehun terlihat melambaikan tangan padanya sebelum memberi Luhan kalimat "Semangat, ya!" seperti tanpa suara. Suara-suara penonton rupanya membuat suara Sehun tidak terdengar. Dan Luhan membalasnya dengan acungan ibu jari di udara sembari mengambil posisinya di lapangan.

.

.

.

Luhan bermain dengan baik, timnya juga begitu. Ia masih bermain dengan kegesitannya, masih dengan gerakan tak teduganya, juga masih dengan tembakan _three point_ nya yang jarang meleset. Luhan memang kapten basket yang tinggi badannya lebih pendek dari teman-teman satu timnya. Namun begitu, Luhan salah satunya yang mampu melompat tinggi dan membuat skor lebih unggul dari tim lawan.

Waktu istirahat yang baru saja masuk membuat mereka yang bermain menyingkir di tepi lapangan untuk sekedar menghabiskan satu botol air mineral atau beristirahat sebentar sembari mendengarkan si _Couch_ menerangkan strategi baru. Luhan awalnya fokus-fokus saja, tapi karena Krystal yang sedari tadi menggodanya, membuat fokusnya Luhan buyar.

"Aku lihat sedari tadi kau tersenyum ke arah Sehun. Senang sekali, ya, sampai tidak sadar kalau Jongin memperhatikan permainanmu."

Luhan mengerjap. Kemudian ia beralih pada Krystal yang menahan senyuman padanya. "Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya. Krystal menggidikkan bahu sebagai jawaban. "Jongin? Melihatku?"

Krystal kali ini mengangguk. "Sadarlah sedikit. Jongin memperhatikan permainanmu sedari tadi. Dan sayangnya kau tidak sadar akan hal itu." katanya. Lalu suara peluit tanpa dimulainya kembali pertandingan membuat keduanya sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara. "Sudah, ah. Nanti saja bicaranya. Fokus saja ke permainan. Jangan sampai konsentrasimu buyar karena pembicaraan kita barusan."

Luhan mengangguk. Ia berjalan kembali memasuki lapangan mengikuti teman-teman satu timnya.

Namun nyatanya, meskipun tadi Luhan mengiyakan kalimat Krystal, saat ini ia sering kepikiran tentang hal itu. Bahkan Luhan sering hampir kehilangan konsentrasinya kalau alam bawah sadarnya tidak segera memperingatkan.

Memang benar kalau Jongin sedang memperhatikan seseorang di sekitarnya. Diam-diam Luhan juga mencuri pandang ke arah laki-laki yang sedang berdiri menunggu giliran mainnya di tempat timnya itu. Saat Luhan memeriksanya, pasti Jongin mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Mungkin Krystal tadi itu salah. Atau Luhan saja yang tidak percaya. Jongin bahkan terlihat sedang memperhatikan jalannya permainan, bukan memperhatikannya saja.

.

.

.

"Wah! Selamat!"

Luhan tidak dapat menahan senyuman lebar miliknya. Begitu Jongin menghampirinya untuk memberi _highfive_ kebiasaan mereka, Luhan masih memasang senyum menyenangkan itu. "Sekarang giliran kau yang berjuang. Semangat, ya!"

Jongin terkekeh. Ia mengangguk dan mengangkat ibu jarinya di udara. Setelah itu Jongin berjalan menjauhinya, bergabung dengan teman-teman yang lain untuk memasuki lapangan basket. Luhan masih memandangi punggung Jongin yang bernomor delapan itu dengan senyuman yang lama-kelamaan meluntur.

Mengapa setiap bersama Jongin, perasaan yang lama terbuang itu kini sering hadir kembali?

Luhan menggeleng kecil begitu sadar dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya barusan. Ia menunduk sebentar, kemudian berbalik untuk kembali ke tempat teman-temannya sekarang berada. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan bertatap langsung dengan jaket kelabu milik seorang laki-laki. Luhan tersenyum kemudian. Ia mendongak, dan senyumannya bertambah semakin lebar.

Sehun lah laki-laki yang berada di depannya saat ini. Sesuai tebakannya.

Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dan Luhan sudah hapal betul bagaimana reaksi laki-laki ini ketika ia memenangkan pertandingan. Sehun tidak pernah mengatakan "Selamat," pada Luhan. Entahlah, Luhan tidak tahu mengapa. Namun Sehun hanya akan memberi Luhan usakan lembut di puncak kepala sebagai tanda bahwa ia benar-benar bangga pada Rusa kecilnya itu.

"Nanti traktir di tempat biasa, ya?"

Luhan mendengus. Senyumannya luntur dan Sehun terkekeh melihatnya. "Baru bertemu saja kau sudah meminta hal semacam itu?" tanya Luhan jengkel. "Kepalamu itu! Seharusnya kau memberi selamat padaku."

"Pada tim mu yang benar." ralat Sehun. Ia tersenyum kemudian. "Mana yang lain? Aku tak melihat mereka di sini."

Luhan mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "Sudah di luar mungkin." katanya ragu. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ingin memberi selamat saja." giliran Sehun yang mengangkat bahunya sekilas. Luhan mendelik padanya, namun Sehun pura-pura tak melihat reaksi perempuan itu. "Kau sudah bilang pada yang lain kalau kau pulang denganku?" tanyanya. Luhan mengangguk, dan Sehun ikut pula mengangguk-angguk. "Ah, di mana Krystal? Aku pikir dia―"

"Sudah, ah. Ayo keluar." Luhan memotong dengan cepat dan menarik tangan Sehun yang bebas. Sedangkan laki-laki yang ditarik, hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah Luhan. "Kau ini, aku saja belum kau beri selamat. Tapi kenapa Krystal yang ingin kau beri selamat dulu? Kau suka padanya, ya? Sejak kapan? Aku kira kalian tidak pernah saling berbicara di sekolah. Dan, hey! Ma―"

"Astaga, Luhan. Berhentilah mengoceh."

Luhan berhenti melangkah, juga berhenti meneror Sehun dengan pertanyaan tak jelas macam barusan. Luhan cemberut, dan Sehun lagi-lagi terkekeh. Hal itu sungguh membuat Luhan jengkel. Baru saja ia dibuat berpikiran _random_ karena Sehun yang mencari Krystal. Seperti pertanyaan-pertanyaannya barusan, faktanya memang begitu.

"Kenapa kau bermasalah kalau aku dekat dengan Krystal?" tanya Sehun balik, bukan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan barusan.

Ya. Lagipula mengapa ia bertanya-tanya seperti tadi?

Luhan terdiam, lalu melirik ke arah lain karena Sehun mulai memandangnya penuh kejahilan. Ah, laki-laki ini. Suka sekali membuatnya jengkel dan malu secara bersamaan.

"Ya…" Luhan berusaha mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk kalimat selanjutnya. "Kau kan… Ah, ya sudahlah. Aku traktir kau di tempat biasa."

Sehun tergelak. _Menjengkelkan._

"Bilang saja kalau tidak suka." kata Sehun kemudian. Kakinya melangkah dengan lebar untuk menyusul Luhan yang meninggalkannya begitu saja di _lobby_ gedung olahraga ini. Luhan masih diam saja ketika Sehun berkata demikian padanya. Sehun yakin, Luhan sedang jengkel sungguhan karena pertanyaannya yang tadi-tadi. "Aku akan menjauh kalau memang kau tidak suka."

Lantas Luhan memandang Sehun sejenak dengan kening berkerut samar. Mengapa Sehun berkata seperti itu?

"Kau sungguhan dekat dengan Krystal?" tanya Luhan. Sama sekali bukan pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya. Pertanyaan di dalam otak Luhan bukanlah itu.

"Kau lupa kalau aku sudah satu kelas dengannya selama dua tahun. Tentu saja kami dekat." jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Sampai sekarang?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa? Tidak suka?"

Luhan menggeleng kecil. "Bukan begitu, maksudku, Krystal kan―"

"Iya, aku hanya dekat dengannya sebagai teman. Tidak lebih." potong Sehun. Luhan mendongak padanya namun Sehun hanya fokus dengan perjalanan mereka menuju tempat parkir. "Menyukainya saja aku tidak pernah."

Eh?

Luhan mengerjap cepat, masih menerjemahkan kalimat Sehun yang terakhir. Sedangkan Sehun yang tahu kalau Luhan sedang _loading_ , hanya bisa terkekeh. Ia mengejutkan Luhan dengan memasangkan helm hitam di kepala perempuan itu sampai si perempuan terkesiap kecil. Sehun menepuk-nepuk puncak helm tersebut sehingga Luhan mengaduh kecil.

"Hei!"

"Kau yang melamun." ujar Sehun. " _Loading_ nya lama sekali."

Luhan mendesis pada Sehun yang telah menaiki motor dan mengenakan helmnya. Ia menaiki motor tersebut, dan Sehun menyalakan motor. Kemudian mereka meninggalkan kawasan gedung olahraga itu menuju kedai tempat mereka biasa makan saat keluar.

.

.

.

Tempat yang Sehun dan Luhan datangi adalah pasar tradisional yang salah satu deretannya menyediakan banyak sekali makanan dan jajanan khas daerah sana yang enak. Tempat mereka biasa makan adalah tempat yang ramai sekali pembelinya. Di sana tersedia banyak pilihan makanan daripada tempat yang lain.

Sesampainya, mereka duduk di kursi kosong yang masih tersedia. Mereka memesan makanan dan menunggunya sembari mengobrol kecil.

"Ibumu benar tak apa kau tinggal melihat turnamenku?" tanya Luhan mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya. Beruntung Sehyun _noona_ sedang tidak ada kerjaan di sana. Jadi dia bisa menemani ibu. Dan ibuku boleh-boleh saja kalau itu menyangkut tentang dirimu."

"Apa aku terkesan memaksamu melihatku di turnamen?" tanya Luhan lagi. Lantas Sehun menatap Luhan sejenak. Sebelah alisnya terangkat samar kemudian.

"Tidak. Kau kan memang selalu bermasalah kalau aku tidak ada disetiap turnamenmu. Aku senang kalau kau menikmati turnamenmu tanpa ada beban pikiran. Kalau saja aku tidak ada di sana, pasti kau sudah terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja mengenal apa itu basket di lapangan." kata Sehun seadanya.

Mendengar jawaban itu, membuat Luhan menarik dan menghembuskan napas dengan pelan. Ternyata ia menyusahkan Sehun juga karena masalahnya dengan turnamen kalau tidak ada laki-laki itu di sekitarnya. Ketergantungannya pada Sehun seharusnya tidak separah ini.

Namun harus bagaimana lagi kalau mereka sudah benar-benar dekat dari umur empat tahun? Sudah kurang lebih lima belas tahun mereka bersama. Tidak mungkin rasa saling ketergantungan itu tidak ada.

"Tapi santai saja. Aku tidak akan bermasalah tentang hal itu selama kau masih bisa meraih kemenangan." lanjut Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan membalas dengan senyuman kecil. Matanya masih memandang Sehun yang kini sudah asyik dengan pesananannya yang baru saja datang, begitu pula dengan pesanannya.

Tapi Sehun ini…

Ah, sudahlah. Makanan yang sekarang berada di tangannya itu sudah menggoda indera perasanya sedari tadi. Luhan tidak tahan juga dengan aroma serta kepulan asap hangatnya.

Luhan mulai memakan makanannya. Ia sama sekali tidak perduli dengan Sehun yang sedang apa meskipun ia juga melihat pergerakan Sehun dari ekor matanya. Setelah menyuapkan beberapa potong makanan ke dalam mulutnya, Sehun terlihat sedang bergerak-gerak di sebelahnya. Luhan masih sibuk dengan makanan lezat itu sampai ketika Sehun menepuk bahunya dua kali. Luhan menoleh, dan Sehun dengan senyumannya membuat Luhan berhenti mengunyah makanan.

"Ini, untukmu." kata Sehun. Tangannya yang memegang kotak kecil dengan motif polkadot hitam putih itu berada di depan Luhan saat ini. "Ini sebagai hadiah karena kau sudah memenangkan tim mu. Meskipun belum masuk semifinal, sih."

Luhan menelan makanannya cepat-cepat dan meraih kotak tersebut. Dibukanya kotak itu dan isinya membuat Luhan tersenyum senang. Isinya hanya beberapa potong cokelat yang bentuknya lucu-lucu. Luhan gemas sampai tidak tega untuk memakannya kalau keadaan mood nya sedang buruk nanti. Luhan suka sekali dengan cokelat, dan Sehun baru saja memberinya cokelat-cokelat ini sebagai hadiah.

Luhan benar-benar senang.

"Ya ampun… Terima kasih." ujar Luhan tersenyum senang. "Aku makan di rumah saja, ya?"

Sehun tersenyum geli. "Terserah." balasnya sebelum kembali melahap makanannya yang hampir mendingin karena cuaca.

.

.

.

"Sehun,"

Sehun menoleh sedikit ke belakang sejenak untuk menanggapi panggilan Luhan di tengah perjalanan mereka pulang. "Apa?" sahutnya dengan suara kencang. Helm dan angin yang berhembus membuat suaranya teredam.

"Kemarin kau kehujanan?" tanya Luhan lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang sama kencangnya.

Sehun terkekeh. Meskipun tidak mendengar suara kekehan laki-laki tersebut, Luhan dapat mengerti karena bahu Sehun yang bergerak-gerak kecil. "Ya, tentu saja." jawabnya. "Tapi tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak demam?" tanya Luhan lagi. Kali ini suaranya mulai terdengar lembut. Lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah membuat laju motor mereka berhenti. Jadi Luhan maupun Sehun bisa bicara dengan santai.

"Tidak." Sehun menggeleng kecil. Ia tersenyum di balik helmnya. Senang karena Luhan khawatir dan perhatian padanya. "Sudah aku bilang aku baik-baik saja." katanya menenangkan.

"Yang benar?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sehun menjalankan kembali motornya karena lampu lalu lintas sudah berwarna hijau. "Aku tidak yakin karena sedari tadi aku mendengar suaramu yang sumbang."

"Kau memperhatikanku?" tanya Sehun.

Sedetik kemudian Luhan merasa malu entah karena apa. Luhan terdiam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena pertanyaan Sehun. Selain karena tiba-tiba saja darah merambat naik menuju wajahnya hingga merona, Luhan merasa debaran jantungnya berdebar kencang beberapa kali. Luhan khawatir kalau saja Sehun dapat merasakan debaran itu dari punggungnya. Namun nyatanya laki-laki itu terlihat biasa saja.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Sehun. Luhan terkesiap kecil dan meremas ringan jaket kelabu milik Sehun karena sedikit terkejut. Dan Sehun yang menyadarinya, hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. "Kau mendengarku, tidak?"

"Apa?" Luhan mengeluarkan suara yang bergetar kecil. "Ya, aku mendengarnya." kata Luhan pelan. Senyuman yang berada di balik helm Sehun pun, melebar.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu. Dari dulu kalau musim hujan, kau sering membuatku menjadi sosok yang _protective_." Luhan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja kerongkongannya terasa kering. Luhan merasa begitu bodoh karena baru saja ia mengeluarkan isi otaknya selama ini pada orang yang dikhawatirkannya. "Apa kau keberatan?"

Sehun menggeleng. Ia memelankan laju motornya dan menghentikannya tepat di depan rumah Luhan. Setelah Luhan turun dan memberinya helm hitam tadi, Sehun berkata, "Aku tidak keberatan kalau ternyata kau memperhatikanku."

Luhan meringis kecil, matanya melirik ke arah lain. Rona merah di pipinya kembali menyerbunya.

"Ya sudah. Aku pulang, ya?"

Luhan tersenyum kaku, lalu mengangguk pada Sehun yang hendak menyalakan mesin motornya. Ketika laki-laki itu menatapnya sejenak sebelum ia pergi, Luhan berkata, "Hati-hati." dengan gugup.

Luhan berbalik membuka pagar rumahnya yang tertutup. Namun tiba-tiba saja gerakannya berhenti karena setangkai bunga Lili putih yang indah tertempel di salah satu besi tersebut. Luhan mengerutkan kening.

Dari Peterpan kah?

Ia menolehkan kepala ke beberapa arah memeriksa apakah ada seseorang yang ia curigai sebagai pelaku dari melekatnya bunga Lili putih tersebut di pagar rumahnya. Namun saat itu sama sekali tidak ada seseorang yang mencurigakan.

Kecuali sosok laki-laki yang sedang berjalan sendiri di sana. Laki-laki itu sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang berpendar kemana-mana. Melihat gelagat laki-laki itu, membuat Luhan curiga akan hal lain. Sedang apa ia berjalan sendirian di sini? Dan mengapa ia terlihat menghindari sosok Luhan yang berdiri disini?

"Chanyeol?" tegur Luhan ragu. Laki-laki yang kini sudah berada dekat dengannya pun berhenti dan menoleh padanya. Chanyeol, laki-laki itu tersenyum. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk lebih mendekati Luhan. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Luhan.

"Ingin ke rumah Sehun saja." jawab Chanyeol.

"Jalan kaki?" tanya Luhan lagi. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tapi… Rumahmu kan jauh dari sini."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku baru saja dari rumah sepupuku yang berada di sekitar sini juga. Sekalian main ke rumah Sehun sepertinya tak masalah." jelas Chanyeol. Lalu matanya tanpa sengaja melirik bunga Lili yang masih berada di tempatnya. "Itu…" Chanyeol menunjuk objek yang menarik perhatiannya dengan ragu. "…bunga Lili?"

Luhan ikut menoleh ke belakang sebelum mengangguk. "Aku tak tahu siapa yang meletakkannya di sana." katanya, dan Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Oiya, tadi pertandinganmu―"

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk dan mengobrol di dalam saja?"

Chanyeol mendadak gugup sendiri. "Tidak perlu." tolaknya cepat dengan suara bergetar kecil. "Sebentar lagi juga aku akan pergi ke rumahnya Sehun." katanya. Dan Luhan tidak bisa memaksa laki-laki ini karena alasan itu. "Jadi, tadi itu pertandinganmu keren sekali. Aku melihatnya bersama Baekhyun tadi."

"Ah," Luhan tersenyum, tersipu sendiri. "Jadi kau juga melihatnya? Terima kasih, karena sebenarnya yang keren itu tim ku, bukan aku saja."

"Tapi kau yang selalu menonjol diantara teman-temanmu yang lain." kata Chanyeol. Kemudian ia tersenyum sendiri entah karena apa. "Ya sudah. Aku harus ke rumah Sehun. Aku pergi dulu, ya. Dah!"

Luhan mengangguk, ia membalas lambaian tangan si laki-laki yang mulai berjalan ke arah rumah Sehun di ujung sana. Punggung Chanyeol ia pandangi sejenak, sampai ia merasa cukup untuk memandangi punggung tegap yang sering diceritakan Baekhyun tentang kehangatannya yang khas. Kemudian Luhan berbalik. Ia meraih bunga Lili putih tersebut dan mulai membuka pagar sungguhan.

Tapi tunggu dulu.

Luhan berhenti melangkah. Serasa ada yang mengganjal perasaannya tentang Chanyeol hari ini. Kehadirannya, dan percakapan singkat mereka tadi…

Astaga!

Cepat-cepat Luhan mengambil langkah mundur untuk melihat dimana sekarang sosok Chanyeol berada. Namun yang ada hanyalah jalan yang basah karena tadi gerimis sempat turun beberapa saat. Chanyeol sudah menghilang entah berbelok ke arah mana.

Tadi itu… Benarkah?

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

Haaaaai! Maaf ya lama :D Aku ada banyak lomba bulan Januari kemarin. Jadinya nggasempet ngelanjut ataupun update cerita ini. Saking capeknya soanya. Maaf yaa~

Trus maaf juga kalau banyak typo. Aku males ngecek ulang hehe.

Oiya. Aku mau ngomong nih.

 **Jadi gini, harap hargai kerja keras author yaa.. Jangan cuma aku saja, tapi author yang lain. Aku senang karena ceritaku banyak yang fav sama follow. Senang pula kalau ada yang review. Tapi kalau ada siders, rasanya bener-bener aneh. Setidaknya kalian (siders) beri kritik dan saran untuk tulisan kami para author, supaya kami pun bisa memperbaiki apa-apa saja yang memang harus diperbaiki. Trus selain siders, tolong dong jangan copas karya author. Author susah-susah berimajinasi biar cerita yang dibuat bisa membuat puas para readers. Kalau gini terus, gimana Indonesia mau maju kalau generasinya saja suka copas-copas karya orang begini?**

 **Maaf kalau aku ngomong kayak gini.. Maaf pula karena sudah membuat banyak orang tersinggung karena ocehanku ini. Maaf sekali lagi.**

 **Untuk ini, review? Tolong jangan ada siders :)**


	6. 05 Peterpan?

_Semoga kau suka. :)_

 _ **Peterpan**_

Sedari tadi, Luhan sedang berusaha untuk tak merasa penasaran dengan siapa Peterpan ini. Sebelumnya, Luhan tak bermasalah siapa itu Peterpan. Asal Peterpan itu tak menerornya dengan surat mengerikan setiap saat, Luhan akan tetap tak bermasalah. Tapi begitu surat yang masih berwarna biru laut itu datang bersama bunga Lili yang cantik, dan bertemu Chanyeol di depan rumah tadi, Luhan tak bisa menghentikan pikiran aneh-anehnya sendiri.

Tadi itu Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja lewat depan rumahnya setelah Luhan melihat ada setangkai bunga Lili di pagarnya. Chanyeol terlihat aneh saat tanpa sengaja pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Dan Chanyeol juga terlihat gugup ketika bicara dengan Luhan.

Tidak seperti biasanya, begitu. Kenapa Chanyeol bersikap demikian? Tiba-tiba datang dan tiba-tiba menghilang saat Luhan sadar dengan pemikiran anehnya.

Luhan berpikiran aneh tentang Chanyeol karena Chanyeol datang ke turnamennya, melihatnya,. Dan Peterpan juga ikut melihatnya meskipun Luhan tak tahu di tribun mana si Peterpan itu duduk. Selain itu, Chanyeol menyebutkan kalimat, 'kau menonjol diantara yang lain' dan hal itu mengingatkan Luhan tentang isi dari surat Peterpan yang lalu-lalu.

Entah itu kebetulan saja, atau Chanyeol sedang memberi kode-kode tak jelas.

Luhan mengerang kecil. Ia menendang udara dengan kakinya sebelum terduduk dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin setelahnya. Wajah Luhan terlihat kusut. Rambutnya yang panjang terikat _kendur_ dan berantakan sekali.

Tebak. Luhan sedang frustasi sendiri sebenarnya.

Luhan merengut. Ia meraih ponselnya, dan bingung sendiri ingin melakukan apa dengan benda canggih tersebut. Luhan makin merengut. Sebal karena ternyata dia terlihat seperti orang tak waras hanya karena memikirkan siapa itu Peterpan.

Peterpan?

Chanyeol kah?

Luhan terdiam. Ia memandangi bunga Lili putih yang berada di atas mejanya itu dengan pandangan berpikir. Sejurus kemudian, Luhan mulai aktif dengan ponselnya kembali. Perempuan itu mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat di layar ponselnya, lalu tersenyum senang. Luhan berniat meminta Sehun untuk memotret tulisan tangan Chanyeol dan mengirimkannya setelah itu.

Tidak berapa lama, Sehun menjawabnya. Luhan segera memeriksa tulisan tangan Chanyeol yang dikirimkan Sehun, dengan tulisan tangan si Peterpan yang telah menjadi koleksinya.

Luhan menahan napas. Matanya berkali-kali melihat layar ponsel dan kertas biru laut itu bergantian. Mengapa? Mengapa? Mengapa?

Tiga detik, lima detik, hampir sepuluh detik. Sesudah itu Luhan menghembuskan napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Matanya mengerjap kecil. Peterpan itu bukan Chanyeol.

Lalu kalau bukan Chanyeol, siapa Peterpan itu?

 **A Letter For Little Fairy**

 **05\. Peterpan?**

"Hei, melamun saja."

Luhan melirik laki-laki yang baru saja duduk disebelahnya ini sembari menegakkan tubuh untuk menyandar pada punggung bangku taman. "Kau lama, Sehun." ujarnya pelan, jengkel.

Laki-laki itu, Sehun, tertawa kecil. "Aku tadi sedang ada masalah dengan penjaga perpustakaan."

"Memangnya kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan. "Kau tak menyembunyikan buku yang akan kau pinjam di balik seragam mu kan?" tanyanya lagi, asal, dan jenaka di telinga Sehun. Laki-laki berkulit putih susu itu pun tertawa dibuatnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya hampir menghilangkan buku yang aku pinjam kemarin." Sehun terkekeh sesudahnya.

Luhan mendesis, menggeleng-geleng sembari menatap Sehun dengan pandangan _ada-ada saja_. "Dasar pelupa." cibirnya.

Taman sekolah. Tempat dimana Luhan sering menyendiri kalau sedang banyak pikiran. Taman sekolah ini pulalah yang menjadi tempat dimana Luhan sering duduk bersama Sehun untuk bercerita tentang berbagai hal. Tentang pikiran-pikirannya, tentang masalahnya, juga tentang segala hal yang selalu menjadi penghalang langkahnya.

Sehun yang sudah mengenal Luhan dari dirinya berumur empat tahun, sudah benar-benar hafal. Kalau Luhan tidak ada di kantin, di lapangan basket, atau di kelas, berarti Luhan sedang banyak pikiran dan ingin menyendiri. Dan tempat yang cocok untuk menyendiri oleh si perempuan manis yang cerewet ini adalah taman sekolah. Sebenarnya bukan taman sekolah saja, sih. Taman komplek serta taman rumah sakit tempat dimana ibunya Sehun dirawat pun juga diklaim tempat untuk dirinya menyendiri oleh Luhan.

"Sehun,"

Si pemilik nama yang sedang membaca buku di pangkuannya pun menoleh. "Apa?" sahutnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa kemarin aku memintamu untuk mengirimkan tulisan tangan Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan. Sehun memandangnya sejenak, mengalihkan perhatian kembali pada bukunya, lalu terdiam. Luhan menarik napas kecil karena tak ada tanggapan dari Sehun.

Meskipun begitu, Luhan yakin, Sehun akan mendengarkan kalau ia berbicara. Maka ia tetap bercerita.

"Aku menemukan bunga Lili putih di pagarku setelah kau mengantarku pulang kemarin. Lalu kemudian Chanyeol datang dengan tiba-tiba. Aku tak berpikir bahwa Chanyeol adalah si pengirim bunga Lili itu. Tapi setelah Chanyeol pergi, aku benar-benar sadar akan sesuatu. Bisa jadi Chanyeol lah si pengirim bunga itu. Makanya aku memintamu mengirimkan tulisan tangannya padaku untuk membandingkannya dengan tulisan tangan Peterpan."

"Kau mengira bahwa Chanyeol itu Peterpan-mu?" tanya Sehun menanggapi. Luhan menoleh padanya dan mengangguk. Namun kemudian perempuan manis itu menghela napasnya pelan.

"Tapi ternyata bukan Chanyeol orangnya." kata Luhan murung.

"Tulisan tangan Chanyeol tak serapi tulisan tangan Peterpan, Luhan." balas Sehun. Laki-laki itu mulai kembali memberi Luhan perhatian penuh. "Chanyeol kemarin ke rumahku. Dia cerita kalau dia bertemu denganmu sebelum ke rumahku."

"Apa dia juga cerita kalau dia baru dari rumah sepupunya?"

Kening Sehun berkerut samar. "Ya. Dia cerita begitu." jawabnya kemudian. "Kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

Luhan menggeleng kecil. "Besok kita berangkat pagi-pagi saja ya?"

"Mau apa?" tanya Sehun. Keningnya berkerut dalam ketika bertanya.

"Hanya ingin." Luhan menjawab pelan. "Kau tahu, tiap kali sampai sekolah hampir jam tujuh, aku tak bisa merasakan segarnya oksigen di pagi hari."

Sehun tersenyum geli. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh puncak kepala Luhan, dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Besok aku jemput jam enam, oke?"

Senyuman Luhan mengembang lebar. Dan senyuman itu membuat bibir lain terundang untuk ikut mengembangkan senyum lebar pula.

.

.

.

Malam yang kelabu. Sedari tadi Luhan hanya menghela napas berkali-kali ketika melihat Bulan tertutup awan malam yang tebal. Tak ada cerah-cerahnya sama sekali. Cahaya bulan tak ada, apalagi bintang-bintang yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum senang seperti biasa. Mereka tertutup tebalnya awan. Selain itu, angin berhembus dingin malam ini. Luhan harus memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk melindungi diri dari dinginnya angin malam.

 _Sebenarnya, siapa kau ini?_

Luhan tak pernah bisa berhenti untuk tak memikirkan hal itu dari kemarin sampai sekarang. Tentang siapa itu Peterpan, pemikiran itu terus saja berputar di otak Luhan. Terus, terus, dan terus. Sampai Luhan merasa pusing sendiri.

Hari ini, tak ada surat dari Peterpan seperti biasa. Tak ada kertas biru laut yang terselip diantara buku-buku yang berada di lokernya. Tak ada tulisan-tulisan yang membuat Luhan tersipu sendiri. Tak ada hal itu hari ini. Bahkan, Peterpan tak lagi mengiriminya pesan LINE.

Luhan merasa dunianya hambar kalau tak ada Peterpan. Anggap saja berlebihan. Tapi memang begitulah adanya yang dirasakan Luhan.

Luhan menghela napas terakhirnya di malam ini sebelum ia menutup jendela kamarnya. Perempuan itu meraih ponsel yang berada di kasur, lalu keluar dari kamar. Luhan merasa jenuh di kamar sendirian. Maka ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Sehun untuk bersenang-senang.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kim Jung Ah ketika melihat Luhan melewati ruang tengah dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Ke rumah Sehun. Sebentar saja." jawab Luhan. Ia melewati sofa yang diduduki bibinya dan kembali bersuara. "Sebelum jam sembilan, aku pasti pulang."

"Ya sudah." ujar Kim Jung Ah pelan. Matanya terfokus pada acara televisi yang ditontonnya. Sementara itu Luhan sudah mulai keluar dari rumah.

Genangan air bekas hujan sore hari tadi Luhan lompati. Kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku jaket ungunya. Sementara matanya memandang tenang sekeliling. Di pukul tujuh malam ini, kawasan sekitar rumahnya memang masih ramai. Banyak anak kecil yang masih senang bermain-main di depan rumah bersama kawan-kawan mereka. Menyenangkan ketika melihat dan mendengar tawa mereka. Luhan tersenyum dalam tundukan kepala karena hal itu.

Rumah Sehun tak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Rumah mereka hanya terpisah oleh enam atau tujuh rumah saja. Hanya saja rumah Sehun berada di seberang jalan.

Setelah menyeberang jalan dan memasuki gerbang kecil yang menyenangkan ketika dipandang itu, Luhan mengetuk pintu kayu rumah Sehun dengan pelan. Tak lupa pula Luhan memanggil nama satu-satunya lelaki di rumah ini, Sehun, dengan lantang. Tidak berapa lama, Luhan mendengar suara derap langkah kaki dari dalam rumah. Luhan mundur selangkah untuk memberi ruang sedetik sebelum pintu kayu itu terbuka. Sosok Sehyun lah yang menjadi pelaku dari terbukanya pintu itu.

"Oh, Luhan?" Sehyun makin lebar membukakan pintu. "Aku kira siapa. Ayo masuk."

Luhan tersenyum, mengangguk. Ia berjalan di belakang Sehyun yang kemudian mengantarnya pada kamar Sehun. Mungkin laki-laki itu sedang tidur, atau malah sedang bermain-main dengan _stick play station_ nya.

Dan benar saja. Ketika Sehyun membuka pintu kamar Sehun setelah mendapat ijin dari si pemilik, Luhan dapat melihat Sehun sedang asyik menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Luhan berdecak kecil pada Sehun yang mengerjap mengantuk. Sementara itu Sehyun telah kembali ke kamarnya. Memberi ruang dan waktu untuk sepasang sahabat itu berbicara.

"Aih, dasar pengganggu."

"Dasar tukang tidur."

Sehun berdecak samar. Ia memejamkan matanya lagi seraya mengeratkan selimut pada tubuhnya. "Ada apa kemari?" tanyanya serak.

"Aku bosan dirumah." jawab Luhan jenuh. Perempuan itu mendudukkan diri di tepian tempat tidur Sehun serta memandangi Sehun yang mulai bangkit dari tidurnya. "Apa aku menganggumu?"

"Ya." Sehun mengangguk dengan mata terpejam.

"Maaf." ujar Luhan pelan. Sehun meliriknya dan Luhan lantas menunduk.

Entah mengapa, ketika melihat Sehun yang baru saja bangun dari tidur, Luhan merasa gugup sendiri. Sehun, dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan, juga wajah mengantuknya yang menggelikan, malah terlihat seperti sosok lelaki yang― _err… Tolong jangan dipikirkan lagi, Luhan._

"Pasti ada hal yang lain." Sehun mencoba untuk menegakkan tubuhnya yang membungkuk dalam duduk. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kalem.

Luhan berdeham, membenarkan suaranya yang terasa serak sebelum berbicara. "Aku masih kepikiran tentang Peterpan."

Sehun menatap Luhan cepat-cepat dengan mata mengantuknya. Laki-laki itu menguap sekali, membenarkan posisinya untuk menghadap Luhan, lalu mulai berbicara panjang lebar. "Kenapa memikirkannya? Bukannya tadi pulang sekolah sudah berniat untuk tak memikirkannya lagi? Luhan, aku sudah bilang kan, Peterpan mu tak akan menampakkan batang hidung semudah Chanyeol yang bertemu denganmu di depan rumah kemarin. Itu hanya kebetulan, percayalah."

"Kalau kebetulan, kenapa Chanyeol terlihat gugup?"

Sehun merengut kecil, ada decakan kecil dari bibirnya sebelum ia mengangkat bahu tak tahu. "Tanya saja padanya."

Giliran Luhan yang berdecak, kesal. "Mana dia mau mengaku?"

"Ya sudah. Tidak perlu bertanya."

Luhan merengut. Ia melipat kakinya untuk bersila diatas tempat tidur Sehun. "Menyebalkan." cibirnya jengkel. Sehun hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum mengambil ponselnya yang berada dibawah bantal. Laki-laki itu membiarkan Luhan memandanginya sementara dirinya mulai sibuk membalas pesan yang masuk ketika dia tertidur.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan pelan. Sehun hanya bergumam tak jelas sebagai tanggapan. "Kau tadi bilang kalau Peterpan tak akan mudah muncul dihadapanku begitu saja. Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

Laki-laki yang kini mulai mengalihkan perhatian dari ponselnya, menatap Luhan sejenak, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu saja, membuat Luhan mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Sehun ini kenapa, sih? Tiba-tiba saja jadi orang sinting yang tertawa-tawa sendiri setelah irit bicara saja macam orang _sok_ keren. Sehun memang sosok yang tak pernah Luhan mengerti.

Tentu. Tak pernah mengerti kalau laki-laki ini begitu menyayanginya. _Lebih_ dari apapun.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" seru Luhan sebal. Wajahnya makin kusut ketika sampai beberapa detik ke depan Sehun tak juga berhenti dari tawa tidak jelasnya. "Sehun!"

"Aduh, aduh." Sehun menghindar. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk membentengi tubuhnya dari serangan pukulan Luhan. Laki-laki itu menggeser duduknya menjauh, begitu seterusnya. Sampai ia hampir terjatuh, dan tanpa sengaja menangkap sebelah tangan Luhan untuk pegangan, hingga mereka jatuh ke lantai.

Keduanya membeku.

 _Aduh._

Astaga, Sehun tak pernah merasa seberdebar ini ketika bersama Luhan. Jantungnya kini bertalu-talu, serasa dipukul sesuatu dengan keras seperti lonceng. Waktu berikutnya, Sehun seperti seorang pelupa. Ia lupa caranya bernapas, dan lupa caranya mengendalikan pikiran serta gejolak hatinya seperti biasa.

Sedangkan Luhan, berada begitu dekat dengan Sehun adalah hal yang biasa. Namun ketika sekarang ia bisa melihat bagaimana rupa wajah Sehun secara jelas, Luhan merasa dia yang sekarang bukanlah dia yang seperti biasa. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal aneh di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya terdiam, sesuatu yang membuatnya berpikir, dan sesuatu yang membuatnya menyadari sesuatu.

Jadi ini yang membuat banyak teman perempuan satu sekolahnya menyukai atau bahkan memuja Sehun secara gamblang?

Alis, mata, hidung, garis rahang―bibirnya Sehun! Mengapa laki-laki ini diciptakan begitu memukau perhatian perempuan mana pun ketika melihatnya secara sekilas saja?

Luhan mengerjap hampir menjatuhkan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar heboh.

"Emm.." Luhan gelagapan bangkit dari tubuh Sehun yang ditindihnya. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Malu luar biasa entah karena apa. "Maaf." ujar Luhan serak, bergetar, gugup.

Sehun menggeleng kecil. "Tidak apa-apa." katanya tak kalah gugup. Setelah itu Sehun ikut bangkit. Namun kemudian laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan Luhan dengan sikap yang dibuat seolah-olah kecelakaan kecil tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan ragu. Ia mengikuti kemana tujuan Sehun sampai berhenti di depan pintu kamar laki-laki itu. "Hei, Sehun!" panggilnya lagi. Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun yang membuat Luhan merengut. "Hei! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Nanti saja, ya. Aku lapar."

Luhan makin merengut. _Menyebalkan._

.

.

.

Paginya, Sehun benar-benar datang pukul enam pagi. Luhan yang biasanya susah bangun, hari ini bisa bangun lebih pagi entah karena apa. Mungkin karena senang bisa berangkat lebih pagi untuk menghirup oksigen yang benar-benar segar, atau karena perkiraannya kemarin hari.

Sebenarnya, alasan Luhan meminta Sehun untuk berangkat lebih pagi karena Luhan ingin tahu sesuatu. Tentang Peterpan itu. Luhan mengira-ngira tentang Peterpan yang memberinya kertas biru laut di pagi hari saat sekolah masih sepi, atau saat istirahat pertama berlangsung, atau saat seluruh siswa di sekolah sudah berada di kelas. Luhan tidak tahu kapan Peterpan meletakkan kertas biru laut itu di lokernya. Yang pasti Luhan ingin tahu siapa itu Peterpan. Apapun caranya.

"Aku ke loker dulu, ya." Luhan menghentikan langkah dan bersuara tiba-tiba. Senyumnya tertahan, menggaruk tengkuk kecil, dan mengalihkan pandangan ketika Sehun menoleh padanya.

Atmosfir antara dirinya dan Sehun sedari tadi benar-benar terasa canggung. Mungkin karena kejadian semalam saat tanpa sengaja mereka jatuh bersama dari tempat tidur. Di perjalanan mereka hanya diam, saling melirik, atau berbasa-basi canggung. Jadi ketika Luhan bersuara seperti ini, rasanya ia benar-benar aneh.

"Mau apa?" tanya Sehun. Ia menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke samping agar ia bisa tahu bagaimana raut wajah Luhan saat ini.

"Aku harus mengambil bukuku yang aku simpan disana." Luhan menunduk lagi. Ia tak mau kalau Sehun tahu tentang kebohongannya kali ini.

"Oh.." Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti, Luhan meliriknya. "Ya sudah. Aku ke kelas duluan."

Luhan mengangguk. Akhirnya ia dapat bernapas lega setelah punggung Sehun menghilang di balik belokan koridor sana.

Luhan berbalik. Cepat-cepat ia berlari ke tempat tujuan setelah melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Masih cukup pagi, juga masih cukup sepi kawasan sekolah ini. Luhan terus berlari. Hampir saja ia terpeleset kalau tak segera menyeimbangkan diri. Di belokan tempat tujuannya, Luhan menghentikan langkah. Perempuan itu berjalan mengendap-endap dengan tubuh menempel pada dinding. Baru saja ia mendengar suara langkah seseorang di koridor yang dikhususkan sebagai tempat loker itu.

Pelan-pelan Luhan menilik sosok tersebut masih dari balik dinding. Seorang laki-laki tinggi berjaket hitam sedang berjalan memunggunginya dengan santai. Kepalanya yang ditutupi tudung jaket tersebut membuat Luhan kesulitan mengenali siapa laki-laki itu. Si laki-laki masih terus berjalan, dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan loker Luhan.

Luhan menahan napas.

Dia… Peterpan nya?

Laki-laki itu terlihat sedang merogoh saku jaketnya. Kertas biru laut lah yang diambil si laki-laki misterius itu. Luhan makin yakin kalau laki-laki itu Peterpan nya. Sangat amat yakin. Jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk mengendap-endap menghampiri si laki-laki.

Laki-laki itu membuka loker Luhan, meletakkan kertas itu di dalam sana, lalu kembali menutupnya. Luhan hampir mendekati si laki-laki kalau saja suara getaran ponsel―yang pasti terdengar karena suasana sedang sepi― dari sakunya membuat si laki-laki terlihat membeku. Luhan ikut membeku ditempat. Dan ketika tanpa sengaja Luhan menangkap gelagat si laki-laki yang menoleh sedikit ke arahnya, hingga pucuk hidung si laki-laki terlihat dari balik tudung jaketnya, membuat Luhan hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Panik, si laki-laki berjalan cepat meninggalkan Luhan. Laki-laki tersebut membuat Luhan ikutan panik karena hampir kehilangan sosok Peterpan nya.

"Tunggu!" teriak Luhan. Perempuan itu mengejarnya, dan si laki-laki makin mempercepat dan memperlebar langkahnya. Si Peterpan berlari, dan akhirnya menghilang di ujung koridor.

Luhan kelelahan. Saking cepatnya cara lari laki-laki misterius tadi, Luhan kehilangan jejak. Perempuan itu membungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada lutut. Napasnya pendek-pendek, dan beberapa bulir keringat kecil mulai terlihat di keningnya.

"Sial." gumam Luhan jengkel. Ia menegakkan tubuh, mendengus keras, lalu berbalik. Pagi ini ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan bersama Kyungsoo yang selalu berangkat pagi. Jadi sekarang mungkin perempuan bermata bulat itu sudah datang.

.

.

.

"Ehm." Kyungsoo berdeham diantara heningnya suasana. Ia membenarkan caranya duduk sementara perempuan di sebelahnya ini masih sibuk saja membaca buku. "Maaf, ya. Aku tak tahu kalau tadi pagi kau ingin sekali mengetahui siapa itu Peterpan mu."

"Hm."

"Luhan,"

"Hm?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan. Ia mengguncang kecil lengan Luhan seraya merengek. "Luhan, maafkan aku."

"Kau berisik, Kyungsoo." gumam Luhan sebal.

Kyungsoo merengut. Ia makin merengek. "Luhan, maafkan aku."

"Kyung―"

"Luhan, ma―"

"Iya, iya." potong Luhan cepat. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang tersenyum lebar dengan risih kemudian. "Aku memaafkanmu. Lagi pula kau tidak tahu kalau aku sedang membuntuti Peterpan itu tadi pagi."

Kyungsoo berseru senang. Kemudian ia mengubah posisinya dengan menumpukan kedua siku pada paha, lalu meletakkan dagunya di tangannya. Seolah ingin mendengar cerita Luhan tentang sosok Peterpan itu.

"Kau bertemu dengan Peterpan mu, tidak?"

Luhan terdiam. Ia menutup buku untuk memberi Kyungsoo perhatian penuh. "Ya." jawabnya. singkat. Ia menghela napas. "Tapi aku tak tahu siapa dia."

"Tidak tahu bagaimana?"

"Karena pesanmu tadi, aku jadi tak bisa menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang memberiku surat itu." Luhan merengut di akhir kalimat. Mendengarnya, Kyungsoo mengulum bibirnya dengan pelan, wajahnya sedikit tertunduk meminta maaf. Melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang demikian membuat Luhan menghela napas kecil. Perempuan itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo hangat seraya tersenyum simpul. "Tak apa, Kyungsoo. Masih ada hari yang lain untuk bertemu dengannya lagi."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangguk kemudian. "Jadi kau tak tahu bagaimana rupanya?"

Luhan menggeleng masih dengan senyumannya.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Kalau kau tahu bagaimana rupanya, kau pasti makin jatuh cinta dengan Peterpan mu itu." sambung Kyungsoo jenaka.

Luhan tertawa. Ada semu-semu berwarna merah yang menjalar dari leher menuju wajahnya. Lucu sekali dimata Kyungsoo. Perempuan bermata bulat itu ikut tertawa setelah menyadari sesuatu. Luhan salah tingkah, dan juga malu.

"Aku benar, ya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan menghentikan tawa dengan wajah tersipu malu. "Tapi Luhan, kalau kau jatuh cinta dengan Peterpan itu, bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

"Eh? Sehun?" Luhan hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan kejadian kemarin malam saat mereka jatuh bersama dari tempat tidur membuat rona merah di pipi Luhan makin kentara. "Kami hanya teman." ujar Luhan serak. Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil mendengarnya.

"Yang benar?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan kedua alis yang dinaik-turunkan. Matanya melirik ke arah lapangan basket kemudian. Ia makin tersenyum jahil. "Tuh, Sehun sedang main basket. Tumben dia mau main basket."

Luhan terdiam. Matanya ikut memandang sosok Sehun yang bermain basket bersama teman-temannya. Sehun terlihat _enjoy_ dengan permainan yang selalu dibuatnya sendiri. Senyumnya bahkan selalu tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Senyuman yang selalu membuat Luhan tersenyum senang pula. Sehun jarang tersenyum di depan umum. Dan mungkin momen ini adalah momen-momen langka bagi para _fans_ nya.

"Sehun terlihat bagus di permainan itu. Kenapa dia malah ikut _dance_ daripada basket? Padahal kalau Sehun ikut basket, eksistensinya Jongin pasti bakal tersaingi." komentar Kyungsoo yang membuat Luhan langsung menoleh padanya.

Sebelumnya tak pernah ada yang menyadari bahwa permainan basket Sehun jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada permainan Jongin. Tak pernah ada yang menyadari bahwa Sehun memiliki peluang yang besar bila bergabung ke dalam tim basket sekolah. Sebelumnya tak pernah ada yang menyadari itu. Mereka hanya sadar bahwa Sehun memiliki bakat serta peluang yang begitu besar dengan dirinya yang berada di ekstrakulikuler _dance_.

Baru kali ini Luhan mendengar pertanyaan semacam itu dari seseorang. Dan hanya Kyungsoo lah yang menyadarinya.

"Kau tahu alasannya tidak?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Karena Sehun mengalah." jawab Luhan pelan. Ia kembali memandangi Sehun dengan senyuman kecil di bibir. "Sehun mengalah dariku." lanjutnya makin sayup.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua alis samar sembari memandang Luhan tidak mengerti. Luhan terlihat sedang mengingat-ingat masa terjauhnya. Dan terlihat sedang… Kyungsoo tak bisa menjelaskannya. Sungguh.

.

.

.

"Jongin!"

Laki-laki dengan bola basket di pelukannya itu menoleh ke belakang. Ia tersenyum lebar, sebelah tangannya terangkat tinggi-tinggi untuk melambai pada Luhan yang berjalan cepat menyusulnya. Koridor setelah pulang sekolah memang sepi. Dan hari ini, anak-anak ekstrakulikuler basket mempunyai jadwal untuk berlatih.

Tumben Luhan tak bersama yang lain. Kemana Sehun?

"Hei, Jongin." Luhan tersenyum dan bersuara sesaat setelah dirinya berada di depan Jongin. "Aku ijin tak ikut latihan dulu, ya?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin cepat-cepat.

"Aku harus menjenguk ibunya Sehun yang sakit." jawab Luhan, masih dengan senyuman yang kadar kelebarannya mulai berkurang. "Sakitnya makin parah. Dan katanya Sehun, bibi ingin bertemu denganku."

"Kenapa tidak besok saja?" tanya Jongin, refleks.

Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya samar. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Jongin bertanya seperti itu padanya. Namun meskipun tak mengerti, Luhan berkata lain. "Bibi sudah aku anggap ibuku sendiri, Jongin. Diberitahu seperti itu, aku khawatir. Aku ingin menjenguk bibi cepat-cepat."

Jongin terdiam. Tak menjawab apapun.

"Maaf. Aku harus pergi."

Jongin masih terdiam. Melihat perempuan bernama Luhan itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauhinya, Jongin memilih untuk diam. Tak berniat mencegah atau menahannya sesuai apa yang dikatakan hati kecilnya saat itu. _Biarkan saja_. Jongin berusaha untuk menancapkan hal itu pada pikiran serta hatinya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Bibi yang sehat, ya. Jangan banyak beraktivitas dulu. Kasihan Sehyun _eonnie_ sama Sehun kalau bibi sakit _melulu_."

"Luhan,"

Sehun menghindar. Ia berjalan mundur dan pergi meninggalkan kamar inap ibunya untuk memberi ruang bagi Luhan dan ibunya agar bisa mengobrol. Sedari dulu, ketika ia masih kecil, hanya Luhan lah anak perempuan yang dekat dengan ibunya. Selain Sehyun tentunya.

Luhan itu anak perempuan yang mampu membuat ibu tersenyum ketika keluarganya sedang berada dimasa-masa sulit hanya dengan tawanya. Padahal kakaknya saja sudah berusaha membuat ibu tersenyum dengan tingkahnya. Aneh sekali ibunya ini. Sehun tak habis pikir dengan hal itu. Karena bagi siapa saja yang melihat Luhan sedang tertawa, pasti akan mengundang senyuman senang.

"Sehun?"

Tepukan ringan Sehyun di bahu Sehun membuat laki-laki itu terkesiap kecil. Setelah menjauhkan tangannya dari gagang pintu, Sehun berbalik. Sosok Sehyun yang sedang menatapnya bingunglah yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau ada diluar?" tanya Sehyun. Ia menilik keadaan di dalam ruangan ibunya dari kaca kecil di pintu. "Ada Luhan, ya?" tanyanya lagi.

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan kedua dari kakaknya. "Aku hanya ingin memberi ruang untuk mereka berdua. Aku hanya tak ingin mengganggu." jawabnya untuk pertanyaan yang pertama. Matanya ikut memandangi kedua perempuan beda usia dan beda darah itu dari luar.

Sehyun mengangguk-angguk. Baginya, ia tak pernah kaget jika Sehun keluar dari kamar ibunya ketika Luhan kemari. Tak pernah kaget pula jika ibunya merasa nyaman jika Luhan berada disekitarnya. Karena Luhan sahabat Sehun sejak kecil, perempuan manis yang berasal dari China itu juga sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Mereka dekat." celetuk Sehyun pelan. Senyumnya mengembang perlahan-lahan. Sehun mengangguk kecil menyetujuinya. "Ibu pasti senang sekali kalau tahu ternyata anak laki-lakinya ini menyukai Luhan."

Cepat-cepat Sehun menatap kakaknya, melotot sebal. Sedangkan perempuan yang perbedaan usianya hampir tujuh tahun darinya itu tertawa kecil. Bahunya ditepuk-tepuk pelan oleh Sehyun, dan hal itu membuatnya mendengus sebal.

"Sayangnya ibu tidak tahu." kata Sehun pelan. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Sehyun dari bahunya. "Pergi sana. Urusi pasien-pasienmu."

Sehyun tertawa gemas. Perempuan itu mengacak rambut Sehun sebelum akhirnya pergi. Meninggalkan Sehun yang bersungut-sungut karena kakaknya itu.

Sehun menghela napas kecil melihat punggung kakaknya menghilang di belokan koridor ini. Ia menunduk, lalu mendongak. Matanya tanpa sengaja melihat momen dimana Luhan tertawa dan ibunya tersenyum di dalam sana. Dan momen itu membuat Sehun tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum.

Luhan, dengan segala kehidupnya. Mengapa selalu mewarnai kehidupan muramnya dengan warna-warni pelangi secara mudah?

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul tujuh malam, Luhan memutuskan untuk pamit. Membuat ibunya Sehun tertawa-tawa hari ini sudah cukup membuat Luhan senang. Sakit ibunya Sehun makin parah, memang benar. Wajah wanita setengah abad itu memucat, tubuhnya bahkan terkulai lemas dan hanya gerakan-gerakan kecil saja yang bisa ia lakukan. Luhan prihatin, khawatir, juga sedih. Wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri―selain bibi Kim― itu mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelelahannya dalam berjuang.

"Luhan,"

Panggilan lemah ibunya Sehun membuat Luhan berhenti melangkah dan berbalik. Ia kembali menghampiri wanita itu dengan senyuman lembut. Meninggalkan Sehun yang berada di ambang pintu, bersiap-siap membuka pintu.

"Iya, bi?"

"Bolehkah bibi mencium pipimu?" pinta wanita itu sayup.

Luhan terdiam. Dadanya mencelus nyeri mendengar suara sayup bagai bisikan dari ibunya Sehun. Luhan menelan ludah dengan susah payah, lalu mengulum bibir untuk menguatkan diri melihat bagaimana wajah teduh wanita ini. Kemudian Luhan mengangguk. Perempuan itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, memerangkapkan diri pada pelukan ibunya Sehun yang hangat, dan membiarkan wanita itu mencium pipinya lama.

Luhan yakin, kalau ia tak sedang meremas sprai putih tempat terbaringnya ibunya Sehun saat ini, pasti ia sudah menangis.

"Jangan lupakan pesan bibi tadi, ya?" tanya ibunya Sehun. Pelan sekali di telinga Luhan.

Luhan menahan senyuman, menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak alih-alih untuk menguatkan diri kembali. "Bibi jangan pikirkan itu, ya? Yang penting bibi harus banyak istirahat. Aku akan berusaha untuk menepatinya." jawabnya berbisik. Luhan memasang senyum menenangkan. "Luhan sayang bibi."

"Bibi juga."

Luhan mengangguk. Matanya sudah mulai basah saat ia mengecup pipi wanita itu tanpa permisi. Setelahnya, Luhan bangkit. Perempuan itu tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Aku pulang, bi. Selamat tidur."

"Sudah?" tanya Sehun ketika Luhan sudah berada di dekatnya.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan. Ia mengangguk tanpa bersuara, dan segera keluar setelah Sehun membuka pintu itu.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit itu, Sehun dan Luhan berjalan pelan berdua menuju halte terdekat. Tak ada yang bersuara diantara mereka. Hanya suara kendaraan di malam hari lah yang terdengar. Di halte pun juga begitu. Mereka hanya saling diam. Sehun sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya, sementara Luhan sibuk dengan ingatannya tentang apa yang dipesankan ibunya Sehun tadi. Namun ketika baru saja duduk di bangku paling belakang di dalam bus, Sehun mulai membuka suara.

"Kalian banyak mengobrol, ya, tadi?"

Luhan menoleh padanya, ada senyum canggung yang tersemat ketika ia mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

"Kalian lama sekali." kata Sehun, terdengar sedikit sebal ditelinga Luhan. Perempuan manis itu tertawa kecil. Tak membalas apa-apa lagi setelah itu.

Hening. Lagi-lagi tak ada percakapan.

"Ibu berpesan apa?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Luhan menahan napas. Matanya melirik ke arah lain sebelum menjawab, "Banyak." dengan suara serak.

"Apa saja?"

"Kau akan tahu suatu saat nanti." jawab Luhan pelan. Kali ini ia benar-benar mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Pada kerlap-kerlip lampu kota dari jendela kaca bus.

Hening lagi. Perjalanan pulang malam itu sama sekali tak bersuasana seperti biasa. Sehun dan Luhan merasa canggung. Bukan hal yang biasa kalau mereka yang sering bersama kini malah terasa asing.

Baik Luhan maupun Sehun, mereka merasa aneh sendiri dengan suasana tak bersahabat ini.

.

.

.

"Hai."

Luhan menahan senyuman geli. "Tingkahmu aneh, Sehun." ujarnya mendekati laki-laki itu. Luhan membuka gerbang lalu menepuk lengan Sehun pelan. "Jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Kau lebih cocok berwajah datar."

Sehun berdecak. "Padahal aku ingin memperbaiki suasana yang kemarin-kemarin." ujarnya pelan. Luhan yang mendengarnya jadi tersenyum kecil. "Sudah, ah. Ayo berangkat."

Luhan melompat kecil karena senang sebelum ia menyusul Sehun yang berjalan terlebih dahulu. Hari ini, setelah lima hari lalu hubungan mereka seperti ada sekat tak terlihat, Sehun datang lagi untuk menghapus sekat tak bersahabat itu. Luhan senang karena mulai hari ini dan seterusnya hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja. Tapi Luhan juga merasa bersalah karena seharusnya ialah yang memulai menghapus sekat itu, bukan Sehun.

Tapi terserahlah. Yang penting hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja. Soalnya Luhan merasa aneh sendiri kalau tak ada Sehun dan kalimat-kalimat menjengkelkannya setiap saat.

Sesampainya di sekolah, mereka berpisah di koridor utama. Sehun harus cepat-cepat ke laboratorium bahasa kalau tak mau telat di jam pertama pelajarannya kali ini. Sedangkan Luhan, ia memilih untuk berjalan menuju koridor tempat ribuan loker milik siswa-siswi disekolah ini berada.

Hampir seminggu ini Luhan tak melihat isi dari loker tersebut. Mungkin ada enam atau tujuh kertas biru laut dari Peterpan yang belum dia baca.

Dan benar saja. Ketika Luhan membuka lokernya, ada beberapa kertas biru laut yang terselip diantara buku-bukunya. Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat itu. Ia ambil salah satunya, dan membacanya. Kalimat-kalimat yang dituliskan si Peterpan masih saja membuat Luhan menyunggingkan senyum malu-malunya.

Luhan mengambil kertas yang lain. Lalu mulai membacanya satu per satu. Luhan menikmati setiap detik yang terlewat ketika ia membaca surat _secret admirer_ nya itu. Sampai ia tak sadar bahwa ada seorang laki-laki yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Sampai Luhan menyadari sendiri akan sesuatu yang ia dengar dari si laki-laki itu.

"Hai, Tink."

Luhan membeku. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak rasanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku selalu melihatmu murung akhir-akhir ini."

Luhan kenal suara ini. Dan begitu ia berbalik untuk memastikan tebakannya, Luhan merasa waktu didunianya berhenti.

 _Mengapa dia bisa berada di sini?_

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

Kepo ya siapa itu Peterpan? :D Ada yang jawab Sehun, ada yang jawab Jongin, trus ada juga yang jawab Chanyeol. Haha. Coba deh tebak siapa itu Peterpan dari caraku menjelaskan si ketiga perkiraan kalian itu dari prolog sampai chapter ini. Kalau kalian jeli, pasti kalian tahu siapa Peterpan nya. xD

 _Sorry for typo(s)_ :" aku males ngecek dan ngedit. Yah... Intinya begitulah.

Oya, untuk ff ini, **aku update seminggu sekali ya.** Jadi kalo ngga hari **Senin** , ya hari **Minggu**. Pokoknya seminggu sekali.

Tunggu saja kelanjutannya minggu depan, oke?

 _Review please..._


	7. 06 Hujan

"Hai, Tink."

Luhan membeku. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak rasanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku selalu melihatmu murung akhir-akhir ini."

Luhan kenal suara ini. Dan begitu ia berbalik untuk memastikan tebakannya, Luhan merasa waktu didunianya berhenti.

 _Mengapa dia bisa berada di sini?_

"Jongin?" panggil Luhan refleks, tak mengerti dengan situasi ini. Suaranya bahkan bergetar dan serak. Luhan benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa laki-laki yang berada di belakangnya adalah Jongin. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau sedang ada kompetisi di luar kota?" tanyanya kemudian.

Jongin tersenyum. Ia menunjuk kertas-kertas biru laut yang berada di tangan Luhan dengan dagunya. "Membaca surat _secret admirer_ mu." jawabnya masih dengan senyuman. Kali ini senyumannya terlihat menggelikan di mata Luhan. "Untuk kompetisi itu, aku baru saja pulang." sambungnya. "Eh, tapi memangnya kau sering murung, ya, akhir-akhir ini?"

"Eh?" Luhan memundurkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Kemudian setelah menyadari sesuatu, ia menyembunyikan kertas-kertas itu di balik tubuhnya. "Tidak juga." jawab Luhan seraya menggeleng. "Mungkin si pengirim ini sering melihatku waktu aku sendirian."

"Oh…" Jongin manggut-manggut. Baru saja Jongin ingin membuka suara, bel tanda masuk tiba-tiba saja berbunyi.

Waktu itu tentu saja bisa dimanfaatkan Luhan untuk segera pergi dari sini. Serius, rasanya Luhan ingin sekali tenggelam di laut ketika tahu bahwa Jongin mengetahui isi dari surat si Peterpan ini. Bukannya apa-apa. Tapi Luhan merasa malu jika yang tahu itu Jongin.

Cepat-cepat Luhan menutup lokernya, lalu memasang senyum paling manis darinya untuk Jongin ketika dirinya berbalik. "Aku ke kelas dulu, ya." kata Luhan serak. Segera Luhan pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jongin.

Baru saja beberapa langkah meninggalkan Jongin, panggilan laki-laki itu membuat Luhan berhenti melangkah. Debaran jantungnya mulai tak menentu lagi. Luhan merasa perutnya mulas ketika mendengar suara derap langkah Jongin yang mendekatinya. Hampir saja Luhan terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Jongin menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Kelas kita satu arah, kan?" Jongin tersenyum lagi. Luhan yang melihatnya merasa sulit menelan ludah saat itu. "Ke kelas bersama, bagaimana?"

Luhan mengerjap. Tiba-tiba wajahnya merona entah karena apa. Luhan membuang wajah ke arah lain kemudian. Tak ingin Jongin melihat rona itu.

"Jadi?"

Luhan mengangguk setelah berpikir sebentar. Membiarkan Jongin merangkul bahunya akrab. Dan membiarkan dirinya sibuk menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang kini kembali setelah sekian lama hilang entah kemana.

 **A Letter For Little Fairy**

 **06\. Hujan**

Hujan deras sore itu hanya Luhan pandangi lewat jendela kelasnya. Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi belasan menit yang lalu. Kelasnya sudah sepi, hanya ada dirinya seorang disana. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang biasanya menemani Luhan, mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera ke kedai pamannya kalau tak ingin basah kuyup. Belasan menit yang lalu, hujan belum sederas ini.

Derap langkah seseorang yang terdengar dari luar membuat Luhan mengalihkan perhatian. Seorang laki-laki yang membuatnya menunggu, terlihat di depan pintu kelas. Luhan tersenyum seraya bangkit dari bangkunya. Kemudian Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang menunggunya disana.

"Bawa payung, tidak?"

"Kau lama." Luhan menyahut lain. Ia membuka tasnya lalu mengeluarkan payung lipat berwarna biru laut untuk diserahkan pada Sehun. "Kau dimarahi _seosangnim_ karena ijin latihan _dance_ , ya?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dan mulai pergi meninggalkan kawasan sekolah. Payung biru laut itu menaungi mereka dari derasnya hujan saat perjalanan menuju halte. Beruntung bus sedang merapat di halte saat itu. Jadi mereka bisa cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam bus tanpa menggigil di halte karena kedinginan.

"Benar kau tak dimarahi kan?" tanya Luhan kembali pada topik awal mereka. Dirinya mendudukkan diri di bangku yang tersisa dan membiarkan Sehun duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak. Aku bilang ibuku sakit. Jadi diijinkan. Lagipula kalau hanya masalah ijin saja, _seosangnim_ tak akan marah padaku." jawab Sehun akhirnya. Laki-laki itu menyerahkan payung lipat tadi pada Luhan. Namun Luhan menggeleng. Tangannya mendorong payung itu ke tubuh Sehun.

"Simpan saja dulu. Kadang aku lupa bawa payung." ujarnya dengan cengiran yang khas. Sehun tertawa pelan seraya menggeleng kecil melihatnya.

Perjalanan menuju rumah sakit saat itu mereka isi dengan obrolan-obrolan menyenangkan. Hari ini Sehun meminta Luhan untuk menemaninya menjenguk ibunya di rumah sakit. Beberapa hari tak bertemu dengan wanita itu membuat Sehun maupun Luhan rindu sendiri.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, mereka masih saja bercanda tawa. Keduanya melewati koridor yang ramai oleh orang-orang sampai di koridor yang sepi. Sehun yang melihat sosok kakaknya sedang duduk sendiri di bangku depan kamar inap ibunya, berhenti tertawa. Laki-laki itu segera menghampiri kakaknya yang menunduk. Luhan mengikutinya dari belakang.

" _Noona_?" tegur Sehun ragu. Ia berjongkok di depan kakaknya, dan menyadari bahwa perempuan itu sedang menangis. Sehun khawatir. " _Noona_ , ada apa? Kenapa menangis?"

Sehyun memeluk Sehun dengan cepat tanpa menjawab apapun. Tangisnya tumpah dibahu adik laki-lakinya. Sehun mencoba untuk menenangkannya dengan usapan halus di punggung. Namun ketika mendengar jawaban Sehyun yang sayup ditelinganya, Sehun terdiam. Tak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Ibu kritis."

Sehyun menjauhkan diri dari Sehun tak lama kemudian. Ia menghapus jejak air matanya sendiri lalu menatap adiknya yang menatap kosong dirinya. "Ibu kritis. Tak tahu sampai kapan ibu akan terus seperti itu. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjaga ibu saat kau tak ada disini. Maaf aku tid―"

" _Noona_. Tidak apa-apa." potong Sehun cepat. Sehun tersenyum menenangkan ketika ia berkata, "Kita berdoa saja supaya ibu cepat sadar."

Sehyun mengangguk. Dan ia kembali jatuh ke dalam pelukan adiknya, menangis disana.

Meskipun Luhan tak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan kedua saudara ini, Luhan mengerti bahwa keadaan ibunya Sehun benar-benar buruk. Luhan hanya mampu diam ketika melihat bagaimana Sehyun menangis dibahu Sehun. Luhan tidak dapat membantu apa-apa kecuali duduk disebelah Sehyun dan ikut mengusap punggungnya dengan halus.

Bagi Luhan, Sehyun sudah mencoba untuk tegar. Dan bagi Luhan, Sehun lebih dari itu.

.

.

.

"Sehun,"

"Hm?"

Luhan membenarkan posisi duduknya dan meremas jemarinya sendiri yang berada dipangkuannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pelan.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatan makannya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kemudian Sehun memberi perhatian penuh pada Luhan yang duduk dihadapannya. "Aku baik." jawabnya setelah menarik napas dalam. "Kenapa? Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Tidak―ya―ti―astaga, Sehun." Luhan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya frustasi. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat lucu sampai Sehun tertawa geli melihatnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau tak merasa sedih sama sekali saat tahu bibi kritis."

Sehun terdiam. Ia kembali pada makanannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Luhan. Kalau ditanya seperti itu, jawabannya pasti iya. Sehun hanya berusaha untuk tegar agar bisa menjadi sosok yang bisa menguatkan kakaknya. Memang tadidan sekarang Sehun mampu membuat dirinya tegar untuk sementara. Tapi entah bagaimana nanti dirinya setelah pulang dari rumah sakit.

Melihat Sehun yang tak memberi tanggapan apapun, Luhan menghela napas pelan. Beberapa detik ke depan ia gunakan untuk memperhatikan bagaimana cara Sehun makan makanan di kantin rumah sakit ini. Luhan menghela napas lagi. Ia memanggil nama Sehun, namun tak ada tanggapan dari Sehun yang sibuk menghabiskan makanannya dengan terburu-buru. Helaan napas ketiga pun keluar.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu sendiri, Sehun." kata Luhan. Sehun masih tak menyahut. Luhan mendesis pelan. Perempuan itu bangkit dari duduknya, memutari bangku, lalu duduk disebelah Sehun. Sebelah lengan Sehun yang bebas dari sumpit ia senggol dengan siku untuk menarik perhatian Sehun.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Mengganggu acara makan saja." omel Sehun pelan. Namun Luhan tak perduli. Perempuan manis itu menepuk-nepuk bahunya yang dekat dengan Sehun seraya berkata, "Menangislah."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis, tak mengerti dengan Luhan dan arti dari tepukan di bahu perempuan itu tadi. Cukup lama ia berpikir sampai akhirnya faham dengan apa yang diinginkan Luhan. Sehun mendengus geli, kemudian tertawa. Giliran Luhan yang menaikkan sebelah alis tak mengerti.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Luhan bingung. Luhan tambah kebingungan melihat Sehun menghentikan aksi tawanya sembari mengacak pucuk kepala Luhan dengan gemas.

"Terima kasih bahunya." Sehun terkikik lagi. "Aku akan menangis dibahumu kalau aku mulai merasa bebanku sudah memberat. Aku akan memintamu untuk menenangkanku kalau aku ingin. Pastikan aku baik-baik saja saat aku bersamamu." lanjutnya dan tersenyum menenangkan.

Luhan menatap Sehun sejenak. Laki-laki yang sudah lama dikenalnya ini terlihat serius dan menenangkan disaat bersamaan. Luhan jarang melihat Sehun yang seperti ini. Bisa dihitung dengan jari sepertinya. Pertama, saat Sehun dengan entengnya mengatakan bahwa kepergian ayahnya hanyalah cobaan kecil bagi keluarganya. Kedua, saat Sehun dengan mudahnya mengalah dan tak ingin menghalangi apa yang dicita-citakan Luhan. Dan yang ketiga, adalah saat dimana Sehun mencoba untuk tegar ketika ibunya sedang kritis.

"Serius?" tanya Luhan memastikan. Dan Sehun mengangguk. Luhan tersenyum melihatnya. "Pastikan aku bisa menenangkanmu yang cengeng, ya? Kata bibi, kau ini kalau sudah menangis, pasti susah menenangkannya."

Sehun berdecak, Luhan tertawa geli.

"Sudah, ah. Ayo pulang, sudah hampir malam. Mumpung hujan sudah mulai reda."

Luhan mengangguk. Ia ikut bangkit dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Sehun. Keluar dari rumah sakit ini.

.

.

.

 _Hai_ _, Tink. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku selalu melihatmu murung akhir-akhir ini. Aku merindukan senyumanmu. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, tersenyumlah. Kau terlihat cantik saat tersenyum._

 _ **Peterpan.**_

Luhan melipat kertas biru laut itu dan menyimpannya di kotak berukuran sedang yang berwarna senada pula. Kemudian Luhan menyimpan kotak itu di laci belajarnya. Bunga Lili putih yang masih Luhan simpan di vas berisi air itu, Luhan pandangi. Kelopaknya mulai melayu. Seminggu lebih bunga Lili yang cantik itu berada di kamar Luhan. Dan Luhan berusaha untuk membuatnya hidup meski pada akhirnya layu seperti sekarang ini.

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya dengan pelan. Kemudian perempuan itu bangkit dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur. Pemikiran tentang siapa itu Peterpan malah membuatnya pusing akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi ujian nasional sudah berada di depan mata. Luhan harus mengingatkan dirinya untuk tak banyak pikiran dan lebih fokus pada ujian lain kali.

Peterpan, ya?

Tiap kali memikirkannya, Luhan selalu sulit untuk menebak. Awalnya tebakannya adalah Chanyeol. Tapi begitu melihat tulisan tangan Peterpan yang berbeda dengan tulisan tangan Chanyeol, Luhan mulai berpikiran lain. Lalu saat bertemu dengan si pengirim pagi-pagi sekali waktu itu, Luhan yakin kalau itu Chanyeol. Tinggi badan serta perawakannya dari belakang sudah bisa Luhan tebak dengan mudah. Itu Chanyeol. Tapi sayangnya, Luhan kehilangan jejak waktu itu.

Lalu pagi tadi, Jongin tiba-tiba muncul dan menggetarkan hatinya lagi. Lalu dengan sengaja Jongin membaca isi dari kertas biru laut itu dan―

Luhan mengerang. Pusing sungguhan karena pemikiran-pemikiran kurang kerjaan itu.

"Luhan!"

"Iya!"

"Temanmu ada yang datang!"

Luhan tersentak duduk dengan cepat. Ia mencari keberadaan jam dindingnya dan mulai bertanya-tanya. Siapa temannya yang datang ke rumah malam-malam begini? Ini hampir pukul sembilan malam. Tidak baik jika seseorang bertamu dijam-jam seperti ini.

Daripada penasaran, lebih baik memeriksanya. Luhan segera keluar dari kamar dan berjalan cepat menuju ruang tamu. Ditengah perjalanan, ia bertemu dengan Kim Jung Ah yang hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Luhan pada Kim Jung Ah.

"Temanmu. Siapa itu namanya, bibi lupa. Kyung―Kyung―"

"Oh… Kyungsoo." Luhan membenarkan.

"Ah, iya. Itu Kyungsoo datang. Bibi buatkan teh hangat dulu. Kelihatannya dia kehujanan."

Kening Luhan berkerut. Setelah bibinya pergi, segera Luhan masuk ke ruang tamu. Sosok Kyungsoo dengan tubuh hampir basah kuyup yang sedang duduk di sofa sendirian itu membuat Luhan panik. Luhan mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluknya.

"Luhan," Kyungsoo memanggil dengan suara bergetar.

"Kenapa kau kehujanan, _huh_? Kenapa bisa―" Luhan berhenti bertanya saat mendengar suara isakan Kyungsoo di bahunya. "Ada apa?" tanya Luhan lembut.

Kyungsoo menarik diri dari pelukan Luhan yang hangat. Ia menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Boleh, tidak, aku menginap disini? Aku capek, di rumah ibu dan ayah selalu bertengkar. Aku capek mendenga―"

"Iya. Kau boleh menginap disini." Luhan menyela, mengerti keadaan Kyungsoo. Luhan kembali memeluknya. "Kau boleh menginap disini sesukamu, anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Kyungsoo mengangguk di pelukan Luhan. Sementara itu, Luhan hanya membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis lagi di bahunya.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo?" Sehun menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal karena bingung. "Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa di rumahmu?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Ayo cepat berangkat." Luhan menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun dan Kyungsoo dengan kuat. Langkahnya tercipta lebar-lebar agar mereka bisa sampai ke halte tanpa mengulur waktu.

"Kyungsoo," panggil Sehun pada Kyungsoo. Si pemilik nama hanya menoleh padanya. "Kenapa kau bisa ada dirumah Luhan sepagi ini?"

Kyungsoo terkikik geli. "Aku menginap di rumah Luhan semalam." jawabnya. Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kenapa menginap?"

"Sehun, kau ini selalu banyak tanya." celetuk Luhan sebal. Ia berbalik tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Kali ini tangan kedua temannya itu sudah bebas dari tangan Luhan yang kini berkacak pinggang. "Kyungsoo menginap dirumahku beberapa hari ke depan karena alasan yang tak bisa kau mengerti. Jadi jangan tanya hal semacam itu lagi, oke?"

Sehun mendengus. "Siapa, sih, yang bernama Kyungsoo disini?" gumamnya, yang masih mampu didengar Luhan.

"Aku hanya memberitahumu."

"Aku tadi bertanya pada Kyungsoo."

"Sehun―"

"Luhan―"

Keduanya memutar kedua bola mata jengah. Kebiasaan sekali pagi-pagi sudah mendebatkan hal yang tak penting. Sementara Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melihat dan mendengar perdebatan yang sebenarnya tidak penting itu, hanya bisa tertawa geli. Jadi ini, sosok Sehun yang kata Luhan bisa jadi orang yang cerewet disaat mereka berdebat. Ternyata Sehun lucu juga. Beda jauh dengan Sehun yang dikenal tidak banyak bicara di sekolah.

"Sudah, oke? Aku malas berdebat denganmu." kata Luhan. Sebelah tangannya mengibas di udara, kemudian Luhan berbalik. Langkahnya makin melebar menjauhi Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Hei, siapa yang memulainya?" seru Sehun pada Luhan yang mulai jauh.

Luhan tak menghentikan langkah. Hanya saja kakinya terhentak keras ketika ia memekik, "Sehun!" dengan jengkel. Kyungsoo maupun Sehun yang melihat tingkah Luhan, tertawa. Luhan memang begitu kalau mulai jengkel.

"Abaikan saja, ya, kejadian tadi." kata Sehun menghabiskan tawanya. Ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang masih berjalan disebelahnya seraya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa melihat Luhan yang seperti itu dikelas." ujar Kyungsoo balas menoleh pada Sehun.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perut Kyungsoo ketika melihat Sehun tersenyum. Sehun tampan, semua siswi disekolahnya selalu bilang begitu. Tapi Sehun yang ini berlipat-lipat kali lebih tampan dari yang ada disekolah. Entahlah, Kyungsoo saja yang berlebihan atau bagaimana. Baginya, Sehun yang berada di sekolah dengan Sehun yang berada diluar sekolah, terlihat berbeda. Apalagi kalau sudah bersama Luhan. Sosok Sehun yang biasa dikenal sebagai _dancer_ paling _hot_ di sekolah, malah menjadi sosok Sehun yang _charming_.

Kyungsoo mengerjap. Barusan itu pemikiran macam apa, sih? Jangan sampai pikiran itu kembali muncul di otaknya.

"Hei, Kyungsoo!"

Perempuan yang dipanggil namanya itu mendongak. Luhan yang melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum lebar ketika hendak menaiki bus di halte membuatnya tersadar. Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo berlari dan melewati Sehun yang ternyata meninggalkannya tadi. Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam bus terlebih dahulu, lalu disusul Luhan dan yang terakhir adalah Sehun. Baru setelah itu bus mulai berangkat menuju pemberhentian selanjutnya.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya. "I―" dan kemudian tercekat ketika melihat sosok Jongin yang memanggil namanya. "―ya? Ada apa?"

Jongin tersenyum. Dan Kyungsoo merasa meleleh melihatnya. "Apa kau tahu Luhan dimana?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua alisnya samar. Tiba-tiba saja lelehan hatinya tadi jadi membeku, mengeras seperti batu. Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya pelan seraya mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Tadi keluar bersama Sehun. Mungkin ke kantin."

"Oh.." Jongin manggut-manggut. "Lalu kau tidak ke kantin?"

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Mau ikut ke kantin?"

 _Eh?_

Kyungsoo mengerjap. Dadanya berdebar lagi karena ajakan itu. Hatinya meleleh lagi melihat senyuman itu. Napasnya tercekat lagi ketika sadar bahwa tangan Jongin sudah terulur didepannya. Mengapa Jongin bisa mempermainkan perasaannya begitu mudah hanya dengan senyuman serta tingkah seadanya?

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah lain. Meskipun sebenarnya ingin, tapi Kyungsoo menggeleng menolaknya. "Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku harus ke―" Kyungsoo melirik segala arah untuk mencari alasan. "―ruangan Im _seosangnim_. Iya, kesana."

Jongin mengangguk-angguk lagi. Bibirnya membulat namun tak mengeluarkan suara "Oh,"

"Aku… Aku pergi dulu." kata Kyungsoo. Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo mengambil langkah untuk menjauh seraya menunduk. Kyungsoo tak lagi perduli mau itu Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan atau mencegahnya. Sama sekali tak perduli.

Memangnya siapa dia? Hanya seseorang yang menyukai Jongin secara diam-diam.

Kyungsoo menahan napas masih dengan langkah cepatnya. Matanya tiba-tiba berair entah karena apa. Jongin lebih sering bertanya tentang Luhan ketika mereka sedang berdua. Jujur saja, pertanyaan dan pembicaraan tentang Luhan dari Jongin membuat Kyungsoo harus berkali-kali menahan rasa sakit di hati. Pandangan Jongin selalu tertuju pada Luhan, dan Kyungsoo merasa Jongin tak ingin menoleh padanya barang sedikit pun.

Bukannya tak ingin, Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, masih belum. _Iya, masih belum…_

.

.

.

Lapangan basket _indoor_ kala itu tak seramai biasanya. Tak ada anak-anak _cheerleader_ yang latihan. Hanya ada beberapa anak basket putera yang menonton latihannya anak basket puteri. Lusa depan tim basket puteri kembali bertanding untuk pertandingan penentuan masuk ke babak final.

Suara peluit yang dibunyikan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar membuat permainan berhenti. Panggilan serta tepukan tangan isyarat 'cepat kemari' dari si pria membuat Luhan dan teman-temannya segera menghampiri pria itu. Mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, sementara mereka yang mendengarkan akan mengangguk mengerti sebagai respon.

"Oke. Besok kita jadikan hari istirahat untuk kalian. Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan kalian. Semoga tim basket kita masuk ke babak final." kata si pria tadi menutup perbincangan penting tadi. Beberapa mengamini dalam bisikan, dan sisanya mengamini dalam hati. Sebelum dibubarkan, mereka diijinkan berdoa, dan menyerukan yel-yel tim mereka hingga suara mereka memantul di ruangan luas itu.

"Luhan, kau langsung pulang?" tanya Krystal setelah mereka dibubarkan. Si pemilik bahu yang sebelumnya Krystal tepuk pun menoleh. Luhan tersenyum seraya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Sama Sehun?"

"Kalau tidak, ya bersama Kyungsoo." sambung Luhan sedikit membenarkan. Luhan menarik resleting jaket kebesarannya lalu meraih tasnya. Ia kembali tersenyum pada Krystal yang masih membereskan barang-barangnya. "Aku duluan, ya!"

Luhan berjalan menjauh dari teman-temannya dan keluar dari lapangan basket _indoor_ itu terlebih dahulu. Tak menyadari bahwa Jongin adalah orang kedua yang keluar setelah dirinya. Mereka berdua berjalan di koridor yang cukup sepi. Hari ini hanya ada beberapa siswa yang masih betah berada di sekolah karena hujan deras turun di sore ini.

Luhan yang tak tahu kalau Jongin mengikutinya, masih tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Sementara si laki-laki yang mengikuti Luhan, hanya mampu mengamati setiap gerak-gerik perempuan itu. Ketika Luhan membenarkan selempang tasnya, atau ketika Luhan memandang hujan dari koridor ini, atau lagi ketika Luhan bersenandung dan melompat-lompat kecil. Jongin selalu tersenyum melihatnya.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba saja Luhan berhenti melangkah, Jongin pun juga berhenti melangkah. Getaran ponsel yang berada di dalam tasnya membuat Luhan berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil benda itu. Kemudian Luhan mendudukkan diri di bangku yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya tadi, dan mulai mengangkat panggilan yang masuk. Jongin sempat ragu harus berbuat apa sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ikut duduk di bangku yang sama. Luhan tersenyum menyapa Jongin yang baru saja duduk sembari mendengarkan seseorang dari seberang sana.

"… _hujan deras, tahu. Jalanan macet. Jadi aku turun dari motor dan jalan kaki."_

"Aih. Kau bawa payungku, tidak?" tanya Luhan, sedikit berteriak agar seseorang diseberang sana bisa mendengar suaranya diantara derasnya hujan.

" _Ya. Aku hampir sampai ke sekolah."_ sahut si penelepon dengan suara yang sama. _"Tunggu saja sebentar."_ ujarnya sebelum memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak.

Luhan mendengus. Ia mencibir kecil layar ponselnya yang meredup dan menyimpannya disaku jaket. Jongin yang melihat tingkah Luhan, tertawa kecil. Luhan menoleh padanya kemudian.

"Kenapa?"

"Siapa yang menelepon?"

Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya mendengar pertanyaan balik dari Jongin barusan. "Sehun." jawabnya jujur. Ia melihat Jongin mengangguk-angguk kecil sebelum laki-laki itu menunduk. "Kau tak langsung pulang?"

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran. Giliran Luhan yang mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Sama kalau begitu." sahut Luhan pelan. Suara itu menutup perbincangan kecil mereka saat ini.

Luhan menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Aroma tanah yang basah karena hujan membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil. _Petrichor_ , adalah salah satu hal yang Luhan suka. Karena aroma _petrichor_ mampu membuatnya merasa tenang untuk sementara.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya. Gerakan itu membuat perhatian Jongin kembali padanya. Luhan menilik jam yang berada di pergelangan tangannya, lalu mendekati hujan. Punggung Luhan yang berada di depannya membuat Jongin tersenyum lagi. Dan rentangan tangan Luhan yang melebar kali ini tak ayal membuatnya tertarik untuk menghampirinya.

Luhan menoleh, ia tersenyum kecil pada Jongin yang ikut memandangi hujan sama sepertinya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sedang menunggu seseorang." kata Jongin. Kembali memulai percakapan.

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi." sahut Luhan menahan senyuman geli. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk merasakan hantaman ringan buliran air hujan. Jongin meliriknya, dan Luhan sedang menambah kadar kelebaran senyumnya saat itu.

"Kau tak tahu orangnya kan?" tanya Jongin lagi. Luhan hanya tertawa sebagai jawaban.

"Memangnya siapa yang membuatmu menunggu? Kau bisa pulang sekarang kalau kau mau. Aku kira tak ada orang yang dekat denganmu saat ini. Jadi siapa?"

"Kau."

Luhan terdiam. Kedua tangannya yang basah karena air hujan mengepal pelan-pelan. Kemudian Luhan menurunkan kedua tangannya turun perlahan, dan Luhan masih tetap tidak bersuara lagi. Jantungnya berdebar pelan ketika Luhan memilih untuk mengambil langkah mundur.

"Kau pasti bercanda." ujar Luhan pelan. Jongin mengikutinya dan Luhan makin merasa dadanya dihantam sesuatu dengan keras, menyakitkan.

"Aku serius."

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan ungkit-ungkit masa lalu lagi?" tanya Luhan. Luhan menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya keras untuk menahan air mata yang ingin keluar. "Aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi."

"Luhan, maafkan aku." bisik Jongin. Suara hujan membuat suara itu seperti hembusan angin ditelinga Luhan. Menggelitik sarafnya, dan membuat otaknya kacau. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya makin erat sampai-sampai isakan pertamanya keluar. "Maaf tentang waktu itu. Kalau kau mau mendengarkanku, pasti sekarang kita masih bersama."

"Hentikan, Jongin." Luhan mulai sesenggukan. "Aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi."

"Hanya karena melihatku dekat dengan Hyojung, kau tak mau mendengarkan?"

"Kau mengelak! Kalian lebih dari itu!"

"Luhan―"

"Apa?! Apa aku harus diam saja melihatmu berpelukan dengan Hyojung-mu itu? Apa aku harus sabar menunggumu di kencan kita padahal kau sedang bersama Hyojung? Apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika kau bersama Hyojung? Apa aku harus tersenyum, pura-pura tak tahu, atau bertanya hal-hal lain seolah apa yang aku lihat tidak pernah terjadi?" Luhan menarik napas dan menahannya sejenak. "Kau pikir aku tak sakit hati?"

"Hyojung hanya―"

"Iya! Dia hanya tetanggamu. Dan kau dekat dengannya sebagai teman."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun, _huh_?"

"Jangan bawa-bawa nama Sehun diperbincangan ini, Jongin. Sehun tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah kita. Hanya kau, aku, dan Hyojung."

Jongin menghela napasnya, tidak percaya. "Jadi kau melindunginya?"

"Pernahkah kau merasa aku lebih mengutamakan Sehun daripada kau?"

Jongin terdiam. Pertengkaran ini membuat arah pembicaraan mereka jadi tak menentu. Laki-laki itu menghela napas pelan, sadar jika apa yang dikatakan Luhan memang benar. Luhan selalu mengutamakan apa yang dia sayang. Dan Jongin lah orang pertama yang selalu Luhan dahulukan daripada Sehun waktu itu.

Melihat Jongin yang terdiam, membuat Luhan membuang napas dengan keras. Ia menyeka air mata dipipinya kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Jongin. Luhan menembus hujan saat itu agar Jongin tak menyusulnya.

Luhan menangis dengan air mata yang disamarkan oleh air hujan. Ia terus berlari menembus air hujan. Sementara Jongin yang sempat menyusul dan berhenti ditengah perjalanan, hanya mampu diam. Lidahnya kelu untuk memanggil nama Luhan dan kelu untuk meneriakkan kata ribuan maaf untuknya. Lidahnya yang kelu semakin parah ketika melihat Luhan jatuh ke pelukan seorang laki-laki lain berpayung biru laut tak jauh dari tempatnya sendiri. Pada Sehun yang menatapnya tajam.

Jongin tahu apa arti dari tatapan yang selalu sama saat mereka bersitatap itu. Sehun ingin Jongin menjauh, ingin ia jauh-jauh dari Luhan agar ia tak dapat menyakiti Luhan lagi. Dan Sehun juga ingin membuktikan bahwa Sehun lah seseorang yang pantas untuk berada disisi Luhan.

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya erat. _Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?_

.

.

.

"Kau baik?"

"Ya. Selalu baik." Luhan menghirup oksigen di rumah sakit banyak-banyak. Membersit hidung lagi, Luhan mengeratkan jaket Sehun yang hangat. Mungkin besok atau nanti malam Luhan bakal bersin berkali-kali karena flu. Sehun mengulurkan sehelai _tissue_ dan Luhan menerimanya seraya bergumam terima kasih.

"Kau selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi kau sendiri malah membuatku khawatir." kata Sehun pelan. Luhan yang mendengar, meliriknya. Perempuan itu tertawa kecil dan Sehun berdecak pelan. "Jongin membahasnya lagi?"

"Hm." Luhan mengangguk.

"Dan kalian bertengkar?"

"Kau sudah tahu. Jangan bahas lagi, ya."

Bahu Sehun melorot mendengar Luhan yang sedang berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian tadi. Sehun hanya memandangi Luhan tanpa berniat untuk bersuara. Rasanya melihat Luhan seperti ini membuatnya ikut merasa sakit sendiri.

Sebenarnya tadi itu Sehun mendengar pertengkaran Luhan dan Jongin diantara derasnya hujan. Suasana tadi itu sepi, dan mungkin beberapa siswa yang masih ada di sana mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Besok akan jadi hari yang berat untuk Luhan, mungkin. Pertengkaran mereka, serta fakta bahwa Luhan dan Jongin dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih, akan jadi berita menggemparkan di sekolah besok.

Mereka berdua berjalan di koridor rumah sakit ini dengan pelan. Tujuan utama kamar inap ibunya Sehun terasa jauh ketika mereka berada dalam suasana hening seperti ini. Waktu terulur begitu lambat, dengan banyak pemikiran yang berterbangan kemana-mana.

Suasana hening itu tak bertahan lama. Karena begitu berbelok pada koridor terakhir, mereka dapat melihat betapa ramainya kamar inap tujuan mereka. Sehun mempercepat langkah, berlari. Sedangkan Luhan yang tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi, hanya mengikuti Sehun.

Mereka berhenti tepat saat Sehyun keluar dari ruangan itu seraya membuka masker. Orang-orang banyak yang keluar dengan wajah menunduk. Ketika melihat Sehun, mereka mendekati laki-laki itu dan menepuk bahunya. Sehun hanya diam diberi perhatian macam itu. Matanya memandang kakaknya sejenak, lalu mulai menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berputar di dalam pikirannya.

" _Noona_. Apa yang terjadi?"

Sehyun menatap adiknya yang satu itu. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Luhan yang sesekali membersit hidung. Sehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu melangkah pelan mendekati Sehun. Sehyun memeluk Sehun, dan menangis lagi di sana.

"Ikhlaskan ibu."

Sehun membeku. Dan Luhan yang tak sengaja mendengarnya, membisu.

"Ibu meninggal, tak tertolong. Maaf aku tidak bisa berbuat lebih terhadap takdir Tuhan."

Sehun masih tetap diam. Otaknya masih mencerna dengan baik apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Sementara otaknya bekerja keras untuk mencerna, tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap punggung kakaknya agar perempuan itu cepat tenang. Suara isakan kakaknya membuat proses pencernaan kalimat di otak Sehun menjadi terhambat. Sehun sulit berpikir dengan jernih mendengar tangisan kakaknya.

Lama tak ada tanggapan dari Sehun membuat Sehyun berhenti menangis. Perempuan itu menarik diri, menyeka air matanya, dan menatap Sehun yang balas menatapnya. Mata adiknya itu memancarkan binar ketidakpercayaannya pada kabar barusan.

"Maafkan kakakmu yang tak _becus_ menjaga dan merawat ibu saat kau tak ada."

Mata Sehun terlihat memerah. Laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangan, dan pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Sehyun yang kembali menangis, dan Luhan yang memandangi punggungnya yang makin menjauh. Luhan membiarkan Sehun pergi tanpa ada niatan untuk mencegahnya. Sehyun yang menangis membuatnya harus menenangkan perempuan itu sekarang.

.

.

.

Rintik-rintik hujan kala itu turun di malam hari. Luhan memandanginya dari dalam kamar, termenung. Satu jam yang lalu dia pulang dari rumah sakit. Sehun dan Sehyun sedang mengurus urusan meninggalnya bibi Song saat ia berpamitan. Hari ini banyak kejadian tak menyenangkan yang berputar di otak Luhan. Seolah film lama yang diputar berulang-ulang.

Luhan menghela napas kecil. Ia menoleh ke belakang, pada Kyungsoo yang tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya. Pertengkarannya dengan Jongin membuatnya khawatir dengan Kyungsoo. Mungkin besok berita tentang pertengkaran tadi sore akan tersebar luas. Menimbulkan banyak gosip dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak percaya dari teman-temannya. Bisa jadi Kyungsoo tahu berita itu dan mulai menjauhinya. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa Jongin adalah mantan kekasihnya. Kecuali Sehun.

Jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam membuat Luhan menghela napas kecil. Luhan menarik selimut dan mulai berbaring. Lelah juga berpikir hal macam-macam yang akhirnya akan membuatnya menangis. Maka Luhan memutuskan untuk tidur.

Paginya, Luhan bangun dan sudah menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Luhan mengucek sebelah mata seraya mendudukkan diri.

"Tadi Sehun menelponmu. Aku yang mengangkatnya." kata Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan tasnya.

Luhan menatapnya mengantuk dan menyahut serak. "Kenapa Sehun menelpon?"

"Dia tak masuk ke sekolah hari ini."

Luhan terdiam. Ia bangkit, meraih handuknya, dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Sebelumnya ia menjawab, "Aku sudah tahu." dengan pelan pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat gelagat Luhan pagi ini hanya memandangnya keheranan.

Di perjalanan, Kyungsoo makin keheranan dengan Luhan. Tak biasanya Luhan diam saja, tak biasanya juga Luhan mengomel-omel karena Sehun tak ada. Jika ditanyai, Luhan hanya menyahut seadanya. Untuk menatapnya saat berbicara pun, Luhan tak melakukannya.

Namun ketika sampai disekolah, keheranan serta kebingungan Kyungsoo makin menjadi-jadi. Setiap Luhan berjalan di koridor, banyak pasang mata milik para siswi yang mereka lewati yang memandang Luhan tidak suka. Luhan yang biasanya risih dipandangi seperti itu, kini hanya diam. Hendak Kyungsoo bertanya "Ada apa denganmu hari ini?" pada Luhan, suara bisikan lain membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau ternyata Jongin pernah pacaran dengan Luhan. Dan apa tadi? Kemarin mereka bertengkar?"

Mereka yang bukan teman dekatnya Luhan saja tak menyangka. Apalagi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah sementara Luhan terus berjalan pelan. Kyungsoo menggenggam selempang tasnya melihat Luhan yang berjalan sendiri di koridor dan banyak pasang mata yang memandangnya tak suka. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kecil. Ternyata ini alasan Luhan diam saja sedari tadi?

Kyungsoo merasa… Entahlah. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau Luhan pernah punya hubungan spesial dengan Jongin. Luhan pun tidak pernah bercerita tentang masa lalunya. Tentang Jongin, tidak ada yang tahu pula masa lalunya seperti apa. Begitu semua tahu masa lalu Jongin dan Luhan, mengapa mereka berkata seolah ingin memojokkan Luhan daripada Jongin?

Tidak ada Sehun hari ini. Itu berarti tidak ada pelindung Luhan seperti biasa. Dan melihat Luhan berjalan sendiri di koridor dengan pandangan-pandangan itu, Kyungsoo merasa dia begitu jahat kalau meninggalkan Luhan meskipun ia ingin. Maka Kyungsoo mengambil langkah kembali, menghampiri Luhan dan merangkulnya, lalu memasang senyum cerah seperti biasa.

"Hei, ayo cepat ke kelas. Aku risih dipandangi seperti itu. Pasti karena aku cantik. Iya kan?"

Luhan tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Kemudian ia tertawa. Menyahut, "Kau selalu cantik, Kyungsoo." pada perempuan bermata bulat itu. Rangkulan Kyungsoo pun ia balas. Langkah mereka sengaja dibuat selebar dan secepat mungkin agar segera sampai ke kelas.

Luhan tahu kalau sebenarnya Kyungsoo kecewa. Dan Luhan pun tahu kalau sebenarnya Kyungsoo berusaha untuk bersikap baik meskipun bukan seperti itu hal yang Kyungsoo mau.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

Halooo... Pada kaget ya kalo Luhan itu mantannya Jongin? Wkwk. Aku emang sengaja bikin kejutan disetiap chapter dalam ff ini. Soalnya aku bakal lebih banyak pake alur maju mundur di ff ini.

Oh. Aku update sekarang karena hari Minggu ternyata aku nggaada kuota, hehe. Jadi aku update aja daripada nelat trus bikin kalian nunggu lagi. Aku udah buat kalian nunggu ff ini sebulan, trus aku nggamau bikin kalian nunggu lagi. Dikirain aku php apa :3

 _Sorry for typo(s)_ aku udah ngecek sih, tapi kadang masih ada juga typo disana -_-

 _Review?_


	8. 07 Pengikhlasan: Bahu dan Tangis

Saat itu, hujan. Pagi hari tadi, langit masih terlihat cerah. Namun hujan di siang hari ini membuat siapa saja tahu kalau langit sedang berkabung. Payung-payung beserta pakaian-pakaian hitam yang berkumpul di pemakaman itulah yang menjadi buktinya. Satu per satu dari mereka lama-kelamaan mulai membubarkan diri. Hanya tinggal beberapa saja yang masih betah disana, hanya untuk memandangi gundukan tanah baru tersebut.

Sehun. Laki-laki berpayung hitam itu hanya diam saja ketika Sehyun menepuk bahunya pelan. Sehun tidak ingin mencegah kakak perempuannya itu untuk menemaninya. Kini hanya Sehun seoranglah yang ada di sana setelah Sehyun pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Sehyun sudah mulai tak bisa menahan rasa _sok_ tegarnya dihadapan mendiang ibunya. Maka dari itu Sehyun memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut sebelum ia berteriak-teriak macam orang tak waras.

Hujan masih terus turun. Langit masih berkabung bersama Sehun seorang. Begitu seterusnya, hingga hujan mulai mereda. Hanya menyisakan gerimis saja yang menemani ketika Sehun hendak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sehun berbalik. Ingin melangkah pergi, namun mengurungkan niat tiba-tiba. Seorang perempuan berseragam SMA yang menggigil karena angin dingin yang menusuk kulit, adalah satu hal yang menjadi alasan Sehun mengurungkan niat untuk pergi.

Luhan. Perempuan itu datang saat semua orang―kecuali Sehun― yang berduka pergi meninggalkan pemakaman ini. Luhan, dengan wajah yang mulai memucat, mengambil langkah mendekat. Setiap langkah yang tercipta, Sehun dapat melihat Luhan yang kosong. Pandangan perempuan itu mengarah ke depan, dan tak dapat diterjemahkan apa artinya.

Luhan terus melangkah, mendekati Sehun, dan berhenti tepat disampingnya. Luhan sempat diam beberapa saat sebelum menghela napas pelan. Suara helaan napas itu membuat Sehun meliriknya tanpa bertanya apapun.

"Bibi Song." suara Luhan terdengar bergetar. Setelah itu, terdengar suara bersitan hidung dari Luhan dan kalimat lain. "Aku memutuskan untuk berjanji pada bibi. Bahwa aku akan menepati semua yang bibi minta waktu itu." Luhan menunduk. Air matanya bercampur dengan air hujan di wajahnya. "Aku… Berjanji." sambungnya sayup.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan ke depan ketika tahu bahwa Luhan mendongak padanya. Luhan bergerak, dan mengambil satu langkah untuk mendekatinya. Tubuh Luhan memasuki area payung hitam milik Sehun. Dan begitu mendengar suara Luhan yang memanggil namanya, Sehun merasa genggamannya pada payung tersebut bergetar.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun pelan, serak.

Luhan diam untuk beberapa detik. Telapak tangannya yang dingin melingkar pada sebelah pergelangan tangan Sehun. Pergelangan tangan itu Luhan tarik hingga Sehun berhadapan dengannya. Sehun hanya melihat rambut Luhan yang basah ketika mereka berhadapan. Luhan yang menunduk membuatnya tak tahu sekarang perempuan ini berekspresi apa.

Ingin Sehun bertanya, "Ada apa?" pada Luhan, namun tiba-tiba saja Luhan memeluknya. Sehun mengurungkan niat. Napasnya tercekat selama dua detik dan beberapa persendiannya lemas seketika. Kepala perempuan itu menyandar pada dada Sehun. Dan Sehun takut kalau-kalau debaran jantungnya yang keras dapat dirasakan Luhan saat ini.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan serak. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jadilah sandaranku sebentar saja. Aku butuh hal itu sekarang."

Tak terasa tangan Sehun yang bebas terangkat untuk mengusak pucuk kepala Luhan yang basah sampai punggungnya. Tak terasa pula Sehun menggumamkan kata-kata menenangkan untuk Luhan yang mulai menangis didadanya. Pun tak terasa pada Sehun kalau hatinya ikut sakit melihat Luhan menangis seperti ini.

Kali ini, setelah sebelumnya selalu melukiskan warna-warna pelangi yang indah, Luhan menggoreskan tinta hitam pekat pada hati Sehun yang sedang kelabu.

 **A Letter For Little Fairy**

 **07\. Pengikhlasan; Bahu dan Tangis**

Kepulan uap hangat dari cangkir yang berada di meja, hanya dianggurkan. Si pembuat yang sedang duduk disebelah seorang perempuan berselimut tebal itu hanya membiarkannya saja tanpa ada niat untuk menegaknya habis. Hujan dari siang sampai sore hari membuat udara dingin terasa menusuk-nusuk kulit. Bahkan, perempuan yang tadinya kehujanan itu kini masih menggigil meski sudah berganti pakaian dan menggulung tubuh dengan selimut.

Sehun, si pembuat cokelat panas untuk Luhan, si perempuan berselimut tebal, masih tak ingin membuka suara. Setelah satu jam lebih dia pulang dari pemakaman tadi, suasana hening masih terasa kental jika ia sedang bersama Luhan.

Luhan yang masih menggigil, Sehun lirik. Sempat ia mengubah posisi duduknya di sofa menjadi bersila. Sehun menghela napas kecil. Suasana hening semacam ini bukanlah suasana yang cocok untuk mereka yang sudah terbiasa dengan suasana ramai. Bukan gaya Sehun kalau tidak memulai percakapan sementara ia tahu Luhan sedang tidak ingin memulainya.

"Bukankah besok kau ada turnamen? Kenapa hujan-hujanan?"

Luhan membersit hidung seraya menoleh pada Sehun. "Aku hanya ingin melihat bibi." jawabnya, lalu cemberut kecil. "Kenapa juga pihak sekolah tidak meliburkan hari ini saja? Padahal salah satu siswanya sedang berduka. Benar-benar." cibir Luhan di akhir kalimat. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Minum saja itu cokelat panasmu. Kau bisa kena flu kalau begini terus." kata Sehun menunjuk cangkir yang isinya mulai mendingin itu dengan dagunya. "Bagaimana dengan turnamenmu besok kalau kau sakit?"

"Masih ada Krystal."

"Aih, dasar." Sehun menyentil kening Luhan pelan. Yang menjadi korban meringis kecil dan mengusap-usap bekas sentilan itu dengan telapak tangannya. "Kau ini selalu menganggap turnamenmu enteng. Tidak masuk babak final baru tahu rasa."

Luhan berdecak, dan Sehun terkekeh kecil.

"Minum, _tuh_."

Luhan memutar kedua bola mata malas. "Iya, iya." ujarnya, merengut. Kedua tangannya keluar dari balik selimut untuk meraih cangkir yang kini menghangat. Luhan tersenyum merasakan sensasi menenangkan ketika uap hangat itu masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya. Sehun ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman Luhan itu.

"Kau bolos sekolah?" tanya Sehun setelah melihat Luhan menjauhkan cangkir itu dari bibirnya.

Luhan meliriknya, _nyengir_. "Ya." jawabnya jenaka.

"Kenapa bolos?" tanya Sehun lagi. Kali ini Luhan benar-benar menurunkan cangkir yang masih berada di tangannya tersebut, namun tak meletakannya kembali ke meja. Luhan berusaha untuk memberi Sehun perhatian penuh.

"Karena aku khawatir kau menangis dan tak bisa ditenangkan _eonnie_." jawab Luhan dengan wajah sok polos. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, sedangkan Luhan terkikik. "Bibi kan bilang kalau kau orang yang susah untuk diam kalau sudah menangis."

"Memangnya kapan ibu bilang begitu?"

"Rahasia." Luhan menjulurkan lidah. Sehun mendengus. "Oiya. Dimana _eonnie_? Setelah meminjamiku pakaiannya, aku tak melihatnya lagi." tanya Luhan mengganti topik. Kepalanya berputar untuk mencari keberadaan Sehyun saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Sehun kemudian. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada televisi yang sedari tadi menyala-nyala di depannya. "Mungkin menangis di kamar." gumamnya pelan.

Luhan menatap cangkir yang masih berada di tangannya, lalu meminum isinya sedikit. Luhan mengulum bibirnya pelan sebelum berkata, "Pasti _eonnie_ terpukul karena bibi meninggal." dengan pelan. Luhan melirik Sehun yang terdiam. "Kau tidak sedih ditinggal pergi ibumu untuk selama-lamanya?"

Sehun menghela napas berat. "Kalau kau bertanya seperti itu, kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya, Luhan." katanya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Jawabannya iya. Kau sedih."

Sehun mengangguk, menghela napas lebih berat. "Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Aku masih bisa menjadi orang yang tegar saat ini. Jadi jangan khawatir."

Luhan memandangi Sehun sebelum dirinya mengangguk kecil. Laki-laki ini memang sok _hero_. Dan sok _hero_ -nya Sehun itulah yang membuat Luhan juga harus belajar menjadi orang sok _hero_ pula. Terkadang Luhan khawatir Sehun bisa jatuh dari ketinggian karena sok-soknya itu. Karena bila Sehun jatuh, maka Luhan harus melindunginya, atau kembali membawanya pada ketinggian semula. Luhan melakukannya karena Sehun juga melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Di sekolah kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Huh_?"

Sehun menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya ke dalam. "Tidak dengar?" tanyanya sembari menarik daun telinga Luhan pelan. Luhan menjerit kecil, merengek, dan merengut melihat Sehun yang terkekeh karenanya. "Di sekolah kau baik-baik saja?" ulangnya kalem.

Luhan menghembuskan napas dengan pelan. Cangkir cokelat panasnya ia letakkan ke meja. Luhan tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Tentu. Aku baik."

"Tapi tadi menangis."

Luhan makin merengut. "Aku menangis bukan karena kejadian di sekolah, tahu."

"Tuh. Kejadian di sekolah yang mana?"

Luhan menggembukan kedua pipinya. Mau bagaimana pun Luhan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sehun, laki-laki itu pasti tahu apa saja yang disembunyikannya. Sehun ini ajaib, bagi Luhan. Ditinggal kedua orang tuanya, Sehun masih bisa mengajaknya bercanda tawa seperti biasa. Sehun juga masih biasa saja saat ada masalah di hidupnya. Ini anak hatinya terbuat dari apa, sih? Luhan tak habis pikir dengan Sehun.

"Kalau ditanya, jawab, Luhan." suara Sehun membuat Luhan meliriknya. Luhan mendengus dan membuang wajah. Dan hal itu membuat Sehun mengambil napas dalam. "Kalau tak mau bercerita, ya sudah."

"Tadi mereka melihatku tidak suka." cerita Luhan pelan. Luhan mendekatkan diri pada Sehun dan mulai memberi laki-laki itu perhatian penuh. "Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika mereka melihatku seperti itu. Aku merasa aku yang tadi bukanlah diriku yang seperti biasa. Aku memang benci dipandangi seperti itu. Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus menyangkal bahwa berita-berita itu tidak benar? Apa aku harus bilang pada mereka kalau memang berita itu benar, tapi jangan cemooh aku seperti itu? Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Aku terlalu takut karena Hyojung―"

"Sudah, ya? Jangan ingat Hyojung lagi," sela Sehun cepat-cepat, suaranya terdengar lembut seperti biasa. Ia menghapus cairan bening di ujung mata Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. "Bukankah kau bilang kebahagiaan Jongin juga kebahagiaan Hyojung? Keputusanmu sudah benar."

Luhan mengangguk, menangis. Bayang-bayang senyuman tulus seorang perempuan manis berumur empat belas tahunan kembali hadir di pikirannya. Itu Hyojung, senyumannya membuat dada Luhan sakit sendiri.

Luhan menangis sesenggukan. Perempuan itu menutupi dagu sampai hidungnya dengan selimut. Matanya terpejam untuk menahan air matanya yang semakin deras. Rasa penyesalannya datang lagi. Dan Sehun yang mengerti dengan bagaimana perasaan Luhan kali ini, hanya mampu menenangkannya. Ditariknya Luhan kedalam dekapannya, menjatuhkan Luhan di bahunya, dan membiarkan Luhan menangis sepuasnya disana.

Mengapa hidup selalu dipenuhi dengan mengikhlaskan dan merelakan? Padahal yang hidup sulit untuk menerima kedua hal itu untuk melanjutkan kehidupannya.

.

.

.

" _Eum… Hai, Luhan."_

 _Luhan mendongak, tersenyum lebar ketika melihat perempuan manis yang memiliki dua lesung pipi itu berada di depannya. "Oh. Hai, Hyojung." sapanya balik. Luhan menunjuk kursi dihadapannya seraya mengatakan, "Duduklah." pada si perempuan yang bernama Hyojung._

 _Hyojung duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk Luhan tadi. Ia melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja untuk memberi kesan serius pada Luhan._

" _Jadi_ _, kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku di sini?" tanya Luhan._

 _Hyojung tersenyum kecil. "Ada sesuatu hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."_

" _Oh…" Luhan mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Hal penting apa?"_

" _Tapi, tolong jangan beritahu Jongin, ya?" pinta Hyojung sedikit berbisik._

 _Luhan menaikkan kedua alis tidak mengerti. "Kenapa?" tanyanya._

 _Hyojung melirik ke arah lain, gelisah. Beberapa kali ia membenarkan caranya duduk untuk membuat dirinya rileks didepan Luhan. Luhan yang melihat tingkah tidak nyamannya Hyojung, semakin bingung. Luhan menarik napas dalam, lalu mencoba menghilangkan ekspresi bingungnya dengan senyuman._

" _Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Jongin. Memangnya ada apa?"_

" _Aku…" Hyojung memainkan jemarinya diatas meja. "Aku… Aku sakit."_

 _Alis Luhan terangkat tinggi. "Lalu? Memangnya kenapa? Kau sakit apa?"_

"Leukimia _." Hyojung menunduk ketika mengatakannya. Dan Luhan terkejut bukan main. Mata perempuan itu hampir keluar saking terkejutnya._

" _Apa?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya. "Kau sakit apa?"_

"Leukimia _." ulang Hyojung meyakinkan. "Seharusnya aku sudah istirahat penuh di rumah sakit beberapa hari terakhir ini. Aku masih bisa disini karena Jongin. Jadi_ _, tolong jangan beritahu Jongin tentang penyakitku ini."_

 _Luhan tak mampu berkata-kata. Dirinya masih terkejut dengan pernyataan Hyojung barusan._

" _Aku ingin bicara padamu bahwa… Sejujurnya aku sudah lama menyukai Jongin jauh sebelum kalian berpacaran. Aku, aku merasa kalau rasa cintaku pada Jongin memang bertepuk sebelah tangan karenamu. Aku juga merasa kalau Jongin lebih baik bersamamu. Tapi…"_

" _Tapi?" sambung Luhan pada kalimat Hyojung yang menggantung. Luhan meremas jemarinya sendiri yang berada dipangkuannya saking bervariasinya rasa yang sedang Luhan alami saat ini._

 _Hyojung menelan ludah susah payah. Dirinya menunduk ketika mengatakan, "Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk memiliki hubungan yang sama sepertimu dengan Jongin?"_

 _Jantung Luhan berhenti berdetak rasanya. Matanya tiba-tiba basah, dan Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan hal itu dari Hyojung yang kembali bersuara._

" _Aku hanya ingin melakukan hal itu disisa-sisa hidupku yang tinggal sebentar saja, Luhan. Dokter bilang, hidupku tak akan lama lagi. Aku benci diriku sendiri karena permintaan konyol ini. Tapi tolong, Luhan. Beri aku kesempatan sebentar saja untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya diperhatikan Jongin secara berbeda. Aku tahu Jongin memang menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya. Aku juga tahu kalau cinta itu tak bisa dipaksakan, juga tak bisa muncul dalam sekejap karena situasi ini. Maaf, aku―"_

" _Hyojung." Luhan memotong dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dadanya terasa sakit ketika ia mengatakan, "Aku mengerti posisimu. Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa melakukan hal itu jika memang itu yang harus kau lakukan. Aku akan melepas Jongin jika itu yang kau mau."_

 _Hyojung melebarkan matanya tak percaya. "Serius?" tanyanya dengan suara tertahan. Air mata yang sempat meleleh di pipi pun Hyojung hapus dengan cepat. "Kau tidak bercanda?"_

" _Aku serius." Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. Mencoba membuktikan bahwa sekarang ini ia sedang baik-baik saja. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah aku anggap saudaraku sendiri. Jadi apa yang tidak untukmu?"_

 _Senyuman lebar Hyojung pun terbit. Kedua lesung pipinya terlihat dan begitu manis di mata Luhan. Melihat senyuman itu membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum. Hatinya mencelus nyeri, namun Luhan masih bisa menahannya untuk sementara. Entah bagaimana nanti dirinya ketika sampai di rumah, Luhan tak tahu. Yang penting sekarang adalah kebahagiaan Hyojung._

" _Terima kasih, Luhan. Kau memang baik. Jika aku meninggal nanti, kau boleh bersama Jongin lagi."_

" _Kau harus terus hidup supaya Jongin bisa selalu bersamamu. Jangan mengatakan hal itu sekarang ini."_

 _Luhan rela melepas Jongin untuk Hyojung. Luhan rela hatinya diremas-remas sarung tangan berjarum tajam demi Hyojung. Luhan yakin jika keputusannya memang benar. Keputusan itu baik untuk Hyojung dan Jongin. Karena salah satu kebahagiaan Jongin, adalah kebahagiaan Hyojung. Dan Luhan harus siap jika suatu saat nanti, ia kecewa dengan keputusan ini._

Dan lima tahun kemudian, tepatnya saat ini, Luhan mulai merasakan penyesalan itu. Bukan penyesalan tentang mengapa ia mau menerima permintaan Hyojung. Tetapi karena mengapa ia pura-pura tidak perduli dengan Hyojung yang mulai parah-parahnya di rumah sakit waktu itu? Lalu juga mengapa ia tak menyadari sikap-sikap yang Hyojung tunjukan pada Jongin sebelum Jongin menjadi pacarnya? Kalau Luhan terlebih dahulu tahu tentang rasa sayang Hyojung pada Jongin yang berbeda, maka Luhan memilih untuk mundur.

Setelah pertemuan itu, Luhan benar-benar memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jongin. Alasannya karena Jongin terlalu dekat dengan Hyojung sampai-sampai mereka tidak ada waktu untuk bersama. Memang benar tentang alasan yang sudah Luhan persiapkan sematang-matangnya dari awal itu.

Putusnya hubungan Luhan dengan Jongin, membuat Jongin semakin dekat dengan Hyojung. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa menjauh ketika Jongin mencoba untuk mendekatinya.

Awalnya Hyojung hanya bolak-balik ke rumah sakit dengan alasan sakit biasa. Dan Jongin sebagai sahabat, tentu saja khawatir. Hyojung yang dikenalnya sebagai perempuan yang kuat, saat itu sering masuk rumah sakit karena mimisan, pusing, dan lain-lain. Maka saat itu Jongin selalu memberi perhatian lebih pada Hyojung. Tentu saja yang diberi perhatian senang.

Satu bulan berlalu. Hyojung yang merasa hidupnya semakin sebentar, akhirnya mengutarakan perasaannya pada Jongin. Jongin terkejut, tentu saja. Selama ia bersahabat dengan Hyojung, ia tak pernah tahu kalau Hyojung memiliki perasaan lain sejak lama dengannya. Awalnya Jongin lebih memilih agar mereka tetap bersahabat saja. Perasaannya terhadap Luhan masih belum bisa terhapus begitu saja. Namun entah bisikan dari siapa, Jongin menerima Hyojung sebagai kekasihnya. Meskipun tetap sosok Luhan yang berada di hatinya.

Luhan yang tahu kabar itu dari Hyojung, hanya bisa berpura-pura tersenyum senang. Luhan hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat dan ikut berbahagia. Mulai dari sana Luhan tak ingin lagi melihat mereka berdua di rumah sakit. Luhan tak ingin lagi merasakan sakit melihat Jongin memberi perhatian penuh pada Hyojung yang melemah tiap harinya.

Namun beberapa minggu kemudian, Luhan mendengar kabar Hyojung yang meninggal karena penyakitnya. Luhan sedih. Hyojung adalah orang kedua yang meninggalkan kehidupan Luhan setelah ayahnya Sehun.

Hanya Luhan yang ada di hati Jongin. Jadi setelah meninggalnya Hyojung, Jongin kembali mendekati Luhan. Niatnya ingin kembali melanjutkan hubungan mereka yang sempat terputus. Namun Luhan yang tahu niat Jongin, berusaha untuk menjauh.

Karena mengingat rasa Jongin yang masih ada untuknya, Luhan juga mengingat Hyojung. Dan mengingat Hyojung membuatnya merasa menjadi perempuan yang kejam. Seharusnya Luhan tahu dari awal. Seharusnya Luhan tak memiliki rasa sayang yang sama dengan yang dirasakan Hyojung. Luhan merasa….

Entahlah. Banyak yang dia rasakan atas rasa penyesalannya selama ini.

Luhan menghela napas dengan pelan sembari meringkuk di kamarnya. Bayangan masa lalu itu membuatnya menutup mata. Sebelum tidur malam ini, Luhan meyakinkan diri sendiri. Bahwa keputusan lima tahun lalunya, merupakan keputusan yang terbaik. Luhan juga berdoa dalam hati;

 _Semoga orang-orang yang sudah dan segera aku ikhlaskan tenang di alam sana. Untuk paman Oh, Shin Hyo Jung, dan bibi Song…_

.

.

.

"Luhan."

Luhan gelagapan disentuh bahunya oleh Baekhyun. "Eh. Ya, Baekhyun?" tanyanya terbata-bata. Baekhyun yang melihatnya terkekeh geli. "Ada apa?"

"Kau ini melamun saja. Pantas kau tak menyahut saat aku bercerita." kata Baekhyun sebelum ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Luhan meringis. "Maaf. Aku banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini." ujarnya pelan.

"Karena berita-berita itu, ya?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan melipat bibirnya ke dalam, mengangguk kecil kemudian. Baekhyun menghela napasnya pelan ketika melihat Luhan murung seketika. "Aku yakin kau bisa melewatinya."

"Bukan masa-masa yang sulit untukku, Baekhyun." Luhan tersenyum baik-baik saja, sementara di dalam sana mulai ada yang memberontak tak jelas karena pembicaraan baru ini.

"Kalian ini… Aku tak mengerti. Bukankah kalian dulu teman satu sekolah?"

Luhan menaikkan alisnya samar. "Siapa? Aku dan Jongin?" tanyanya balik.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sehun juga." sambungnya. "Ada apa dengan kalian? Kau lebih dekat dengan Sehun dan terlalu jauh untuk Jongin." tanyanya kemudian.

Luhan terdiam. Pertanyaan itu sempat berputar sejenak di otaknya sebelum Luhan kembali melamun. Luhan kembali ke masa lalu lagi. Masa saat semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Bukan masa yang diam-diam runyam menyimpan masalah yang tak berujung.

Awalnya mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka masih berteman dekat dan saling bercanda tawa, masih menjadi teman satu ekstrakulikuler basket. Mereka masih baik-baik saja. Sampai pada akhirnya _sesuatu_ terjadi. Tentang Hyojung dan Luhan. Tentang Sehun dan Jongin. Tentang keempat orang itu yang saling berhubungan. Hyojung sebagai sahabat Jongin, Jongin sebagai pacar Luhan, Luhan sebagai sahabat Sehun, dan Sehun yang menyukai Luhan.

Luhan menghela napasnya kecil. Matanya melirik sosok Sehun yang sedang tertawa-tawa bersama teman satu ekstrakulikuler _dance_ nya di hari Rabu ini. Sudah seminggu lebih bibi Song meninggalkan Sehun. Dan laki-laki itu kelihatan tidak memiliki beban sama sekali. Luhan heran. Sebenarnya Sehun ini tidak punya rasa kehilangan atau bagaimana, sih?

"Kau tidak ingin bercerita, ya?"

Suara Baekhyun membuat Luhan beralih menatapnya. Luhan sempat berpikir sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk bercerita pada Baekhyun. Kalau seadainya ia bercerita pada Kyungsoo, Luhan tak mau ambil resiko untuk kehilangan sahabatnya itu. Mungkin Kyungsoo sakit hati dan tak ingin lagi dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Aku bakal bercerita." ujar Luhan pelan. Senyumannya tertahan dan Baekhyun tahu arti senyuman itu. "Tapi tidak disini. Di luar saja, ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Mereka bangkit dari tempat mereka duduk dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Baekhyun dan Luhan memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang berada tidak jauh dari ruangan tadi. Diluar hujan gerimis sedang turun. Sebentar lagi musim dengan cuaca hujan ini akan berakhir, tergantikan dengan musim yang lain.

"Jadi?"

"Dulu kami bertiga memang berteman. Kami berteman dari kelas satu sampai kelas dua. Ada suatu hal yang terjadi diantara kami sampai Sehun menarikku menjauh dari Jongin." Luhan mulai bercerita. Pandangannya menerawang pada tetesan air yang berada di tepian atap.

"Bukan karena Hyojung-Hyojung itu kan?" tanya Baekhyun menyela.

Luhan kembali melipat bibirnya, membasahinya dengan juluran kecil lidahnya kemudian. "Ceritanya rumit, Baekhyun." Luhan mendesah pelan. "Semuanya berawal dari berakhirnya hubunganku dengan Jongin. Aku putus dari Jongin memang karena Hyojung. Hanya saja bukan karena aku cemburu pada Hyojung karena Jongin lebih dekat dengannya. Tapi karena aku sudah memutuskan begitu. Hyojung dan aku memiliki beberapa situasi yang rumit."

Luhan berhenti bercerita. Sementara yang menjadi pendengar masih tetap menunggu kelanjutan cerita Luhan yang katanya rumit. Entah serumit apa, Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Hyojung meninggal setelah aku putus dari Jongin karena sakitnya. Dan aku pernah hilang ingatan untuk sementara karena kecelakaan kecil. Hal itulah yang membuat Sehun menarikku agar Jongin tak lagi mengejarku. Aku tak mengerti mengapa Sehun melakukan hal itu padaku. Aku pernah bertanya, dan Sehun selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kemudian aku tak lagi mengungkit-ungkit pertanyaan itu selama beberapa waktu. Sampai aku mendengar kabar bahwa Sehun dan Jongin berkelahi karena aku dan Hyojung sepulang sekolah."

"Aku bertanya lagi. Sehun masih tetap saja tak mau menjawab. Aku memaksanya, namun Sehun tetap saja _keukeuh_. Tapi kemudian Sehun mau mengaku bahwa ia ingin melindungiku, sudah itu saja. Tapi bagiku, jawaban Sehun masih tetap mengganjal. Aku mulai mengerti kalau Sehun menjauhkanku dari Jongin agar aku tak merasa sakit hati lagi. Tapi mengapa Sehun dan Jongin berkelahi karena aku dan Hyojung? Aku masih tak tahu hal itu kenapa."

"Jadi hal yang rumit itu karena kau tak mengerti tentang Sehun dan Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun setelah Luhan berhenti bercerita untuk beberapa saat.

Luhan bergumam kecil, mengangguk. "Dan karena satu hal lagi yang tak bisa aku ceritakan padamu."

"Tentang Hyojung?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Namun kali ini Luhan menggeleng kecil.

"Tentang aku." jawabnya berbisik.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat kalimat Luhan karena suara bisikan Luhan yang tidak terdengar olehnya. Baekhyun ingin bertanya lagi. Namun sosok Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tadi bersama yang lain membuat niat Baekhyun terurung.

"Ayo, pulang." seru Sehun pada Luhan dengan senyumannya. Luhan yang melihatnya merasakan nyeri di dada sebentar, namun senyumannya mengembang secara refleks.

"Iya." sahut Luhan pada Sehun. Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, dan berpamitan pada Baekhyun yang masih duduk ditempatnya. "Aku pulang duluan, ya, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangguk, tak bersuara. Melihat Luhan yang menghampiri Sehun membuatnya ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Luhan tadi. Pasti rasanya berat harus bersama orang lain ketika orang yang kau sayang harus jauh dari jangkauanmu. Namun harus bagaimana lagi kalau orang itu melakukannya karena ia ingin melindungimu dari orang yang terus menyakitimu? Haruskah kau memberontak atau harus menerimanya? Kalau Luhan, ia memilih untuk menerima karena alasan yang belum Baekhyun tahu. Setidaknya Baekhyun sudah mengerti bagaimana posisi Luhan. Tak perlu diceritakan secara rinci pun Baekhyun sudah mengerti.

.

.

.

"Daripada sendiri di rumahmu, lebih baik kau disini dulu saja. Sehyun _eonnie_ pulang malam kan?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang takut sendirian di rumah, Luhan."

"Tapi, Sehun. Bisa saja kau bosan di rumah sendirian." Luhan melipat lengannya, mendekati Sehun, lalu menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya menggoda. "Kalau ada aku, bosanmu pasti hilang."

Sehun mendesis. Sempat ia mengalihkan pandangan karena hampir malu sendiri. Apa yang dikatakan Luhan tadi memang benar adanya. Dan Sehun tak bisa menjawab apapun tentang kalimat itu selain menyahut dengan kalimat lain. "Biasanya kan aku memang sendiri di rumah."

Luhan menghela napas kecil. "Sekarang situasinya sudah berbeda, Sehun. Kau disini saja, oke?"

Sehun memutar kedua bola mata malas, mengangguk. Luhan yang bersorak kecil hanya ditatapnya dengan wajah malas. Dalam diam, hatinya juga ikut senang karena melihat Luhan dengan keceriannya. Hatinya makin senang pula saat Luhan menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Telapak tangan hangat Luhan yang menyelimuti pergelangan tangannya membuat jantungnya berdetak tak menentu. Sehun suka sensasinya.

"Bibi! Aku pulang!" seru Luhan kencang. Setelah itu, suara samar Kim Jung Ah terdengar menyahut. Tidak lama kemudian sosok wanita itu muncul ketika Luhan hendak masuk ke ruang tengah dan Sehun baru saja selesai melepas sepatu.

"Sehun?" tanya Kim Jung Ah ragu. Sehun tersenyum ramah sebagai tanggapan. "Ada apa kemari?"

Sehun hendak menjawab. Baru saja ia membuka bibir, namun kemudian Luhan menyela cepat-cepat. Sehun mendengus mendengarnya.

"Sehun menunggu Sehyun _eonnie_ pulang dari rumah sakit. Daripada bosan di rumah, aku memintanya untuk disini dulu."

Kim Jung Ah manggut-manggut kecil. "Ya sudah." adalah kalimat pendek terakhirnya sebelum ia meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan di sana.

"Siapa yang namanya Sehun disini?"

"Eh?" Luhan mengerjap, menoleh pada Sehun. Melihat Sehun dengan wajah sebalnya serta pertanyaannya tadi membuat Luhan ingin tertawa. Luhan meringis. "Maaf, hehe."

Sehun berdecak. Ia berjalan melewati Luhan, lalu menangkap pergelangan Luhan untuk mengajaknya duduk di sofa ruang tengah. "Buatkan aku minum."

"Heh, ambil saja sendiri." sungut Luhan tak santai. Sehun berdecak lagi melihat Luhan yang seperti ini.

"Ini rumahnya siapa?"

"Rumahnya bibi Kim."

"Siapa tamunya sekarang ini?"

Giliran Luhan yang berdecak. Ia merengek. "Aku capek. Kenapa bukan kau saja yang ambil?"

"Aku juga capek."

"Ya sudah. Minumnya nanti saja."

"Aku mau sekarang."

"Sehun, kau punya kaki."

"Kau juga punya kaki."

"Sehun!"

"Iya, Luhan."

Luhan cemberut. Dan Sehun menahan tawa. "Sudahlah. Pergi saja kau dari sini."

"Tadi kau memintaku untuk disini dulu." Sehun menyahut, lalu terkikik. Luhan memutar kedua bola mata malas, pertanda bahwa ia sedang malas berdebat kali ini. "Memangnya mau apa kau kalau aku disini?"

Luhan menghela napas pelan. Ekspresinya menggambarkan bahwa dia sedang lelah sekarang ini. Dan Sehun yang mengerti, segera menarik Luhan untuk jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku capek." gumam Luhan yang masih bisa didengar Sehun.

Sehun ikut bergumam tak jelas sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tidak capek apa? Aku yang melihatmu terus tersenyum saja capek." ujar Luhan pelan. Luhan menarik dirinya dari pelukan Sehun, memandang Sehun sejenak, lalu mencubit pipinya keras-keras sampai Sehun menjerit kesakitan. "Kenapa kau tidak menangis?" rengek Luhan.

"Aduh, aduh." Sehun berusaha melepaskan pipinya dari tangan Luhan. Begitu benar-benar terlepas, Sehun menatap Luhan jengkel. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya cemberut seraya menunduk. Sehun mendesis. "Enak saja main cubit-cubit pipi. Coba sini pipimu yang aku cubit."

"Tidak!" Luhan memekik sambil melompat menjauhi Sehun. Raut wajah waspada Luhan membuat Sehun gemas untuk menangkapnya. Segera Sehun meraih dan menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan sebelum perempuan itu kabur. Pipi Luhan pun Sehun cubit keras-keras sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Luhan tadi. Sampai-sampai Luhan hampir menangis rasanya.

"Ih! Sakit!" Luhan menghempaskan tangan Sehun. Rasanya pipinya ini sakit sekali. Luhan mengusap-usapnya dengan bibir mengerucut jengkel. Ia menatap Sehun yang sedang tersenyum-senyum macam orang bodoh itu dengan sebal.

"Apa?" Sehun terkekeh. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahunya seraya berkata, "Menangis saja disini."

Luhan berdecak. Ia memalingkan wajah, memunggungi Sehun, dan meninggikan dagunya. Tanda bahwa ia sedang tak mau diajak bercanda kali ini.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, setelah beberapa detik berlalu menjadi hampir satu menit, bahu Luhan terasa berat. Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan dari belakang. Dan Luhan seperti dibekukan. Organ tubuhnya seperti tak bekerja untuk beberapa waktu karena merasakan betapa lembutnya rambut Sehun yang menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya. Luhan masih diam, dan Sehun mulai berkata pelan dan serak.

"Coba cerita tentang apa yang ibu minta padamu waktu itu."

Dada Luhan mencelus dingin entah karena apa. Mendengar permintaan Sehun itu, Luhan merasa berat untuk mengabulkan. Luhan meremas jemarinya sendiri yang berada di atas roknya. Ada sesuatu yang mencubit hatinya ketika Sehun meminta hal itu.

"Aku ingin dengar. Siapa tahu hal itu bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik." gumam Sehun.

Luhan menarik napas dalam. Ia melirik Sehun di bahunya, dan mulai bercerita.

"Bibi bilang kalau aku sudah berteman lama denganmu dari kecil. Aku tahu seluk-belukmu, aku hafal kebiasaanmu, semua yang ada padamu, aku mengetahuinya. Bibi senang kalau akulah yang menjadi sahabatmu, Sehun. Karena bibi belum pernah melihat senyuman yang katanya bibi berbeda darimu kalau kau tidak sedang bersamaku."

 _Ternyata ibu tahu…_

Luhan menarik napas dalam lagi. Matanya terasa panas tiba-tiba. Dadanya terasa mencelus ketika merasakan bahunya yang basah karena air mata Sehun. Sehun menangis tanpa suara, dan Luhan membiarkannya menangis disana.

"Bibi bilang, aku harus terus bersamamu supaya bibi bisa melihat senyumanmu. Bibi jarang melihatmu tersenyum selama beliau sakit. Bibi bilang kau anak yang susah tersenyum. Aku tahu karena bibi jarang berada disekitarmu selama hampir lima tahun terakhir ini. Bukankah itu waktu yang lama?"

 _Ibu…_

"Selain itu, bibi juga memintaku untuk selalu membuatmu merasa dunia ini bukanlah dunia yang kejam. Aku harus membuatmu lupa dengan duka dan laramu yang begitu banyak. Entah harus dengan cara apa, aku belum memikirkannya. Karena aku tahu, hanya dengan akulah kau tersenyum."

 _Sejak kapan ibu tahu…_

"Yang terakhir. Bibi memintaku untuk…" Luhan membersit hidungnya dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "…untuk membuatmu ikhlas dari kepergian bibi. Saat itu aku bilang kalau bibi masih bisa ada untukmu dan Sehyun _eonnie_. Tapi bibi hanya tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Aku hanya berjaga-jaga kalau saja waktuku benar-benar habis di dunia ini." padaku. Aku tak tahu harus membalas apa lagi selain diam. Bibi menyerahkan seluruh urusanmu padaku. Awalnya aku merasa berat karena kau bukan sepenuhnya tanggung jawabku. Tapi begitu bibi meninggal, aku benar-benar harus menerima apa yang diminta bibi. Karena aku sadar. Kau butuh sandaran yang lain selain Sehyun _eonnie_. Dan sandaran itu adalah aku."

… _kalau aku menyukai perempuan ini?_

Sehun menarik napas dan menghembuskannya putus-putus. Luhan yang merasakan hembusan napas itu di balik bahunya, kini makin deras mengalirkan air mata. Entah mengapa Luhan merasa sakit melihat Sehun yang menangis seperti sekarang ini. Luhan jarang melihat Sehun menangis. Dan sekali melihatnya, Luhan pasti akan ikut menangis. Sudah dari dulu memang begitu.

Memang bukan kali pertama Luhan melihat Sehun menangis. Tapi ini kali pertama Luhan merasakan rasa sakit yang hampir sama dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sehun.

Luhan kembali menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya sembari sesenggukan. Luhan bergerak, membuat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Luhan kembali menangis melihat wajah Sehun yang lembab karena air mata ketika dirinya berbalik. Senyuman pun Luhan perlihatkan untuk Sehun. Dan yang melihat senyuman perempuan ini mau tak mau juga ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau kau butuh aku, datang saja, sesuka hatimu. Aku akan berusaha membantumu. Aku akan berusaha untukmu." ujar Luhan. Luhan menghapus air matanya sendiri. Kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk bahunya masih dengan senyuman. "Sini. Aku akan menenangkanmu disini."

Sehun menahan senyuman gelinya. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Luhan, dan kembali berkata, "Terima kasih bahunya." dengan suara serak sebelum ia kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu Luhan.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

Tuh. Udah aku kasih beberapa bagian masa lalu Luhan-Sehun-Jongin diatas. Jadi udah pada bisa nebak ngga jalan cerita ke depannya gimana? Kalo bisa berarti kalian hebat deh. Kalo ngga berarti aku yang hebat. Haha xD *abaikan ini*

Trus. Aku kebanyakan kasih kekepoan buat kalian ya disini? Hehe. Maaf sekali. Nggatau deh dihasut sama siapa ini kenapa nyeritainnya cuma setengah-setengah doang. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering bikin kepo sama bikin gemes soalnya~ :v

Truss... tetap sama yaa... Maaf buat typo(s) nya. Aku males ngecek hiks. :" Maafkan daku karena kebanyakan tugas dari guru yang nggabisa kasih keringanan dengan deadline hiks. :" maaf gerinee curhat hahah :""

Oiya. Makasih ya buat review kalian selama ini. Kalian buat aku jadi semangat nulis sama kejar deadline bejibunku lohh.. Jadi tetap review yaa.. :")

 **NB:**

Eh. Ada yang masih inget sama ffku yg You're My Coffee ngga?


	9. 08 Pertanda: Flory

_Luhan…_

Luhan menarik napas putus-putus. Dalam mimpinya, Luhan tak dapat melihat apa-apa. Luhan mencengkeram selimutnya erat dan napasnya mulai memburu. Keringat dingin muncul dari dahi dan mengalir turun.

 _Kau salah mengambil langkah. Apa yang kau pikirkan selama ini?_

Luhan menggeleng-geleng. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat karena getaran yang muncul begitu saja di dalam tubuhnya. Cengkeraman pada selimutnya makin erat. Tubuhnya terasa panas tiba-tiba. Luhan yang berada di dalam mimpi, sedang mencoba untuk menjauhi cahaya dalam gelap yang membuat tubuhnya terasa panas ketika cahaya itu berada di dekat Luhan. Luhan berlari, namun cahaya itu dengan cepat menusuk tubuhnya, dan menyebar hingga tubuh Luhan seperti diselimuti cahaya.

 _Seharusnya kau ingat untuk apa kau ada disini. Apakah aku harus mengingatkanmu lagi?_

Cengkeraman Luhan makin erat lagi. Aliran panas pada tubuhnya menjalar menuju punggung. Luhan menggeliat karena panas itu semakin menyakitinya. Ketika panas itu benar-benar sudah berkumpul, mereka mengalir dengan cepat menuju wajahnya. Luhan mengerang keras karena hal itu di dalam tidurnya.

 _Kesempatanmu sudah habis, Luhan._

Luhan membuka mata tepat setelah aliran panas itu menusuk matanya dari dalam. Luhan tersentak terbangun, napasnya masih memburu saat ia tersadar. Kilatan putih di manik cokelat tuanya terlihat dalam gelapnya ruangan. Rasa panas tadi masih terasa di sekitar wajahnya. Dan Luhan mencoba untuk mendinginkan diri karena rasa panas itu.

 _Oh, tidak_. Luhan tersadar. Ia menyibakkan selimut dan menurunkan kaki. Getaran itu terasa asing ketika Luhan menapakkan kaki pada lantai yang dingin. Luhan pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Tapi yang ini berbeda. Kali ini terasa lebih hebat dan… Luhan tahu bahwa hal ini adalah pertanda.

Pasti sebentar lagi ada yang menjemputnya untuk kembali. Pasti ada yang memintanya dan memaksanya untuk menjadi seorang yang berbeda.

Luhan menarik kembali kakinya, menekuknya, dan memeluknya. Luhan belum siap meskipun secara tidak sadar ia sudah melanggarnya. Luhan tahu kesalahannya apa. Karena kesalahannya yang sekarang masih sama dengan kesalahannya yang lalu.

Mengapa harus sekarang? Padahal Luhan sudah berjanji untuk menetap. Padahal Luhan sudah berjanji untuk Sehun. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

 **A Letter For Little Fairy**

 **08\. Pertanda; Flory**

"Kenapa menunduk terus?"

Luhan menggeleng. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sehun yang berjalan disebelahnya kemudian.

"Hei. Apa ada barangmu yang jatuh?" tanya Sehun. Ia memutari Luhan dengan pandangan ke bawah, mencari-cari benda Luhan yang kira-kira jatuh. Setelah dua kali memutarinya, Sehun berjalan menjauhi Luhan ke belakang. Tepat pada jalan yang baru saja ia lalui dengan Luhan.

"Tidak, Sehun." kata Luhan tanpa berbalik pada Sehun. Luhan menarik napas dalam sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa?" Sehun berhenti mencari dan berbalik pada Luhan. Ia menghampiri perempuan itu dan kembali bertanya. "Jadi kenapa kau menunduk?"

Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sementara perlahan-lahan ia mulai mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun. "Itu. Tadi memang ada yang jatuh. Tapi sekarang sudah ketemu."

Sehun mengaitkan sebelah alis. Awalnya ia tak mengerti, tetapi setelah melihat senyuman Luhan yang menggemaskan dimata Sehun, mau tak mau Sehun juga ikut tersenyum. Diam-diam Luhan lega sendiri karena Sehun tak curiga dengan perubahannya.

Semalam, Luhan mendapatkan hal baru dalam dirinya. Begitu memeriksanya di pagi hari, Luhan hampir tak tahu harus menutupinya dengan apa agar Sehun tak curiga. Manik matanya yang awalnya berwarna cokelat seperti tanah, paginya berubah menjadi biru seperti laut. Bermenit-menit Luhan mencari lensa kontak miliknya dulu sebelum berangkat sekolah. Beruntung lensa kontak itu ia temukan tepat saat Sehun datang ke rumahnya seperti biasa.

Luhan khawatir kalau saja Sehun tahu hal ini. Sehun pasti akan bertanya ini dan itu kalau ia tahu perubahan warna mata Luhan. Luhan hanya tidak ingin Sehun tahu tentang faktanya yang satu ini. _Cukup jangan._

"Kau sakit?"

Giliran Luhan yang mengaitkan sebelah alis tak mengerti. Luhan menggeleng seraya menjawab, "Tidak." untuk pertanyaan Sehun barusan. Luhan mengerjap saat merasakan sengatan listrik yang mengalir di tubuhnya karena telapak tangan Sehun menempel di keningnya.

"Suhu tubuhmu biasa saja. Tapi kenapa kau kelihatan pucat?"

Lantas Luhan menangkup pipinya yang terasa panas di pagi hari yang mendung ini. Luhan melipat bibirnya ke dalam, mendesah kecil, lalu berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja." dengan pelan.

Bohong. Sebenarnya Luhan merasa seluruh tubuhnya nyeri. Hanya saja Luhan mencoba untuk tak membuat Sehun khawatir. Jangan sampai Sehun tahu tentang hal ini. Luhan takut Sehun sedih. Baru saja Sehun kehilangan bibi Song. Apa yang harus laki-laki itu rasakan jika ia kehilangan Luhan nantinya?

Luhan mencoba untuk baik-baik saja. Setidaknya untuk Sehun.

.

.

.

"Luhan, Luhan," panggil Kyungsoo cemas. Sedari tadi ketika jam pelajaran masih berlangsung, Luhan hanya meletakkan kepalanya pada lipatan lengannya yang berada di atas meja. Wajah Luhan memang terlihat pucat saat pertama kali masuk ke kelas hari ini. Dan Kyungsoo cemas luar biasa pada Luhan yang terus berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Luhan sama sekali tak bereaksi ketika Kyungsoo memanggil namanya. Kyungsoo makin cemas. Perempuan itu mengguncang lembut bahu Luhan dan terus memanggil nama Luhan dengan pelan. Namun sama saja, Luhan juga masih tak bergerak.

Kyungsoo menghentak-hentakkan kakinya makin frustasi. Kepalanya berputar pada teman-teman yang lain. Mereka sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang sudah diberikan oleh _seosangnim_. Kemudian Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan kepalanya pada sang guru yang duduk memperhatikan seluruh penghuni kelas dari depan sana. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawah keras-keras. Jemari tangannya bergetar kecil ketika terangkat ke udara.

"Ya, Kyungsoo?" Im _seosangnim_ bersuara hingga seluruh penghuni kelas menoleh padanya.

" _Seosangnim_." suara Kyungsoo terdengar bergetar. "Sepertinya Luhan pingsan."

Seketika semuanya mengintip Luhan yang berada di dekat Kyungsoo. Beberapa siswa yang memang dekat, dengan sigap mendekati Luhan untuk memeriksanya, termasuk Im _seosangnim_. Setelah benar-benar yakin bahwa Luhan memang pingsan sungguhan, mereka yang ditunjuk Im _seosangnim_ segera menggendong Luhan menuju ruang kesehatan. Kyungsoo menyingkir untuk memberi jalan.

Momen itu tentu saja membuat semua mata yang berada di dalam kelas tertuju pada sekumpulan manusia yang terburu-buru menuju ruang kesehatan itu. Di koridor, mereka yang tak sengaja melihat, jadi tertarik untuk terus memperhatikan. Bahkan bisikan-bisikan terus saja terdengar ketika tahu bahwa yang pingsan adalah Luhan.

Tak terkecuali Jongin. Baru saja laki-laki itu keluar dari gedung olahraga bersama Chanyeol, ia dikagetkan oleh gerombolan manusia yang lewat di depannya. Jongin menyipitkan mata untuk mengetahui siapa yang pingsan sampai-sampai beberapa pasang mata menatap sekumpulan tadi dengan pandangan remeh.

Tetapi ketika Kyungsoo melewatinya dengan terburu-buru, Jongin jadi tahu siapa yang pingsan. Segera ia ikut menyusul dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kebingungan di sana.

"Hei, Jongin! Mau kemana kau?" teriak Chanyeol pada Jongin.

"Ruang kesehatan! Luhan pingsan!" balas Jongin. Chanyeol panik dibuatnya.

Luhan pingsan. Haruskah ia memberi tahu Baekhyun dan Sehun?

Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. Kalau ia memberitahu Sehun, pasti laki-laki itu panik luar biasa. Kalau dia beritahu Baekhyun, bagaimana Sehun nanti? Lagipula kenapa akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun sering sekali ingin bersama Luhan, sih? Entah kenapa perempuan itu, Chanyeol tak tahu.

Tapi, tapi―ya sudahlah. Chanyeol memilih untuk diam saja dan tak memberitahu Sehun ataupun Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, Luhan dibaringkan di ranjang dan segera diperiksa. Yang lain memilih untuk kembali ke kelas. Sedangkan beberapa diantaranya memilih untuk menunggu di luar. Termasuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya yang terasa kusut dengan pelan. Seingatnya, Luhan tak pernah memaksakan diri untuk masuk sekolah karena dirinya sakit. Luhan juga jarang terkena sakit walau dia sering kehujanan dan pola makan yang tak teratur. Luhan yang sekarang pingsan bukanlah Luhan yang biasanya, bagi Jongin.

"Oh. Jongin?" kaget Kyungsoo hampir melompat menjauh. Perempuan bermata bulat itu mengerjap untuk menetralkan debaran jantungnya karena kaget dan karena reaksi alami dari sebuah rasa _suka_. "Sejak kapan kau disini?"

Jongin tersenyum. "Sejak tadi." jawabnya. "Aku tadi melihat kau dan teman-temanmu panik menggendong Luhan yang pingsan. Jadi aku mengikuti kalian sampai kesini. Memangnya Luhan kenapa?" tanya Jongin. Sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya terhadap Luhan pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Kyungsoo pelan. Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Tadi pagi Luhan sudah kelihatan pucat sekali. Aku bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja, dan Luhan bilang kalau dia baik-baik saja dan hanya sedikit pusing. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya."

Jongin mengangguk-angguk kecil, dan Kyungsoo hanya diam mengalihkan pandangan kemudian. Kyungsoo tahu kalau Jongin sebenarnya khawatir. Kyungsoo tahu kalau sebenarnya Jongin sangat-sangat mencemaskan Luhan, tetapi Jongin mencoba untuk biasa saja. Bahkan Kyungsoo tahu kalau senyuman itu adalah senyuman penuh paksaan dari Jongin. Jongin hanya menutupinya agar Kyungsoo juga tak ikut lebih cemas. Kyungsoo tahu hal itu, sangat tahu.

Tapi ketahuannya tentang Jongin kali ini mengantarkannya pada pemikiran lain. Pada pemikiran jika dia berada di posisi Luhan sekarang.

 _Jika aku yang pingsan, apa kau akan sekhawatir ini padaku, Jongin?_

.

.

.

"Mana Luhan?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan cepat menuju sumber suara yang datang bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka. Refleks Kyungsoo bangkit. Ia hanya diam ketika melihat Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan dengan wajah yang tak bisa ia tebak apa artinya.

"Aish. Dasar keras kepala." gumam Sehun pada Luhan yang masih bisa didengar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit menunduk ketika sadar bahwa pandangan Sehun telah berpaling dari Luhan padanya. "Kenapa Luhan bisa pingsan?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil. "Luhan tadi hanya tidur saja selama pelajaran berlangsung. Aku ingin membangunkannya tapi ragu karena Luhan kelihatan lelah dan pucat sekali. Tapi akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk membangunkannya, namun Luhan tak bangun juga. Aku mengatakan hal itu pada Im _seosangnim_ dan kami membawanya kesini. Sampai sekarang pun Luhan belum sadar." cerita Kyungsoo.

Sehun menghela napas sedikit keras. Pandangannya kini beralih pada Luhan yang masih betah memejamkan mata selama beberapa jam terakhir ini. Kemarin Luhan masih baik-baik saja. Luhan masih terlihat cantik dengan wajah cerahnya. Luhan juga masih bisa bercanda tawa dengannya, bahkan tawanya terdengar begitu syahdu di telinga Sehun. Lalu sekarang kenapa Luhan bisa sakit seperti ini? Kenapa pula wajahnya begitu pucat? Sehun makin khawatir melihatnya.

"Sehun," panggilan Kyungsoo membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. "Jaga Luhan, ya? Aku harus mengambil tasku dan tasnya Luhan di kelas dulu."

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Seperginya Kyungsoo, Sehun makin mendekati Luhan. Duduklah ia pada kursi yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang ini. Luhan yang masih tertidur, masih Sehun pandangi. Sehun memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh jemari Luhan. Namun tiap kali hampir menyentuhnya, Sehun mengurungkan niat. Ditariknya tangan yang mengudara, dan disimpannya di saku jaket yang sedang ia kenakan.

"Kenapa kau bisa sakit?" gumam Sehun bermonolog. Ia menghela napas pelan begitu sadar Luhan tak akan menjawabnya.

Tidak berapa lama, Kyungsoo datang dengan tas Luhan yang kemudian dia berikan pada Sehun. "Aku pulang dulu, ya, Sehun. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa hubungi aku." ujarnya tergesa-gesa. Setelah diberi jawaban berupa "Iya," oleh Sehun, cepat-cepat Kyungsoo pamit dan berlari meninggalkan ruang kesehatan yang hanya diisi Sehun dan Luhan saja kala itu.

Sehun meletakkan tas Luhan di meja kecil dekat ranjang yang ditiduri Luhan. Baru saja Sehun akan duduk, tiba-tiba saja Sehun mendengar suara lenguhan kecil dari Luhan. Sehun menegakkan tubuh lagi, matanya terus memperhatikan Luhan yang lama-kelamaan mulai sadar. Ketika Luhan mengerjap-erjapkan matanya pelan, dan ketika Luhan membuka mata, Sehun mengulas senyuman kecil untuknya.

"Sehun?" panggil Luhan serak. Luhan berusaha untuk mendudukkan diri dan dibantu oleh Sehun. "Kau... Kenapa disini?"

"Kau pingsan, Luhan. Makanya aku kesini."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya kesakitan karena rasa pening itu muncul kembali, menyakitinya, menumbuk otaknya hingga terasa cenut-cenut di sana. Luhan mengurut bagian kepalanya yang terasa sakit, matanya terpejam erat karenanya.

"Pusing?" tanya Sehun pelan. Luhan hanya mengangguk. "Istirahat saja dulu kalau masih pusing."

Luhan menggeleng lemah. "Aku ingin pulang." rengeknya pelan.

"Kau masih sakit, Luhan."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu sendiri."

"Aku bisa istirahat di rumah." Luhan merengut kecil ketika mengatakannya. Manis sekali di mata Sehun meskipun wajah Luhan saat ini masih pucat. "Ayolah.. Aku ingin pulang." rengeknya lagi.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. Ia mengangguk dan bergumam, "Iya," untuk Luhan yang akhirnya tersenyum senang. Sehun segera berbalik, menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lututnya yang tertekuk, dan mengatakan, "Aku gendong, sini." pada Luhan yang sedang meraih tasnya.

Luhan tertawa kecil. Punggung Sehun yang lebar itu ditepuknya dengan pelan. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri." katanya geli. Sehun berdecak melirik Luhan yang berjalan pelan melewatinya.

"Luhan," Sehun memanggil dan menyusul Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kesehatan. "Kau ini masih sakit. Wajahmu saja sudah sepucat Casper. Kau tahu? Kau mengeri―"

"Sehun, aku baik-baik saja." potong Luhan jengah. Ia berhenti melangkah dan menghadap Sehun. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan? Aku masih bisa berdiri, aku ma―" Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya karena pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Beberapa persendian di kakinya melemah hingga akhirnya Luhan jatuh.

Jatuh di pelukan Sehun lebih tepatnya.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa pening yang mendera kepalanya. Ketika Luhan sudah benar-benar sadar, ia dapat melihat wajah khawatir Sehun yang begitu dekat dengannya. Dada Luhan bergetar, hatinya terasa dicubit seseorang dengan keras hingga rasanya Luhan ingin menjerit. Entah mengapa, ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu dekat seperti ini, getaran-getaran aneh yang hari ini mendera tubuhnya, terasa hilang. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras dalam katupan bibirnya.

"Berdiri saja tidak bisa." ejek Sehun yang kemudian berdecak.

Luhan mengerjap, mendorong Sehun, dan mengalihkan pandangan. Wajahnya panas sekali, rona merah pun muncul samar-samar di pipinya.

"Sudah, sini. Aku gendong." kata Sehun dengan posisinya yang seperti tadi di depan Luhan.

Luhan mengerjap lagi. Rasa-rasanya ketika dihadapkan punggung lebar Sehun yang terlihat nyaman dan hangat untuk dipeluk, Luhan bimbang. Memang, sih, beberapa kali Luhan pernah digendong Sehun tepat dipunggung. Yang ia ingat, waktu itu kakinya cedera karena jatuh saat bermain basket, lalu yang kedua saat ia merengek pulang dari kursus karena dirinya _ngambek_ pada Sehun. Itu pun sudah lama sekali.

Tapi kalau rasa deg-degan yang baru saja muncul itu datang lagi nanti, Luhan tak mau ambil resiko salah tingkah lagi. Cukup setelah dia jatuh bersama Sehun dari tempat tidur waktu itu saja. Jangan lagi terulang.

Luhan berdeham kecil. Ia berkata, "Tidak," untuk menolak punggung yang hangat itu dengan suara serak. Hendak ia kembali berjalan, namun tiba-tiba saja Sehun meraih kedua tangannya, dan mengalungkannya di leher laki-laki itu. Rona di wajah Luhan kembali terlihat, dan Luhan hampir menjerit ketika Sehun benar-benar menggendongnya.

"Jangan keras kepala sendiri. Pikirkan kesehatanmu dan yang lainnya." ujar Sehun kembali melangkah. Sebentar ia berhenti untuk membenarkan gendongannya pada Luhan. "Jangan sering-sering membuatku khawatir."

Luhan terdiam. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan pada bahu Sehun yang lebar. Kalimat Sehun yang terakhir itu membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu. Luhan sering membuat Sehun khawatir, ya? Memang sering, dan Luhan tahu itu. Tapi kali ini, besok, dan entah kapan hari _itu_ datang, akankah Luhan membuat Sehun lebih dari khawatir?

Luhan takut. Kalau-kalau Luhan kehilangan satu orang lagi di kehidupannya. Luhan lebih takut lagi, kalau ia harus pergi nanti, Sehun juga harus kehilangan satu orang lagi dikehidupannya.

Harus bagaimana ia nanti melihat Sehun jauh disana?

.

.

.

Saat itu, malam. Satu jam yang lalu Sehun pulang mengantar dirinya sampai rumah. Dan satu jam yang lalu pula Luhan ditanyai banyak hal oleh Kim Jung Ah perihal: kenapa kau bisa pingsan di saat pelajaran berlangsung?

Dan saat itu, Luhan hanya menjawab, "Aku sudah diberi tanda." pada Kim Jung Ah. Wanita itu terdiam karena memang tahu akan maksud Luhan. Ia membawa Luhan kedalam pelukan hangatnya sampai Luhan merasa lebih baik.

Memang hanya Kim Jung Ah saja yang tahu. Karena Kim Jung Ah sudah merawat Luhan dari kecil. Karena Kim Jung Ah pula lah yang telah dititipi tugas untuk menjaga Luhan sampai tugas Luhan selesai di dunia ini. Sampai sekarang, wanita itu sudah tahu banyak hal yang dirahasiakan Luhan. Karena mereka memang _sama_.

Luhan menghela napas. Memandang pantulan dirinya yang berada di cermin, Luhan tak dapat berkomentar apapun lagi tentangnya. Lensa kontaknya sudah dia lepas, dan kini terlihatlah manik birunya yang cantik.

Biru. Warna itu mengingatkannya tentang surat _secret admirer_ nya dari Peterpan. Setelah kabar tentang dirinya dan Jongin waktu itu tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, surat itu tak lagi datang. Luhan sering mengecek lokernya dan berharap bahwa surat itu datang untuk menghibur dirinya. Tapi Luhan tak menemukannya lagi disana.

Luhan rasa, satu per satu orang-orang yang berarti dalam kehidupannya mulai menjauh saat ia akan pergi.

Luhan memeluk kakinya sendiri, berat rasanya memikirkan hal ini. Apalagi tubuhnya semakin lemah setelah Sehun pergi. Mungkin Luhan tak masuk sekolah besok. Luhan tak tahu sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan. Hanya saja kalau ia tak bisa bertahan, mungkinkah keajaiban lain terjadi? Keajaiban yang dulu pernah terjadi, yang dulu pernah membuatnya menetap disini sampai sekarang. Pikiran itu tanpa sengaja mengantarkannya pada lamunan lain. Luhan tak bisa menarik dirinya kembali kalau saja suara ketukan di jendela terdengar mengagetkannya.

Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara. Ketukan itu terdengar beberapa kali saat Luhan hendak bangkit dari duduknya di tempat tidur. Ketika Luhan menghampiri jendelanya dengan pelan-pelan karena tubuhnya yang lemas, ketukan itu berhenti. Terdengar suara gemerisik di luar sana dan langkah kaki yang cepat. Luhan tak melihat siapa-siapa ketika jendelanya sudah ia buka. Hanya ada tiga tangkai bunga Lili putih di sana.

Tiga tangkai bunga yang diikat menjadi satu itu Luhan ambil. Ada sepucuk surat berwarna biru laut yang membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil. Peterpan datang, ya? Dan memberinya bunga Lili putih yang cantik lagi?

Luhan senang. Rasa lelahnya menguap perlahan-lahan.

 _Tetaplah tersenyum seperti itu. Karena tiap-tiap senyum yang kau sematkan di bibir, mampu membuatku jatuh cinta terlalu dalam padamu_

 _ **Peterpan**_

Senyuman Luhan semakin lebar kadarnya. Rona diwajah Luhan kembali lagi, menyamarkan wajah pucatnya. Luhan menyimpan kertas itu dan menghirup aroma yang menenangkan dari bunga Lili tadi. Sebelah tangannya terulur hendak menutup jendela yang masih terbuka. Namun tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang sampai jendela Luhan menutup dengan hentakan keras. Luhan tersentak dan meloncat mundur.

 _Angin ini…_

Segera Luhan meletakkan bunga Lili itu ke dalam vas yang masih berada dimejanya. Luhan jatuh terduduk ditepian tempat tidurnya. Matanya memandang kosong bunga Lili tadi. Dan ketika seberkas cahaya muncul dari salah satu bunga yang mekar, Luhan meremas sprai ditepian kasurnya.

Seberkas cahaya yang lamat-lamat menyilaukan itu semakin membuat Luhan mengeratkan remasannya. Luhan menahan napas, menelan ludahnya susah payah. Cahaya itu membentuk makhluk kecil yang kalau bukan Luhan yang melihat, pasti sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Ketika cahaya itu memudar, dan memperlihatkan siapa sosok makhluk kecil yang tingginya hanya mencapai lima sentimeter itu, Luhan menghembuskan napas dengan lega.

"Ternyata kau, Flo. Aku kira Ara."

.

.

.

Flory.

Dialah yang datang dan membuat Luhan hampir jantungan sendiri karena menebak siapa yang memintanya untuk kembali lagi. Bukannya takut kalau harus pergi. Hanya saja kalau yang menjemput itu langsung 'Si Wakil Ara' atau Ara sendiri, Luhan tak bisa mencari-cari alasan.

Flory adalah Peri Bunga yang menjadi teman dekat Luhan sebelum Luhan diberi tugas semacam ini. Sedangkan Ara sendiri adalah Ratu dari para Peri. Ara lah yang memberi tugas pada Luhan. Karena Luhan dipandang istimewa disana, maka Luhan diberi kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan tugas hidupnya di bumi.

Siapa sangka kalau Luhan adalah Peri? Peri seperti Tinkerbell yang menjadi panggilan kesayangan Peterpan untuk Luhan. Luhan memang benar-benar Peri. Peri yang diberi tugas untuk mencari siapa yang membuatnya lahir, dan mencari siapa yang bisa mengubahnya agar menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Hanya saja kali ini Luhan melanggar salah satu peraturan yang sudah membuatnya disini. Yakni jatuh cinta pada orang lain selain orang yang sudah ditakdirkan bersama Luhan.

Susah memang. Setiap orang tidak akan pernah tahu takdir mereka masing-masing. Wajar jika setiap peri yang diberi tugas semacam ini selalu gagal. Asal tahu saja jika Peri yang diberi tugas seperti Luhan adalah Peri yang istimewa. Hanya Peri yang diciptakan dan dilahirkan dari tawa pertama manusia saja yang diberi tugas macam ini. Karena mereka yang diciptakan dari tawa manusia, bergantung dari manusia itu sendiri. Dan manusia itulah yang ditakdirkan bersama si Peri yang telah ditugaskan.

"Kesempatan ketigamu sudah hilang, Lunar." Flory membuka suara sembari terbang mendekati Luhan.

Luhan memandang Peri Bunga yang memilik wajah mirip seperti Silvermist di film Tinkerbell itu. Hanya saja Flory memilik rambut cokelat sebahu dengan bunga kecil manis sebagai penghias kepalanya. Dan Lunar sendiri, adalah nama asli Luhan yang berarti bulan. Luhan adalah Peri-nya malam, dan bulan adalah simbolnya.

"Aku tahu." sahut Luhan pelan. Ia menghela napas pelan. "Kalau kau datang untuk memintaku kembali, aku mohon jangan sekarang."

"Aku datang hanya untuk menemanimu." ujar Flory tenang. Ketika melihat senyum Flory yang sudah lama tak ia lihat, Luhan ikut tersenyum. "Ratu Ara bilang kau hanya diberi tanda, tidak lebih dari itu. Kau akan hilang kalau waktumu sudah benar-benar habis disini."

"Kalau mataku sudah cokelat lagi, ya?" tanya Luhan pelan. Flory mengangguk kecil, dan hal itu membuat Luhan kembali menghela napas.

Sehun. Nama laki-laki itu terlintas dipikirannya, dan membuat pikirannya kacau tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

"Istirahat saja, ya?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan masih dengan memejamkan matanya. Ketika ia merasa Sehun mengusap kepalanya lembut, debaran itu datang lagi. Pipi Luhan menghangat dan Luhan berusaha untuk tak tersenyum dalam aksinya pura-pura sakit di depan Sehun.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti aku kesini lagi." sambung Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Luhan menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dan rasanya geli sekali di bagian wajah. Sialan Sehun ini. Pagi-pagi sudah datang dan membuat Luhan panik karena dia belum memakai lensa kontaknya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Sehun memberi sentuhan-sentuhan kecil di kepala Luhan yang membuat Luhan serasa disengat aliran listrik. Lucu sekali kalau harus berpura-pura sakit dan mengantuk untuk menutupi manik birunya dari Sehun. Seharusnya Luhan pura-pura tidur saja agar Sehun bisa cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

Karena setelah kejadian di ruang kesehatan waktu itu, Luhan merasa Sehun mempunyai _sesuatu_ yang lain. Yang mampu membuat Luhan kehabisan oksigen kalau-kalau Sehun jauh.

Aih. Berlebihan sekali.

"Hei, hei." Sehun terkikik menepuk-nepuk dahi Luhan yang tertutup selimut. "Sudah sana istirahat lagi saja. Aku berangkat sekolah kalau begitu."

"Hm." Luhan menjawab dengan gumaman kecil. Bibirnya bergumam lagi berharap agar Sehun cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

Seperginya Sehun, Luhan menghembuskan napas lega. Luhan mengeluarkan diri dari selimutnya dan mendudukkan diri. Kepalanya pening lagi, dan Luhan meringis untuk menahannya. Sosok Flory pun keluar dari kelopak bunga Lili yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat persembunyiannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Flory cemas. Ia terbang mendekati Luhan, menekuk sedikit kedua kakinya, serta menempelkan kepalan kedua tangannya pada dagu.

Luhan mengangguk kecil. "Ya. Aku baik."

Flory menghembuskan napas lega. Namun wajahnya masih tetap menunjukkan kecemasannya terhadap Luhan. "Andai saja aku bisa mengobatimu." gumamnya pelan. Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik." Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk untuk meyakinkan Peri Bunga ini. "Bukankah peri yang sebentar lagi kembali dari tugasnya memang akan mengalami hal ini?" sambung Luhan pelan. Hal itu membuat Flory terbang pelan, membuat ketinggian terbangnya menjadi berkurang.

"Aku tahu kau senang hidup menjadi Luhan. Kau berat untuk kembali hidup menjadi Lunar, benar?"

 _Itu benar. Dan…_

Luhan memaksakan senyum lebar yang hambar. "Lunar adalah aku yang sebenarnya, Flo. Tak apa bila aku kembali dan tak akan pernah bisa menjadi Luhan lagi. Cukup aku hidup saja, aku sudah senang."

… _kalau aku jauh darimu, Sehun. Apa bisa aku menjalani hidup seperti biasa? Aku baru sadar jika ternyata kau dan kehidupanmu sudah mempengaruhiku terlalu jauh. Harus bagaimana aku nanti? Aku…_

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu."

… _tak yakin bila harus hidup jauh darimu._

.

.

.

Cangkir yang baru saja diisi air panas dari dalam teko oleh Sehun itu ditinggalkannya di meja. Uapnya mengepul-epul. Suara _microwave_ pertanda makanan yang baru saja dipanaskan itu sudah siap membuat Sehun mendekati benda tersebut. Sehun memakai sarung tangan tebal untuk mengambil makanan yang dia panaskan dari _microwave_. Cepat-cepat Sehun meletakkannya di meja, melepas sarung tangan tebal tersebut, dan menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya untuk menghilangkan rasa panas.

Sehun meletakkan kedua tangannya disisi-sisi pinggangnya, lalu menghembuskan napas dengan sedikit keras. Hujan hari ini membuat suhu turun beberapa derajat, dingin rasanya. Dan makanan yang disiapkan Sehyun pagi tadi serta teh hangat yang baru saja dibuatnya terasa cocok dicuaca ini.

Sehun yang hendak duduk di meja makan, terurung niatnya. Suara ketukan pintu yang tergesa-gesa juga suara seorang perempuan yang memanggil namanya membuat Sehun sempat membeku. Pada panggilan kedua, Sehun baru tersadar akan siapa yang datang ke rumahnya kali ini. Buru-buru Sehun meninggalkan dapur untuk membuka pintu yang masih saja diketuk itu.

"Eh, Luhan?"

Luhan mengeratkan jaketnya. Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri Sehun, dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sehun cemas melihat Luhan yang masih sakit dan nekat menembus hujan hanya untuk ke rumahnya. Tubuh perempuan itu hampir basah kuyup. Wajahnya yang masih pucat, kini samar-samar terlihat membiru. Sehun menyusul Luhan yang berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Heh. Kau ini―eh, eh." Sehun panik. Tadi Luhan terhuyung ke depan dan beruntung Sehun dengan sigap menangkapnya. Sehun mendudukkan Luhan disofa yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Luhan yang menggigil lah yang Sehun lihat kali ini.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau sampai nekat kesini? Diluar hujan, Luhan. Kau ini masih sakit. Mau sakit lagi? Mau membuatku cemas, ya? Aih. Dasar keras kepala. Bukankah tadi pagi aku sudah bilang istirahat sa―"

"Sehun," potong Luhan serak. Luhan memaksakan senyuman kecilnya kemudian. "Kau masih saja cerewet. Ambilkan aku selimut, bodoh."

Sehun berdecak. Ia melangkah lebar menuju kamar terdekat dan mengambil selimut tebal untuk Luhan. Disalah satu tangannya terdapat handuk putih yang digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut Luhan yang basah.

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu? Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Sehun ketika Luhan sudah mulai merasa lebih baik.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang kini duduk disampingnya. Melihat wajah cemas milik Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum samar. Luhan memejamkan mata, kepalanya menyandar pada bahu Sehun kemudian.

Aneh saja. Sebenarnya Luhan kesini karena dorongan hati kecilnya sendiri. Luhan hanya memastikan bila _feeling_ nya ini benar. Tentang jika ia berada disekitar Sehun saat kondisinya seperti ini, Sehun pasti akan membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik. Dan jika Sehun mulai menjauh, kondisi Luhan pasti makin _drop_.

Dan benar saja. Saat ini Luhan merasa lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Luhan merasa ringan dan merasa sehat seperti biasa. Hanya saja energinya belum pulih seperti semula. Luhan merasa lemah akhir-akhir ini karena energinya terkuras habis akibat perubahan pada bagian-bagian tertentu di tubuh Luhan. Pada manik mata Luhan misalnya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sehun lagi. Jujur saja, Sehun dibuat heran dan cemas secara bersamaan oleh Luhan. Dan Sehun tak tahu harus bertanya apalagi saat Luhan tak menjawabnya pula. Sehun menghembuskan napas kasar. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau menjawab."

"Kau tak memberiku minuman hangat? Aku kedinginan, tahu."

Sehun menepuk dahinya. "Eh, makananku." gumamnya. Cepat-cepat Sehun berlari menuju meja makan, mengambil makanan beserta teh nya yang beruntung masih hangat, dan kembali pada Luhan. Sehun menyerahkan cangkir tadi pada Luhan seraya mengatakan, "Untukmu saja."

"Kau tadi mau makan?" tanya Luhan. Ia menerima cangkir itu tanpa ingin meminumnya. Luhan jadi merasa bersalah saat Sehun mengangguk. "Maaf, aku pasti mengganggumu."

Sehun menahan tawa dengan mulut penuh makanan, seolah mengatakan, "Santai saja." pada Luhan. Tawa itu membuatnya tersedak dan terbatuk kecil. Dan refleks Luhan menyerahkan cangkir berisi teh hangat itu untuk Sehun. Luhan memandang Sehun cemas saat laki-laki ini menegak teh hangat itu dengan terburu-buru.

"Tsh. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, kalau makan itu ya makan. Jangan bicara atau tertawa."

"Kau yang mengajakku bicara, Luhan."

Luhan mencebikkan bibir bawahnya. Ia menerima lagi cangkir yang kini kosong ketika diliriknya isi cangkir itu. Luhan mendengus. Cangkir itu Luhan letakkan di meja dan memandangi Sehun yang sedang makan di dekatnya kali ini.

Sesuai apa yang sering ia dengar hari-hari lalu, Sehun memang tampan. Hanya saja kalau Sehun sedang bersamanya, laki-laki itu selalu saja menyebalkan. Berbeda sekali kalau Sehun berada di sekolah. Sehun lebih banyak diam dan tak banyak bicara. Dan Luhan suka ketika melihat Sehun yang diam dan tak banyak bicara itu.

Bukan suka dalam artian _lain_. Suka memandangnya saja. Dan Sehun juga tak masalah kalau dipandangi Luhan saat ia sedang diam walaupun rasanya risih sekali. Kalau itu Luhan, bagi Sehun, ia sama sekali tak bermasalah.

Namun Sehun menghentikan kunyahannya tiba-tiba. Ia menelan kunyahannya bulat-bulat, meletakkan piring yang berada ditangannya ke meja, lalu memeluk Luhan. Sehun menangkap ada air mata yang membasahi pipi Luhan tatkala perempuan itu memandanginya. Saat berada dipelukannya, Luhan hanya diam. Dan ketika ditanya, "Ada apa?" oleh Sehun, Luhan menangis deras. Kedua tangan Luhan keluar dari selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya untuk membalas pelukan Sehun.

Lampu diruangan itu berkedip-kedip. Dan akhirnya mati sendiri. Hanya di ruang tengah saja. Lainnya masih menyala. Sehun mendongak mengamati sekitar. Hendak ia melepas pelukan Luhan namun Luhan menahannya. Isakannya terdengar lagi, lalu lampu berkedip-kedip lagi. Saat Luhan berhenti menangis, kedipan-kedipan itu menghilang. Lampu menyala kembali.

Sehun menyadari sesuatu. _Kedipan lampu tadi bukan karena Luhan yang menangis kan?_

"Luhan," panggil Sehun. Luhan menarik diri dan menatapnya sejenak sebelum menunduk.

Luhan memang sadar dengan kedipan lampu itu. Memang Luhan yang membuat lampu itu berkedip-kedip. Luhan mulai sulit mengendalikan kekuatannya yang sebenarnya. Luhan tahu bahwa itu juga salah satu pertanda selain maniknya yang berubah menjadi biru. Luhan juga tahu, bahwa sebentar lagi waktunya memang sudah habis di dunia ini.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sehun. Niatnya ingin bertanya 'apa kau yang baru saja membuat lampu itu berkedip-kedip?', tetapi yang dijawab Luhan berbeda dari apa yang Sehun harapkan.

"Aku takut…" Luhan kembali memeluk Sehun, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Sehun, dan mendengarkan debaran jantung Sehun yang keras. "…kalau kau jauh dariku nanti. Aku takut kalau aku benar-benar jauh darimu."

"Memangnya aku mau pergi jauh?"

Luhan tak menjawab. Dirinya hanya menjawab, "Aku yang akan pergi." dalam hati. Pelukannya pada Sehun makin erat. Makin beratlah Luhan jika nanti ia harus pergi.

.

.

.

 _Dengar. Aku adalah Peri yang sebentar lagi waktu tugasnya habis. Aku harus kembali ke duniaku yang tak sama seperti duniamu maupun dunia Tinkerbell. Aku hidup di Neverland. Tempat yang tak pernah dan tak akan pernah ditemui manusia. Kesempatan ketigaku sudah habis. Sedangkan kesempatan pertama dan kedua kugunakan untuk selalu bersamamu walau aku harus rela kehilangan beberapa ingatanku. Kalau sudah begini, aku tak bisa kembali padamu. Kau tak bisa bertemu denganku, melihatku apalagi. Hanya aku yang dapat mengawasimu sesekali. Kalau hal itu kulakukan, aku takut melihatmu bersedih, aku takut pada hatiku yang akan sakit, aku takut pada kebiasaanku yang sering kulakukan jika sedang bersamamu._

 _Aku adalah Luhan. Setelahnya akan menjadi Lunar jika aku telah jauh darimu. Mataku adalah bintang, dan tubuhku adalah angin malam. Jika kau rindu, aku ingin kau memandang bintang dimalam hari. Jika kau rindu, aku ingin kau diluar dan aku akan berhembus lembut ditubuhmu._

 _Aku memang ingin mengatakan hal itu. Tapi apalah dayaku yang hanya bisa menyembunyikannya darimu? Aku takut kau berat melepasku. Kalau sudah begitu, makin berat pula untuk aku pergi darimu._

 _Sehun. Baik-baik saja ya… Aku menyayangimu…_

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

Kaget lagi ya tentang kejutannya? Itu _,_ soal Luhan yang ternyata Peri. Wkwk. Aku demen banget bikin kalian kaget selain bikin kepo hahah.

Nah dari sini udah bisa nebak kan siapa Peterpannya? Pasti bisa dongg.. Udah ada kode-kode dari reaksinya Luhan loh padahal.

 _And..._ Aku jadi bingung sendiri nih. Kalian tahu sendiri lah gimana konflik semua ff yang pernah aku buat. Konfliknya mesti lumayan berat trus ujungnya Luhan kabur gitu ya? Nggatau deh ini otak maunya gimana kenapa mesti harus Luhan yang kabur. Kenapa ngga Sehun aja gitu. Kenapa nggapake cerita yang lain yang ngga main kabur-kaburan gitu. Aneh banget nih otak. *abaikan kalimat terakhir .-.*

Untuk chapter kemaren _,_ kalian nggapaham _,_ ya? Itutuh ceritanya tentang meninggalnya ibunya Sehun. Selain itu tentang masa lalu Sehun-Luhan-Jongin yang diceritain Luhan lewat flashback sama lewat sesi curhat ke Baekhyun :v ya begitulahyaa intinya.

Terus kalo chapter ini. Intinya tentang tanda-tandanya Luhan yang bakal balik lagi ke Neverland. Tentang Luhan yang ternyata peri. Dan tentang Luhan yang mulai ada _sesuatu_ nya ke Sehun.

Seperti biasa. _Sorry for typo(s)_ aku males ngecek ulang soalnya. Hehe.

Omong-omong. Review?


	10. 09 Aku hanya bisa apa, Lunar?

_"_ _I'm alright even if I fall_

 _It doesn't even show even though I'm suffering silently"_

 _ASTRO – Innocent Love (OST. To Be Continued)_

...

 **A Letter For Little Fairy**

 **09\. Aku hanya bisa apa, Lunar?**

"Dasar, keras kepala." Sehun mengetuk-etuk dahi Luhan dengan ujung jari telunjuknya pelan. Luhan cemberut sembari mengusap-usap bekas ketukan ringan Sehun itu setelah ia menyingkirkan tangan Sehun. "Kau ini sakit. Masih saja nekat masuk sekolah? Kau ingin membuat teman-temanmu khawatir apa?"

"Aku tidak akan pingsan, Sehun." ujar Luhan lembut. Ia memasang senyumannya pada Sehun agar laki-laki itu luluh. Tapi Sehun malah berdecak-decak jengkel. Luhan memelaskan wajahnya hingga Sehun mengalah akhirnya. Dibiarkanlah Luhan berjalan lebih dahulu di jam istirahat ini.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya di bangku taman sekolah dan menyusul Luhan. Laki-laki itu tetap berjalan dibelakang Luhan hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Kalau Luhan jatuh pingsan nanti, ia bisa menangkapnya.

Hari ini, setelah lusa malam Luhan menangis dan membuat lampu di ruang tengah rumah Sehun berkedip-kedip, Luhan memaksa diri untuk masuk sekolah. Awalnya Sehun melarang karena Luhan masih sakit. Wajah pucatnya belum menghilang sampai sekarang. Namun pada akhirnya Sehun mengiyakan juga karena bujukan dan rengekan Luhan yang selalu saja meluluhkan hatinya.

Perempuan ini… Sehun tak tahu mengapa ia bisa mencintainya sampai sekarang. Sehun bahkan tak tahu apa yang membuatnya bisa jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Bagi Sehun, begitu mudahnya Luhan membuatnya jatuh cinta, dan begitu mudahnya pula Luhan membuatnya menahan rasa sakit sendiri. Sehun hanya menyulitkan dirinya sendiri untuk terus diam dan tak ingin mengatakan perasaannya pada Luhan.

Karena Sehun tahu. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, hati Luhan masih untuk Jongin. _Masih…_

Sehun pernah melihat Luhan sedang memandangi Jongin dengan senyuman _itu_. Senyuman isyarat pengharapan Luhan terhadap Jongin. Namun disisi lain, ketika Luhan sedang bersamanya, Luhan pasti berusaha untuk mengatakan bahwa ia sudah melupakan semua rasanya pada Jongin dan tak ingin kembali pada laki-laki _tan_ itu. Walau sebenarnya Sehun tahu kalau Luhan sedang tak ingin dirinya terlalu marah pada keadaan. Ingat jika Sehun dan Jongin saling menjauhi?

Lalu Sehun juga pernah mendapati Luhan mengigaukan nama Jongin dalam tidur. Pernah pula Luhan keliru memanggilnya dengan nama Jongin. Banyak hal yang selalu Sehun ketahui tentang Luhan yang masih mencintai Jongin. Jujur, hal itu menyakiti hatinya. Sangat.

Tapi Sehun harus apa? Harus marah? Harus terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia cemburu? Siapalah dia ini dimata Luhan? Jawabannya hanya sahabat― _friendzone_.

Maka Sehun memilih untuk diam dan memendam perasaannya sendiri. Biarlah Sehun jatuh cinta sendiri. Ia sama sekali tak keberatan jika harus jatuh cinta sendirian pada Luhan. Namun terkadang hati juga harus tegar, kuat, juga harus berteriak kencang dalam diam. Sehun sudah terlatih melakukan hal itu diam-diam.

Jangan sampai masalah hati merusak pertemanan yang ada. (dari Nira dan Dunia Kana―just-anny) Lagipula, bersama Luhan saja, Sehun sudah senang. Setidaknya hanya itulah yang bisa menghibur ratusan lara yang telah tergores dihatinya.

"Tuh, tuh. Melamun."

Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya setelah mendengar suara Luhan melintas ditelinganya. Ia menoleh pada Luhan yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan menggemaskan. Sehun yang melihatnya tak bisa menahan senyuman kecil. Puncak kepala yang ia usak gemas itu hanya dijadikan pelampiasan rasa sayangnya yang tak pernah tersampai pada perempuan ini.

"Kantin ramai. Mau kuambilkan makanan kesukaanmu? Kau cari tempat duduk saja, ya?"

Senyuman Luhan bertambah lebar. Ia mengangguk dan membuat senyuman lain bertambah lebar pula kadarnya.

Sehun tak menyangka. Jika segala-galanya dari Luhan mampu menarik perhatiannya, mampu menarik seluruh kehidupannya untuk terus ikut campur ke dalamnya. Sehun tak bisa menghentikan hal itu. Karena Luhan lah yang menariknya, Luhan lah pusatnya. Sehun baru bisa berhenti mengorbit kalau Luhan sudah benar-benar tak butuh dirinya lagi.

Kalau masa itu benar-benar terjadi, maka iya, Sehun akan berhenti mencintai Luhan. Hanya saja, dalam hati, Sehun berharap masa itu tak boleh terjadi dikehidupannya kelak. Tidak. Boleh.

.

.

.

"Kapten Luhan!"

Luhan hampir meledakkan tawa mendengar panggilan Krystal untuknya barusan. Disaat koridor sepi seperti ini, Luhan hanya mampu menahan tawanya dalam bekapan bibir. Krystal yang menghampirinya dan mendekatinya membuat Luhan makin tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Krystal sesaat setelah dirinya sudah berada di depan Luhan. Luhan baru tertawa setelah itu. "Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

"Panggilanmu. Kapten Luhan?" Luhan menghentikan sisa-sisa tawanya yang membuat perutnya terasa kaku. "Aduh. Macam tentara saja aku kau panggil seperti itu."

Giliran Krystal yang tertawa. "Memang kau kapten basket kan?"

"Iya. Tapi jangan panggil aku seperti itu." Luhan terkekeh. "Kapten Luhan malah terdengar menggelikan."

"Oiya. Kata Sehun, kau sakit, ya?" tanya Krystal mengubah topik.

Mereka berdua berjalan di koridor yang sepi ini dengan pelan. Jam pelajaran memang sudah berlangsung dari tadi. Hanya saja kelas Luhan mendapatkan jam kosong. Jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar menuju perpustakaan. Kalau kelasnya Krystal, Luhan tak tahu. Mungkin Krystal baru saja kembali dari toilet. Luhan tak mau ambil pusing sendiri.

"Ya… Begitulah." jawab Luhan seraya menggidikkan bahu kecil.

Krystal manggut-manggut pelan. "Pantas aku jarang melihatmu setelah kabar tentang kau dan Jongin tersebar di sekolah."

Luhan berhenti melangkah. Begitu juga dengan Krystal. Krystal dapat melihat tatapan mata Luhan yang kosong dan mengarah ke depan. Krystal menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Baru saja dirinya salah bicara.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku…" Krystal menghembuskan napas penuh sesal. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa." Luhan mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum simpul. Dirinya mengambil langkah mundur lalu berkata, "Aku ke kelas duluan, ya."

Krystal mengangguk mengiyakan saja.

Namun tiba-tiba suara seorang laki-laki yang memanggil nama Luhan di ujung koridor ini, terdengar. Krystal segera menoleh ke sumber suara, terkejut. Tetapi Krystal hanya diam ketika tahu bahwa Luhan yang dipanggil sama sekali tak menoleh.

Jongin, laki-laki yang baru saja memanggil nama Luhan itu berlari mendekati Luhan yang makin mempercepat langkah. Jongin melewati Krystal, mengabaikan panggilan perempuan itu dan terus mengejar Luhan. Ketika sudah benar-benar dekat, segera Jongin menangkap pergelangan tangan Luhan yang bebas dan menariknya agar Luhan bisa berhadapan dengannya. Mata Luhan yang berair lah yang Jongin lihat saat ini.

"Luhan," Jongin terlihat sesal ketika memanggil namanya. "Maafkan aku."

"Minta maaf tentang apa?"

"Tentang semuanya. Tentang Hyojung, tentang kemarin, tentang hubungan kita." jelas Jongin pelan. Buru-buru Jongin menyela saat melihat Luhan hendak membuka suara. "Sampai sekarang aku masih menyayangimu, dan kau tahu hal itu. Aku harus apa saat kau selalu menjauh dariku? Aku harus apa saat―"

"Jongin. Kita bisa bicarakan hal ini lain waktu." potong Luhan cepat. Luhan memutar pergelangan tangannya yang masih dipengaruhi Jongin agar ia bisa terbebas. Namun yang ada malah Jongin yang mengeratkannya pada Luhan dan Jongin yang menariknya untuk ke tempat lain.

Koridor bukan tempat yang aman untuk membicarakan masalah ini.

"Kita bisa membicarakan hal ini sekarang." ujar Jongin setelah berhasl menarik Luhan ke atap sekolah yang sepi. "Disini." sambungnya penuh penekanan.

Luhan diam. Matanya memandang ke arah lain karena hatinya mulai terasa memberontak lagi. Luhan takut kalau nanti dirinya meruntuhkan sendiri dinding pertahanannya terhadap Jongin. Dan Luhan juga takut kalau saja ia goyah. Bisa saja Jongin membuatnya kembali dengan mudah karena memang perasaannya terhadap laki-laki ini masih sama seperti dulu.

Jongin menghela napasnya keras. Sejujurnya ia tak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan ini dari mana. Tapi kalau tak segera diawali, masalah ini juga tak akan selesai-selesai. Jongin makin stres kalau tak segera menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Luhan, aku tahu jika sebenarnya kau masih bersalah tentang Hyojung."

"Tahu apa kau tentang aku dan Hyojung?" sahut Luhan cepat. Suaranya terdengar menyakiti hati Jongin waktu itu. "Aku sudah benar-benar rela kau bersama Hyojung saat itu, Jongin. Jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi."

"Aku tahu kau bohong."

"Jongin!"

"Luhan, dengarkan aku, oke?"

"Tidak."

"Luhan… Kau pikir aku tak merasakan sakit kalau kau seperti ini?"

"Kau pikir aku juga tak merasa sakit? Aku muak kau selalu mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu―"

"Aku tahu tentang permintaan Hyojung padamu."

Luhan yang hendak membalas jadi terdiam. Bayang senyuman berserta lesung pipi milik Hyojung terlintas dibenaknya lagi. Luhan mengalihkan pandangan, menunduk. Takut jika mata berairnya diketahui Jongin nanti, Luhan pasti goyah pertahanannya.

"Hyojung cerita kalau kau melepasku karena _Leukimia_ nya. Aku sempat berpikir kau ini baik atau kejam sebenarnya. Kau baik pada Hyojung, dan begitu kejam padaku. Kau melepasku untuk Hyojung. Dan kau menyia-nyiakan aku begitu saja. Pada akhirnya aku menyadari kau perempuan yang luar biasa istimewa. Luhan―"

"Jongin, ber―"

"―aku masih mencintaimu."

Luhan bungkam. Hatinya bergetar lagi. Getaran itu begitu hebat sampai-sampai mampu mendorong air matanya yang sedari tadi ia tahan untuk keluar. Luhan menggenggam gumpalan udara erat-erat di kedua tangannya. Rasanya begitu sakit. Getaran itu membuat jantungnya berdebar tak menentu, darahnya berdesir cepat. Luhan terisak ketika ia jatuh dipelukan Jongin yang dulu menjadi faforitnya.

"Aku mengerti jika kau sudah tak lagi perduli padaku."

Luhan mulai merasa darah yang berdesir cepat itu menghantam-hantam otaknya. Denyutan itu terasa nyata di kepala Luhan.

"Tidak apa jika kau tak perduli padaku lagi."

Persendian Luhan membeku. Luhan tak dapat bergerak. Kilatan di matanya terlihat lagi. Dan Luhan mulai merasa seluruh persendiannya melemas.

"Karena aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku, Lu―"

Jongin panik. Tiba-tiba Luhan pingsan dan luruh dalam pelukannya. Pipi perempuan itu ditepuknya beberapa kali sembari memanggil namanya. Tak ada tanggapan sama sekali. Wajah Luhan memucat, dan pipi Luhan terasa begitu dingin.

Segera Jongin menggendong Luhan dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Rasa cemas menyelubunginya saat ini.

.

.

.

Baru membuka pintu, Sehun terdiam di tempat. Melihat Luhan terbaring di ranjang ruang kesehatan lagi membuatnya merasa begitu bodoh. Kenapa pula kelas Luhan mendapat jam kosong? Mengapa pula Luhan keluar dan bertemu dengan Jongin yang kini sedang menatapnya disebelah Luhan? Kalau begitu kan Sehun tidak bisa melindungi Luhan apapun yang sedang terjadi.

Sehun menggenggam udara kosong, dalam katupan bibirnya, giginya bergemeletuk kecil. Sedangkan Jongin yang tahu kalau sebentar lagi Sehun marah, hanya diam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan?" tanya Sehun dengan suara rendahnya. Sebelumnya, Sehun berusaha untuk membuat dirinya tenang. Tidak ada gunanya pula marah-marah dengan laki-laki _tan_ ini. Apalagi di sekolah.

"Apa urusanmu?" sahut Jongin balik. Wajahnya sedatar Sehun. Dan ketenangannya saat ini hampir menyamai Sehun pula. Kalau pertahanan emosinya, Jongin lebih baik daripada Sehun.

"Apa kau lupa kalau kau harus jauh-jauh dari Luhan," Sehun memperingatkan.

"Aku ingat."

"Lalu kenapa kau melanggarnya?"

"Kenapa pula kau tak menjaga Luhan?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Matanya melirik Luhan yang masih tertidur di ranjang. "Mana mungkin aku mengawasinya terus di jam pelajaran?"

Jongin mendengus seperti meremehkan. Dan hal itu cukup membuat emosinya Sehun naik satu tingkat. Sehun menahannya dengan menggenggam kembali udara kosong dikedua tangannya. Sedangkan itu, Jongin berkata, "Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya. Berdua. Tentang aku dan dirinya. Lalu tiba-tiba Luhan pingsan. Sudah itu saja." sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sehun yang pertama. Bahunya terangkat kecil di kalimat terakhir.

Sehun terdiam lagi. Tak menjawab apapun hingga Jongin kembali bersuara. Kali ini suara Jongin terdengar seperti memohon padanya, seperti membuka seluruh pintu hati kecilnya yang tertutup rapat untuk masalah ini. Sehun merasa dirinya egois, memang benar. Tapi harus bagaimana ia untuk Luhan?

Jongin berkata; "Sehun, dari dulu sampai sekarang aku tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Apa jalan pikiranmu pun aku tak bisa mengikutinya. Karena aku dan Hyojung saat itu juga karena Luhan yang menangis saat itu kan kau menjauhkanku darinya? Aku tahu kau bermaksud baik untuk Luhan. Kau ingin Luhan melupakan semua rasa sakit yang sudah aku beri padanya. Aku tahu itu. Tapi Sehun, meskipun begitu, aku membutuhkannya, dan Luhan juga membutuhkanku. Beri aku kesempatan lagi untuk bersamanya."

Sehun tahu kalau dua manusia ini masih saling mencintai sampai sekarang. Sehun tahu pula kalau Jongin maupun Luhan punya keinginan yang berbeda untuk hubungan mereka. Jongin ingin Luhan kembali. Tetapi Luhan hanya ingin menjalin pertemanan dengan Jongin karena ia takut teringat dengan sosok Hyojung kalau ia kembali bersama Jongin. Selain itu Luhan takut sakit hati lagi, Luhan takut dengan seluruh kemungkinan yang dimungkinkan dirinya sendiri. Sehun tahu semuanya. Dan dirinya tak bisa memilih pihak mana yang harus ia jadikan tempat berdiri dimasalah ini.

Jongin sahabatnya, dulu. Dan Luhan adalah orang yang dicintainya, sampai sekarang.

Kalau Sehun memihak Jongin, maka Luhan tak bisa merasakan apa itu bahagianya cinta. Luhan akan selalu terbawa suasana sedih yang dibuatnya sendiri, dan berkubang disana sampai Luhan puas. Kalau Luhan terus saja bersedih, maka Sehun tak akan bisa melihat senyuman Luhan yang selalu membuat hatinya tenang.

Sebenarnya, kebahagiaan yang kekal itu punya siapa, sih? Kenapa Sehun harus menentukan kebahagiaan orang-orang ini?

Sehun masih membisu dengan pikiran-pikirannya. Wajah Luhan yang tertidur itu dia pandangi, tak perduli pada Jongin yang menunggu kalimat darinya.

 _Luhan… Kalau kau ada dan mendengar seluruh pembicaraan ini, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang akan kau katakan padaku dan Jongin?_

Pada akhirnya, hanya helaan napas beratlah yang keluar dari seorang Oh Sehun. Laki-laki berkulit putih susu itu menyerah dengan pikiran-pikirannya sendiri.

"Pergilah. Biar aku yang mengurus Luhan."

Jongin tahu kalimat itu. Itu berarti tak ada lagi kesempatan kedua untuknya yang berkali-kali menyakiti perempuan yang dicintai Sehun. Itu berarti Sehun tetap akan berada di pihak netral dengan Luhan sebagai porosnya. Tak ada perubahan yang terus dimimpikannya jika Sehun mengiyakan.

Semuanya tergantung Sehun. Dan bagi Jongin, pilihan Sehun memang sudah tepat. Sehun ingin Luhan tersenyum sepanjang hari tanpa harus memikirkan betapa sakitnya hati yang sedari dulu Jongin dambakan. Betapa inginnya Jongin diposisi Sehun saat ini dan seterusnya.

Namun Jongin hanya bisa apa?

Jongin menghembuskan napas pelan. Seraya menunduk setelah memandang Luhan yang berada di balik punggungnya, Jongin berbalik. Ia pergi keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan membiarkan Sehun bersama Luhan.

Inikah yang dinamakan titik penghabisan seluruh rasa yang Jongin rasakan pada Luhan?

.

.

.

"Mau pulang sekarang?"

Luhan mengangguk lemah. "Hu'um." jawabnya pelan. Kembali lagi dirinya berada dipunggung Sehun dan kembali pula rona merah muncul di wajah yang mengganggu rasa pening di kepalanya.

Saat waktu sudah sore dan satu jam yang lalu seluruh kelas sudah usai, Luhan baru sadar dan ditawari Sehun yang menunggunya sedari tadi untuk pulang. Luhan iya-iya saja karena memang dirinya butuh suasana nyamannya di rumah dan bercerita tentang kejadian dirinya dan Jongin pada Kim Jung Ah. Kim Jung Ah tahu segalanya tentang tugas ini. Karena dulu Kim Jung Ah pernah diserahi tugas tersebut. Kim Jung Ah memang gagal, namun wanita itu memilih untuk tetap tinggal di bumi dan menerima resiko yang lebih parah. Yakni kehilangan seluruh memori yang pernah ia lakukan di bumi sebelum tugasnya habis, dan hanya menyisakan memori bahwa ia dulu pernah menjadi seorang Peri yang bernama Selene.

Perjalanan Sehun dan Luhan dihabiskan dengan saling diam. Luhan masih bisa merasakan pusing di kepala karena efek penyebab pingsannya tadi. Getaran diseluruh tubuh bagian dalamnya, desiran darah, serta debaran jantungnya. Luhan masih belum bisa menetralkan ketiga hal itu saat ini. Padahal sebelumnya, Luhan pernah merasakan ketiga hal itu. Hanya saja tidak sehebat yang sekarang.

Ketika Sehun tetap berjalan melewati halte yang seharusnya menjadi tempat mereka menunggu bus, Luhan mulai bersuara.

"Sehun, kita tidak naik bus, ya?" Luhan bertanya dengan suara pelan.

Sehun menggeleng. "Jalan saja. Aku yakin kalau kau naik bus, kepalamu tambah pusing."

"Tapi kan rumahku dan rumahmu jauh." sahut Luhan. Luhan menaikkan dagunya dan meletakkannya di bahu Sehun. Sehun kegelian saat Luhan berbicara karena dagu itu bergerak dibahunya. Sehun tertawa dan segera Luhan menjauhkan dagunya dari bahu Sehun.

"Biar saja."

"Tapi kan―"

"Luhan, tidak apa-apa." Sehun menoleh sebentar untuk menunjukkan senyumnya yang membuat Luhan berdebar-debar dalam diam. "Besok kan libur. Sekalian kita jalan-jalan. Sudah lama rasanya tak melakukan hal itu denganmu."

Luhan melipat bibirnya ke dalam. Rasanya aneh sekali setelah Sehun berkata demikian. "Kalau begitu aku turun saja."

Sehun berhenti melangkah. Ia menoleh lagi pada Luhan. "Kenapa?"

"Aku berat, tahu. Tidak mungkin kau menggendongku sepanjang perjalanan pulang." kata Luhan, lalu bibirnya mengerucut kecil hingga membuat Sehun harus menahan diri untuk tak menciumnya.

Aih. Perempuan ini…

Luhan beringsut turun. Namun suara Sehun yang berkata, "Kau tidak akan kuat kalau berjalan sejauh itu dengan kondisimu yang sekarang. Tidak apa-apa kalau aku yang menggendongmu sampai rumah." dengan lembut, membuat Luhan berhenti dan menatap Sehun yang mulai melangkah lagi.

 _Baby oh oh oh oh…_

 _Saranghallaeyo…_

 _(Aku ingin mencintaimu…)_

 _Oh oh oh oh…_

Luhan menyembunyikan bibirnya yang terlipat pada bahu Sehun. Lagu yang terdengar dari kafe yang baru saja mereka lewati, membuatnya merasa _bagaimana-begitu_. Bahkan ketika mereka sudah benar-benar melewati kafe itu, lagu itu masih mengalun-alun di telinga Luhan. Luhan pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya. Terkadang Kyungsoo menyanyikannya saat pelajaran kosong atau saat perempuan itu sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik. Lagu yang sebenarnya adalah OST dari sebuah drama itu mengingatkan Luhan tentang Sehun.

Ada rasa-rasa aneh ketika Sehun berada disekitarnya akhir-akhir ini. Dan rasa-rasa aneh itu selalu membuatnya sulit untuk mengendalikan rona merah di sekitar wajahnya. Lucunya, setiap lirik yang ada disana selalu mengingatkan tentang dirinya dan Sehun.

Tapi masa bodohlah. Luhan berusaha untuk tak terlalu membawa perasaannya pada lagu dan situasinya kalau sedang bersama Sehun. Luhan hanya ingin menikmati hangatnya punggung Sehun, juga hanya ingin menikmati angin malam yang berhembus di tubuhnya.

Angin malam itu seperti berbisik padanya bahwa mereka senang kalau Luhan bersama Sehun.

Rona merah itu tak bisa Luhan tahan terlalu lama. Luhan hanya dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu Sehun yang lebar, tanpa sadar kalau Sehun meliriknya dan tersenyum gemas padanya.

 _Ni nunbiccwa ni misowa geu hyanggikkajido_

 _(Matamu, senyumanmu, bahkan aromamu)_

 _Baby oh oh oh oh…_

 _Gieokhaejwoyo_

 _(Ingat)_

 _Oh oh oh oh…_

 _Eonjena uri hamkke isseumeul..._

 _(Kita selalu bersama…)_

 _I love you…_

 _-Everytime – Chen EXO ft. Punch (OST Descendants of the Sun)-_

.

.

.

"Jongin adalah orang yang telah membuatmu jatuh cinta, orang yang telah membuatmu melanggar peraturan, serta membuatmu kehilangan kesempatan kedua juga ketigamu, Luhan. Kau tak sadar? Kau akan merasakannya lagi kalau kau dekat-dekat dengan Jongin. Jadi kalau memang kau masih ingin disini, lebih baik jauhi Jongin dulu. Lagipula kata Flory, kau hanya diberi tanda. Dan akan hilang jika waktumu sudah benar-benar habis disini."

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Kim Jung Ah setelah Luhan bercerita tentang pingsannya dirinya dipelukan Jongin waktu itu, selalu Luhan ingat sampai sekarang. Bahkan sebagai pedomannya untuk hidup dan menghabiskan sisa waktunya disini.

Sudah satu bulan ini Luhan menjauh dari Jongin. Diantaranya, seminggu Luhan gunakan untuk memulihkan energi dari tiap-tiap perubahan yang ada pada tubuhnya, seminggunya digunakan untuk beristirahat dan bersenang-senang bersama Sehun ataupun bersama teman-temannya, dan sisanya digunakan untuk fokus ujian nasional sampai sekarang. Dan Luhan beruntung bahwa kesempatan dirinya untuk berada disini masih ada.

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan keluar dari kelas yang sepi. Pengarahan untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang diberikan oleh guru pembimbing sudah selesai di kelasnya. Namun tidak untuk kelas Sehun. Saat mengintipnya dari jendela, Luhan dapat melihat guru pembimbing Sehun masih memberikan penjelasan. Dan Luhan juga dapat melihat Sehun berusaha untuk fokus dengan penjelasan si guru pembimbing. Pasalnya beberapa kali Luhan kedapatan Sehun menguap dan memejamkan mata sejenak untuk mengurangi rasa kantuk.

Luhan menahan senyuman geli melihatnya. Ia benar-benar tertawa setelah menjauh dari kelas Sehun dan memilih untuk menunggu laki-laki itu di bangku depan kelasnya sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kelas Sehun mulai usai. Sehun keluar bersama teman laki-lakinya dan memilih untuk berpisah ketika ia melihat Luhan mendekatinya. Ada senyuman yang tercetak begitu menawan diwajah Sehun ketika Luhan sudah benar-benar berada di depannya.

"Menunggu lama, ya?"

Luhan mengangguk dan merengut. "Nanti temani aku ke taman komplek, ya?" pintanya. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dirangkul lah bahu Luhan dan mereka berjalan untuk keluar dari kawasan sekolah ini.

"Aku ingin main basket disana sebentar saja."

Kening Sehun berkerut. "Bukankah kau sudah memutuskan untuk tidak main basket lagi?" tanyanya. Luhan menatapnya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanding denganku memangnya?"

"Apa?"

Luhan menahan senyuman lebar yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Rasanya gemas sekali melihat wajah bingung Sehun beserta keningnya yang berkerut-kerut dalam. "Aku harap tubuhmu tak kaku karena sudah tiga tahun tak berlatih basket lagi." katanya, lalu menyambung, "Aku yakin kau pasti kalah."

Sehun mendesis. Tangannya yang merangkul Luhan terangkat dan mengusak puncak kepala Luhan dengan cepat. Luhan berteriak kecil karena ikat rambutnya jadi berantakan karena ulah Sehun.

"Sehun, hentikan!"

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Siapa suruh menyombongkan diri. Kalau aku yang menang bagaimana?"

Luhan pura-pura berpikir. "Lihat saja dulu siapa yang menang." ujarnya. Lalu Luhan melepaskan rangkulan Sehun, berjalan lebih cepat agar ia berada didepan Sehun, dan berbalik tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Senyumnya terukir begitu manis dimata Sehun kala itu. "Yang kalah harus melakukan apa yang diminta pemenangnya, oke?"

Sehun menahan tawa, tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian. Dan tanggapan dari Sehun itu membuat Luhan bersorak senang. Kedua tangan perempuan itu mengepal tinggi-tinggi di udara. Lalu sebelah tangan Luhan beralih menarik Sehun agar cepat-cepat sampai ke taman komplek yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

.

.

.

"Aih. Sudah, sudah."

Luhan menghindari operan bola dari Sehun dan duduk di lapangan basket di taman komplek ini. Kakinya pegal-pegal sehabis melompat-lompat karena Sehun selalu mengangkat bola tinggi-tinggi untuk menghindarinya. Selain itu Luhan merasa begitu lelah. Bukan sekali saja Luhan dikalahkan oleh Sehun disetiap permainan kecil mereka. Dan ini sudah yang kesekian kali, dan Luhan tak ingin menghitungnya.

Luhan saja bisa mengalahkan Jongin si kapten basket putra. Tapi kali ini dan sebelum-sebelumnya Luhan dikalahkan Sehun si _dancer―hottie―_ sekolah.

Melihat Luhan yang menyerah membuat Sehun tertawa geli. Ia menangkap bola yang memantul-mantul tak tahu arah, dan kemudian ikut duduk disamping Luhan. Perempuan itu sama sekali tak perduli dengan Sehun.

"Ingat kan kau harus apa?"

Luhan mendesis risih. "Sebentar dulu." rengeknya seperti anak kecil. "Aku masih capek, tahu." katanya lalu membaringkan diri disebelah Sehun.

Awan sore yang berarak-arak pelan terlihat begitu menawan dengan semburat warna oranye yang sebentar lagi terlihat. Begitu memandangnya dengan cara berbaring seperti ini, Luhan tak dapat menyembunyikan senyuman tenang. Dan Sehun yang tak sengaja melihatnya, ikut menyunggingkan senyum yang sama.

"Sudah istirahatnya?"

"Hm?" Luhan menoleh pada Sehun, kembali mendudukkan diri, lalu mengangguk. "Jadi kau ingin apa?"

Sehun memasang pose berpikir dengan jari telunjuk yang diketuk-ketukkan di dagunya. Setelah beberapa detik berpikir, ia berkata, "Aku ingin kau menutup matamu."

Kedua alis Luhan terangkat samar. "Hanya itu?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Jangan dibuka sampai aku yang memintanya."

Luhan yang sebenarnya bingung, hanya mampu menurut. Ia memejamkan mata dan menebak-nebak apa yang dilakukan Sehun padanya nanti.

Sebenarnya Sehun hanya ingin memandangi Luhan. Sudah itu saja. Di saat sore dan senja hampir muncul seperti ini, wajah Luhan terlihat bersinar. Cantik sekali dimata Sehun.

Sehun mendekat perlahan, semakin dekat dan bisa merasakan bagaimana debaran jantungnya yang keras karena hembusan lembut napas Luhan di wajahnya. Sulur rambut Luhan yang jatuh menjuntai membuat pandangan Sehun teralihkan. Tangannya terangkat, lalu membuat gerakan menyelipkan sulur itu di telinga Luhan tanpa menyentuhnya, mengudara. Sehun tak berani menyentuh kulit Luhan karena takut Luhan membuka matanya. Bulir keringat di dahi Luhan yang mengkilap juga membuat Sehun teralihkan lagi. Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya membuat gerakan mengusap keringat itu di depan wajah Luhan tanpa menyentuhnya. Lalu Sehun mengamati setiap inchi wajah Luhan yang cantik. Yang kata teman laki-lakinya seperti seorang malaikat yang turun dari langit.

Mulai dari kedua alis, kelopak, bulu mata yang lentik, pipi, hidung mancung nan kecil, sampai bibir mungilnya. Sehun tak dapat menahan gejolak ingin mencium Luhan sekarang karena bibir perempuan itu selalu bergerak-gerak kecil.

Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. _Sialan_.

Laki-laki itu perlahan makin mendekati Luhan. Jantungnya berdebar keras, dan seakan waktu melambat. Sehun menahan napas saat beberapa senti sampai satu senti lagi bibirnya menempel pada bibir Luhan. Namun gerakan Sehun terhenti. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak rasanya. Suara Luhan baru saja terdengar memanggil namanya.

"Sehun?"

Sehun melirik mata Luhan, lalu menjauh. Beruntung Luhan masih memejamkan mata, dan Sehun merasa lega. Tangan Sehun bergetar kecil ketika terangkat dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala Luhan agar perempuan itu membuka matanya.

"Kenapa kau memintaku menutup mata?" tanya Luhan setelah membuka matanya. Ia dapat melihat wajah Sehun yang berada cukup dekat dengannya. Rusuk Luhan seperti didobrak sesuatu berkali-kali ketika tanpa sengaja dirinya melihat kilatan mata Sehun yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Sebenarnya bukan itu yang aku mau." Sehun tersenyum dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Luhan. Ia sempat melihat Luhan yang mengerjap kecil dengan wajah kaku tadi, dan Sehun tak bisa untuk tak gemas sungguhan dengan perempuan ini.

Luhan cemberut. "Lalu apa yang kau mau?"

Sehun tersenyum lagi. Kali ini, bagi Luhan, terlihat lebih lebar dan terasa seperti permen karet kalau Luhan menguyahnya. Aih, Luhan merasa gemas sendiri kalau melihat Sehun tersenyum seperti itu. Jarang-jarang kan Sehun tersenyum penuh karisma seperti ini. Hanya Luhan saja yang selalu melihatnya setiap waktu.

Tangan Sehun yang masih berada di puncak kepala Luhan, menuntun Luhan untuk memutar kepalanya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk menunjuk objek yang menjadi kalimat, "Kau lihat anak kecil dengan balon itu?"

Luhan mengangguk, tanpa bersuara.

"Aku ingin sebelahnya."

" _Huh_?" Luhan menepis tangan Sehun dari kepalanya. "Kau ingin ibu-ibu?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Sehun meledakkan tawa renyahnya. "Bukan, bodoh." ujarnya masih dengan sisa tawa. "Permen kapas. Belikan aku satu, dan setelah itu kembali lagi kesini. Cepat."

Luhan menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya jengkel sembari bangkit. Tak memperdulikan Sehun yang asyik dengan sisa tawanya disana. Entah tertawa karena dirinya atau karena Luhan salah menebak apa yang diminta Sehun.

Menyebalkan.

Luhan membeli satu permen kapas sesuai apa yang diminta Sehun. Setelah mendapatkannya, Luhan kembali. Sehun yang sedang bermain-main sendiri dengan bola basket, dipanggilnya kemudian. Sehun menghampirinya dengan men- _drible_ bola basket secara santai.

"Sudah?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk. Ia menerima permen kapas yang diberikan Luhan padanya. Seraya tersenyum, Sehun kembali berkata. "Untukmu."

Luhan mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Permen kapas yang baru saja berpindah tangan itu disodorkan Sehun kembali padanya. Luhan menggeleng pelan, mendorong permen kapas itu ke tubuh Sehun. "Kau yang memintanya, Sehun." ujarnya menolak.

"Aku ingin kau membelikannya untukku agar aku bisa memberikannya untukmu." jelas Sehun. Ia menyodorkan permen kapas itu kembali ke arah Luhan.

Kerutan yang berada di kening Luhan pun menghilang, tergantikan dengan kedua alis yang terangkat senang karena tarikan kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Luhan menerima permen kapas itu. "Terima kasih!" adalah kalimat singkat yang terdengar begitu menggembirakan ditelinga Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai tanggapan.

Senyum Luhan selalu indah, dan selalu membuat perempuan itu terlihat berkali-kali lebih cantik dari biasanya. Sehun ingin terus seperti ini, ingin terus melihat dan membuat Luhan tersenyum kapanpun dia mau. Melihat senyum itu tanpa memberi tahu perasaannya terhadap Luhan saja, bagi Sehun itu sudah cukup. Secukup dirinya menghirup oksigen, dan secukup dirinya masih diberi hidup oleh Tuhan. Setidaknya Luhan masih berada disisinya sampai sekarang. Sehun bersyukur karena Tuhan dengan baik hatinya memberi Luhan sebagai teman hidup―bukan dalam artian lain― saat hidupnya penuh dengan lara.

Ayah dan ibunya sudah pergi dan tak kembali. Dan kakaknya beserta Luhan dengan baiknya menemani dirinya sampai sekarang. Rasanya Tuhan begitu adil untuk Sehun dalam urusan ini. Namun tak adil juga dalam urusan hatinya.

Sehun sulit mengutarakan hatinya pada Luhan. Ada saja yang membuat Luhan berpaling darinya dan tak sempat menyadari betapa besarnya rasa yang Sehun pendam untuknya. Sehun selalu menyimpannya sendiri, dengan rapi, dan tak ingin Luhan tahu. Cukup Luhan mengemban rasa sayangnya sendiri pada orang lain tanpa memikirkan rasa Sehun yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sehun tak ingin Luhan merasa bersalah. Dan Sehun tak ingin Luhan balik mengejarnya karena terpaksa. Biar Sehun yang merasakannya sendiri. Karena dari awal memang Sehun sama sekali tak keberatan kalau dirinya jatuh cinta sendiri.

Tapi pada saat-saat tertentu, Sehun juga merasakan titik jenuh dari rasa jatuh cintanya sendiri terhadap Luhan. Kalau sudah begitu, Sehun tak dapat mengendalikan sendiri tingkahnya untuk sembunyi-sembunyi mencintai Luhan.

Namun kembali lagi pada kenyataannya. _Aku hanya bisa apa, Luhan?_

Sehun sadar. Bahwa jatuh cinta sendiri pada perempuan yang selalu jatuh cinta pada laki-laki lain, tidaklah mudah. Tapi itulah yang menjadi salah satu alasannya untuk tetap bertahan. Kalau Luhan mulai lelah untuk jatuh cinta pada laki-laki lain, maka ia bisa menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan Sehun yang berdiri di belakangnya untuk menangkapnya.

.

.

.

 _I'm always sorry that I didn't say earlier that_

 _I loved you and that I treasured you a lot_

 _ASTRO – Innocent Love (OST. To Be Continued)_

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

Chapter ini aku nggabakal ngomong banyak. Cuma mau minta maaf kalo masih ada typo yang nggabisa aku teliti, sama minta maaf karena **Minggu depan aku nggakbisa update chapter sepuluh.**

Maaf ya karena minggu-minggu ini aku mulai nggabisa ngejar deadline ku yang udah bejibun. Jadi secara terpaksa aku tunda deadline ff ku dulu daripada harus nunda deadline tugas :"""

Maafkan daku :"

 **PS.** Untuk yang masih inget sama ff You're My Coffee, gimana kalo aku bikinin versi keduanya?


	11. 10 Hilang?

"Kemah setelah ujian nasional, ya?" gumam Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk membaca lagi kertas pengumuman yang tertempel di mading sekolah itu. Kemudian ia beralih pada Luhan, bertanya, "Kau ikut?"

Luhan mendongak pada Sehun yang berada disebelahnya. "Bolehkah?" tanyanya. Sesekali Sehun melirik Luhan dengan dagu yang dia usap jemarinya. "Aku menurut pada Sehun saja." kata Luhan pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo manggut-manggut lagi. Kali ini ia beralih pada Sehun untuk melihat reaksinya. Berharap Sehun mengiyakan dan ia bisa berkemah bersama Luhan. Namun begitu melihat gelengan Sehun untuk pertanyaan Luhan tadi, Kyungsoo merengut. Hendak Kyungsoo protes namun Luhan yang berkata, "Ya sudah." sebagai tanggapan dari gelengan Sehun, membuat Kyungsoo mengurungkan niat.

 _Luhan ini_. Kyungsoo merengut selepas Sehun pergi dari Luhan. Ia menarik-narik sebelah lengan Luhan merajuk. Sedangkan Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya sungguhan tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo makin merengut. "Kau tak ingin ikut kemah apa?" tanyanya protes. Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya samar sebelum dirinya tertawa. Rengutan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi raut wajah heran. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau tahu, tidak? Kalau malam-malam kemah di gunung itu mengerikan." Luhan membuat gerakan mengerikan dengan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo. "Kau akan bertemu dengan Burung Hantu, Harimau, atau Ular. Lalu kalau kau keluar dari perkemahan sendirian, kau akan…" Luhan menggantungkan kalimat melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang memandangnya datar. Luhan mendengus. "Tidak jadi, ah."

Kyungsoo berdecak. "Ayolah… Pasti menyenangkan bisa berkemah bersama teman-teman yang lain dan juga dirimu. Lagipula kenapa kau meminta ijin pada Sehun tadi?"

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersamanya, Kyungsoo."

"Tuh!" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba melompat menjauhi Luhan seraya menatap Luhan dengan pandangan berlebihan. Luhan tersentak kecil karena suara Kyungsoo tadi. "Kalian pacaran?!"

Luhan mengerjap, refleks menepuk lengan Kyungsoo cukup keras hingga perempuan bermata bulat itu mengaduh kecil. "Enak saja. Pacaran kepalamu itu." sungut Luhan. Diam-diam Luhan menahan rona merah yang menjalar nakal diwajahnya. "Sudah aku bilang kan kalau aku hanya berteman dengannya."

Kyungsoo menyeringai jahil, tak mendengarkan penjelasan Luhan tentang status hubungannya dengan Sehun. Ia menunjuk Luhan dengan kedua alis yang dinaik-turunkan menggoda. Luhan hampir tak bisa menahan rona merah itu dan hampir saja salah tingkah kalau Baekhyun tak datang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun yang baru saja datang memanggil namanya.

"Ikut kemah, tidak?" tanya Baekhyun balik. Luhan menggeleng dan Baekhyun mendesah kecil. "Kenapa tidak ikut?"

"Tidak diperbolehkan Sehun."

Baekhyun berdecak. Segera ia mengambil ponsel, mengetik sembarang dilayarnya, lalu menunggu seseorang yang ditelponnya untuk menerima panggilan. Baru setelah itu, Baekhyun berkata, " _Ya_! Sehun! Kenapa tak kau ijinkan Luhan ikut berkemah? Kalau Luhan ikut kan kau juga bisa ikut…. Aih, harus ikut!... Nah, begitu." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk puas. Ia menutup panggilan, dan tersenyum senang pada Luhan yang menatapnya bingung bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kau menelpon Sehun?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Dia bilang kau boleh ikut. Dan kita bertiga bisa kemah bersama." katanya senang. Lalu menempelkan ibu jari beserta jari telunjuk tangan kanannya di dagu. "Bagaimana, aku keren kan?"

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih, omong-omong."

 **A Letter For Little Fairy**

 **10\. Hilang?**

"Ini caranya bagaimana?"

Sehun beralih pada soal yang ditunjuk Luhan. Ketika sudah memahaminya, Sehun mulai menjelaskan. Dan Luhan akan memperhatikan dengan dagu yang terketuk pensil.

Malam ini, Luhan berhasil memaksa Sehun bangun dari tidur untuk mengajarinya Fisika. Enak saja besok sudah mulai ujian dan Luhan belum memahami mata pelajaran yang satu itu. Sementara Sehun yang sebenarnya ogah-ogahan bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, akhirnya terpaksa menurut. Kalau Luhan tak segera dituruti, makin pusinglah kepala Sehun nanti.

Dan disinilah mereka. Di ruang tengah rumah Sehun. Dengan banyak macam buku yang tak Luhan mengerti, makanan ringan sebagai pengganjal perut, dan tiga kaleng minuman bersoda yang dua diantaranya sudah habis.

"Sudah me―" Sehun tak melanjutkan kalimatnya melihat Luhan tertidur karena penjelasannya. Tanpa sadar Sehun mengulas senyum kecil. _Cantiknya Luhan saat tertidur…_

Sehun merapikan buku-buku tebal miliknya yang berada di meja, menyingkirkannya di sofa kemudian. Bungkus makanan serta kaleng pun ikut Sehun singkirkan dari meja. Sehun mengambil selimut dari kamar dan membalut tubuh Luhan dengan kain hangat itu. Kemudian Sehun ikut meletakkan kepalanya di meja memandang Luhan yang tertidur.

Aih.. Mungkin saking sulitnya materi yang dijelaskan dari pukul delapan sampai pukul sepuluh ini membuat otak Luhan mendidih. Lalu dengan caranya sendiri, otak tersebut membuat Luhan mengantuk dan tertidur.

Lagi-lagi kebiasaan Sehun muncul. Kalau Luhan sedang tidak sadar, Sehun selalu memperhatikannya. Merekam wajah perempuan itu untuk disimpan baik-baik dimemorinya. Lalu ketika Luhan sedang dalam keadaan sadar dan sedang bersama dirinya, Sehun akan melakukan apa saja agar perempuan ini selalu berada disisinya. _Apa saja…_

Termasuk merelakan Luhan untuk selalu jatuh cinta pada laki-laki lain dulu.

Tangan Sehun terulur untuk menyingkirkan anak rambut Luhan dari wajahnya, menyelipkannya di belakang telinga dengan lembut. Lekukan samar di kening Luhan sempat terlihat selama satu detik sebelum tergantikan dengan senyuman kecil tanda Luhan mulai benar-benar masuk ke alam mimpi. Sehun tersenyum lagi. Raut wajah Luhan membuat hatinya ikut tenang sendiri.

Bahkan Sehun tak dapat menghitung berapa saja raut wajah Luhan yang sudah dia rekam dan dia simpan di dalam otaknya, dan berapa saja raut wajah Luhan yang menjadi faforitnya. Mungkin raut wajah tenang milik Luhan saat tertidur adalah salah satunya. Atau raut wajah yang lain.

Bagi Sehun. Apapun yang ada dan yang berhubungan dengan Luhan, Sehun selalu suka.

Suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup kembali membuat Sehun beralih. Laki-laki itu bangkit untuk menghampiri si pemilik langkah kaki yang terdengar dari ruang tengah. Begitu ia menemukan kakaknya yang baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit, Sehun berkata, "Jangan berisik, ya? Luhan tidur."

Kening Sehyun berkerut bingung. Namun ketika ia menilik belakang tubuh Sehun dan melihat Luhan tertidur dengan posisi duduk seperti itu, Sehyun tersenyum seraya mengangguk. Ia berjalan menuju dapur setelah melepas jaket dan meletakkannya di bahu sofa.

"Sudah makan, belum?" tanya Sehyun pada adiknya. Sesekali melirik Sehun saat ia menuangkan air putih di gelas yang baru saja diambilnya.

"Sudah." jawab Sehun singkat. " _Noona_ sendiri?" tanyanya balik. Tanpa menunggu jawaban kakaknya yang sedang menghabiskan segelas air putih itu, Sehun melanjutkan, "Aku yakin _noona_ pasti belum makan malam."

Sehyun terkekeh. Bukannya menjawab, perempuan itu berkata, "Besok kan kau sudah mulai ujian. Cepat tidur sana. Sebelum itu, kau harus memindahkan Luhan di kamarku. Cara tidurnya tidak baik untuk tubuhnya sendiri."

Sehun mendecakkan lidah, mengangguk kemudian. Ia bangkit dan meninggalkan kakaknya di dapur. Lalu Sehun menggendong Luhan dengan hati-hati agar perempuan itu tak terbangun. Namun saat membaringkannya di tempat tidur milik Sehyun, mata Luhan bergerak-gerak dalam pejaman. Sehun menahan napas saat melihat Luhan terbangun sedangkan mereka memiliki jarak yang cukup dekat.

Luhan gelagapan. Mata Sehun barusan menatap maniknya dan Luhan merasa salah tingkah sendiri. Segera Luhan menggerakkan tubuhnya agar Sehun cepat menjauh.

"Apa aku tadi tertidur lama?" tanya Luhan serak. Luhan mendudukkan diri kemudian.

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak juga." jawab Sehun ikutan serak.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang saja."

"Eh." Sehun menahan Luhan yang hendak turun dari tempat tidur. Sehun mulai gugup sendiri saat menyadari gerak refleksnya tadi.

"Apa?"

"Kau―ini sudah malam. Diluar juga dingin sekali." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Tidur saja disini tidak apa-apa."

Luhan tertawa kecil.. "Besok sekolah, Sehun. Aku juga tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Tidak, tidak. Ada Sehyun _noona_ disini. Jadi tidak akan merepotkanku."

"Eh?" Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya samar. Matanya beralih pada pintu yang masih terbuka dan masuklah sosok Sehyun. Perempuan itu tersenyum pada Luhan ketika dirinya menyadari Luhan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Oh. Kau terbangun?" tanya Sehyun. Luhan mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. "Pasti Sehun melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak ya sampai kau terbangun?"

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan jadi gelagapan. Dan Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya lagi yang tak gatal. Melihat reaksi dua orang muda ini, Sehyun tak bisa menahan senyuman geli.

"Tidak. Aku saja yang terbangun sendiri." jawab Luhan jujur. Luhan benar-benar turun dari tempat tidur. Hendak ia bangkit namun suara Sehyun membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Aku sudah bilang ke bibi Kim kalau kau tertidur disini. Bibi bilang tidak apa-apa. Asal besok pagi-pagi kau harus sudah pulang ke rumah. Biar Sehun yang mengantarmu besok pagi."

Luhan jadi tak punya pilihan dan alasan lain untuk menolak. Pada akhirnya ia mengangguk. Lalu Sehyun pergi dari sana, menyisakan Sehun dan Luhan yang masih saling diam.

"Jadi… Aku tidur dulu, ya?" tanya Luhan pelan. Ia melirik Sehun yang mengangguk dan tersenyum. Luhan membaringkan diri dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dengan canggung. Ia melirik Sehun yang masih berada ditempatnya. "Kau tidak keluar?"

Sehun gelagapan. "Ya, tentu. Aku lupa." jawabnya gugup. Ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Sebelumnya lampu kamar kakaknya itu Sehun matikan dan Sehun menutup pintunya. Luhan tersenyum dalam kegelapan.

Lensa kontak yang masih dipakainya, Luhan lepas dengan mudah. Setelah itu Luhan meniupnya hingga menghilang menjadi serbuk cahaya mirip kunang-kunang. Cahayanya menghilang beberapa detik setelahnya.

.

.

.

"Luhan, ayo bangun."

Luhan menggeliat kecil. Selimut yang masih membungkus tubuhnya itu ditarik sampai hampir menutupi hidungnya. Tepukan lembut beserta suara serak milik Sehyun yang membangunkannya membuat Luhan mengernyit. Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali dan sempat tersadar bahwa Sehyun tidak boleh tahu tentang manik matanya yang berwarna biru itu. Luhan kembali memejamkan mata pura-pura mengantuk.

"Iya, sebentar." gumam Luhan. "Beri aku waktu satu menit saja untuk menuntaskan mimpiku." lanjutnya beralasan.

Sehyun terkekeh. Perempuan itu mengiyakan permintaan Luhan dan pergi setelah berkata, "Temui Sehun di ruang tengah setelah ini, ya."

Suara pintu yang tertutup membuat Luhan membuka mata. Luhan mendudukkan diri, lalu menggosok matanya yang masih benar-benar mengantuk. Ketika melirik jam digital di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur, Luhan baru menyadari bahwa ini kali pertama Luhan bangun sekitar pukul lima pagi. Biasanya Luhan bangun saat waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi.

Luhan turun dari tempat tidur dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan berkumur. Setelahnya Luhan menghampiri meja rias milik Sehyun dan bercermin disana. Luhan mengangkat sebelah tangannya, lalu mulai memfokuskan diri untuk mengembalikan lensa kontaknya yang semalam Luhan sembunyikan di _suatu tempat_. Setelah mendapatkannya, Luhan memakainya dengan mudah. Matanya mengerjap-erjap dan Luhan tersenyum pada pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin.

"Luhan sudah bangun, belum?" suara Sehun yang bertanya pada Sehyun terdengar dari balik pintu kamar.

Luhan menoleh, mendekati pintu, lalu membukanya. Punggung Sehun yang berada tidak jauh darinyalah yang Luhan lihat saat ini.

"Tuh, di belakangmu." Sehyun menunjuk Luhan yang baru saja keluar dengan dagu.

Sehun berbalik, lalu menemukan Luhan yang berjalan pelan mendekatinya. Senyuman gelinya tertoreh melihat Luhan menguap dengan sebelah tangan yang menggosok matanya. Sehun meraih tangan itu dan menjauhkannya dari mata Luhan. Luhan menatapnya.

"Jangan digosok."

Luhan berdecak. "Apa urusanmu?" tanyanya singkat. Ia menarik kembali tangannya dan berjalan melewati Sehun menuju pintu utama rumah ini. Rasa-rasanya Luhan ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

" _Eonnie_. Aku pulang."

" _Noona_. Aku mengantar Luhan dulu, ya."

"Iya."

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang." ujar Luhan setelah Sehun berbalik menutup pintu.

Sehun mengiringi Luhan yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. "Sudah terlanjur. Aku malas pulang lagi."

Luhan mendesis. Ia berjalan lebih cepat dan tak perduli pada Sehun yang berada di belakangnya.

Sejujurnya, melihat Sehun yang baru saja bangun tidur tadi itu membuat Luhan tak tahu lagi mendiskripsikan betapa tidak karu-karuannya perasaannya kali ini. Sehun dengan rambut hitamnya yang belum disisir, lalu raut wajah mengantuknya, serta suara seraknya. Alih-alih menghindar, Luhan bahkan terus terbayang Sehun yang seperti itu sekarang ini.

Entahlah. Luhan pikir dia memang sudah sinting. Tadi saat Sehun berbalik dan menarik tangannya, ada aliran listrik yang menyengat permukaan kulit Luhan. Aliran itu mencubitinya, membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat pulang agar Sehun tak mempengaruhinya lebih jauh dari itu.

Tapi kemudian―

"Heh, Luhan. Rumahmu dimana, eh?"

Luhan berhenti melangkah dan tersadar. Ia berbalik, berlari kecil menghampiri Sehun, dan menepuk lengan laki-laki itu seraya berkata, "Kenapa kau tak memanggilku dari tadi?" dengan nada protes. Baru saja Luhan melewati rumahnya sendiri karena pikiran aneh-anehnya tentang laki-laki ini.

"Siapa suruh pagi-pagi sudah cemberut begitu. Aku jadi malas memanggilmu." Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan yang mulai memanas rasanya. "Sudah cepat sana pulang. Aku malas menjemputmu kalau nanti kau belum siap berangkat sekolah."

Luhan cemberut. Ia kembali melangkah menuju rumahnya. Namun sebelum ia melangkahkan langkah keduanya, Sehun menarik rambut Luhan hingga perempuan itu menjerit kecil. Luhan menatap Sehun jengkel setelah itu.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

"Lihat dulu itu jalannya." Sehun menunjuk sebuah mobil yang melintas di depan mereka dengan dagu. "Jangan asal main menyeberang saja. Kau pikir jalan ini punya siapa?"

Luhan makin merengut. Makin kusut pula wajah Luhan saat ini. Sudah jengkel karena Sehun seenak jidatnya sendiri menarik rambutnya, lalu sudah mati-matian pula Luhan menahan rasa panas yang menjalar nakal dari leher menuju wajahnya. Dan cemberutnya Luhan tentu saja membuat Sehun tertawa kecil. Puncak kepala Luhan diusaknya gemas kemudian.

"Aih. Sudah, sudah." Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari kepalanya. Perempuan itu melihat jalanan dan benar-benar menyeberang untuk pulang. Ketika hendak membuka pagar, Luhan berbalik. Sosok Sehun yang memandanginya membuat Luhan sempat membeku.

Sehun memandanginya dari seberang sana. Seolah mengawasinya agar tak terjadi apa-apa nanti. Luhan sungguh berdebar-debar lagi, dan ia menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan Sehun padanya.

Cukup sudah olahraga jantung di pagi hari ini. Luhan tidak ingin berlama-lama terkena resiko yang lebih parah karena pengaruh Sehun.

.

.

.

"Siap-siap? Kemah!"

Sehun diam-diam tak dapat menahan senyuman geli. Ketika Luhan sedang melompat-lompat bagai peri kecil yang menggemaskan di depannya, Sehun hanya mampu menahan diri untuk tak gemas pada Luhan. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin sekali meremas tangan Luhan yang berada dalam genggamannya. Setelah itu Sehun akan menciumi punggung tangan Luhan kalau seandainya Luhan merengek kesakitan.

"Iya, Luhan. Sabar." ujar Sehun menenangkan. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan langkah kaki Luhan dan membuat Luhan memberi perhatian penuh padanya.

Luhan cemberut. Perempuan itu berbalik dan menatap Sehun jengkel. "Omong-omong aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena kau sudah memperbolehkanku ikut kemah. Lalu yang kedua, aku belum punya pakaian yang co―"

"Iya, Luhan." Sehun menyela dan tersenyum. Luhan melipat bibir ke dalam karena lagi-lagi Luhan merasa malu sendiri. "Jangan melompat-lompat seperti itu. Kau tahu sendiri sekarang kita dijalan."

Luhan nyengir. Ia mengangkat kedua bahu dan tersenyum-senyum malu saat Sehun mengusak puncak kepalanya lembut.

Mereka berdua berjalan kembali di trotoar yang ramai akan pejalan kaki. Setelah ujian selesai dan di rumah tidak ada kerjaan, Luhan mengajak Sehun untuk keluar rumah. Awalnya hanya berniat untuk _refreshing_ , tapi ketika melewati jajaran toko-toko kecil di pinggir jalan, Luhan meminta Sehun untuk menemaninya membeli beberapa keperluan yang digunakan untuk kemah lusa depan.

"Aku belum punya yang ini." kata Luhan sembari menunjukkan _beanie hat_ berwarna putih pada Sehun. Ia memakainya, dan bertanya, "Apa ini bagus untukku?"

Sehun menggeleng. Ia meraih _beanie hat_ dengan warna hitam. Sehun mengganti _beanie hat_ yang dipilih Luhan tadi dengan _beanie hat_ yang dipilihnya. Sehun tersenyum seraya menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Luhan pelan. "Warna hitam lebih bagus untukmu."

"Aku suka warna putih." Luhan mendebat dengan cemberut. Ia meraih _beanie_ hitam di kepalanya lalu memakaikannya pada Sehun. Senyuman Luhan terukir begitu manis ketika Luhan berusaha memakaikan _beanie hat_ itu di kepala Sehun yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Bahkan Luhan harus berjinjit dan melompat-lompat kecil untuk mencapainya.

Sehun terkekeh. Ia sedikit menunduk agar Luhan bisa mencapainya dengan mudah. Ketika _beanie_ itu sudah terpakai di kepala, Luhan tersenyum senang. Luhan memuji, "Kau jauh lebih baik bila memakai _beanie_ hitam." dan kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku akan membeli yang ini. Kau juga harus membeli _beanie_ itu. Kita akan memakainya lusa depan, bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau saja." balas Sehun iya-iya saja. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan yang kelihatan senang sekali hanya karena _beanie_ putih baru miliknya.

Setelah mendapatkan _beanie―couple―_ itu, Luhan memaksa Sehun untuk melihat-lihat bagian gelang. Entah mengapa, ketika tidak sengaja meliriknya saat masuk di toko ini, Luhan jadi tertarik. Apalagi bentuk bandul dari gelang tersebut adalah benda-benda luar angkasa―kecuali batu-batuan di sabuk asteroid tentunya―. Luhan paling tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau semesta akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sehun mencoba untuk sabar. Laki-laki itu hanya bisa memandang Luhan yang memperhatikan satu per satu bentuk bandul dari puluhan gelang yang berada di depannya.

Luhan tak menjawab. Perempuan itu tersenyum dengan mata berbinar saat menemukan apa yang dia cari. Dua gelang hitam yang masing-masing berbandul bintang dan bulan yang lucu itu diambilnya. Luhan menunjukkannya pada Sehun dengan binar cerah yang mampu membuat Sehun meleleh kalau tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau lebih suka yang mana? Bulan atau bintang?"

"Bulan." jawab Sehun meliriknya sekilas.

 _Bulan._

Luhan tersipu diam-diam. Bulan adalah nama lain dari Lunar. Dan Lunar sendiri adalah namanya. Kebetulan? Atau… Bagaimana? Ketika melirik Sehun, Luhan dapat melihat ketidaksungguhan atas jawabannya tadi. Jadi mungkin itu sebuah kebetulan saja. Luhan berdeham untuk menghilangkan rasa-rasa itu kemudian.

"O-oh.." Luhan menyerahkan gelang yang berbandul bulan itu pada Sehun. "Untukmu." ujarnya serak.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya seraya menerima gelang cantik itu. Ia mengerjap, memperhatikan gelang itu, lalu bergidik geli sendiri. "Kau menyuruhku untuk memakainya?"

"Terserah." Luhan menggidikkan bahu sekilas. "Aku tidak perduli kau memakainya atau tidak. Tapi gelang itu untukmu. Simpan saja tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah yakin kalau kau tak mau memakainya."

Sehun tersenyum. Puncak kepala Luhan lagi-lagi digosoknya dengan lembut. Sehun merangkul Luhan dan membawanya ke kasir agar mereka bisa cepat-cepat keluar dari sini. Lagipula sebentar lagi malam segera tiba.

Mereka berjalan berdua menuju halte terdekat. Lalu menunggu seraya bercanda di halte bersama calon penumpang lain. Ketika berada di dalam bus, Luhan mengajak Sehun bermain tebak kata dengan petunjuk gerakan tangan. Kalau salah menebak, yang kalah dapat satu sentilan kecil di kening. Tetapi bukannya sentilan pelan, Sehun selalu melakukannya dengan keras saat menyentil kening Luhan. Luhan sampai protes dan merengut hingga akhirnya _badmood_ di dalam bus.

Lalu sesampainya di pemberhentian terakhir mereka, Sehun membiarkan Luhan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Kebiasaan sekali Luhan ini, kalau sedang _ngambek_ selalu berjalan di depan Sehun selain cemberut dan tidak mau bicara banyak. Nanti kalau butuh, Luhan akan berhenti dan menunggunya untuk berjalan bersama-sama kembali.

Dan benar saja. Baru beberapa meter mereka meninggalkan halte, Luhan berhenti melangkah tanpa berbalik meminta Sehun untuk mempercepat langkah. Kepala Luhan tertunduk, dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Sehun penasaran. Ketika sudah berada disebelah Luhan, Sehun menunduk berusaha untuk melihat wajah Luhan. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Sehun mendengar suara isakan Luhan dengan bahu yang berguncang kecil. Sehun mengerjap dan refleks memeluk Luhan.

"Sehun… Aku…" Luhan sesenggukan memanggil nama Sehun.

"Iya, kenapa?" sahut Sehun bertanya dengan lembut. Tanpa sadar Luhan mencengkeram kemeja Sehun yang dipeluknya. Luhan menggeleng di bahu Sehun kemudian.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa menangis."

Sehun menarik diri, memandang wajah Luhan yang penuh dengan air mata. Ada dengusan geli saat Sehun menghapus air mata itu dari wajah Luhan. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa perempuan ini begitu aneh akhir-akhir ini. Tiba-tiba aktif, lalu tiba-tiba diam, dan tiba-tiba lagi menangis sendiri. Sehun sempat kebingungan karena Luhan selalu menjawab, "Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa menangis." saat ditanya. Dan kali ini, Sehun tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Membiarkan Luhan menenangkan diri di pelukannya sampai Luhan―juga Sehun sendiri― puas.

.

.

.

Saat itu, halaman sekolah sudah dipenuhi beberapa bus yang memang akan mengantar siswa tingkat akhir menuju perkemahan. Selain ramai dengan bus, ada juga siswa-siswi yang ramai di halaman hanya untuk membicarakan ini dan itu yang sebenarnya tidaklah penting.

Kalau Luhan, setelah masuk di kawasan halaman sekolah, Luhan langsung mencari bus nya dan masuk ke dalam sana untuk tidur. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena memikirkan hal apa saja yang akan terjadi saat berkemah nanti. Luhan hanya tidur empat jam dan itu sungguh melelahkannya. Bahkan Sehun harus mengomel-omel sepanjang perjalanan karena melihat kantung mata beserta mata mengantuk Luhan pagi tadi.

Saat terbangun, yang pertama kali Luhan lihat adalah bahu milik Kyungsoo yang berguncang karena tawa. Lalu setelah itu Luhan melihat betapa ramainya bus kelasnya ini karena tingkah teman-temannya. Luhan yang masih mengantuk, memilih untuk tak mau ambil pusing dengan teman-temannya. Luhan hanya memandangi jalanan yang dilewati bus beserta pemandangannya. Selepas keluar dari daerah perkotaan, hanya hamparan rumput hijau beserta tumbuhan-tumbuhan besar lain yang kini Luhan lihat. Menyejukkan mata dan hati.

Bus berhenti di tempat pemberhentian kendaraan dua jam kemudian. Saat itu, Luhan melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Hendak Luhan mencari keberadaan Sehun dan ingin berjalan bersama menuju hutan sebagai tempat lokasi perkemahan. Namun tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo beserta teman-teman yang lain menariknya agar mereka bisa berjalan bersama-sama dengan Luhan.

Satu jam setelah itu, rombongan telah sampai di lokasi. Tempat ini memiliki tanah lapang dengan rumput hijau yang luas. Disekeliling tanah lapang ini sudah ada hutan liar yang menjadi larangan untuk masuk ke sana. Dan di beberapa titik di tanah lapang itu, ada pohon besar yang tumbuh. Adanya pohon besar itu dapat mengurangi sedikit panas yang menyengat kulit di siang hari.

Setelah diberi _briefing_ singkat, mereka mulai membangun tenda. Acara bangun-membangun tenda ini diberi durasi waktu satu jam mengingat betapa banyaknya siswa yang mengikuti perkemahan ini. Namun, ketika seharusnya tenda sudah berdiri semua di pukul sebelas siang, nyatanya di pukul dua belas siang lah semua tenda baru berdiri.

Sisa-sisa siang sampai sore hari kala itu digunakan untuk menjelajahi hutan sekitar yang sekiranya aman untuk dilewati manusia. Beberapa yang malas untuk menjelajah, hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol bersama teman atau sendirian di tenda.

Seperti Luhan, misalnya. Ketika kebanyakan temannya ikut menjelajah hutan sekitar, Luhan hanya berdiam diri di depan tenda sendiri. Beberapa teman satu angkatan yang lewat dihadapannya, Luhan abaikan. Luhan sendiri sebenarnya sedang menunggu seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah Sehun yang belum ditemuinya selepas turun dari bus.

"Melamun saja."

Luhan terkesiap mendengar suara itu. Otaknya secara cepat memerintah untuk mendongak dan tersenyum pada orang yang sedari tadi berputar-putar dipikirannya. "Aku tidak melamun." kilah Luhan serak.

Sehun terkekeh. Ia ikut mendudukkan diri disebelah Luhan. "Tidak ikut jelajah?"

"Kau sudah lihat sendiri sekarang aku ada dimana."

"Kenapa tidak ikut?"

"Malas." Luhan menghembuskan napas pelan. "Dari tadi kau dimana, sih? Aku mencarimu, tahu."

"Oh." kedua alis Sehun terangkat menatap Luhan pura-pura terkejut. "Kau tak menyadariku kalau aku ada di belakangmu sedari tadi?"

Luhan mengerjap. _Yang benar?_

Tawa Sehun terdengar dan menyadarkan Luhan. "Kau tak sadar, ya? Sebenarnya apa saja yang ada di otakmu itu sampai-sampai aku yang dibelakangmu saja kau tak tahu?" tanya Sehun sembari mengetuk-etuk kening Luhan dengan ujung jemarinya.

Luhan cemberut menepis tangan Sehun. Ia menekuk lutut dan memeluknya, lalu menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya disana. Hanya karena sentuhan kecil dari Sehun macam itu, Luhan bisa merona dengan mudah. Sialan sekali Sehun ini.

.

.

.

Api kala itu menari-nari, menerangi gelapnya malam, serta memberi kehangatan untuk sekumpulan manusia yang melingkarinya. Luhan yang kala itu masih terasa dingin walau sudah berada di deretan paling depan bersama teman-temannya, hanya mampu mengeratkan jaket dan mendekati Kyungsoo untuk mencari kehangatan. Sesekali Luhan menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Kyungsoo, lalu mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari Sehun.

Entah mengapa, hari ini kondisi Luhan _drop_ lagi. Luhan tak tahu mengapa karena pagi-pagi sekali Luhan harus meninggalkan Flory di kamar dan tak sempat bertanya soal ini padanya. Dan kini, Luhan butuh Sehun. Tapi laki-laki itu sepertinya menghilang lagi entah kemana.

Luhan yang menyandarkan kepala dibahunya, sebenarnya membuat Kyungsoo keheranan. Maka setelah selesai bercanda tawa bersama teman-teman yang lain, Kyungsoo beralih pada Luhan. Dilihatnya Luhan, dan Kyungsoo merasa cemas sendiri.

"Luhan, kau sakit?" tanyanya pelan seraya menggerak-gerakkan bahu agar Luhan menjauh dari sana.

"Aku baik." jawab Luhan tenang seraya menegakkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo kemudian. "Hanya kedinginan." jelasnya singkat. "Kau lihat Sehun tidak?" tanyanya kemudian.

Pandangan Kyungsoo berpendar secara refleks. Ketika ia melihat seorang laki-laki berdiri dari duduknya, Kyungsoo menunjuk laki-laki itu dengan dagu. "Itu Sehun."

Luhan mengangkat kepala. Dapat ia melihat Sehun berjalan menghampirinya, dan Luhan tak dapat menahan senyuman untuk laki-laki yang menatapnya itu. Ketika Sehun duduk disebelahnya, menyentuh dahi untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya, Luhan mulai merasa jauh lebih baik.

"Suhu tubuhmu normal." gumam Sehun dengan kening berkerut. "Tapi wajahmu pucat. Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Dingin." jawab Luhan pelan.

" _Beanie_ mu mana?" tanya Sehun lagi. Ia mendesah kecil ketika Luhan menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Sehun melepaskan _beanie_ nya lalu memakaikannya pada Luhan. "Sudah. Apa masih terasa dingin?"

Luhan cemberut. "Masih dingin." rengeknya jujur.

Sehun berdecak. Sehun menarik kedua tangan Luhan, lalu mengarahkannya ke api unggun agar mendapat kehangatan. Luhan yang menggeleng lagi padanya membuat Sehun frustasi. Decakan lidah keluar lagi dari bibir Sehun hingga membuat Luhan tertawa.

"Kau mengerjaiku, ya?"

"Tidak."

"Masuk ke tenda saja."

Luhan cemberut lagi. "Aku sendirian kalau di tenda."

"Lalu mau apa?" tanya Sehun memutar kedua bola mata malas. "Kau ingin aku peluk disini?"

Luhan mengerjap. Rasa panas menjalar ke wajahnya kemudian.

"Atau mau aku peluk ditenda?"

"Ih!" Luhan meninju lengan Sehun keras-keras. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat matang, dan Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikannya dari Sehun yang tertawa-tawa selain cemberut jengkel. Luhan ingin membalas, namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara nyanyian merdu milik Baekhyun yang Luhan kenal. Luhan mengurungkan niat dan mendengarkan suara itu.

" _Eonjenga eoneunal. Ne sarangi naege oneun nal. Jigeum anirado dareun saramboneun neorado... Nan jiulsuga eobseosseo. Hayan geurium kkot nuncheoreom naerigo. Apeun sarang geu kkeute nab maeil bam kkumeulkkwo."_ **(*)**

Luhan melirik Kyungsoo disebelahnya. Perempuan itu terlihat sedang menahan sesuatu dengan lipatan bibirnya. Kemudian pandangan Luhan beralih, dan tanpa sengaja menemukan Jongin yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Laki-laki itu sedang menatapnya, seolah memintanya untuk mengerti keadaan. Luhan menggigit bibir bawah seraya mengalihkan pandangan menuju Kyungsoo. Tidak sadar bahwa saat itu Sehun juga memandangnya dengan arti pandangan yang tidak bisa diterjemahkan.

" _Nae sarangimyeon eolmana joheulkka. Nae pumiramyeon neo angyeon uneun got. Malhamyeon mulgeopumdoeeo sarajyeobeoril neomu apeun sarangiraseo… Neo hyanghaneun got naramyeon. Neol utgehaneun naramyeon. Nal seuchyeogatdeon geu sungan soge heuteojyeo sarajin seoreum."_ **(**)**

Luhan ingat, Kyungsoo pernah bercerita bahwa tidak ada gunanya mengejar seseorang yang mengejar orang lain. Yang ada, malah rasa sakit akan terus berdatangan dan juga merasa bodoh sendiri. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo memilih untuk mundur dari Jongin dan Luhan. Luhan tentu tak bisa memaksakan perasaan Kyungsoo untuk tetap bertahan. Lagipula Luhan sudah benar-benar melupakan seluruh perasaannya pada Jongin. Dan Luhan kini tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo saat mendengar lagu lama ini.

Luhan memeluk lututnya. Diam-diam dadanya terenyuh mendengar lagu ini. Bukannya apa. Tapi Jongin… Jujur, meskipun Luhan perlahan-lahan menjauhi Jongin, tapi perasaan itu juga masih ada. Sebisa mungkin Luhan mengalihkan pandangan dari Jongin yang selalu saja menarik perhatiannya. Luhan jadi menyesal memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dan menemukan keberadaan Jongin tadi.

"Luhan,"

Luhan mendongak. Lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan mata berair. "Iya. Tidak apa-apa. Menangis saja." ujarnya lembut. Luhan merengkuh Kyungsoo dan membiarkan perempuan itu menangis di bahunya. Pun membiarkan air matanya luruh di bahu Kyungsoo.

Besok Luhan harus protes pada Baekhyun. Kenapa pula Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu sedih disaat seharusnya semua orang menginginkan suasana bersenang-senang macam pesta pora di perkemahan ini? _Benar-benar Baekhyun ini._

" _Ijen geumanhaja ijeo beorija. Modu jiuja sarang chueok modu. Neowa hamkke bonaesseotdeon geu manheun sigandeul… Cham babo gateun neoraseo. Cham babo gateun naraseo. Nan neoman bogo neun geunyeoman baraboneun. Kkeutdo eonmeun nunmul eonjenga kkeutnalkka."_ **(***)**

.

.

.

"Kau lihat Luhan?"

"Sebenarnya kemana dia? Kyungsoo juga, aduh…"

"Aku tidak tahu. Sudah kucari-cari mereka, tapi sampai sekarang belum ketemu."

"Sehun, kau tahu Luhan, tidak?"

Pada pertanyaan terakhir, Sehun hanya melirik Chanyeol yang baru saja bertanya padanya. Laki-laki jangkung itu terlihat khawatir dan uring-uringan entah karena apa.

Banyak orang-orang yang berlarian kesana-kemari karena mencari Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang hilang secara tiba-tiba. Dari raut wajah orang-orang yang mondar-mandir di depan Sehun, laki-laki itu dapat menebak betapa khawatirnya mereka pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang belum ketemu selama delapan jam pencarian. Hanya Sehun lah orang pertama yang berhasil ditemukan terlebih dahulu. Dan saat ditemukan, Sehun terlihat seperti orang ling-lung. Seperti orang yang baru saja melihat hantu menurut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendesah jengkel. Ia mendudukkan diri disebelah Sehun kemudian. Merasa lelah telah ikut campur dalam urusan cari-mencari Luhan dan Kyungsoo pagi ini.

"Kalian bertiga ini hilang secara bersamaan. Kenapa juga kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku barusan?" tanyanya jengah. Namun yang ditanya tak kunjung menjawab. Chanyeol menghela napas kasar. "Aku yakin kau pasti tahu dimana Luhan dan Kyungsoo."

"Aku tahu." jawab Sehun dengan pandangan kosong.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh dengan cepat. Wajahnya berbinar ketika bertanya, "Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Luhan disini." jawab Sehun sembari menunjuk dadanya. "Kalau Kyungsoo, aku tidak tahu."

Chanyeol mendelik. Ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol meninju laki-laki yang makin sinting ini dan membakarnya hidup-hidup. Chanyeol gemas. Dan pada akhirnya, Chanyeol menyerah. Tak ada gunanya juga bertanya pada Sehun yang masih _syok_ dengan keadaan.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued…_

 **(*)** _Some day, some time. When my love comes to me. Even if it's not now, even if you're looking at someone else. I couldn't erase you. The longin feel like snowflakes. I dreamed every night at the and of a painful love._

 **(**)** _How nice would it be if you were my love. If only you came into my arms to cry. But my love is so painful that I'll become like foam and disappear. If only I'm the one you're headed toward. If only I'm the one who makes you smile. Sadness would disappear through each moment that passed._

 **(***)** _Let's stop now, let's forget. Let's erase everything, the love, the memories, everything. All of the times I spent with you. Because you're such a fool. Because I'm such a fool. I only look at you and you anly look at her. When will these endless tears stop?_

― _If it was Me – Yang Ji Won SPICA―_

* * *

Maaf kalo part ini gaje ples ngga mudeng. Intinya ya gitu dah. Cuma aku cepetin alurnya doang :3 Aku nggabakal nyebutin dicerita ini intinya apa aja soalnya ada reader yang suka nyelonong ke Notes ku sebelum baca heheh. :D

Soal kemaren aku nggabisa update maaf yaa.. Pasti pada nungguin. Heheh. Aku lumayan sibuk *ditimpuk suka sok sibuk* ngejar deadline soalnya hiks. :')

Maaf juga kalo kalian nemu typo(s) yang nggasengaja kalian baca. Aku suka pusing sendiri soalnya heheh xD

 **Next part : Terakhir kali.**

 **Bakal ada bocoran siapa itu Peterpan lhoo :v**

 _See ya. Dont forget to review ;)_


	12. 11 Terakhir kali

"Jongin!" seru Baekhyun mendirikan tubuhnya yang lesu dengan cepat. Ia berjalan cepat mendekati laki-laki yang menggendong Kyungsoo itu, pada laki-laki yang menemukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dibaringkan Jongin di alas dekat Sehun kemudian.

"Kyungsoo. Aih, syukurlah kau kembali dengan selamat." ujar Baekhyun. Baekhyun memeluk perempuan bermata bulat itu dengan erat. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang dipeluk hanya mampu meringis kecil. Pelukan Baekhyun membuat kepalanya pening seketika.

"Baekhyun. Hentikan." kata Jongin memperingati. "Kyungsoo masih lemas, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun meringis. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan memandangi wajah Kyungsoo. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

"Hanya sedikit pusing." jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

"Apa ada luka ditubuhmu?" kini Jongin yang bertanya. Membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangan.

Kyungsoo merasa sakit. Iya, ada luka di dalam hatinya karena laki-laki ini. Baru saja Kyungsoo ditatap dengan cemas oleh Jongin. Dan itu cukup membuat benteng pertahanan Kyungsoo bergemuruh. Kyungsoo tak ingin pertahanannya untuk mundur dari Jongin runtuh sekarang ini.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin memanggilnya lagi. "Kau mendengarku?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Aku baik." Kyungsoo menjawab singkat dan pelan. Ia berpaling kembali, lalu menemukan Sehun yang duduk selonjor di dekatnya. "Sehun," panggilnya kemudian.

Sehun diam, tak menjawab.

"Kau mengejar Luhan kan?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun. Sehun meliriknya, dan lagi-lagi tak menjawab. "Kau membawa Luhan kembali kan?" tanyanya lagi. Sehun yang tak menjawab lagi membuat Kyungsoo menangis. Perempuan itu bergeser mendekati Sehun, menarik selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh Sehun, lalu mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya agar Sehun menyadari keberadaannya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin yang melihat mereka berdua seperti itu, hanya bisa diam. Mereka yakin bahwa Sehun dan Kyungsoo masih _syok_ karena kejadian semalam yang tiba-tiba saja membuat kalut semua orang.

Sehun masih ingat. Setelah acara api unggun selesai di pukul sebelas malam, tiba-tiba hujan deras turun. Dengan paniknya semua orang masuk ke dalam tenda. Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa Luhan berlari menembus hujan masuk ke hutan. Dan yang tahu perginya Luhan hanyalah Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

Sehun masih ingat pula. Cahaya malam itu, angin malam yang mengejeknya, gemericik air sungai yang dingin, juga senyuman milik Luhan. Sehun masih ingat persis bagaimana kejadian itu. Karena _mereka_ berputar-putar di otaknya, mengganggu logikanya yang tak pernah bisa mengerti situasi semalam.

"Sehun! Jawab aku! Dimana Luhan? Kau membawanya kembali kan? Sehun!"

 _Luhan telah pergi, Kyungsoo_. Sehun hanya bisa menjawab dalam hati.

 **A Letter For Little Fairy**

 **11\. Terakhir kali**

Air yang meluncur memenuhi gelas itu mengalir pelan. Sehyun yang menuangnya dengan perlahan-lahan karena Sehun, adiknya yang satu itu, sedari tadi hanya diam ketika diajak bicara. Tidak seperti biasanya karena Sehun selalu senang-senang saja ketika diajak bicara oleh Sehyun. Sehyun heran, dan tak berani menginterupsi Sehun dari lamunannya karena percuma. Sehyun sudah melakukannya berkali-kali tetapi nihil. Sehun tak juga sadar dari dunia khayal itu.

Sudah seminggu berlalu. Dan Sehun masih selalu ingat. Bayangan Luhan yang tersenyum beserta derai air matanya, suara serak yang terus mengatakan permintaan maaf padanya itu juga terus saja terngiang dipikirannya. Sehun pikir, apa yang dialaminya waktu itu hanyalah mimpi. Semua yang dialaminya begitu imajinatif dan tak bisa dinalar otak manusia. Namun ketika dirinya ditemukan sedang terbaring di dekat sungai dan terbangun karena suara teman-temannya waktu itu, membuatnya tersadar akan sesuatu.

Luhan benar-benar pergi, dan menghilang. Luhan tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Gelas yang baru saja diisi itu Sehyun geser di depan Sehun. Perhatian Sehun teralihkan. Laki-laki itu menatap kakaknya dan tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih." gumamnya pada Sehyun. Hendak ia meraih gelas itu namun tiba-tiba Sehyun menggesernya menjauh. Sehun memicing pada Sehyun.

"Apa?" tanya Sehyun sok polos. Ia tertawa kecil setelah Sehun berdecak karenanya. "Aku berhasil mengalihkan perhatianmu, ya?"

"Tidak setelah ini." sungut Sehun. Laki-laki itu bangkit dari kursi makan dan hendak meninggalkan dapur. Tetapi lagi-lagi Sehyun mencegahnya. Sehun menoleh pada kakaknya itu dengan malas. Tidak seperti biasanya Sehyun menuntut cerita pada Sehun.

Sehyun menarik Sehun untuk ikut dengannya di sofa ruang tengah. Mereka duduk berdua disana.

"Jangan terus melamun, Sehun." kata Sehyun mengawali perbincangan mereka.

Sehun menghela napas. "Aku tidak melamun."

"Lalu apa?"

"Berpikir."

"Tentang?" tanya Sehyun. Lama Sehun diam, akhirnya Sehyun mencoba untuk menebak. "Tentang hilangnya Luhan, kan?"

Sehun menatap kakaknya sejenak. " _Noona_ …" rengeknya. Sehun mendesis ketika Sehyun terkekeh karenanya.

"Berarti aku benar?" tanya Sehyun lagi. Sehun mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. "Dengar, Sehun. Aku heran ya, tentang kronologi yang kau ceritakan padaku. Waktu itu hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan deras kan? Bukankah sekarang ini bukan lagi musim penghujan?"

Sehun mendesah kecil. Tidak akan menyela apa yang diherankan kakaknya ini.

"Lalu kenapa juga Luhan lari ke hutan? Padahal kan banyak sekali tenda waktu itu. Kau juga bilang kan kalau sebelumnya Luhan _drop_ disana. Kau sudah mengecek suhu tubuhnya dan itu normal, tetapi wajahnya pucat, Luhan juga mengeluh kedinginan. Kau tidak heran tentang itu? Lalu kau ju―"

" _Noona_." sela Sehun. Ada tatapan serius dari Sehun ketika Sehyun balas menatapnya. "Awalnya memang aku heran. Tapi setelah itu aku jadi tahu kenapa Luhan seperti itu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Luhan…" Sehun menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal karena bingung memulainya dari mana. Begitu banyak kejadian yang berputar di otaknya. Pada akhirnya, Sehun mengerang jengkel, membuat Sehyun mengernyitkan kening tak mengerti padanya. " _Noona_ tidak akan percaya kalau aku beri tahu yang sebenarnya."

"Kau membuatku penasaran, Sehun." Sehyun mendesis jengkel.

"Aku saja tidak percaya tentang apa yang aku lihat dan apa yang aku alami waktu itu, _noona_." kata Sehun jengah. Ia merebut gelas yang masih berada ditangan Sehyun, menghabiskannya cepat-cepat, lalu meletakkannya di meja. "Aku bahkan masih belum percaya kalau Luhan sudah pergi. Luhan tak akan kembali ke sini lagi. Aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus terus jatuh cinta pada orang yang untuk kembali saja tidak ada kemungkinan kecil?"

"Sehun." lirih Sehyun getir. Ia meraih Sehun ke dalam rengkuhannya, dan hanya mampu menenangkan adiknya itu yang kini mulai tak tenang.

"Salahku juga kenapa aku tak memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Salahku juga kenapa aku malah merelakannya untuk orang lain. Apa aku ini kurang berjuang? Apa perjuanganku sampai disini saja?"

 _Bahkan aku tak bisa menepati janjiku padamu, Luhan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

.

.

.

Bunga Lili putih yang masih segar itu, dipandanginya. Pandangannya beralih pada rumah yang beberapa hari terakhir ini selalu saja membuatnya berhenti melangkah saat melewatinya. Ia mendesah kecil. Rindunya pada salah satu penghuni rumah yang biasa ia panggil 'Tink' itu sudah tak tertahankan. Sudah hampir dua minggu ini Luhan pergi. Dan sudah hampir dua minggu ini pula ia menahan rindu.

Mengambil langkah, ia cukup ragu. Laki-laki lain yang menemaninya kali ini hanya mampu menepuk-nepuk pundaknya memberi semangat. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati rumah itu. Sepi. Itulah yang mereka lihat dari luar.

Tiga tangkai bunga Lili itu pun ditempelkannya pada pagar besi rumah tersebut. Kertas biru laut pun tak lupa ikut ia tempelkan pada plastik pembungkus bunga. Ia memandanginya sebentar, dan merasa begitu bodoh.

Ia belum sempat menunjukkan diri. Tetapi Luhan tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Ia merasa bodoh karena terlambat untuk menyatakan rasa sayangnya pada Luhan secara langsung.

"Chan―yeol? Sehun?"

"Eh. Iya?"

"E-eh. Iya?"

Kim Jung Ah mengerutkan kening dengan senyuman tertahan. Melihat dua laki-laki ini dan bunga Lili di pagarnya bergantian, Kim Jung Ah tak tahan untuk tak bertanya, "Jadi siapa diantara kalian yang bernama Peterpan?"

Kedua laki-laki itu lantas tertawa. "Tidak ada yang namanya Peterpan, bi." sahut Chanyeol jenaka. "Namaku Chanyeol."

"Namaku Sehun, bi. Bukan Peterpan. Bibi bahkan sudah tahu namaku dua hari setelah aku dilahirkan." Sehun menimpali dengan cengirannya.

Kim Jung Ah ikut tertawa. Chanyeol dan Sehun ini bisa saja menghindar dari pertanyaannya. Padahal tanpa mereka menjawab pun, Kim Jung Ah sudah tahu siapa itu Peterpan yang sebenarnya. Beberapa kali ia pernah melihat salah satu diantara Sehun dan Chanyeol mengirim bunga Lili ini dari dalam rumah. Mereka pikir kalau Luhan tidak tahu, Kim Jung Ah juga tidak tahu, begitu?

"Oiya. Aku baru saja pulang dari supermarket. Kalian ingin mampir sebentar untuk kubuatkan makanan?" tawar Kim Jung Ah.

"Eh, eh. Tidak perlu, bi." Chanyeol mengibas-ibaskan sebelah tangannya di udara. "Sebentar lagi aku harus ke rumah Baekhyun. Lain kali saja, ya?"

"Aiya. Aku juga harus ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Sehyun _noona_." lagi-lagi Sehun ikut-ikutan beralasan.

Mereka ingin pamit namun Kim Jung Ah tiba-tiba berkata, "Aku tadi bertemu Sehyun di supermarket, Sehun." pada Sehun. Laki-laki itu meringis setelahnya. Kim Jung Ah tertawa. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

"Sekarang?" tanya Sehun. Kim Jung Ah mengangguk kecil. Sehun melirik Chanyeol dan laki-laki jangkung itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi." pamit Chanyeol. Ia menunduk pada Kim Jung Ah, menepuk bahu Sehun, lalu pergi dari sana.

"Jadi, ayo masuk." kata Kim Jung Ah. Wanita itu membuka pagar, dan membiarkan Sehun masuk terlebih dahulu karena ia harus mengambil bunga Lili tadi. "Tunggu sebentar, ya." kata Kim Jung Ah lagi pada Sehun yang baru saja duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Kim Jung Ah masuk ke dalam untuk menyimpan barang-barang bawaannya.

Tidak berapa lama, Kim Jung Ah kembali. Wanita itu duduk diseberang Sehun.

"Bibi ingin bicara apa?" tanya Sehun mengawali perbincangan.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu tentang hilangnya Luhan. Aku juga yakin kau sudah tahu siapa itu Luhan yang sebenarnya."

Sehun terdiam. Bayangan Luhan serta cahaya malam itu kembali mampir ke pikirannya.

"Bibi hanya minta padamu untuk jangan beritahu apa yang kau lihat pada orang lain. Kami tidak ingin tugas semacam ini diketahui manusia."

Sehun mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Kami?" ulangnya bergumam. "Berarti bibi dan Luhan itu…"

"Iya. Aku dan Luhan itu sama." Kim Jung Ah tersenyum. Ia kembali menjelaskan saat melihat Sehun makin kebingungan dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Hanya saja aku memilih untuk tetap tinggal disini daripada tinggal di tanah kelahiranku. Jika kau mengira Luhan juga akan kembali lagi sama sepertiku, aku tidak tahu. Karena itu tergantung Luhan sendiri."

Sehun sibuk mencerna kalimat Jung Ah sementara wanita itu terus memberi penjelasan.

"Luhan diberi tugas semacam itu karena dia Peri yang istimewa. Luhan itu Peri yang diciptakan dan dilahirkan dari tawa pertama manusia. Dan Peri seperti Luhan benar-benar langka. Perbandingannya adalah satu banding seribu populasi kami. Tugas mereka adalah mencari manusia yang telah membuatnya lahir dan membuatnya menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Karena mereka yang diciptakan dari tawa manusia, bergantung dari manusia itu sendiri. Dan manusia itulah takdir dari Peri yang sudah ditugaskan."

"Lalu soal kenapa Luhan gagal dalam tugasnya dan harus kembali ke Neverland, itu karena Luhan telah melanggar salah satu peraturan yang sudah ditentukan. Yaitu jatuh cinta pada manusia lain."

 _Maaf aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Jongin. Maaf aku tak menyadari bahwa kau mencintaiku. Maafkan aku, Sehun. Sungguh, maafkan aku._

Sehun menghembuskan napas keras. Tak menyangka bahwa Luhan dan tugas yang dijelaskan dengan singkat oleh Kim Jung Ah terasa sesulit ini. Siapa pun tak akan pernah bisa tahu takdir yang telah digariskan Tuhan. Tidak akan pernah tahu.

Tapi tugas Luhan ini seolah memaksakan diri untuk ingin tahu siapa takdirnya. Seolah ingin membongkar semua kekuasaan Tuhan dan meng _gampang_ kannya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan soal ini?"

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku pusing." jawabnya jengah. Kim Jung Ah hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya.

.

.

.

 _I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted_ _  
_ _I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted_ _  
_ _And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine_ _  
_ _  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?_ _  
_ _When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?_ _  
_ _  
Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?_ _  
_ _If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_ _  
_ _  
'Cause I'm not fine at all_ _  
_ _  
I remember the day you told me you were leaving_ _  
_ _I remember the make-up running down your face_ _  
_ _And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_ _  
_ _Like every single wish we ever made_ _  
_ _I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_ _  
_ _And forget about the stupid little things_ _  
_ _Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_ _  
_ _And the memories I never can escape_ _  
_ _  
'Cause I'm not fi―_ _  
_

Sehun me- _pause_ musik yang terputar dari ponselnya. Meninggalkan benda canggih itu, Sehun bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Malam ini, Sehun tak bisa tidur. Niatnya ingin mendengar lagu agar Sehun bisa tidur dengan cepat. Tapi yang ada lagu yang terputar membuatnya teringat dengan Luhan.

Sialan.

Mengambil sebotol air dingin dan beberapa makanan ringan, Sehun kembali lagi ke kamar. Di ruang tengah Sehun tak menemukan kakaknya yang biasanya di pukul sebelas malam ini masih _melek_ menonton film di televisi. Mungkin Sehyun sudah tertidur di kamar. Atau malah asyik membalas _chat_ dari seseorang bernama Lee Jooheon di kamarnya. Sehun tidak perduli.

Sehun duduk di kursi yang berada di balkon kamar sendirian. Angin dingin langsung menghempas tubuhnya lembut. Sehun memejamkan mata dengan mulut bergerak-gerak mengunyah makanan ringan. Sensasi lembut serta dinginnya angin ini, membuat Sehun teringat dengan Luhan―lagi-lagi.

 _Dengar, oke? Dengarkan aku dulu. Jangan kalut, Sehun. Aku memang akan pergi, dan tak akan kembali lagi. Tapi kalau kau rindu, kau bisa melihat bintang, Sehun. Aku akan memandangmu dari sana, dan aku akan memelukmu dengan angin malam._

Sehun memasukkan keripik kentang banyak-banyak ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya cepat. Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya membuat Sehun tersedak. Botol air yang berada di meja kecil didekatnya itu diambilnya, dan diminumnya cepat-cepat. Sehun tak ingin mengingat Luhan setelah dua minggu kepergian perempuan itu. Sehun tak ingin mengingatnya. Karena ia takut hatinya sakit lagi. Takut jika hatinya jauh lebih sakit dari yang biasanya.

Luhan pergi. Membawa banyak kebahagiaan bersamanya, membawa separuh jiwa raganya, membawa seluruh senyumnya pula. Sehun merasa seperti mayat hidup setelah Luhan pergi. Dan Sehun juga merasa jika perempuan itu telah membuatnya hancur.

Sehun yang awalnya tak ingin mengingat, akhirnya juga terus teringat. Luhan selalu membayang-bayanginya. Senyum perempuan itu, dan kalimat terkahir darinya sebelum ia pergi.

 _Sehun. Oh Sehun. Baik-baik saja, ya. Aku…_

Sehun menghela napas kasar. "Lihat. Aku benar-benar kacau sekarang. Padahal waktu itu aku mengiyakan permintaanmu. Bukankah aku ini laki-laki yang bodoh?" gumamnya pilu.

"Iya. Kau bodoh."

Sehun menoleh dengan cepat ke belakang. Sehyun sudah berdiri di dekatnya dengan wajah mengantuk. Mata Sehun hanya mengikuti kemana perginya Sehyun setelah itu. Sehyun mendudukkan diri di kursi lain yang berada di balkon.

" _Noona_ seperti hantu." cibir Sehun. Si perempuan tertawa kemudian. "Mengagetkanku saja."

"Ini sudah malam. Kau tidak mengantuk? Besok acara kelulusanmu." kata Sehyun. Ia meminum air dingin dari botol yang Sehun ambil tadi.

"Belum mengantuk." jawab Sehun seadanya. "Juga tidak bisa tidur." lanjutnya lirih.

Sehyun meliriknya dan menghela napas pelan. "Kalau besok aku tak bisa datang, mungkin bibi Kim yang akan menggantikanku."

"Baguslah." Sehun menggidikkan bahu sekilas. Sehyun mendengus. "Aku maklum karena _noona_ baru saja diangkat menjadi dokter tetap di rumah sakit. Pasti banyak pasien yang harus _noona_ tangani. Besok biar aku yang menjemput bibi Kim."

"Kau ini, selalu ya." Sehyun hendak mengomel namun akhirnya mendesah jengkel. Adiknya ini kalau sudah terlanjur cuek yang cueknya minta ampun. Tapi entah jika sedang bersama Luhan, Sehun yang cuek berubah menjadi Sehun yang menjengkelkan.

Sehun yang tiba-tiba berdiri membuat Sehyun mendongak menatapnya. Laki-laki itu tak mengatakan apa pun saat masuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Sehyun mengikutinya, dan menutup pintu balkon.

" _Noona_ ," panggil Sehun ketika Sehyun baru saja selesai menutup pintu. Kakak perempuannya pun menoleh. "Boleh aku tidur dengan _noona_?"

Sebelah alis Sehyun terangkat. "Tumben. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin tidur denganku?"

"Aku merindukan _noona_." jawab Sehun manja. Sehyun mengerjap dan bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah adiknya yang satu ini. "Ayolah, _noona_. _Noona_ kan jarang pulang ke rumah akhir-akhir ini. Aku benar-benar merindukan _noona_."

"Aih. Hentikan, Sehun." Sehyun mendorong dahi Sehun dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. "Kau menjijikkan." ujarnya. Kemudian Sehyun keluar dengan langkah lebar untuk menghindari Sehun yang tertawa-tawa di belakangnya.

"Tapi boleh, ya?" tanya Sehun.

"Iya, iya." Sehyun mengangguk pasrah. Lagipula ia juga merindukan adiknya yang sedang gundah gulana ini. Kalau malam ini mereka tidur dalam satu ranjang yang sama, maka Sehyun bisa dengan mudah menggoda Sehun dengan kalimat menjengkelkan yang ada Luhan-nya.

.

.

.

 _Malam setelah acara api unggun selesai…_

"Berteduh!"

Hujan deras turun tiba-tiba. Membuat banyak orang yang mengelilingi api unggun berlarian kesana-kemari mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Asap serta aroma hangus dari api unggun tercium menyengat hidung. Luhan harus mengibas-ibaskan sebelah tangan di depan hidung untuk menyingkirkan aroma itu. Dengan terbatuk-batuk, Luhan berdiri. Hujan membuat tubuhnya basah kuyup.

 _Lunar. Temui aku._

Luhan terkesiap kecil. Kepalanya menoleh ke beberapa arah dan menemukan Ara berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang ini. Luhan melangkah mendekat kemudian.

"Luhan! Kau mau kemana?"

Luhan menoleh ke belakang. Suara Kyungsoo yang memanggil namanya membuat Luhan panik. Perempuan itu berlari menghampiri Ara yang mulai memasuki hutan. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat keadaan. Kyungsoo dan Sehun mengejarnya masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Luhan!"

 _Jangan dengarkan mereka, Lunar._

Luhan memejamkan mata sejenak untuk menulikan pendengaran. Ketika ia membuka mata, Luhan tak lagi mendengar suara-suara Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang masih berlari mengejarnya. Yang ada hanyalah Ara. Perempuan cantik bergaun emas tanpa lengan, berambut cokelat lurus melewati pinggang, bermahkota manis dikepalanya, serta bercahaya kemilau disekitarnya itu, ialah Ara. Ratu yang menuntun Luhan untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi ke hutan.

Sedangkan itu, Sehun dan Kyungsoo masih tetap mengejar. Melewati hutan yang penuh dengan pohon besar, melompati akar tumbuhan pohon yang besar, serta menajamkan pendengaran dan pengelihatan karena hujan masih turun di hutan yang gelap ini. Sesekali mereka memanggil nama Luhan. Namun yang dipanggil sama sekali tak menoleh ataupun berhenti berlari menjauh.

"Aduh!" Kyungsoo terjatuh karena kakinya tersandung akar pohon yang melintang. Sehun membantunya untuk berdiri kembali, tapi Kyungsoo makin meringis kesakitan. Kaki Kyungsoo terkilir sepertinya, dan Sehun panik. Dilihatnya Luhan yang mulai menjauh, dan dilihatnya lagi Kyungsoo yang meringis kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo terengah-engah. Kakinya lemas untuk berdiri. "Aku baik saja." lanjut Kyungsoo tak lengkap. Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk, tubuhnya melemas. "Luhan.. Bawa kembali, Sehun…" gumam Kyungsoo yang entah tiba-tiba pingsan.

Sehun mengerjap panik. Disini hutan. Kalau Sehun meninggalkan Kyungsoo disini, ia takut ada hewan liar yang kelaparan dan tanpa sengaja menemukan Kyungsoo disini. Sehun berdecak jengkel entah pada siapa. Ia memindahkan Kyungsoo dan dibaringkannya di balik pohon yang sekiranya aman. Kemudian Sehun bangkit, mencari-cari kemana arah Luhan pergi tadi.

Cahaya yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang tubuhnya itu membuat Sehun berbalik. Burung-burung terbang, lalu tiba-tiba berhenti di udara. Sehun menoleh pada gemerisik semak yang sebelumnya terdengar. Ada kelinci berwarna cokelat yang berhenti bergerak ketika hendak meloncat. Selain itu, bulir-bulir air dari air hujan yang turun juga ikut berhenti di udara. Sehun mengerjap.

Waktu sedang berhenti bergerak. Namun kenapa Sehun masih bisa bergerak saat ini?

Cahaya yang muncul tadi tiba-tiba semakin menyilaukannya. Dan Sehun harus cepat-cepat kesana karena Sehun yakin Luhan ada disana.

Disisi lain, di tempat cahaya itu muncul, ada Luhan yang berdiri ditepi sungai. Perempuan itu terlihat tenang menatap Ara yang tersenyum padanya.

 _Aku menjemputmu, Lunar… Waktumu sudah habis…_

"Aku tahu." kata Luhan pelan. Kedua tangan Luhan terulur menerima uluran tangan Ara yang begitu lembut. Luhan berjalan melayang di atas air ketika Ara menuntunnya.

"Luhan!" teriak Sehun berlari mendekatinya. Sehun mempercepat larinya ketika melihat Luhan melayang di udara, seperti berjalan naik ke angkasa sana.

Secepat kilat, Sehun menarik salah satu tangan Luhan dan membuat perempuan itu sadar. Luhan mengerjap, dan melihat Ara mengabur menjadi asap didepannya. Setelah itu Luhan menatap ke arah lain. Pada Sehun yang berhasil menangkapnya saat ia terjatuh dari udara.

"Sehun?" gumam Luhan tak percaya.

Saat ini waktu sedang berhenti. Tapi kenapa Sehun juga tak ikut berhenti bersama waktu?

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku dan Kyungsoo memanggilmu sedari tadi tapi kau sama sekali tak mendengarnya. Apa yang kau kejar?" tanya Sehun beruntun. Sehun menatap sekitar. Waktu masih enggan untuk berjalan kembali. "Luhan, kau sungguh membuatku khawatir." katanya lalu memeluk Luhan erat.

Luhan mendorong dada Sehun pelan, memberi jarak diantara mereka. "Aku baik. Tenanglah." Luhan mencoba untuk tersenyum pada Sehun. Kemudian pandangannya berpendar ke seluruh tepian sungai yang cukup luas ini. Ara yang tadi menuntunnya, kini menghilang. Luhan benar-benar mendorong Sehun agar laki-laki itu menjauh. Seketika Luhan jatuh di bebatuan kecil. Kakinya melemas dengan tiba-tiba. Dan dengan segera, Sehun membantunya untuk berdiri. Namun Luhan menolak.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sehun cemas. Tidak seperti biasanya Luhan menolak seluruh perhatiannya. "Luhan. Jawab aku."

Luhan menggeleng. Pandangannya masih tersebar ke segala arah. Luhan terus menggumamkan nama Ara dan Sehun selalu mendengarnya. Sehun menahan kedua bahu Luhan hingga perempuan itu menatapnya.

"Luhan. Jawab aku." kata Sehun dalam. Ia menatap Luhan yang terlihat seperti menelisik manik matanya. "Ada apa denganmu? Apa yang kau cari?"

Dagu Luhan bergetar menahan isak tangis. Luhan pikir laki-laki yang ada didepannya saat ini bukanlah Sehun. Karena manusia tidak akan pernah bisa terlepas dari sihir semacam ini―manusia seharusnya ikut berhenti saat waktu tak lagi berjalan―. Tapi ini benar Sehun. Sehun yang selalu bersamanya selama lebih dari lima belas tahun di bumi. Sehun yang membuatnya berjanji untuk tetap tinggal walau pada akhirnya ia harus pergi.

Luhan tidak bisa menahan tangisannya. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menangkup kedua pipi Sehun, dan mengusapnya lembut. Kontur kulit wajah Sehun bisa diarasakan dengan nyata, dan Luhan hanya tersenyum merasakan sensasinya. Ini benar-benar Sehun.

"Luhan?" tegur Sehun. Luhan menatap matanya masih dengan senyuman.

Maniknya berkilat. Lensa kontak Luhan menghilang secara tiba-tiba, ikut larut bersama air mata Luhan. Lalu terlihatlah manik biru laut Luhan yang cantik. Manik itu bersinar di gelapnya malam ini. Dan beberapa detik setelah itu, manik itu berubah menjadi cokelat.

Sehun mengerjap melihat perubahan mata Luhan yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Luhan… K-kau.."

"Iya, Sehun." sahut Luhan berbisik. "Aku bukan manusia." katanya. "Aku seorang Peri."

Sehun tertawa sumbang. "Luhan. Kau pasti bercanda."

"Tidak, Sehun. Aku serius." kata Luhan sungguh-sungguh. "Kau ingat lampu rumahmu yang berkedip-kedip waktu itu? Itu aku yang melakukannya."

"Tapi… Kenapa bisa?" Sehun makin bingung.

Luhan hanya tersenyum. Rahang Sehun diusapnya lembut, dipandangnya laki-laki itu untuk disimpan ke dalam memori abadinya. Laki-laki ini begitu ajaib. Disaat semuanya tak menyadari kepergiannya, hanya Sehun lah yang tahu. Bahkan ketika waktu berhenti seperti ini, Sehun masih bisa bernafas, memeluknya, dan berbicara padanya.

Sehun adalah keajaiban terakhir Luhan di bumi ini.

Namun waktu yang berhenti, bukan berarti menahan Luhan untuk segera pergi dari bumi ini, kan?

Maka dengan berat hati, Luhan berbisik, "Aku harus pergi, Sehun." begitu sayup di telinga Sehun.

Sehun mengerjap. Ia menggeleng dan tanpa sadar matanya perih karena kalimat sayup itu.

"Aku harus pergi. Ke tempat asalku."

"Tidak." makin ribut lah gelengan Sehun. "Jangan pergi ke sana. Aku mohon."

"Sehun―"

"Luhan, jangan."

Suara Sehun terdengar bergetar dan serak. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya mampu menggigit bibir kecil untuk menahan rasa sesak dihatinya. Sehun hampir menangis. Mata laki-laki itu merah dan sudah benar-benar basah. Kalau saja Sehun mengerjap, maka air mata yang deras lah yang akan mengalir dari sana.

"Sehun, de―"

"Kau sudah berjanji pada ibuku untuk tetap tinggal, lalu―"

"Kau tak mengerti―"

"―kau juga sudah berjanji pada ibu kalau kau harus selalu bersamaku. Kau tidak―"

"―Sehun. Aku harus―"

"―boleh pergi. Aku sudah kehilangan ayah dan ibu―"

"―pergi. Jangan―"

"―dan aku tak ingin lagi kehilangan―"

"―harap aku kemba―"

"―orang yang aku cintai!"

"―…li."

Luhan membeku menatap Sehun yang menangis. Derai air matanya begitu deras, dan Luhan juga tak bisa untuk tak menangis bila melihat Sehun seperti ini. Luhan menangis, sementara tangannya sibuk menghapus air mata Sehun.

 _Lunar. Kau harus kembali._

 _Beri aku waktu sebentar untuk laki-laki ini, Ratu._

Sehun ikut menghapus air mata Luhan. Laki-laki itu membersit hidung, berkata, "Aku mencintaimu." berkali-kali pada Luhan yang terenyuh mendengar kalimat itu, dan menciumnya.

Luhan bergetar. Bibir Sehun yang bergerak dibibirnya membuat Luhan benar-benar bergetar. Luhan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak membalas ciuman penuh air mata itu. Sehun mencintainya, dan Luhan juga sadar bahwa baru kali ini ia berpaling dari Jongin pada Sehun. Ketika ciuman itu berakhir, Luhan merasa tak rela. Ingin ia memagut bibir Sehun lagi namun waktu _nya_ terus menahannya. Luhan tak bisa melakukannya walau pun ia ingin.

"Aku mohon." Sehun berbisik di depan bibirnya. Kening mereka masih saling beradu, dan napas mereka seolah menjadi satu karena jarak mereka yang begitu dekat. "Jangan tinggalkan aku disini. Jangan pergi."

"Aku ingin. Tapi aku tak bisa." balas Luhan berbisik. "Maafkan aku." katanya. Luhan menarik diri dari pelukan Sehun. Namun laki-laki itu menahannya. Luhan menghela napas pasrah karenanya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu. Harus apa aku nanti kalau kau tak ada? Aku sudah terbiasa denganmu, Luhan. Aku harus apa? Bagaimana aku melihatmu nanti? Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu? Aku takut aku merindukanmu. Aku takut aku merindukan orang yang tidak akan pernah bisa kembali. Kau ingin membuatku selalu sedih? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk menghapus semua lara di hidupku?"

"Dengar, oke? Dengarkan aku dulu. Jangan kalut, Sehun. Aku memang akan pergi, dan tak akan kembali lagi. Tapi kalau kau rindu, kau bisa melihat bintang, Sehun. Aku akan memandangmu dari sana, dan aku akan memelukmu dengan angin malam." Luhan menelan ludahnya susah payah. Waktunya sudah benar-benar habis. "Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menemanimu lagi. Maaf aku tak bisa berada disampingmu lagi. Maaf aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Jongin. Maaf aku tak menyadari bahwa kau mencintaiku. Maafkan aku, Sehun. Sungguh, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar ingin untuk menetap disini bersamamu. Tapi semua kesempatanku sudah habis karena aku lebih mementingkan dirimu daripada tugasku sendiri. Lalu waktuku sebentar lagi juga habis. Aku―"

Cahaya yang tadi sudah menyilaukan, kini makin menyilaukan. Luhan mencengkeram jaket Sehun dengan erat, seerat Sehun yang memeluknya. Luhan menangis. Ia menatap Sehun dengan mata bermanik biru lautnya yang telah kembali. Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya dapat merekam setiap inchi wajah bocah ajaib ini dan menyimpannya dalam memorinya.

"―akan terus mengawasimu. Jangan berbuat nakal, ya? Jadilah adik yang baik untuk Sehyun _eonnie_. Jaga pula bibi Kim. Lakukan semua kegiatanmu dengan baik. Tinggalkan kebiasaan pelupamu. Jangan lupa bawa payung kalau sedang musim penghujan. Setelah ini kau harus minum minuman yang hangat supaya tidak sakit. Kau basah kuyup." Luhan terkekeh dalam tangisnya. "Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Jangan minum soju atau _wine_ setelah lulus nanti. Capai cita-citamu untuk menjadi pemain basket. Setelah ini aku tak akan menghalangimu untuk melakukan apapun. Berjanjilah untuk semua yang aku sebutkan tadi, ya?"

Sehun mengangguk, makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan. Sehun tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Ketika cahaya itu semakin menyilaukannya, dan membuat Luhan ikut bercahaya, Sehun hanya mampu memeluk perempuan ini dengan erat. Tidak perduli Luhan akan kehabisan napas. Sehun hanya ingin menyimpan hangat tubuh Luhan diotaknya. Sehun hanya ingin menyimpan seluruh _Luhan_ dalam ingatannya.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun." Luhan memanggil dengan suara pelan. Ia memandang Sehun, mengusap rahangnya, dan mencuri satu kecupan singkat di bibir Sehun. "Baik-baik saja, ya. Aku mencintaimu." bisiknya, dan tersenyum begitu cantik.

Kian lama, Luhan yang bercahaya, seperti angin bagi Sehun. Perempuan itu memudar, bersama cahaya mirip kunang-kunang yang menyelubunginya. Lalu cahaya itu menyelimuti Luhan, dan membawanya pergi bersama angin malam. Berawal dari ujung kaki, terus naik ke atas. Luhan menghilang bersama angin. Dan Luhan menghilang bersama separuh jiwa Sehun.

Bulir-bulir air hujan yang berhenti di udara, kembali turun membasahi bumi. Suara gemericik air di kakinya, terdengar begitu dingin. Angin malam yang berhembus bersama hujan, malam itu seolah mengejeknya.

 _Aku telah membawa cintamu pergi, Sehun._

Sehun meremas udara dikedua tangannya. Rahangnya mengeras, dan isakan tertahan terdengar begitu memilukan diantara suara hujan yang deras. Sehun ingin berteriak, namun suaranya tertahan di dalam sana. Sehun ingin melakukan apapun yang bisa melukai raganya, tapi semuanya tertahan. Seolah ada yang menahannya untuk melakukan semua itu.

Kedua tangan Sehun yang memeluk udara, turun. Laki-laki itu menekuk lutut dan memeluknya. Tubuhnya berguling dan akhirnya jatuh ditepian sungai. Biar saja hujan menusuk-nusuk kulitnya. Biar saja air sungai membawanya hanyut dan tenggelam nanti. Biar saja semesta mempermainkannya. Sehun membiarkan itu semua. Namun tak membiarkan gelang hitam berbandul bintang milik Luhan itu hilang dari genggamannya.

 _Ya Tuhan… Mengapa kau mengambil orang-orang yang aku cintai di dunia ini?_

.

.

.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun."

Sehun mengernyitkan kening, lalu mendongak. Perempuan yang baru saja mengambil tempat duduk di depannya ini membuat kerutan di kening Sehun makin dalam. Sehun merasa tidak pernah mengenal perempuan ini. Tetapi perempuan asing ini baru saja melafalkan namanya tiba-tiba.

"Namamu Oh Sehun kan?" tanya si perempuan dengan senyumannya.

Sehun mengangguk dengan wajah tak mengertinya. Dan hal itu justru membuat si perempuan tertawa kecil.

"Halaman pertama bukumu."

"Apa?"

Si perempuan terkekeh. Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk menyangga dagu dengan siku yang bertumpu pada permukaan meja. Sebelah tangannya yang lain terulur menunjuk halaman pertama buku Sehun yang berada meja. "Aku tahu namamu dari sini."

Sehun melirik halaman pertama bukunya yang masih terbuka sedari tadi. Ada namanya yang tertulis rapi oleh tangan Luhan. Itu memang tulisan tangan Luhan. Dan buku novel fantasi berjudul _Once a Witch_ karya Carolyn MacCullough

"Kau aneh. Apa yang ingin kau baca di halaman pertama novelmu? Judulnya? Dan… Oh. Carolyn MacCullough! Kau juga su―"

"Yeom Hae In!"

Si perempuan yang berhenti bicara, langsung membeku mendengar suara itu. Perempuan bernama Yeom Hae In itu menoleh, berdiri, lalu menunduk pada wanita berwajah jengkel yang baru saja datang. Si wanita dengan celemek bermotif garis-garis itu berdecak jengkel. Ia menarik daun telinga Haein seraya berkata, "Dasar anak kurang kerjaan. Kenapa pula kau berbicara pada pelanggan? Mana belanjaanmu tadi? Aih..."

"Aduh, aduh, ibu." Haein menjerit kesakitan. "Tokonya paman Lee tadi tutup. Jadi aku kembali pulang. Astaga, ibu. Sakit, tahu." Haein cemberut melepaskan tangan ibunya dari telinga.

"Maafkan anakku ini, ya? Dia memang suka sekali mengganggu laki-laki yang duduk sendiri." kata si wanita pada Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan. Ada nada sungkan yang terdengar dan membuat Sehun tersenyum maklum.

"Tidak apa-apa, bi." ujar Sehun kalem. Diam-diam ia menahan tawa geli pada perempuan bernama Haein itu. Apalagi ketika Haein dipaksa ikut ibunya untuk ke belakang kedai ini.

Lucu juga. Pikir Sehun kegelian. Ia melirik buku novelnya dengan senyum yang perlahan-lahan luntur.

Luhan… Bagaimana kabar perempuan itu, Sehun sudah tidak lagi tahu. Terakhir kali waktu bersamanya, Sehun masih ingat betul. Dan ingatan-ingatan itu membuat Sehun tak yakin bahwa ia bisa hidup dengan baik setelah ini. Tak yakin pula bila Luhan mendengar harapannya yang selalu terucap tiap malam untuk kembali.

Meskipun Luhan pernah mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi, Sehun tetap berharap bahwa Luhan dapat kembali ke bumi dan menemani hidupnya lagi.

Sehun menutup buku tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Tak ingin lagi pikirannya berkelana ke peristiwa tiga minggu yang lalu. Sehun bangkit dari mejanya, dan keluar dari kedai tersebut setelah membayar pesanannya. Sosok Sehyun yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dan melambai padanya di seberang sana, membuat Sehun tersenyum. Segera laki-laki itu menghampiri kakaknya dan berjalan bersama di trotoar jalan yang ramai malam ini.

Bulan bulat penuh kala itu. Bersinar paling terang diantara kerlap-kerlip lampu gedung. Bersama bintang-bintang, Bulan terlihat paling cerah. Secerah senyuman Luhan.

 _Luhan. Aku ingin kau cepat kembali. Temani aku lagi. Tepati janjimu pada ibuku._

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

Untuk yang pertama, maaf aku mulai lagi. Maaf aku ngayal tingkat tinggi. Maaf aku nggabisa nerangin apa yang ada di otakku pas bagian fantasy nya. Maafkan daku bikin _ilfeel_ hiks :'''

Aku janji deh setelah chapter ini, setelah Luhan balik, nggaada fantasy nya :') yang bakal aku perlihatkan itu perjuangan cinta HunHan (Eaaaak)

Nah. Sudah ada _clue_ tuh siapa itu Peterpan nya. Untuk chapter ini, aku bakal kasih kuis. Tapi nggadapet apa-apa pemenangnya :v Cuma nanti aku jadikan pemenangnya sebagai dedikasiku di chapter 11. :)

Engg... buat yang kemaren-kemaren bilang kalau ff ini pair nya belum aku tetapkan dari awal, itu salah lhoo.. Sebenarnya malah aku bikin ff ini udah ada ketetapan pair yang masih aku sembunyiin dari part 1-9. Diawal-awal itu aku bikin kalian bingung aja biar seru wkwk.

Udahlahya. Kepanjangan banget notesnya :') aku mulai cerewet lagi. Maafkan penulis kampret ini :')

 _Sorry for typo(s)_ omong-omong. Sorry aku nggabisa bales review kalian satu per satu. Tapi tiap hari aku selalu baca review kalian kok. Tenang saja :)

 **Soal kuis :**

 **Menurut kalian, Peterpan nya itu siapa? Chanyeol atau Sehun? Alasannya kenapa?**

 _Thanks. Review?_


	13. 12 Pilihan

_Aku tidak akan pernah percaya. Bahwa setelah ini aku harus sendiri. Bahwa ternyata kau telah pergi meninggalkanku bersama ribuan lara. Tidak kah kau berpikir bahwa aku ini manusia yang lemah tanpamu? Tidak kah kau berharap aku mengharapkanmu kembali meski kau tak akan pernah kembali? Tink. Aku merindukanmu. Selalu._

 _ **Peterpan**_

Bunga Lili itu disimpannya ke dalam vas yang masih terdapat bunga Lili putih yang layu. Kim Jung Ah menggantinya dan membuang bunga layu itu ke tempat sampah. Kertas biru laut itu dilipatnya kembali dan diletakkannya di atas tumpukan buku pelajaran milik Luhan. Kim Jung Ah tidak akan pernah mau mengurusi kehidupan Luhan sebagai Tinkerbell dan Peterpan sebagai _secret admirer_ Luhan ketika perempuan itu masih hidup di bumi.

Kim Jung Ah menghela napas. Mendudukkan diri ditepian tempat tidur Luhan, Kim Jung Ah memandangi setiap sisi kamar Luhan yang bernuansa biru laut itu. Dua minggu berlalu dan Luhan sudah membuatnya merindu. Tawa perempuan itu selalu mengundang tawa orang lain soalnya. Kim Jung Ah yakin bahwa orang-orang disekitar Luhan yang tahu tentang hilangnya Luhan, pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama. Yaitu rasa kehilangan serta rasa sedih yang mendalam.

Satu jam yang lalu, Sehun pulang dari rumahnya. Menyisakan ruang kosong yang begitu luas di rumah ini. Laki-laki itu bercerita banyak soal perginya Luhan pada Kim Jung Ah. Dan tentu Jung Ah merasa bahwa Sehun ini istimewa. Sebab manusia tidak akan pernah bisa untuk menghindar dari pengaruh berhentinya waktu. Atau Sehun bukan manusia? Melainkan jelmaan malaikat yang turun ke bumi?

Aih. Tidak mungkin.

Kim Jung Ah tertawa kecil. Merasa pikiran tuanya sudah mulai melantur. Mungkin ini efek dari hal-hal imajinatif yang tadi diceritakan Sehun. Ternyata cerita berdampak buruk pada aktifitas otaknya. Jung Ah harus banyak-banyak meminum air putih dan menonton televisi untuk menyegarkan otanya yang penat setelah ini.

 **A Letter For Little Fairy**

 **12\. Pilihan**

didedikasikan untuk **Gloxiinia**

"Sehun bilang, dia baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan mendengar penuturan Chanyeol barusan. "Tidak mungkin." bisiknya sayup entah pada siapa. Kemudian, Kyungsoo menegakkan punggungnya yang sedari tadi bersandar pada punggung kursi, lalu menghadap Baekhyun yang berada di depannya. "Apa kau pikir aku terlalu lemah?"

Alis Baekhyun terangkat sebelah. "Maksudnya?"

"Kau tahu, aku hanya terkilir. Tetapi aku bisa pingsan hanya karena hal itu." jelas Kyungsoo. Ia mendesah pelan, memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Kalau saja waktu itu aku tak jatuh dan pingsan, pasti Luhan masih ada disini."

"Kau tidak bisa berharap pada kejadian yang sudah berlalu, Kyungsoo." sahut Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu meminum jus milik Baekhyun setelahnya. "Sehun baik-baik saja. Hanya saja Sehun masih belum bisa merelakan Luhan yang hilang begitu saja di sungai."

"Belum lama ini ibunya meninggal. Sekarang Sehun harus merelakan Luhan." gumam Baekhyun pelan. Matanya menerawang ke arah permukaan meja.

"Tapi…" kalimat Kyungsoo menggantung karena perempuan itu berusaha mengingat-ingat. "…setelah aku terkilir waktu itu, aku seperti mencium aroma menyengat. Aku tidak tahu Sehun menciumnya juga atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti, setelah aroma menyengat itu aku hirup, aku merasa begitu lemas dan aku pingsan sesudahnya." ceritanya. Ia mengerutkan kening heran. "Aroma itu darimana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku tidak paham, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Kau pingsan bukan karena terkilir, tapi karena mencium aroma _sesuatu_ , begitu?"

Mau tak mau, Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tapi aku tak yakin kalau aroma itu datang hanya untuk mencegahku mengejar Luhan. Pasalnya, Luhan berlari seperti dia sedang mengejar seseorang. Kalau memang aroma itu datang untuk mencegahku, kenapa Sehun tak ikut pingsan?"

"Aih. Sudah, sudah. Jangan cerita tentang itu." Chanyeol menyela dengan nada frustasi. Kedua tangannya merentang diantara kedua perempuan ini ketika mengatakan demikian. "Aku pusing kalian mengatakan hal-hal mistis seperti itu."

"Aku kan cuma bercerita!" ujar Kyungsoo jengkel. Ia membenarkan selempang tas dibahunya, menghabiskan jusnya, lalu bangkit. "Sudah, ah. Aku harus mengantar ibuku pulang. Ibuku pasti sudah uring-uringan karena tak menemukan anaknya di halaman kampus."

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Ya sana pulang saja." katanya pada Kyungsoo yang berjalan menjauhi dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Tentang cerita Kyungsoo tadi, kau percaya, tidak?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun menoleh padanya. Perempuan itu terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum dirinya menjawab, "Tidak."

Sebenarnya‚ cerita Kyungsoo tadi memang benar adanya. Memang Kyungsoo pingsan karena aroma menyengat yang tidak sengaja dihirupnya. Aroma itu datangnya dari Flory. Peri Bunga itu datang saat Luhan hendak dijemput Ara. Namun sayangnya Sehun sama sekali tak menghirup aroma itu. Jadi Sehun bisa bertahan sampai waktu kembali berjalan.

.

.

.

 _Satu bulan setelah Luhan hilang…_

Siang itu, hanya langit berawan saja yang Sehun lihat. Keluar dari kelas terakhirnya dan mampir sebentar ke kafetaria untuk berkumpul bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Sehun lakukan untuk mengusir kebosanan. Rumahnya sepi, Sehyun belum pulang dari rumah sakit karena pekerjaannya, tentu saja.

Setelah melewati koridor yang cukup panjang ini, Sehun dapat melihat ramainya kafetaria kampus siang ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, pikir Sehun. Setahunya kafetaria kampus ini akan sepi dijam-jam siang seperti ini. Tapi apa perdulilah Sehun. Laki-laki itu hanya diam saja sembari melangkahkan kaki menuju kafetaria untuk mencari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"…hu'um. Itu Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum. Ia melangkah mendekati meja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang ditemukannya karena Baekhyun menyebutkan namanya dalam perbincangan kecil mereka dengan seseorang. Sehun tidak tahu perempuan itu siapa. Dan dirinya tidak perduli.

"Kau lama." Chanyeol berkata pada Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya. "Kau tidur di kelas atau bagaimana?"

"Kepalamu itu. Dosennya yang lama." sungut Sehun. Ia mendesis, meraih gelas minuman yang entah milik siapa, dan menghabiskannya. "Aku haus, maaf." katanya pelan.

Baekhyun mendengus. Ia merebut gelas yang diraih Sehun tadi dan mulai protes. "Dasar, ya. Pesan saja sendiri! Jangan minum minumanku!"

Sehun tertawa, tersedak ludahnya sendiri, dan terbatuk kecil. Sehun menghentikan batuknya dengan memukul-mukul ringan dadanya. Setelah itu, Sehun berdeham. Ia mulai ikut masuk ke dalam perbincangan tiga orang ini―Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan perempuan asing disebelah Baekhyun― kemudian.

"Oiya, Sehun. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan temanku." kata Baekhyun. Ia beralih pada si perempuan asing yang sibuk dengan ponsel. Baekhyun menepuk bahu si perempuan agar bisa memberinya perhatian. Si perempuan mendongak dan nyengir pada Baekhyun.

"Hehe. Maaf." kata si perempuan pelan.

Baekhyun berdecih. Ketika ia hendak berkata pada Sehun, Baekhyun mengurungkan niat. Baru saja Baekhyun melihat Sehun sedang memandang temannya ini dengan kening berkerut.

"Sehun?" tegur Chanyeol ikutan heran. Sehun mengerjap dan menatapnya. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku seperti pernah bertemu dengannya." katanya pada Chanyeol. Kemudian beralih pada si perempuan yang menyipitkan mata padanya.

"Oh!" si perempuan menepuk tangannya di udara. "Kau Sehun. Oh Sehun kan?" tanyanya senang. "Ternyata kita bertemu lagi disini. Ah, senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Perempuan yang diingatnya sebagai perempuan bernama Yeom Hae In ini terlihat begitu senang karena berhasil mengingat nama Sehun dengan mudah. Juga karena bisa bertemu lagi dengannya untuk yang kali kedua.

.

.

.

Halte sedang sepi kala itu. Hanya ada Sehun dan tiga orang penumpang beda generasi yang tidak jauh dari tempat Sehun duduk. Laki-laki itu terlihat begitu diam. Sehun hanya melakukan aktivitas bernapas serta mengerjap ketika berada disana. Mungkin hanya dua aktivitas itu yang bisa dia lakukan sementara otaknya terus berputar pada sosok Luhan yang dirindukannya.

Sudah hampir dua bulan ini Luhan pergi. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Sehun benar-benar rindu.

Ditengah jalanan yang ramai saat itu, sebuah motor yang melintas membuat perhatian Sehun teralihkan. Motor itu dikendarai seseorang yang Sehun kenal. Awalnya Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik. Tetapi ketika motor itu melintas di depan halte, lalu berbalik arah dan kembali berhenti di depan halte, mau tak mau mencuri perhatian Sehun. Pengendara motor itu turun dan menghampiri Sehun. Ia yang ternyata Jongin, duduk disebelahnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Hening. Beberapa menit terlewatkan dengan saling diam. Sehun yakin bahwa Jongin ingin mengatakan beberapa hal penting padanya. Maka ketika bus berhenti di halte tersebut, Sehun mengabaikan untuk mendengarkan Jongin. Setidaknya dia juga sudah lelah untuk terus memiliki hubungan tidak sehat seperti ini dengan Jongin. Sebab apa yang mereka perebutkan sebenarnya sudah hilang, tidak lagi ada di bumi ini.

"Tentang Luhan," Jongin mengawali dengan pelan. "Aku sudah memikirkannya."

Sehun masih bertahan dengan diam.

"Kau benar, aku bukan laki-laki yang pantas bersanding untuknya. Aku terlalu egois, terlalu mementingkan perasaanku sendiri, terlalu―aku selalu membuatnya menangis, selalu membuatnya sakit hati. Dan laki-laki semacam aku bukanlah laki-laki yang baik untuk Luhan. Dia perempuan yang telah aku sakiti karena ketidaktahuanku akan masalahnya dengan Hyojung. Aku begitu bodoh dan tidak bisa membaca situasi."

Sehun menghela napas pelan. "Baguslah jika kau sudah sadar." balasnya sinis, namun suaranya pelan. Jongin sama sekali tidak keberatan karena memang sudah begitulah dirinya.

"Ini semua sungguh salahku. Hyojung dan Luhan sama sekali tidak bersalah tentang ini. Jika aku tidak terlalu baik pada Hyojung, maka ia juga tidak akan jatuh cinta padaku. Jika aku tak mendekati Luhan, maka Luhan juga tidak akan jatuh cinta padaku."

 _Jika aku mengatakan perasaaanku pada Luhan terlebih dahulu, maka Luhan tidak akan pernah mendapat sakit seperti sakit yang kau berikan padanya, Jongin._

"Tentang pilihan yang kau berikan padaku waktu itu…" kalimat Jongin menggantung. Laki-laki itu berusaha untuk menguatkan tekad bulatnya saat ini. "…aku memilih untuk menyerah."

Lantas Sehun menatap Jongin yang berada disebelahnya. Jongin terlihat sedang menerawang, dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada jalanan yang ramai. Kini hanya ada dirinya dan Jongin saja di halte ini. Dan Jongin yang seperti ini terlihat begitu jauh dimata Sehun. Tidak. Sehun merasa ini bukanlah Jongin yang dikenalnya sebagai sosok yang pantang menyerah. Ini bukan Jongin yang dia kenal dulu.

"Kau menyerah setelah Luhan pergi?" Sehun mengerjap pelan. "Bukankah itu berarti kau memintaku untuk memperjuangkan Luhan yang sudah pergi secara tidak langsung?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan lagi mengejarnya. Untuk bagaimana kau nanti, aku tidak akan memintamu untuk memperjuangkannya. Itu semua terserah padamu."

 _Ya sudah_ , batin Sehun. Sehun menghembuskan napasnya yang diam-diam tertahan karena kalimat Jongin. Dadanya mencelus tenang. Sehun tidak pernah merasa bahwa sebagian besar bebannya terangkat karena keputusan Jongin. Bagi Sehun, itu lebih baik. Setidaknya jika Luhan kembali, maka Jongin tidak akan membuat Luhan sakit hati.

 _Setidaknya… Aku masih berharap kau kembali pulang._

.

.

.

Suara bola basket yang memantul-mantul di lapangan basket taman komplek waktu itu, terdengar keras. Sore hari seperti ini, tumben sekali taman tak seramai biasanya. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berjalan-jalan di taman, dan dirinya yang sedang bermain basket sendiri.

Sehun. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tak merasa sendiri sebenarnya. Karena permainan bola basket selalu mengingatkannya tentang Luhan. Luhan menyukai basket karena Sehun yang memperkenalkan. Luhan menjadi kapten basket di sekolah karena Sehun yang mengalah dan terus memberinya semangat. Dan Luhan butuh Sehun saat turnamen karena Sehun lah penyemangatnya. Entah mengapa, ketika turnamen dan tidak ada Sehun, Luhan gugup bukan main. Sehun tidak tahu itu kenapa, karena Sehun pun tidak mempermasalahkannya.

" _Heh, Sehun!"_

 _Sehun muda menoleh dan mendapati Luhan muda berlari ke arahnya dengan senyuman lebar. Sehun ikut tersenyum. Bola yang ada ditangannya pun Sehun oper pada Luhan. Dan Luhan menangkapnya dengan mudah. Bola itu di_ drible _oleh Luhan kemudian._

" _Bibi bilang kau sedang main disini." kata Luhan. "Padahal sebentar lagi kau harus masuk kursus bersamaku."_

" _Jadi kau menyuruhku pulang?" tanyanya. Sehun merebut bola dari tangan Luhan dengan cepat hingga membuat Luhan cemberut dibuatnya._

" _Bibi yang menyuruhmu pulang lewat aku." kata Luhan. Ia merebut lagi bola ditangan Sehun dan melemparnya. Luhan cemberut karena bola itu tidak masuk ring. Padahal jaraknya dengan ring itu sudah cukup dekat._

 _Sehun terkekeh. "Kasihan sekali." ejeknya. Luhan menepuk lengannya dengan jengkel, namun Sehun menghindar karena ia harus mengambil bola basket yang memantul-mantul di lapangan. "Lempar tepat dikotak yang itu, jangan incar ring nya."_

" _Memangnya harus begitu?" tanya Luhan. Ia menerima bola yang diberikan Sehun dan me_ drible _nya._

 _Sehun menggidikkan bahu sekilas. "Coba saja kalau tidak percaya."_

 _Luhan tidak menjawab selain mencoba. Setelah me_ drible _bolanya, Luhan melompat kecil dan melakukan tembakan. Seperti apa yang disarankan Sehun, Luhan mengincar kotak kecil ring basket tersebut. Dan_ twoshoot _! Luhan bertepuk tangan dengan gembira karena telah berhasil melakukan_ shoot _dengan mudah._

 _Tanpa sadar, Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang begitu senang karena berhasil melakukan_ shoot _pertamanya._

" _Terima kasih sudah mengajarkan." Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Ayo pulang. Setelah itu ambil sepedamu. Aku malas naik sepeda sendiri."_

 _Sehun menahan tawa. Dirinya mengangguk dengan tangan yang mengusap lembut puncak kepala Luhan. Perempuan itu mengangkat bahunya dengan senyuman manis karena terlalu geli dengan sentuhan Sehun._

Sehun tersenyum mengingatnya. Begitu membuat _threeshot_ dan membiarkan bolanya memantul-mantul disana, Sehun mendudukkan diri di tengah lapangan. Kaki Sehun bersila, dengan tubuh menghadap ke barat. Sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam. Dan pemandangan itu indah sekali dimata Sehun.

" _Sudah istirahatnya?"_

" _Hm? Jadi kau ingin apa?"_

" _Aku ingin kau menutup matamu."_

" _Hanya itu?"_

" _Jangan dibuka sampai aku yang memintanya."_

Kalau saja saat itu Sehun punya keberanian lebih, maka ia bisa menyentuh kulit wajah Luhan dan merasakan betapa lembutnya rambut Luhan. Kalau saja saat itu Luhan tak memanggilnya, pasti Sehun sudah menciumnya untuk yang pertama kali. Sehun menghela napas pelan. Bukan kali pertama ini pemikiran semacam itu melintas dan membuatnya hampir _kalap_ sendiri.

Namun saat itu, entah keberanian darimana Sehun dapat mencium Luhan dengan perasaan tak karu-karuan. Mungkin karena kalut Luhan pergi dan tak bisa kembali. Maka Sehun mencoba untuk menahannya dengan cara itu.

Sehun berdecak. Sialan, umpatnya dalam hati. Inginnya hari ini Sehun tak akan mengingat kejadian malam itu. Tapi tanpa diundang pun memori kelabu itu datang dan mengganggunya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sehun terdiam. Mungkin satu menit atau dua menit lagi matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam dan langit mulai gelap. Pandangan Sehun berpendar ke langit yang lain. Pada langit kosong tanpa awan yang membuatnya tersenyum samar. Disana terdapat bulan dengan si planet cantik bernama Jinxing dalam bahasa Mandarin. Ialah Venus, si bintang Kejora. Bulan tersebut malah terlihat begitu cantik dengan bintang Kejora didekatnya pada langit yang hampir gelap ini.

Karena bintang itu, Sehun teringat pada gelang Luhan yang jatuh saat itu. Sampai sekarang Sehun masih menyimpannya. Bahkan selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Karena gelang berbandul bintang itu sudah berada di pergelangan tangannya. Melingkar manis bersama jam tangan hadiah ulang tahun dari Luhan dua tahun yang lalu.

Diam-diam Sehun berharap kembali. Semoga waktu berhenti lagi, semoga cahaya itu datang lagi, dan semoga Luhan muncul dari cahaya itu dan tersenyum padanya.

 _Semoga…_

.

.

.

Malam itu, Kyungsoo sedang berjalan sendiri. Jalanan masih ramai dengan pejalan kaki seperti dirinya waktu itu. Sesekali Kyungsoo memeriksa kertas berisi daftar barang-barang yang harus dia beli di supermarket nanti. Siapa tahu ada barang yang belum dicatat ibunya untuk keperluan yang harus dibeli.

Kyungsoo sampai disupermarket tidak berapa lama kemudian. Supermarket malah terlihat sepi kala itu. Hanya ada beberapa orang di dalam sana termasuk Kyungsoo.

"Eh, eh."

Kyungsoo mengerjap mendengar suara seseorang yang panik di belakangnya dan suara tangis seorang anak kecil. Kyungsoo berbalik dan dengan sigap membantu si anak kecil yang terduduk di dekatnya. Anak kecil itu masih menangis, bahkan ketika Kyungsoo menggendongnya untuk menenangkan si anak kecil tersebut.

"Taeoh. Kau ti―"

Kyungsoo membeku. Dan seseorang yang baru saja menghentikan kalimatnya itu juga ikut membeku. Pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu, bertubrukan pada titik tertentu. Dua detik setelah itu, Kyungsoo mengerjap. Anak laki-laki yang baru saja dipanggil Taeoh oleh Jongin itu merengek minta digendong Jongin yang kedua tangannya sudah penuh dengan kantung belanjaan.

Jongin berdeham. "Oh. Kita bertemu lagi disini ternyata." katanya pada Kyungsoo. Laki-laki itu berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo, meletakkan kantung-kantung belanjaannya di lantai, dan mengambil alih Taeoh dari Kyungsoo. Lantas Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah saat pandangan mereka bertemu kembali.

"Jangan terlalu jauh dari adikmu." ujar Kyungsoo serak. Cepat-cepat dirinya mendorong troli untuk pergi dari sana. Namun baru saja dua langkah tercipta, Kyungsoo berhenti. Kakinya serasa dipaku, persendiannya kaku, bahkan hatinya membeku karena Jongin menahannya dilengan.

 _Jangan runtuh sekarang. Aku mohon…_

"Kau terus menghindariku setelah kemah waktu itu."

 _Oh, ya Tuhan…_ Kyungsoo memejamkan mata erat dan menghembuskan napasnya yang terdengar begitu berat ditelinga Jongin. Rasa-rasanya Kyungsoo ingin meledak didepan Jongin sekarang. Ingin mengatakan seluruh perasaannya pada laki-laki ini. Semua rasa suka, senang sedih, sakit, semuanya.

"Apa aku pernah menyakitimu sebelumnya?" tanya Jongin pelan. Kyungsoo yang tak juga menghadapnya, membuat Jongin mengambil beberapa langkah maju agar bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo saat ini. Dan Jongin tak bisa membaca raut wajah cantik milik Kyungsoo.

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menjawab pelan dan singkat. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Jongin dari lengannya dengan begitu lembut. Seolah Jongin adalah debu. "Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang. Sebentar lagi sudah larut malam." lanjutnya seraya berjalan menjauh.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu."

 _Matilah saja kau, Kyungsoo._

"Rumahmu dan rumahku searah kan?'

Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo menyesal telah mengetahui dimana rumah Jongin dan memberitahu laki-laki itu dimana rumahnya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengiyakan dengan kalimat, "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." setelah mengambil oksigen banyak-banyak untuk mengisi ruang kosong di paru-parunya. Tiba-tiba saja supermarket ini berhawa sesak. Kyungsoo tak tahan sungguhan.

Setelah membayar seluruh barang belanjaannya di kasir, Kyungsoo keluar dan bertemu dengan Jongin yang menunggunya sedari tadi. Laki-laki itu terlihat begitu manis dengan tawa karena Taeoh yang sudah kembali ceria. Kyungsoo terdiam, berusaha menguatkan pondasi bentengnya agar tak roboh karena melihat tawa Jongin.

Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo masih mendamba, masih menginginkan. Tapi apalah dayanya yang hanya bisa menjadi seseorang yang menyukai Jongin secara diam-diam?

"Oh. Sudah?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku sebagai jawaban. Kemudian mereka berjalan bersama, dengan Taeoh yang mencengkeram ujung jaket Jongin sebagai pegangan saat ia berjalan. Kedua tangan Jongin sudah penuh dengan kantung belanjaan sama seperti Kyungsoo. Salah satu diantara mereka berdua tidak bisa menggandeng tangan Taeoh yang kira-kira masih berumur empat tahun.

Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka. Hanya angin malam yang berlalu, bisikan ramainya kota ketika mereka meninggalkan kawasan itu, serta suara ocehan Taeoh pada Jongin yang hanya dijawab beberapa oleh laki-laki itu. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Sampai pertanyaan Taeoh yang menggelitik perut Jongin terlontar, kedua manusia itu tak bisa menahan diri untuk bersuara.

" _Hyung_. _Noona_ cantik ini pacarnya _hyung_ , ya?"

Jongin tersentak. Perutnya terasa mulas dan Jongin ingin sekali menjatuhkan kantung belanjaannya sekarang juga. "Apa yang kau katakan, _huh_?" tanggapnya. Jongin melirik Kyungsoo kemudian. Perempuan itu terlihat sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan helaian rambut karamelnya yang panjang. Kening Jongin sempat berkerut. Ingin ia berkata pada Kyungsoo namun Taeoh kembali bersuara.

"Ah, _noona_ ini pasti pacarnya _hyung_." Taeoh mengangguk-angguk kecil. Tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk beralih menarik ujung jaket Kyungsoo dan berbicara padanya. " _Noona_ pacarnya _hyung_ kan? Iya kan? Iya?"

Kyungsoo menunduk, menatap mata berbinar milik Taeoh yang begitu manis. Dirinya melipat bibir, membasahinya, dan tersenyum simpul. Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah sehingga anak laki-laki itu juga berhenti melangkah. Tubuhnya berjongkok untuk meletakkan salah satu kantung belanjaannya di trotoar, dan menyentil ujung hidung Taeoh. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil karena melihat Taeoh yang cemberut karena sentilannya.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu tentang pacar? _Noona_ saja tidak tahu pacar itu apa." ujar Kyungsoo lembut.

Taeoh mendongak pada Jongin, dan kembali pada Kyungsoo dengan pandangan polos. Seolah Taeoh tadi mengatakan bahwa Jongin lah yang mengajarinya tentang hal-hal berbau remaja seperti itu. Namun begitu Kyungsoo beralih pada Jongin, laki-laki itu sedang membuang wajah ke arah lain dengan wajah jengkel. Dalam hati Kyungsoo terkikik geli dengan reaksi Jongin.

" _Noona_ tidak tahu pacar itu apa, ya?" tanya Taeoh. Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan senyumannya. "Biar Taeoh beritahu. Pacar itu orang yang akan melakukan hal ini pada _noona_." jelasnya dengan logat khas anak kecil yang lucu. Taeoh mendekat, dan memberi satu kecupan manis di ujung hidung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerjap. _Apa-apaan ini?_ batinnya kegelian. Ia menatap Taeoh yang mengerjap polos didepannya, kemudian melirik Jongin. Malah Jongin yang terlihat kaget dengan kedua mata hampir keluar semua karena aksi Taeoh yang diluar dugannya. Secara cepat Jongin ikut berjongkok, meletakkan kantung belanjaannya di trotoar, lalu menarik Taeoh agar bisa berhadapan dengannya.

"Dasar bocah. Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kau tidak memikirkan apa yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan kalau kau menciumnya? Aih, aih. Aku tidak mengajarimu tentang hal itu, Taeoh. Jangan mengada-ada, oke?"

Bukannya mengangguk, Taeoh malah menangis. Bocah itu melepaskan diri dari Jongin dan beralih pada Kyungsoo untuk dipeluknya. Makin peninglah kepala Jongin ketika melihat Taeoh yang merengek-rengek manja pada Kyungsoo yang berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jongin. Taeoh masih kecil." kata Kyungsoo setelah beralih dari Taeoh. Diusapnya rambut halus Taeoh yang wangi dengan lembut. "Jangan menangis lagi, ya?" gumamnya pada Taeoh.

Jongin berdecak. Ia meraih kantung belanjaannya lagi dan bangkit. Membiarkan Taeoh bersenang-senang dipelukan Kyungsoo dengan cara menangis.

"Tapi _hyung_ jahat." Taeoh sesenggukan dan akhirnya berhenti setelah melihat senyuman Kyungsoo yang menenangkan. "Apa boleh aku memukulnya?" tanyanya serak pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongak. Pada Jongin yang lagi-lagi membuang wajah. "Pukul saja. Semaumu."

Taeoh tersenyum lebar. Ia beralih pada Jongin dan memukul kakinya hingga Jongin mengaduh kecil. Bocah itu tertawa dan mengulanginya lagi sampai dua kali. Jongin tetap mengaduh, itu hanya untuk menyenangkan hati adiknya yang sedang jengkel karenanya. Taeoh tertawa dan hampir membuat Kyungsoo terjungkal karena menahan tawa.

.

.

.

"Pada akhirnya, kau merindu. Benar?"

"Diamlah."

Perempuan berambut cokelat itu berdiri dari kursi manis yang sedari tadi didudukinya. Ia menghampiri si perempuan berambut lurus hitam legam yang panjangnya mencapai pinggang itu dengan kepakan sayap. Selama si perempuan berambut hitam itu kembali, ia tak pernah melihatnya terlihat begitu gundah gulana seperti ini. Si perempuan berambut cokelat hanya bisa menebak bahwa temannya ini begitu merindukan kehidupannya yang dulu di bumi.

Si perempuan berambut cokelat, Flory, berkata, "Ratu Ara sudah memintamu untuk datang berkali-kali. Tetapi kenapa kau tak kesana?"

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Luhan, si perempuan berambut hitam, dengan pelan. "Aku hanya masih bersalah padanya saat Ratu menjemputku."

"Datanglah kesana. Ratu Ara tak mungkin memarahi Peri istimewa sepertimu." kata Flory tenang. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu telanjang Luhan dengan lembut. "Aku yakin ada beberapa hal yang ingin Ratu Ara sampaikan padamu."

Luhan menatap Flory sejenak sebelum menghela napas pelan. Ia tak menjawab apa-apa selain mengepakkan sayap untuk terbang melalui jendela dan keluar. Dibawahnya saat ini, adalah kota kecil versi dunia Peri yang sekarang tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa Peri pengerajin yang keluar terbang mengitari rumah mereka.

Luhan melewati kota kecil itu dan pergi menuju tepian kota. Luhan berhenti pada sebuah pohon yang besar. Hanya ada satu-satunya pohon besar di utara kota kecil tadi. Pohon itu memiliki daun seperti tirai yang jatuh ke tanah. Jika angin menghembusnya, maka daun tersebut akan bergoyang-goyang seperti rambut yang terkena hembusan angin. Pohon dengan batang yang tak lagi bisa dipeluk oleh dua puluh orang―pelukan manusia― itu terlihat begitu kokoh. Luhan tak dapat mengira-ira berapa umur pohon ini. Lagipula Luhan juga tidak perduli.

Luhan turun di dekat pohon itu, dan melangkah mendekat dengan kaki telanjang. Luhan menyingkap daun yang mencapai tanah dan mendekati batangnya yang besar. Luhan mengusap batang tersebut, dan serbuk cahaya muncul sedikit dari gesekannya. Luhan memang sengaja mengeluarkan serbuk itu dari tangannya. Untuk menghibur diri, niatnya begitu. Sosok Sehun yang berputar-putar tak jelas dimemorinya, membuatnya merindu akhir-akhir ini.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri. Kehidupannya sebagai Lunar benar-benar berbeda dari kehidupannya sebagai Luhan. Luhan merasa begitu asing menjadi Lunar. Padahal Lunar adalah dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dan Luhan hanyalah sepenggal kecil kehidupannya.

Luhan menghela napas kecil. Ia duduk di salah satu akar besar pohon ini yang muncul ke permukaan. Matanya memandang jauh. Pada hamparan hijau tumbuhan menyerupai rumput―tetapi bukan tumbuhan dari jenis rerumputan― yang bergerak-gerak damai diterpa angin. Luhan yakin kalau saja dia bisa terbang kesana, perasaannya bisa menjadi lebih baik. Hanya saja Peri Malam seperti Luhan tidak dapat terbang jauh dan terkena sinar matahari terlalu lama. Kalau sinar matahari mengenainya terlalu lama, maka sayap Luhan akan terbakar, dan Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa terbang lagi.

"Sudah aku duga kau ada disini."

Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan terkesiap melihat Ara sudah berdiri didekatnya. Luhan melompat terbang untuk memberi jarak karena terkejut. Sungguh ia tak menyangka bila Ara akan menyusulnya disini. Luhan menundukkan kepala seraya memberi Ara penghormatan.

"Tidak, tidak. Berdirilah." kata Ara lembut. Ia berjalan mendekati Luhan dan menuntun perempuan itu untuk bangkit. "Aku tadi ke tempatmu tinggal bersama Flo tetapi kau tidak ada. Flo memberitahuku kalau kau keluar." cerita Ara. "Aku langsung menebak kalau kau ada disini."

"Maaf aku tidak bisa datang ke istana sesuai apa yang Ratu minta padaku." ujar Luhan masih dengan tundukan kepala.

Ara tiba-tiba tertawa kecil. "Sudah aku bilang, bukan? Panggil saja aku Ara. Bukankah Peri istimewa sepertimu memiliki derajat yang sama dengan seorang Ratu?"

Luhan mengangguk kaku. "Baiklah." balasnya pelan. "Aku minta maaf soal aku yang tidak bisa datang ke istana. Aku masih bersalah padamu karena aku harus mengulur waktu lebih lama dari yang seharusnya."

"Tidak apa-apa." ujar Ara tersenyum begitu cantik. "Tentang itu, aku ingin membicarakannya denganmu."

Kedua alis Luhan terangkat samar. "Tentang…"

"Iya. Tentang kau sebagai Luhan dan temanmu yang bernama Sehun itu."

Diam-diam Luhan merasa berdebar. Jika Ara saja sudah mengungkitnya secara pribadi dengannya, pasti ada hal yang begitu penting sampai-sampai Ara dengan mudahnya datang sendirian disini. Luhan takut jika ia sudah salah orang lagi―karena Luhan sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun sebelum ia pergi―, dan Luhan begitu takut pada keputusan apa nantinya yang akan dipilihkan Ara untuknya.

"Tenang saja. Pada akhirnya, kau yang akan memutuskan pilihan yang aku beri padamu, Luhan. Bukankah kau lebih nyaman dipanggil Luhan daripada dipanggil Lunar?"

.

.

.

"Mau kemana?"

"Cari angin segar." Sehun menjawab santai. "Aku tidak suka aroma disini." lanjutnya seraya menggidikkan bahu sekilas. Ia berjalan menjauhi Sehyun tanpa perduli apa yang dikatakan perempuan itu kemudian.

Sehun mendekati tangga yang berada dekat dengan lift. Ia menaiki undak-undakan tangga itu menuju lantai paling atas, _rooftop_ rumah sakit ini. Sehun tidak suka aroma obat-obatan rumah sakit. Maka Sehun memilih untuk menyegarkan otaknya yang sudah mulai berasap. Banyak hal yang dipikirkannya dan kini hal-hal itu memenuhi dan berputar di otaknya tanpa henti. Sehun pusing sendiri merasakannya.

Sesampainya, Sehun mendekati tepian gedung. Pembatas itu Sehun jadikan tempat untuk bertumpunya kedua siku, juga dijadikan tempat untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya. Dipikirnya tempat ini begitu indah saat malam hari seperti ini. Gedung rumah sakit ini memang tidak setinggi gedung pencakar langit. Tapi melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu kota dari sini, Sehun rasa itu sudah cukup.

Angin malam berhembus. Lagi-lagi menghempas lembut tubuhnya dan membelai permukaan kulit yang terbuka malam ini, menerbangkan helaian rambut pendeknya yang hitam, serta mengisi pakaiannya. Sehun selalu merasakan angin ini setelah Luhan pergi. Dan entah mengapa, Sehun membencinya.

Sehun butuh Luhan. Bukan angin malam―sialan― yang membuatnya rindu setengah mati ini.

Sehun rasa dia sudah gila.

Malam ini Bulan terlihat bulat penuh, tidak seperti tadi sore yang hanya terlihat tiga per empatnya saja. Entah mengapa, Bulan penuh itu terlihat begitu cerah tanpa awan serta tanpa bintang. Sehun tak habis pikir, kenapa semesta bisa berbuat hal-hal yang sama sekali diluar dugaan manusia.

Mengalihkan pandangan dari Bulan, kini kerlap-kerlip lampu kota yang menjadi objek. Sehun menggerakkan kepala, menyusuri gedung-gedung yang lampunya seperti _Ctenophora_ di laut dalam. Lalu pandangannya beralih lagi. Pada kehidupan manusia di bawah sana. Jalanan ramai dengan kendaraan beserta pejalan kaki. Bunyi klakson terdengar samar sahut-menyahut di bawah sana.

Bosan dengan pemandangan tadi, Sehun memilih untuk mendengarkan lagu lewat _earphone_. Ponsel beserta _earphone_ nya Sehun ambil dari saku jaket. Dua benda itu tidak akan pernah ketinggalan kalau Sehun mampir ke rumah sakit. Di tempat yang banyak akan orang sakitnya itu malah membuat Sehun bosan sendiri. Apalagi kalau sudah menemani kakaknya lembur mencatat banyak hal di kertas laporan yang menumpuk tinggi. Sehun tak tahan menahan kantuk setelah itu.

Lagu terus berputar‚ dan Sehun selalu menikmatinya. Kumpulan detik yang menjadi menit‚ kini berlalu begitu cepat. Sehun yang sibuk memandangi kota‚ tak menyadari sesuatu. Sampai ketika lagu yang terdengar tiba-tiba melambat‚ dan berhenti‚ Sehun menyadarinya. Ketika menunduk kebawah‚ Sehun dapat melihat seluruh manusia dan kendaraan yang kini berhenti bersama waktu. Waktu kembali berhenti. Dan hanya dirinyalah yang tak terseret dalam berhentinya waktu.

Sehun mengerjap. Dirinya mengambil langkah mundur‚ dan cepat-cepat berlari menuju tangga‚ menuruninya agar sampai ke lantai paling dasar. Sehun melewati beberapa pegawai yang hendak naik melewati tangga. Sehun tak perduli dengan mereka yang berhenti bersama waktu. Yang kali ini ia perdulikan adalah cahaya menyilaukan yang sempat dia lihat saat melihat keadaan jalanan dari _rooftop_ tadi. Sehun yakin bahwa itu Luhan.

Keluar dari kawasan rumah sakit‚ Sehun melihat cahaya yang tadi menyilaukan‚ kini meredup. Sehun berlari kembali mendekati sumber cahaya itu. Namun tiba-tiba waktu kembali berjalan. Semua orang kembali bergerak dan menghalangi pandangannya. Merasa tak perduli lagi‚ Sehun kembali menembus orang-orang yang menghalanginya. Namun apa yang dilihatnya sekarang‚ membuat harapannya hilang. Sehun sama sekali tak melihat sosok Luhan yang dihafalnya sekarang ini.

Tidak ada. Dan Sehun merasa bahwa hidupnya benar-benar telah kosong.

.

.

.

 _Cinta telah datang. Tetapi kau mengatakan kau akan pergi. Aku menunggu untukmu. Tetapi kau mengatakan aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi. Selalu saja seperti orang bodoh. Air mata mengalir mengatakan padaku. Selamat tinggal‚_ good bye.

 _Hyorin – Hello (OST. You Who Came From The Stars)_

Televisi menyala-nyala. Lagu dari ponsel juga terdengar samar. Sehun yang berada di kamarnya saat itu tak perduli dengan suara-suara yang berasal dari ruang tengah itu. Sebab mereka memecah kesunyian rumahnya‚ mempersempit ruang kosong yang tercipta di rumah dan dihatinya yang entah sudah sejak kapan tercipta.

Menatap langit-langit kamarnya‚ Sehun menerawang. Pada kejadian satu jam yang lalu. Saat ia kembali merasakan bagaimana ia bergerak sendiri dalam waktu yang berhenti. Dan saat ia melihat cahaya menyilaukan yang sama persis dengan cahaya yang menyertai perginya Luhan waktu itu. Sehun yakin bahwa itu Luhan. Sehun yakin kalau Luhan kembali lagi. Debaran di hati dan gemetar yang pernah ia rasakan sewaktu ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Luhan‚ satu jam yang lalu kembali hadir. Tetapi mengapa ketika ia sudah dekat dengan cahaya itu‚ waktu kembali berjalan normal? Seolah ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk melihat sosok Luhan yang dirindukannya kembali lagi ke kehidupan fana ini.

Dering telepon rumah yang bersahutan dengan suara televisi dan lagu dari ponselnya‚ terdengar mengejutkan Sehun. Sehun tersentak kecil dan terbangun dari rebahannya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri telepon rumah yang berdering-dering tidak sabar. Sehun me- _pause_ musik dari ponselnya‚ dan mengangkat telepon.

"Ha―"

" _Sehun!"_ suara Sehyun mengawali percakapan dengan kencang dan tergesa-gesa. Sehun harus menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya karena suara kakaknya itu. _"Kenapa kau tak mengangkal panggilanku‚ eh?"_

" _Noona_ kenapa‚ sih? Pelan-pe―"

" _Kau harus kembali sekarang! Ke rumah sakit!"_

Kening Sehun berkerut dalam. "Kenapa memangnya? Aku malas ke―"

" _Lihat beritanya‚ bodoh!"_

Meskipun jengkel karena berkali-kali kalimatnya disela Sehyun‚ Sehun menoleh secara refleks pada layar televisi yang kebetulan sedang menyiarkan berita terkini malam ini. Berita tentang kecelakaan beruntun di kota yang melibatkan beberapa mobil dan dua truk besar. Dada Sehun bergemuruh secara tiba-tiba. Perasaannya tidak enak.

" _Jika sudah‚ cepatlah kesini."_

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sehun tanpa sadar berteriak karena saking tidak tahannya dengan Sehyun. "Apa yang terjadi? Memangnya ada apa?"

Terdengar helaan napas pelan dari seberang sana. Sehyun berusaha untuk membuat suaranya melembut untuk mengurangi kepanikan Sehun. _"Aku menanganinya. Aku menemukannya. Disana."_

Jantung Sehun berhenti berdetak rasanya. Sehun tahu maksud Sehyun. Sehun tahu maksudnya. Ketika jantungnya kembali bekerja‚ buru-buru Sehun menyambar kunci motornya. Sehun kembali lagi ke rumah sakit dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak perduli bahwa sekarang sudah begitu larut malam dan angin malam yang berhembus dingin.

Sesampainya‚ Sehun berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Beberapa kali ia menabrak orang yang melintas dan beberapa kali pula ia meminta maaf. Sehyun yang sudah menunggu didepan ruang ICU‚ membuatnya mempercepat lari. Sehun kalang kabut. Tak pernah ia merasa sepanik dan sekalut ini.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sehun dengan terengah-engah pada Sehyun yang menatapnya sendu. Sehyun tak menjawab apapun selain menunjuk ruang ICU dengan dagunya.

Sehun meleleh. Rasanya lemas sekali saat melihat pintu ruang ICU yang akan dibukakan Sehyun. Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk menguatkan diri. Kakinya terasa melayang saat melangkah dibelakang Sehyun. Terasa ada angin dingin yang menusuk kulitnya saat Sehun benar-benar sudah ada di dalam ruang ICU.

Suara alat detak jantung pun terdengar. Detak jantungnya terdengar begitu mendamaikan hati Sehun yang sempat bergemuruh. Sehun semakin melangkah mendekat‚ pada ranjang dengan seseorang yang terbaring lemah disana. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya dililit perban‚ masker pernapasan juga menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Sehun makin melemas. Tak kuat rasanya melihat perempuan ini berada dalam keadaan yang begitu buruk.

Luhan. Perempuan itu memang kembali. Hanya saja kondisinya tak memungkinkan bagi Sehun untuk menyapa‚ "Hai." setelah hampir dua bulan ini ditinggal pergi.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawah menahan air mata yang ingin keluar. Rasanya campur aduk. Senang karena Luhan kembali‚ dan sedih karena Luhan dalam kondisi buruk. Semakin Sehun mendekat‚ semakin dadanya bergemuruh tidak jelas. Getaran yang pernah ia rasakan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Luhan‚ hadir untuk yang kedua kalinya dihari ini.

" _Hai! Bibi Song bilang namamu Sehun. Bibi Kim juga bilang kalau mulai sekarang kita berteman. Oiya. Namaku Xi Luhan‚ panggil saja Luhan. Ayo bermain!"_

Sehun tak dapat melihat senyum perempuan ini sekarang. Tak dapat melihat binar ceria dimatanya dan suaranya yang membuat hati Sehun ikut tenang. Sehun menarik seluruh oksigen yang tersisa di ruangan ini. Sesak rasanya melihat Luhan seperti ini. Sehun menyentuh kulit tangan Luhan‚ dan menyelimutinya dengan telapak tangannya. Sehun menggenggamnya‚ dan aliran listrik dengan tegangan tinggi mengalir menyengat-nyengat seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun menghembuskan napas tenang merasakannya.

Seluruh hidupnya kembali. Seluruh napas‚ dan mimpi-mimpinya.

"Hai‚" Sehun berbisik sayup diatas kening Luhan. "Aku baik-baik saja selama kau pergi. Apakah kau mengawasiku dari sana?" sambungnya memandangi wajah Luhan. Kemudian dahi berbalut perban yang masih baru itu dikecupnya lama. Genggamannya pada tangan Luhan mengerat. Dan Sehun bisa merasakan Luhan membalas genggamannya dengan lemah.

 _Ketika bertemu lagi‚ aku akan jadi pertama yang mengatakan: Hai‚ aku baik-baik saja._

 _Hyorin – Hello (OST. You Who Came From The Stars)_

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

Sebelumnya‚ terima kasih untuk kalian yang mau menjawab pertanyaanku dichapter kemarin. Terima kasih banyak karena ternyata kalian jeli dan masih ingat dengan semua cerita di tiap-tiap chapter ff ini. Kalian readers yang keren! Kalian bisa tahu dari kode-kodeku kalau Peterpannya itu Sehun. Padahal banyak bagian yang aku kecoh supaya kalian bimbang hahah. xD

Mmm... Bagi kalian yang merasa sebel karena bukan salah satu dari nama kalian yang aku cantumkan sebagai pemenang‚ jangan khawatir. Tidak hanya pemenangnya saja‚ tapi ff ini aku dedikasikan untuk kalian semua *tebar bunga* :v

Wkwk. Diatas itu notes apa lah -_- ya pokoknya gitulah. Makasih aja untuk kalian. :3

Eh‚ masih ada _typo(s)_ ngga? Kalo masih‚ _I'm sorry_. :')

 _Review?_


	14. 13 Hai‚ Luhan

"Tenang saja. Pada akhirnya, kau yang akan memutuskan pilihan yang aku beri padamu, Luhan. Bukankah kau lebih nyaman dipanggil Luhan daripada dipanggil Lunar?"

Setiap detik yang berlalu dalam kediaman yang dibuat Luhan‚ terasa begitu lama. Luhan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain karena takingin Ara terlibat perasaannya terlalu lama yang terlihat dari kilatan mata. Perasaan rindu yang mendalam pada kehidupannya sebagai Luhan‚ juga perasaan rindu yang melilit hatinya akan sosok Sehun yang jauh disana.

"Pertama. Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu."

Luhan menatap Ara sejenak. Namun kemudian dirinya menatap kakinya setelah melihat Ara yang begitu lembut menatapnya. "Aku tahu. Aku sudah kembali lagi ke Neverland soalnya." sahutnya pelan.

Senyum milik Ara mengembang kecil. "Kalau sudah selesai‚ seharusnya kau masih berada di bumi."

Luhan mengerjap. Namun tak berkata apa-apa dalam kebingungannya.

"Peri tak memiliki rasa rindu‚ Luhan. Rindu itu datang pada saat mereka ditugaskan menjadi manusia. Dan kini kau merindukannya." Ara berkata tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya yang membuat Luhan malu ketika meliriknya. "Kau bukan lagi peri setelah menyelesaikan tugasmu."

"Tugasku? Selesai?" tanya Luhan sayup di kalimat terakhir. Luhan mengernyit dan berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat. "Tapi‚ kenapa bisa?"

Ara tersenyum. Tak memberi penjelasan lebih pada pertanyaan Luhan. Ara mengambil langkah mendekati Luhan yang terlihat masih mengingat-ingat tentang dirinya yang berada di bumi. Ketika bahunya ditepuk beberapa kali oleh Ara‚ perhatian Luhan teralihkan. Luhan menunduk menghindari mata indah milik Ara yang memperhatikan wajahnya masih dengan senyuman.

"Kau tak menyadarinya‚ ya?" tanyanya. Luhan menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. "Carilah lagi dibumi. Takakan ada lagi batasan waktu untukmu setelah ini. Aku juga tidak akan memberimu tanda akan kesalahanmu lagi. Kau bebas."

Luhan tak menyangka. Ingin rasanya ia bertanya lebih jauh pada Ara tentang apa yang perempuan itu maksud‚ namun tiba-tiba Ara telah membuatnya bungkam dengan cahaya dari tangan Ara yang berada dibahunya. Cahaya itu menyilaukan‚ lamat-lamat menenggelamkannya‚ dan membawanya pergi dari Neverland.

 **A Letter For Little Fairy**

 **13\. Hai‚ Luhan**

Langkah kaki di koridor kampus saat itu terdengar keras. Kyungsoo‚ si pemilik sepatu yang menciptakan langkah kaki dengan suara yang terdengar keras itu terlihat begitu santai. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa disekitar koridor pagi ini. Sengaja saja Kyungsoo berangkat pagi-pagi untuk bersantai ria di kampus. Di rumah begitu membosankan karena hal-hal tertentu yang takingin Kyungsoo pikirkan.

Melewati koridor‚ Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengunjungi kafetaria kampus. Disana suasana begitu tenang dengan beberapa mahasiswa senior yang terkadang mampir untuk mengisi perut. Lumayan juga untuk cuci mata selain untuk menemui Baekhyun‚ pikir Kyungsoo kegelian.

Begitu masuk ke dalam kafetaria yang tidak terlalu luas itu‚ Kyungsoo langsung menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang kemudian melambaikan tangan padanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Menunggu lama?" tanya Kyungsoo mendudukkan diri di kursi kosong yang tersisa.

"Tidak juga. Baru saja datang." jawab Baekhyun seadanya seraya menggidikkan bahu sekilas.

"Chanyeol mana? Kau tidak bersamanya hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian. Dahinya berkerut ketika melihat senyum Baekhyun luntur setelah pertanyaan refleks itu terlontar. Kyungsoo bertanya lagi. "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa." jawabnya pelan. Baekhyun melipat bibirnya ke dalam untuk membasahinya‚ lalu menyambung. "Aku sedang ada sedikit masalah dengannya. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan dipikirkan dan jangan bahas ini lagi‚ ya?"

"Oh." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya sejenak. "Baiklah." sahutnya. Kyungsoo takingin lagi bertanya lebih lanjut‚ dan takingin membuat Baekhyun merasa teringat tentang masalahnya dengan Chanyeol kali ini. Jarang sekali pasangan itu bertengkar. Dan baru kali ini Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun begitu tertekan. Baekhyun juga seperti sedang tidak ada _mood_ untuk menceritakannya pada Kyungsoo. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo memilih untuk diam.

"Jadi untuk apa kau meminta bertemu?" tanya Kyungsoo mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Sudah dengar kabar dari Sehun?" tanya balik Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum setelah Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil padanya. "Aku kira Sehun su―eh‚ bukankah itu Jongin?"

Kyungsoo memundurkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Lalu dirinya menoleh ke belakang‚ tepat mengikuti pandangan Baekhyun yang katanya melihat Jongin. Dan benar saja‚ Kyungsoo menemukan laki-laki itu sedang berbicara dengan seorang perempuan di luar sana. Mereka terlihat akrab‚ dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya memanas. Kyungsoo berbalik‚ dan menarik napas panjang untuk mendinginkan dadanya yang terasa panas sekali.

Kyungsoo mulai merasa hidup di bumi ini‚ ia memiliki tubuh yang besar. Saking besarnya dia‚ maka semakin sempitlah bumi ini. Sialan‚ Kyungsoo membatin geram. Kenapa pula dirinya selalu berada disatu lingkungan yang sama dengan lingkungan yang ada Jongin nya?

"Apa perlu aku menceritakan tentang Luhan padanya juga?"

Kyungsoo langsung menatap Baekhyun dengan cepat. Gumaman perempuan bermata sipit itu sempat terdengar pelan di telinganya dan membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Luhan?" Kyungsoo menyuarakan pikirannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang balas menatapnya dan kembali bertanya. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan Luhan?"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar. "Luhan ditemukan." jawabnya dengan nada senang. Tapi kemudian raut wajahnya berubah ketika ia mengatakan‚ "Tetapi Luhan sekarang berada di rumah sakit karena mengalami kecelakan. Itu‚ kecelakaan beruntun lusa lalu."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo makin membulat. "Apa?" serunya terkejut. Suaranya yang kencang membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya risih. Namun Kyungsoo sama sekali mengabaikannya. "Kau bilang apa? Kecelakaan?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu‚ eh?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng ribut‚ panik. Perempuan itu berdiri dengan cepat‚ lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk ikut dengannya. "Ayo ke rumah sakit. Aku ingin melihatnya sekarang."

.

.

.

"…Sehun kehilangan jejak Luhan dan ia berlari menuju sungai untuk mencarinya. Bukankah begitu‚ Sehun?"

Si pemilik nama yang baru saja disebut‚ melirik wanita yang sedang bercerita pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Sehun tahu kalau Kim Jung Ah sedang berkilah untuk menutupi siapa Luhan sebenarnya pada kedua perempuan yang beberapa menit yang lalu ini datang untuk menjenguk Luhan.

"Mungkin kalian tidak bisa menemukan Luhan saat itu. Bibi juga tidak tahu kenapa. Luhan belum sadar dari masa kritisnya."

"Astaga…" Baekhyun menggumam pelan dengan gelengan pelan di kepala. "Bukankah kau bilang kalau Luhan hanyut disungai?" tanyanya pada Sehun.

"Enak saja. Telingamu sudah rusak kelihatannya." sahut Sehun. "Aku bilang kalau Luhan hilang di sungai. Bukan hanyut disungai."

"Mungkin kau kehilangan jejak Luhan saat itu‚ Sehun." Kyungsoo menambahi‚ merasa setuju dengan apa yang diceritakan Kim Jung Ah sebelumnya.

Sehun mendesis‚ dan takingin membalas apapun karena Kim Jung Ah menatapnya penuh arti.

"Aih… Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya karena tiba-tiba menghilang masuk ke hutan." kata Baekhyun pelan. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Tapi‚ kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba masuk ke hutan?" tanyanya pelan entah pada siapa.

"Mana aku tahu." Sehun yang menjawab dengan gidikan bahu ringan. Ia melipat lengannya di depan dada ketika Baekhyun memicing jengkel padanya. Sehun tidak perduli. "Aku pergi. Ada kelas yang harus aku datangi hari ini." ujarnya. Dan kemudian pergi menjauh hingga menghilang dari jarak pandang ketiga wanita beda generasi itu.

"Sehun kenapa‚ sih?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun. Sebelumnya perempuan itu menyenggol lengan Baekhyun dengan sikunya.

"Mana aku tahu." sahut Baekhyun mengikuti cara bicara Sehun tadi. Kyungsoo mendesis.

"Mungkin Sehun tertekan tentang Luhan yang belum sadar dari masa kritisnya." jawab Kim Jung Ah atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang menatapnya. "Sudah‚ jangan dipikirkan. Lebih baik kalian kuliah. Kalian bisa menjenguk Luhan nanti lagi."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk hampir bersamaan. Kemudian mereka berdua berpamitan pada Kim Jung Ah‚ dan pergi ikut menyusul Sehun.

.

.

.

"Kau tak menjenguknya di rumah sakit? Aku pikir kau perlu tahu keadaannya meskipun sebenarnya kau sedang mencoba untuk taklagi ikut campur dalam urusan Sehun dan Luhan."

Karena kalimat yang dilontarkan Baekhyun lewat telepon tadi siang‚ mengantarkan kaki Jongin untuk melangkah di kawasan rumah sakit malam ini. Jongin butuh berpikir berulang kali untuk menemui perempuan itu. Sejujurnya Jongin masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Luhan. Bisa saja seluruh rasa sayang yang dia coba untuk buang‚ kembali lagi karena melihat wajah Luhan yang damai dalam tidur di masa kritis. Selain itu juga akan ada Sehun. Meskipun mereka berdua secara tidak langsung sedang mencoba untuk membangun persahabatan kembali‚ mungkin Sehun juga sedikit masih ada rasa tidak suka ketika dia dekat-dekat dengan Luhan.

Namun pada akhirnya‚ sekarang Jongin sudah berada didepan ruangan tempat Luhan dirawat.

Jongin meragu melihat pintu yang berada di depannya itu. Merasa kepercayaandirinya menciut setelah melihat sosok Sehun yang duduk disebelah ranjang Luhan dari kaca di pintu. Sehun terlihat begitu sabar menunggu Luhan untuk bangun‚ dan dada Jongin terenyuh melihatnya.

Melihat mereka‚ Jongin teringat Hyojung. Apa kabar perempuan itu sekarang di alam sana? Apakah sedang sedih melihatnya yang tengah menatap orang lain yang―mungkin― saling mencintai itu?

Jongin menghela napas. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan terketuk pada permukaan pintu dengan pelan. Tiga kali. Lalu dirinya melihat sosok Sehun berdiri dan mendekati pintu. Sempat Jongin lihat kilat terkejut dari mata Sehun ketika pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

"Masuklah." kata Sehun setelah membuka pintu. Ia menggeser tempatnya berdiri agar Jongin bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. "Aku keluar kalau begitu." sambungnya. Sehun keluar tanpa mendengar persetujuan Jongin yang tertahan di ujung lidah.

Jongin kembali menghela napas melihat kepergian Sehun. Jongin menunduk‚ lalu beralih pada Luhan yang terbaring di ranjang.

Astaga. Betapa sakitnya hati Jongin melihat perempuan itu dalam keadaan yang buruk begini.

Jongin mengais seluruh oksigen yang tersisa dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dengan pelan‚ tangannya mendekat untuk menggenggam tangan Luhan. Namun begitu melihat pergerakan jemari Luhan‚ pergerakan Jongin berhenti. Jongin melirik kelopak mata Luhan yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda bahwa mata itu akan terbuka. Jongin mendesah kecil. Baru saja dia tertipu dengan pergerakan kecil Luhan.

"Hai‚" sapanya sayup. Enggan dirinya untuk kembali menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Lama tak melihatmu rasanya begitu aneh untukku." Jongin mendudukkan diri seraya berbicara. "Kau menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan membuat semua orang uring-uringan mencarimu. Sebenarnya kau kemana?"

Pertanyaan yang takakan ada tanggapan. _Percuma_.

"Luhan. Jujur saja aku merindukanmu." bisiknya melanjutkan. "Namun Sehun lebih merindukanmu daripada aku. Bagus‚ ya. Kau sudah berhasil membuat aku dan Sehun kelimpungan menahan rasa rindu padamu." Jongin terkekeh di akhir kalimat. Kembali ia memandangi Luhan. Tanpa sadar senyumlah yang terukir di wajahnya.

Luhan masih sama. Luhan yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya‚ kini masih terlihat begitu cantik. Hanya saja beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang diperban sedikit membuatnya berbeda. Jongin ingat bagaimana cara Luhan tersenyum dan tertawa karenanya. Jongin juga ingat bagaimana cara Luhan menangis karenanya. Semua itu berputar lagi di otaknya. Membuat Jongin mengusap wajahnya yang terasa kusut dan kembali memandang Luhan. Apakah perlu Jongin melupakan seluruh kenangannya bersama Luhan‚ merelakan semua itu pergi bersama perasaannya terhadap perempuan ini?

Iya. Untuk kebahagiaan perempuan ini.

"Luhan." panggil Jongin pelan. "Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Tentang aku‚ kau‚ dan Sehun. Aku tidak perduli kau mendengarnya atau tidak. Tapi yang penting aku sudah mengatakannya padamu."

Jongin mengais oksigen lagi. Kali ini lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya.

"Aku melepasmu." berat rasanya Jongin mengatakan kalimat pendek itu. "Terbanglah tinggi ke alam bebas sana. Aku tak akan mengurungmu dan aku minta maaf soal itu." Jongin menggigit bibir bawah kecil. "Aku benar-benar melepasmu‚ untuk Sehun." lanjutnya berat. Namun ia tersenyum ketika mengatakannya.

Setidaknya perasaannya sudah terasa lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Sehun mendengarnya‚ dan ia merasa begitu jahat. Pada Jongin‚ pada Luhan‚ pada hidupnya. Tidak bisakah ia bersikap lapang dada terhadap perasaan kedua manusia itu? Tidak bisakah ia mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam bila tahu Jongin dan Luhan masih ingin bersama-sama dahulu?

Tetapi malam itu‚ Luhan mengaku bahwa perempuan itu mencintainya. Jika memang itu benar‚ kenapa Luhan menatap Jongin saat Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu dimalam api unggun. Untuk apa Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya? Untuk membuat Sehun lebih baik karena perasaannya terhadap perempuan itu terbalas?

Sehun menghela napas berat. Kepalanya terasa pening tiba-tiba. Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang dingin. Rasa dingin itu menjalar dari tulang punggung menuju ubun-ubunnya. Sehun memejamkan mata sejenak‚ lalu menatap langit-langit rumah sakit kemudian. Tak pernah terbayangkan mengapa rasa cinta yang saling tak terbalas ini terasa begitu rumit.

Sehun menyukai Luhan yang―dulu― masih menyimpan harapan pada Jongin. Lalu Hyojung pernah berharap pada Jongin yang masih memiliki hubungan dengan Luhan waktu itu. Seperginya Hyojung‚ giliran Kyungsoo yang memiliki harapan yang sama pada Jongin.

Sialan. Kenapa Tuhan begitu mudah membuat perasaan manusia jungkir balik hanya dengan satu rasa yang katanya begitu berarti itu?

"Sehun‚"

Laki-laki yang sedang melamun itu‚ tersentak kecil. Menoleh‚ Sehun melihat kakaknya yang menatapnya bingung. Ia menjauhkan punggung dari dinding dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi panjang yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Sehyun sambil mengikuti adiknya. Ia duduk disebelah Sehun kemudian. "Sudah sehari ini kau menemaninya."

Sehun tidak menjawab. Jemarinya bermain-main‚ dan Sehyun tahu kalau laki-laki ini enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Keadaannya masih sama seperti kemarin. Belum ada tanda-tanda dia bangun dari masa kritis."

"Apa Luhan bisa melewati masa kritisnya?" tanya Sehun tidak sabar. Ia mulai menatap kakaknya yang sedikit terkesiap karena pertanyaan itu.

Namun tiba-tiba Jongin keluar dari ruang perawatan Luhan. Kedua kakak beradik itu menoleh pada Jongin yang baru saja menutup pintu ruang perawatan Luhan.

"Aku pulang‚ Sehun."

"Kenapa hanya sebentar?" tanya Sehun‚ berbasa-basi.

Jongin tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan padanya."

"Oh. Baiklah."

Jongin mengangguk. Ia tersenyum untuk menyapa Sehyun dan pergi dari sana.

Sehun kembali menatap kakaknya yang menatap kepergian Jongin. Ketika Sehyun beralih pada Sehun‚ kening perempuan itu berkerut. "Kenapa?" tanyanya pada Sehun. Namun adiknya itu malah mendengus. Sehyun menatap bingung adiknya. Hendak ia bertanya‚ namun Sehun segera bersuara‚ "Lupakan saja."

.

.

.

Malam ke tujuh. Saat itu Sehun datang dan menemani Luhan lagi. Masih dengan kesendiriannya‚ Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih terlihat sama. Keesokan hari setelah Jongin menjenguk Luhan waktu itu‚ keadaannya semakin membaik. Hanya tinggal menunggu kapan hari bangunnya Luhan dari masa kritis saja.

Detik demi detik berlalu‚ berubah menjadi menit dan berganti jam. Satu jam menemani‚ Sehun merasa bosan. Maka ia memain-mainkan ponsel untuk mengusir kebosanannya. Satu setengah jam berlalu‚ dan Sehun mulai mengantuk. Beberapa kali ia menguap‚ namun Sehun berusaha untuk tetap terjaga. Tepat setengah jam kemudian‚ Sehun tertidur dilipatan kedua tangannya.

Tidak berapa lama‚ Sehun mengerjap‚ lalu terbangun. Ia melirik Luhan yang masih menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Sehun menarik napas dan menghembuskan perlahan. Memejamkan mata lagi‚ Sehun menyerah pada kantuknya. Ia memperbaiki posisi lengannya sebagai bantal‚ dan memulai tidur kembali.

Namun Sehun lagi-lagi membuka mata karena mendengar hembusan napas Luhan yang terdengar lelah. Ketika Sehun melihatnya‚ Luhan masih tetap tertidur. Sehun melirik tangan Luhan disebelah lengannya. Takada pergerakan kecil dari jemarinya lagi.

Sehun mulai memperhatikan. Beberapa menit ke depan‚ pergerakan kecil itu ada lagi. Sehun menegakkan tubuh melihat jemari Luhan bergerak-gerak dengan jangka waktu lima detik‚ tidak seperti biasanya. Lalu Sehun menahan napas‚ ujung mata Luhan bergerak-gerak. Sebelah tangan Sehun terulur untuk bersiap-siap menekan tombol merah jikalau Luhan sadar. Dan benar saja‚ Luhan benar-benar membuka mata. Refleks Sehun menekan tombol merah itu dua kali untuk memanggil dokter di malam yang begitu larut ini.

Mata Luhan mengerjap‚ Sehun takbisa mengais oksigen melihat manik cokelat yang waktu itu berubah-ubah warnanya. Kemudian mata Luhan bergerak tidak fokus ke segala arah. Pandangan perempuan itu berhenti pada sosok Sehun yang memperhatikan disebelahnya. Laki-laki itu terlihat takjub. Keajaiban apa lagi ini?

Seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat datang ketika Sehun ingin mengeluarkan suara. Sehun mengambil langkah untuk keluar‚ memberi kesempatan tim medis untuk memeriksa keadaan Luhan.

Sehun benar-benar tidak percaya. Luhan sadar‚ dan dialah orang pertama yang melihatnya. Menatap maniknya yang bening. Dan mereka sempat bersitatap untuk beberapa detik.

Astaga. Jantung Sehun berulah tidak jelas. Berdetak mendobrak rusuknya dengan keras.

Sehun masih berusaha untuk menenangkan gejolak-gejolak itu ketika dokter yang memeriksa Luhan‚ keluar. Sehun menghampiri dokter tersebut‚ lalu bertanya tentang keadaan Luhan.

"Keadannya baik. Kau boleh masuk‚ tapi jangan membuatnya kesulitan. Dia masih butuh menyesuaikan diri dengan kondisi tubuhnya." jelasnya seraya tersenyum. Sehun berterima kasih‚ dan setelah itu si dokter dan para perawat keluar dari ruang perawatan Luhan.

Sehun masuk dengan kadar ketidakpercayaan yang tinggi. Matanya langsung tertuju pada sosok Luhan yang mengerjap pelan di ranjang sana. Napas Luhan terdengar begitu teratur‚ membuat Sehun harus menahan senyum lebar pada perempuan yang kini melirik dan menatapnya itu.

Mereka saling bersitatap. Dari Sehun memiliki jarak yang jauh dengan Luhan‚ sampai Sehun berada tepat disebelah Luhan. Mata Luhan terus mengikuti pergerakannya. Sehun duduk dikursi yang ada‚ dan takbisa berakata apa-apa. Hanya keheningan yang ada. Bahkan sampai dua menit selanjutnya‚ mereka berdua tetap pada suasana itu.

Takbetah dengan keheningan yang membuat seluruh kerinduannya tak tersampaikan‚ Sehun bersuara‚ "Hai‚ Luhan." dengan pelan.

Luhan menutup matanya sejenak‚ dan membukanya dengan pelan. Ketika garis pipinya ditelusuri jemari laki-laki ini‚ saraf di punggungnya terasa menggelitik. Napas Luhan tersendat. Ulu hatinya ikut menggelitik‚ jantungnya berdebar tak menentu menatap mata cokelat yang terasa _familiar_ baginya. Debaran jantung serta rasa-rasa menggelitik itu membuat mata Luhan terasa pedih entah karena apa. Satu detik kemudian‚ setetes air mata mengalir melewati pangkal hidung dan jatuh merembes ke bantal. Luhan tak mengerti mengapa efek laki-laki ini begitu dahsyat padanya.

"Kenapa menangis?" suaranya terdengar menggetarkan hati Luhan. Membuat Luhan terasa sakit dan senang secara bersamaan.

Luhan mengerjap. "Kau…" suaranya yang dirindukan Sehun terdengar sangat serak dan bergetar kecil. "…siapa?"

Sehun menutup bibir yang hendak menyahut kalimat Luhan. Dunia berhenti berputar. Sakit.

.

.

.

"Luhan sadar? Luhan sadar?" Kyungsoo bergumam diantara keterkejutannya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali‚ lalu menatap Sehun yang terlihat begitu diam dibangku depan ruang perawatan Luhan. "Serius?"

"Kalau tidak percaya‚ lihat saja." Sehun menyahut datar. Ia melirik ke arah lain ketika sadar bahwa Kim Jung Ah dan kakaknya sedang menatapnya tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang ini. Sehun menghembuskan napas pelan. "Masuklah." lanjutnya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa sadar dengan atmosfir keruh dari Sehun yang sedari tadi menyelubungi koridor ini. Perempuan bermata bulat itu masuk ditemani dengan Sehyun yang menawari diri untuk menemaninya. Tinggal Sehun dan Kim Jung Ah yang berada diluar ruang perawatan Luhan saat ini.

Kim Jung Ah terlihat menghela napas pelan memandang Sehun yang duduk dengan pandangan kosong disana. Larut malam‚ sekitar pukul dua belas malam‚ Sehun mengabari bahwa Luhan sadar. Peristiwa ini seperti pernah dialaminya. Saat Luhan kembali karena diberi kesempatan‚ Sehun lah orang pertama yang tahu bahwa Luhan sadar. Saat itu‚ hanya ada Sehun yang menemani. Lalu tiba-tiba Sehun memberi kabar yang lain bahwa Luhan sadar. Dan begitu diperiksa‚ Luhan mengalami amnesia dan Sehun sungguhan terpuruk.

Jung Ah tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi Sehun. Maka ia mendekati Sehun dan menepuk pundak laki-laki yang sudah dianggapnya anak kandung sendiri itu dengan hangat. Ia tersenyum pada Sehun yang menoleh padanya.

"Kejadian ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya‚ benar?" Jung Ah masih tetap tersenyum ketika berbicara dengan nada menghibur. "Luhan akan ingat semuanya lagi. Percayalah‚ Luhan yang dulu pasti kembali."

Luhan hilang ingatan‚ lagi. Kecalakan beruntun itu membuat tubuh Luhan terpontang-panting di dalam taksi yang dinaikinya. Kepalanya banyak membentur benda keras‚ membuat saraf ingatannya terganggu dan akhirnya Luhan amnesia. Begitulah kata Sehyun yang memeriksa Luhan untuk menjelaskannya pada Sehun. Penjelasan dokter sebelumnya tentang kronologi bagaimana Luhan bisa hilang ingatan sama sekali takbisa dicerna oleh Sehun.

Sehun menghela napas. "Aku mencoba untuk percaya." sahutnya pelan. Ia menunduk‚ menatap jemarinya yang saling bertaut. "Kalau Luhan tidak hilang ingatan‚ apakah ia bisa mengingatku setelah kembali dari Neverland?"

Kim Jung Ah terdiam. Ia taktahu harus menjawab apa. Sebab cara Luhan kembali dengan caranya kembali dulu‚ benar-benar berbeda.

"Kau hanya perlu meyakinkan Luhan tentang dirimu. Sama seperti apa yang kau lakukan dulu padanya." ujar Jung Ah menasehati.

Sehun menatap Jung Ah yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Senyum yang mengingatkannya pada sosok ibu yang telah lama pergi. Senyuman itu membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum. Setidaknya hatinya terasa sedikit lebih ringan setelah berbicara kecil dengan Kim Jung Ah.

Sosok Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang datang dari belakang tubuh Kim Jung Ah‚ membuat Sehun menengok pada mereka. Baekhyun terlihat tergesa-gesa menghampirinya‚ sedangkan Chanyeol dengan tenang mengekor pada Baekhyun dibelakangnya. Sehun berdiri bersama Kim Jung Ah yang menyadari jarak Baekhyun yang semakin dekat. Perempuan itu terengah-engah saat berhenti melangkah tepat di depan Sehun dan Kim Jung Ah.

"Luhan sadar kan?" tanyanya langsung. Entah pada Sehun atau pun pada Kim Jung Ah.

"Ya. Luhan sadar." Kim Jung Ah yang menjawab. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai tanggapan. "Kalian masuk saja. Di dalam sudah ada Kyungsoo."

"Sehun tidak masuk?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja bergabung. Ia melihat Sehun yang menggeleng dengan senyuman kecil kemudian.

"Ayo cepat masuk. Aku sudah benar-benar tidak sabar ingin melihatnya lagi." kata Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Ia menarik lengan Chanyeol menuju pintu. Hendak ia membuka pintu itu‚ namun tiba-tiba pintu itu sudah dibuka oleh Kyungsoo dari dalam. Baekhyun tersentak kecil melihat Kyungsoo yang keluar dengan wajah murung. "Kyungsoo‚ ada apa?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Luhan hilang ingatan?" tanyanya serak.

Baekhyun ikut menatap Sehun. Laki-laki itu membuang wajah dan pergi begitu saja. Menyisakan lima orang didepan ruang perawatan Luhan yang terdiam karena fakta itu.

.

.

.

Hari ketiga setelah sadar‚ Luhan terlihat semakin baik. Keceriaannya kembali dalam sekejap. Senyum serta tawanya kembali menghiasi hari-hari Kim Jung Ah‚ Sehyun‚ maupun teman-temannya yang datang menjenguk. Ia sudah mulai hafal‚ sedikit-sedikit. Perempuan bermata bulat yang sering melontarkan canda tawa saat ia bosan di rumah sakit itu bernama Kyungsoo. Kalau Baekhyun‚ Luhan hanya hafal dengan suara tawa dan suaranya saat berbicara panjang lebar. Lalu laki-laki yang tingginya minta ampun itu namanya Chanyeol. Kemudian seorang perempuan manis yang sering memeriksanya itu namanya Sehyun _eonnie_. Dan Kim Jung Ah adalah bibinya yang selalu menemaninya setiap hari.

Kecuali laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang pertama kali dilihatnya saat ia sadar. Luhan belum melihatnya lagi sampai sekarang. Luhan ingat bahwa nama laki-laki itu adalah Sehun. Sehyun yang memberitahunya sekaligus memberitahu kalau Sehun adalah adiknya‚ dan sahabat dari Luhan. Jujur‚ Luhan takingat apapun soal Sehun setelah ia sadar. Yang ia ingat hanyalah debaran jantung dan sensasi menggelitik dari organ-organ dalamnya saat laki-laki itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya dengan lembut.

Luhan menghela napas. Pikiran tentang laki-laki bernama Sehun itu berputar lagi. Akhir-akhir ini Luhan selalu memikirkannya. Dan kadang membuatnya pusing sendiri.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat perhatian Luhan teralihkan. Luhan menoleh pada sumber suara dan terkejut sendiri. Laki-laki yang berada dipikirannya sekarang masuk ke ruang perawatannya dengan tenang. Sehun‚ laki-laki itu membuatnya melipat bibir ke dalam ketika ia datang mendekat dengan kursi roda kosong yang didorongnya. Luhan menatap Sehun dan kursi roda itu bergantian. Ketika Sehun mendongak padanya‚ Luhan melirik ke arah lain. Entah mengapa jantungnya berulah lagi.

"Bibi bilang kau ingin keluar dari kamar untuk melihat taman rumah sakit."

Luhan mengerjap mendengar suara itu. Rasanya aneh. Debarannya makin menjadi-jadi dan Luhan tak ingin berbicara untuk menyahut kalimatnya.

"Bibi tidak bisa kesini. Ia memintaku untuk menemanimu." ujar Sehun. Laki-laki itu makin mendekati Luhan yang duduk di ranjang. Sehun memindahkan kantung infus Luhan di tiang yang lain‚ lalu berkata. "Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku yang menemanimu?"

Luhan melirik Sehun. "Ya." jawabnya serak seraya mengangguk. Ia membiarkan Sehun menggendongnya dan mendudukkannya di kursi roda tersebut. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika ia mencium aroma tubuh Sehun dari jarak yang begitu dekat.

Sehun mendorong kursi roda tersebut untuk keluar dari ruang perawatan Luhan kemudian. Mereka melewati koridor yang cukup ramai siang ini. Mereka sama sekali tak bercakap-cakap selama perjalanan. Hanya hening yang tersisa.

Sesampainya ditaman‚ Sehun memilihkan tempat yang teduh untuk Luhan. Tepatnya dibawah sebuah pohon besar yang ada bangku maple untuk dua orang. Ia berhenti mendorong kursi roda‚ membiarkan Luhan menikmati suasana taman‚ dan mendudukkan diri di bangku maple tersebut. Sesekali Sehun melirik ekspresi Luhan yang beberapa diantaranya disukai Sehun.

Luhan terlihat tenang. Senyumnya terukir begitu manis dimata Sehun. Sehun begitu merindukan perempuan ini. Namun sekarang ia hanya bisa apa? Pura-pura untuk tak memiliki _rasa_ karena Luhan yang hilang ingatan?

"Namamu Sehun kan?"

Lamunan Sehun buyar. Ia mengerjap pada Luhan yang menatapnya dengan senyum di wajah. Astaga… Sehun takbisa menahan diri untuk tak mencubit pipi itu.

Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sehyun _eonnie_ yang memberitahuku."

 _Aku tahu._

"Selain Sehyun _eonnie_ ‚ bibi Kim juga bilang kalau kau bersahabat denganku dari kecil." Luhan berusaha untuk tak terlalu memperlihatkan gejolak-gejolak aneh didadanya. Ia melipat bibir‚ lalu menatap Sehun lagi. "Apa itu benar?"

"Hm." Sehun menggangguk kecil. Sakit rasanya karena Luhan hanya tahu bahwa hubungan mereka hanya sebatas sahabat. "Dari umur empat tahun." Sehun menjelaskan ketika tahu bahwa Luhan ingin melontarkan pertanyaan berupa‚ "Sejak kapan kita bersahabat?"

Luhan mengagguk-angguk kecil. Matanya memandang ke arah lain. Bersama Sehun siang ini membuatnya merasa nyaman. Entah karena apa‚ Luhan tidak tahu. Padahal Sehun yang sekarang terlihat begitu diam. Berbeda sekali dengan Sehun yang menyapanya dengan lembut waktu itu. Saat itu Sehun terlihat begitu perhatian. Sekarang‚ keheningan selalu mendominasi mereka. Dan Luhan juga tidak bermasalah dengan hal itu.

Luhan melirik Sehun lagi. Laki-laki yang kini sedang menyandarkan punggung disandaran bangku itu‚ kini terlihat begitu menawan. Sehun yang tersinari cahaya matahari dari celah-celah daun yang bergerak karena angin‚ membuat Luhan tak bisa mengerjap.

Sebenarnya Sehun ini siapa sampai ia bisa seaneh ini ketika bersamanya? Luhan jengkel sendiri karena pertanyaan semacam itu terputar diotaknya secara terus-menerus.

Luhan mengerjap untuk mengakhiri keterpesonaannya terhadap Sehun walaupun enggan rasanya. Ia berdeham kecil‚ membuat Sehun menoleh padanya‚ dan Luhan salah tingkah sendiri. Luhan menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum berani melirik Sehun kembali.

Sehun tahu kalau Luhan sedang salah tingkah. Diam-diam ia tersenyum. Karena ternyata hati takbisa lupa ketika ingatan pun telah lupa pada memori.

"Kau…" Luhan berdeham lagi. "Aku tak pernah melihatmu lagi setelah malam itu. Kau kemana saja?" tanyanya serak‚ juga enggan. Ia berharap Sehun taktahu tentang kegugupannya saat bertanya soal itu padanya.

"Aku ke kampus. Ada banyak tugas." kilah Sehun tenang. Ia tersenyum kecil dan balik bertanya. "Kenapa? Kau mencariku?"

"Ti-tidak." Luhan menggeleng dan segera membuang wajah ke arah lain. Sempat ia memutar otak untuk mencari-cari alasan. Setelah itu‚ ia berkata‚ "Seharusnya kau juga menjengukku bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo."

Sehun hanya tersenyum‚ tidak menjawab lebih. Kemudian ia melipat bibir kedalam setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia bertanya‚ "Kakimu bagaimana?"

"Kata Sehyun _eonnie_ ‚ besok kakiku baru bisa dipasang platina." jawab Luhan. Pandangannya menerawang‚ lalu dirinya cemberut.

Ketika melihat ekspresi itu‚ Sehun tak dapat menahan diri untuk mencubit pipi Luhan‚ lagi. Astaga‚ betapa rindunya ia pada perempuan ini. Pada segala ekspresi dan juga suara jengkelnya.

"Apa rasanya akan sakit sekali?" lanjut Luhan bertanya.

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat samar. "Sebelumnya kau pernah patah tulang dikaki. Kakimu juga sudah pernah diberi platina. Dan kau menangis seharian karena hal itu." ceritanya. Ia tertawa kecil‚ memandang Luhan yang cemberut karena ceritanya‚ lalu berhenti tertawa. "Aku serius."

"Aku tidak secengeng itu!"

"Kau bahkan takingat apa saja yang terjadi dimasa lalu sekarang ini‚ Luhan."

Rengutan di wajah Luhan luntur. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi untuk menyahut kalimat Sehun. Kenyataan bahwa ia hilang ingatan karena kecelakaan itu membuatnya bungkam. Sehun ini sahabatnya‚ tentu Sehun tahu apa saja yang menjadi kebiasaan‚ sifat‚ dan sikapnya dimasa lalu. Tidak mungkin laki-laki ini berbohong jika dilihat dari raut wajah dan sorot matanya tadi.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawah kecil. Dadanya bergemuruh lagi‚ kali ini rasanya nyeri dan sakit sekali. Ia melihat Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya dengan pandangan menerawang jauh ke langit biru sana. Mata Luhan terasa pedih‚ ulu hatinya menggelitik sakit. Rasa sakit ini sama seperti rasa sakit yang pernah ia rasakan saat bangun dari masa kritis‚ saat melihat Sehun untuk pertama kali setelah sadar.

 _Ini rasa apa?_ batinnya bertanya-tanya soal itu. Luhan menyentuh dadanya‚ dan merasakan betapa keras dan cepat debaran jantung yang terasa begitu sakit itu. Ia yang tak tahu tentang perasaan ini‚ hanya mampu diam.

"Sekarang kau tidak perlu mengingat-ingat masa lalumu yang hilang‚ Luhan." Sehun bersuara tiba-tiba‚ dan mengagetkan Luhan yang larut dalam pemikiran ini. Luhan menatapnya‚ dan merasa lebih sakit melihat senyum tipis Sehun. Debaran jantungnya yang terasa sakit itu menghilang tiba-tiba saat Sehun mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Luhan mengerjap sembari mendengarkan Sehun yang berkata‚ "Tidak apa-apa. Kau akan ingat sendiri suatu saat nanti. Datanglah padaku kalau kau sudah ingat‚ oke?"

Luhan mengangguk. Seolah menjanjikan permintaan kecil Sehun yang berdampak besar untuknya nanti.

.

.

.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

Haihai. Maaf aku buat HunHan punya cobaan lagi :3 maafkan daku. Untuk ke depan. Mungkin aku bakal buat cerita yang complicated. Maaf ya kalo nanti bingung sama ceritanya‚ pusing sendiri mikirin alurnya‚ dll. Aku juga lagi nyoba hal-hal baru. Dan ff ini sebagai percobaannya wkwk. :3

Aku bakal jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian di chapter kemaren dan sebelum-sebelumnya nih.

Eiya. Kemaren ada yang bilang kalo ff ini mirip sama drakor My Love Come from The Star sama MV nya SM The Ballad yg Miss You. Jujur‚ kalo yg drakor itu emang aku terinspirasi dari sana. Tapi kalo yg MV nya SM The Ballad‚ aku malah nggatau MV nya kyk gimana :v

Ada yang minta aku update seminggu dua kali? Eum... Maaf‚ ya. Aku nggabisa :'( kenapa? Bukannya sok sibuk atau apa‚ tapi aku bisanya update seminggu sekali :'( aduh maafkan daku karena buat kalian nunggu.

Pertanyaan yang sering kelupaan buat jawab. FF ini Happy Ending kan? Jawabannya‚ liat aja dulu deh. :3

Siapa itu Yeom Hae In? Aku jelasin di chapter 14 deh. Haein itu sebenarnya tokoh baru yang ngga aku sengaja :3 bingung? Ya sama :v

Trus‚ pertanyaan ini bikin aku gatel banget buat jawab. :3 Pertanyaannya: Thor‚ kenapa ngga naikin cetak aja ceritanya?

Alah-alah :3 aku masih belum punya keberanian yang cukup buat naikin cetak beberapa karyaku. Meskipun sebenernya juga pengen :3

Trus‚ kenapa juga aku ngga gabung ke Event HunHan dg cerita ini? Aku pikir-pikir dulu‚ ya. Soalnya pendapat setiap orang tentang sebuah cerita itu ngga sama.

Bagus itu relatif‚ jelek itu juga relatif. Jadi biarkan aku konsentrasi sama jalan cerita dulu. :3

Dan hei‚ hei. Ada yang dengar kabar tentang KaiStal? Tahu nggak? Aku sempet kehilangan mood buat bikin moment KaiSoo di chapter 14. Apalah ini berita itu menggemparkan hatiku dan hati Kyungsoo :')

Yasudah. Ini sudah terlalu panjang :') _review?_


	15. 14 Haein

Setahuku‚ Tuhan memang membuat seluruh kehidupan makhluk ciptaan-Nya sedemikian rupa rumitnya. Aku tahu karena Tuhan ingin semua makhluk ciptaan-Nya memanjatkan ribuan syukur untuk-Nya. Dan karena hal itu‚ aku ingin memanjatkan syukur. Sebab Tuhan telah memberiku hidup‚ dan pada akhirnya aku dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang begitu menarik perhatianku. Aku tak pernah menyangka‚ jika laki-laki yang kukenal dengan nama Oh Sehun itu kini membuatku bangkit dari rasa yang pernah membuatku sakit. Pada rasa yang tak akan pernah ada pangkal dan ujungnya. Rasa yang bernama Cinta.

 **A Letter For Little Fairy**

 **14\. Haein**

"Haein!"

Baekhyun memanggil dan membuat perempuan berambut sebahu itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Haein‚ perempuan berambut sebahu itu‚ tersenyum lebar. Haein menutup novel _Once a Witch_ karya Carolyn MacCullough itu dan segera bangkit menghampiri Baekhyun yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Senyumnya yang cerah masih terlihat begitu menyenangkan bahkan ketika Haein sudah sampai didepan Baekhyun.

"Ya. Hai!" Haein menyapa dengan riang. Tangannya mengibas-ibas diudara dengan semangat untuk menyapa Chanyeol disebelah Baekhyun. "Ada apa memanggilku?"

"Mau ikut dengan kami?" tawar Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar.

"Dengan kalian?" ulang Haein memastikan. Ia menaikkan kedua alis tertarik. Ingin ia bersuara‚ tiba-tiba Sehun datang dari belakangnya dan membuat Haein hampir menjatuhkan seluruh nyawanya ke tanah. Haein mengerjap‚ pura-pura sebal dengan kedatangan Sehun yang mengagetkannya. " _Ya_! Jangan mengagetkanku!"

"Siapa yang mengagetkanmu?" Sehun menjulurkan lidah‚ membuat Haein mengerutkan pangkal hidung sedikit sebal karenanya. "Aku datang karena Baekhyun melambaikan tangan padaku."

"Ya‚ terserah kau saja." Haein memutar bola mata malas dan berkata demikian sebagai tanggapan. Membiarkan Sehun terkekeh geli karenanya.

"Jadi ke rumah sakit kan?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Haein melirik padanya dan dapat menangkap raut senang dari wajah laki-laki itu. Haein melirik kearah lain‚ berusaha untuk tak tahu apa-apa.

"Ya." Baekhyun yang menjawab sambil mengangguk. "Hanya Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa berangkat bersama. Katanya nanti dia bisa menyusul ke rumah sakit."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. Ia beralih pada Haein‚ lalu bertanya‚ "Haein ikut?" entah pada Chanyeol atau pada Baekhyun.

"Jadi ikut tidak?" tanya Chanyeol pada Haein.

Haein hendak menggeleng‚ namun pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibirnya membuat gerakan gelengan itu berhenti menjadi telengan kepala. "Aku tidak merepotkan kalian kan?"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Tidak‚ Haein." katanya. "Kalau kau mau‚ aku bisa memperkenalkanmu dengan temanku yang lain."

Haein berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah. Aku ikut." putusnya. Pikirnya‚ dia bisa menambah teman baru kalau Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan temannya yang lain.

Diperjalanan‚ Haein hanya diam karena tidak tahu harus berbicara apa diantara perbincangan ketiga teman barunya ini. Haein bukanlah tipikal perempuan yang mudah beradaptasi dengan teman baru. Hampir satu bulan ini Haein mengenal mereka. Tetapi yang paling dekat dengannya tetaplah Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun adalah teman pertamanya di kampus dan teman yang mudah sekali diajak mengobrol. Hanya pada orang-orang tertentulah ia bisa terasa begitu menyenangkan. Pada Baekhyun‚ dan Sehun misal.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, mereka masuk bersama-sama. Baekhyun kembali mengajak Haein untuk mengobrol dan berjalan berdua, membiarkan Sehun dan Chanyeol berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Kita mau menjenguk siapa?" tanya Haein kemudian, mengganti topik yang sebelumnya diciptakan Baekhyun untuknya.

"Luhan." Baekhyun tersenyum ketika menjawab. "Nanti saja aku kenalkan kau padanya. Dia pasti senang dapat teman baru." lanjutnya, lalu menyikut lengan Haein pelan. "Apalagi kalau teman barunya itu orang yang suka dengan Sehun."

Lantas Haein berjengit. "Apa?" serunya tertahan. Ia menjauh sedikit dari Baekhyun dan menatap perempuan bermata sipit itu dengan horror. "Apa yang ka―"

"Hanya bercanda, Haein." Baekhyun menyela disela tawanya. "Sudah, ah. Ayo cepat. Aku yakin kau ingin sekali bertemu dengan Luhan."

Tidak juga. Haein menjawab dalam hati, dan membiarkan Baekhyun menariknya menuju salah satu ruang perawatan yang tadinya dimasuki Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Luhan? Haein rasa nama itu berpengaruh besar sekali bagi Sehun. Diperjalanan tadi, sempat obrolan bertopik Luhan yang didengarkan Haein. Ketika ia tanpa sengaja melirik Sehun, laki-laki itu terlihat begitu… Entahlah. Haein merasa ada yang aneh saat melihat Sehun yang seperti tadi.

Haein terdiam melihatnya. Ia berhenti melangkah untuk masuk lebih jauh di ruang perawatan milik Luhan. Bibirnya terlipat ke dalam sejenak, lalu menarik napas dalam. Melihat Sehun yang sedang tertawa bersama perempuan yang pasti bernama Luhan itu, hal aneh yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya terasa makin besar. Perempuan yang duduk di ranjang dan membiarkan Sehun mengajak puncak rambutnya dengan gemas itu membuat getaran nyeri di dada Haein terasa begitu sakit.

Cemburu kah?

"Hei, Haein."

Haein tersadar. Ia mengerjap dan memandang teman-temannya beserta Luhan yang menatapnya yang berada diambang pintu. Haein berdeham, lalu berjalan dengan canggung menghampiri Baekhyun yang sebelumnya menyadarkannya dari lamunan singkat. Baekhyun tersenyum pada Haein. Ia mengajak Haein untuk mendekat pada Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan, lalu memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"Ada yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu, Luhan." kata Baekhyun pada Luhan. Ia beralih kemudian. "Luhan, ini Haein. Dan Haein, ini Luhan." ujarnya.

"Haein."

"Luhan."

Dan Haein mulai mengerti mengapa Sehun bisa secerah itu ketika Luhan lah yang menjadi topik pembicaraan. Karena perempuan ini begitu manis, begitu cantik, dan begitu… _Perfect_.

Haein merasa menciut mengenal Luhan.

.

.

.

"Kalian berteman 'kan?"

Sehun mengerutkan kening, lalu melirik Luhan yang mengunyah potongan apel yang dia kupas sambil memainkan rubik dikedua tangannya. Sehun melahap potongan apel yang baru saja dia kupas, lalu bertanya, "Siapa?"

"Kau dan Haein." jawab Luhan dengan mata yang fokus pada rubiknya. "Kalian terlihat canggung."

"Aku baru beberapa kali bertemu dengannya. Wajar kalau canggung."

"Oh. Aku kira kalian sudah berteman lama."

Sehun makin mengerutkan kening. Astaga, kenapa dia jadi ikutan pelupa kalau Luhan sedang hilang ingatan? Inginnya Sehun menyahut, namun melihat keadaan Luhan yang sekarang, Sehun mengurungkan niat. Sehun meletakkan apel yang tinggal satu per tiga bagian itu ke piring beserta pisau buahnya, dan mulai memperhatikan Luhan. Cantiknya perempuan ini kalau sedang mencebikkan bibir bawah karena kesal dengan rubik.

"Luhan,"

"Ya?" sahut Luhan sambil beralih pada Sehun. Luhan mengerjap. Entah mengapa pipinya memanas karena menyadari tatapan Sehun untuknya. Mata laki-laki itu terlihat begitu tulus, menatapnya lembut‚ dan membuat Luhan hampir meleleh.

Astaga, jantungnya!

"Kau tahu? Dulu, tiap aku berteman dengan perempuan lain, kau selalu bertanya ini-itu tentangnya padaku." cerita Sehun dan membuat Luhan meringis kecil. Rasanya ada yang menggelitik perut Luhan sampai Luhan harus menahan rasa geli itu didepan Sehun. "Kau tak bertanya ini-itu tentang Haein padaku?"

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alis, dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada rubik kembali. Luhan hanya tak ingin Sehun tahu bahwa ia sedang menghindari tatapan mata laki-laki itu.

"Memangnya dulu aku bertanya apa tentang teman-teman perempuanmu?"

Sehun mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat, ia terdiam sebentar. "Tentang―"

"Sejak kapan kau berteman dengannya?" tanya Luhan refleks. Ia mengerjap, lalu menatap Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tawa tertahan. "Apa? Aku hanya menebak saja." kata Luhan serak. Sehun tartawa karenanya.

"Tebakanmu yang lain apa?" tanya Sehun menghentikan tawa.

"Memangnya tebakanku tadi benar?"

"Itu salah satunya."

Luhan kembali memainkan rubik untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipi. Begitu menyelesaikan rubiknya tidak lama kemudian, Luhan tersenyum senang. Ia meletakkan rubik di nakas dan kembali pada Sehun yang ternyata masih memperhatikannya. Luhan mendesis, cemberut. Kenapa ada rasa sebal saat sadar kalau Sehun terus memperhatikannya sedari tadi?

"Berhentilah memperhatikanku." Luhan berujar.

Sehun mendesis. Ia menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi‚ melipat kedua lengan didada‚ lalu berujar‚ "Oiya. Aku lupa kau tidak suka diperhatikan."

Luhan terdiam lagi. Sudah beberapa kali ini Sehun mengatakan hal yang menyinggung keadaannya sekarang. Luhan pusing‚ sungguh. Baru kali ini ia merasa menyesal setiap Sehun berkata demikian―tentang hilang ingatannya dan tentang masa lalu mereka.

Sebenarnya‚ Luhan penasaran‚ memangnya ada apa tentang masa lalu mereka sampai-sampai Sehun mengungkitnya berkali-kali seperti ini?

"Habiskan apelmu."

Suara Sehun menarik kesadaran Luhan dan membuat perempuan itu mengerjap kecil. Luhan menatap Sehun yang bangkit dari duduknya‚ lalu bertanya‚ "Mau kemana?" pada Sehun yang meraih tas di nakas.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Kemana?" tanya Luhan menuntut. Sehun tak menjawab dan hal itu membuat Luhan merengut sebal. "Sehun‚ aku bertanya padamu."

"Aku keluar dulu‚ Luhan."

"Iya‚ kemana?" tanya Luhan lagi dengan nada suara yang lebih lembut. Ketika Sehun menatapnya dengan jengah‚ rengutan itu menghilang. Terganti dengan ekspresi lain yang menunjukkan bahwa ia jengkel karena Sehun lagi-lagi menjawab hal yang sama.

"Apakah kau ingin bertemu dengan Haein?"

Kepala Sehun mundur karena tidak mengerti. "Kau berpikiran seperti itu?" tanyanya pada Luhan. Sehun mendengus geli. "Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Kau tidak suka?"

Luhan mengerutkan hidung karena bagian itu terasa begitu geli secara tiba-tiba. Ia bertanya hal lain dengan suara serak. "Kau menyukainya‚ ya?"

Lantas Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Suaranya begitu menjengkelkan ditelinga Luhan dan Luhan ingin segera memukul Sehun untuk menghentikannya. Luhan hanya cemberut. Ketika Sehun mendekat dan mengusak puncak kepalanya lagi dengan gemas‚ Luhan merasa seluruh tubuhnya kegelian. Dan tiba-tiba pening dikepala.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyukai perempuan lain selain perempuan yang sedang aku perjuangkan‚ Luhan. Dan kau tahu sendiri kalau aku bukanlah orang yang mudah sekali berpaling dari hal-hal yang membuatku bahagia."

 _Dan orang itu adalah kau‚ Luhan._

Luhan bergeming. Bayangan salju yang turun‚ tangisan seorang anak perempuan‚ dan tatapan seorang anak laki-laki terlintas dipikirannya‚ membuat kepalanya makin pening. Luhan menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit itu. Namun kerutan dikening beserta ringisannya membuat Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan kesakitan. Usakan gemas di puncak kepala itu berubah menjadi usapan lembut di kening karena Luhan mulai memijat keningnya dengan pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun cemas.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Aku baik." jawabnya pelan. Ia mendesis lirih ketika bayangan-bayangan lain terus berputar dipikirannya.

"Istirahatlah." kata Sehun dengan nada yang masih sama. Ia menuntun Luhan untuk berbaring di ranjangnya dan berpesan‚ "Kau tidur saja‚ oke? Aku harus pergi sekarang. Nanti malam aku kesini lagi."

Luhan hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Matanya terpejam erat untuk menahan rasa sakit dikepala tanpa tahu bagaimana Sehun menatapnya ketika laki-laki itu pergi sebelum keluar dari ruang perawatan itu.

.

.

.

" _Sehun‚ sudahlah jangan menangis. Ayah nanti sedih kalau kau menangis."_

"Eonnie _‚ Sehun kenapa?"_

 _Perempuan berusia lima belas tahun itu menunduk‚ memandangi anak perempuan manis yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar polos yang menggemaskan. Sehyun‚ si perempuan lima belas tahun itu‚ berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan diri dengan Luhan yang mengajaknya bicara._

" _Sehun mengurung diri di kamar seharian ini." jawabnya lembut. Ia tersenyum pada Luhan. "Bisakah kau membantu_ eonnie _untuk membujuk Sehun keluar?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk semangat. "Ya!" jawabnya. Ia mengetuk pintu kayu didepannya seraya berteriak‚ "_ Ya _! Sehun! Ayo bermain keluar! Jangan mengurung diri di kamar! Diluar salju sedang turun. Kita bisa bermain lempar bola salju."_

" _Pergilah!"_

 _Luhan cemberut mendengar suara Sehun dari balik pintu itu. Tanpa memikirkan resiko apapun‚ Luhan mendobrak pintu kayu tersebut dengan tubuhnya‚ membuat Sehyun panik karena tubuh Luhan yang kecil tidak akan bisa mendobrak pintu kayu itu. Sehyun menarik Luhan untuk menjauh‚ dan berkata‚ "Hei‚ jangan lakukan itu. Kenapa kau melakukannya?"_

" _Sehun menyebalkan! Padahal aku hanya ingin mengajaknya keluar dan bermain. Tapi Sehun mengusirku. Sehun jahat huaaaa…" Luhan menangis keras. Sehyun makin pening karena ulah dua anak manusia berumur delapan tahun ini._

" _Ada apa ini?" tanya Song Jung Ha yang tiba-tiba datang karena mendengar suara gaduh._

" _Luhan menangis karena Sehun tidak ingin keluar kamar‚ bu." jawab Sehyun._

 _Song Jung Ha berkacak pinggang. "_ Ya _! Sehun! Jangan seperti itu pada Luhan!"_

 _Suara kunci dan terbukanya pintu membuat Luhan berhenti menangis sedikit demi sedikit. Luhan melirik pintu yang terbuka tersebut‚ dan menemukan Sehun yang mengintipnya dari dalam kamar. Luhan sesenggukan ketika Sehun benar-benar keluar dari kamar dan menghampirinya. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan ibunya dan Sehyun yang menatapnya jengkel karena telah membuat Luhan menangis tentunya._

" _Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan._

" _Kau jahat." Luhan menjawab jujur dan polos. Dan itu membuat Sehun berdecak jengkel. Ia menarik Luhan dari Sehyun untuk keluar dari rumah. Merasa tak perduli lagi dengan suhu udara luar yang begitu dingin dan pakaian mereka yang tidak terlalu tebal._

" _Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"_

" _Supaya kau kedinginan dan pulang. Aku tidak ingin kau menggangguku hari ini."_

 _Luhan merengut dan menangis keras lagi. Sehun panik. Segera Sehun menenangkannya dengan desisan ribut hingga Luhan kembali menatapnya dengan mata berair._

" _Astaga‚ Luhan. Kenapa kau begitu cengeng? Dengar‚ ya. Aku masih sedih karena ayahku meninggal. Aku tidak bisa melupakan hari itu karena ayah adalah kebahagiaanku. Aku tidak bisa melupakan kebahagiaanku dengan mudah‚ Luhan. Jadi berhentilah menangis. Masuk‚ minum cokelat panas buatan ibu‚ dan setelah itu pulang‚ oke?"_

.

.

.

Baru saja Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah sakit. Luhan yang tadi dilihatnya sedang tertidur pulas‚ dan Kyungsoo tak ingin mengganggu tidurnya perempuan itu. Lagipula disana sudah ada Kim Jung Ah. Jadi Kyungsoo tidak perlu menunggu Luhan bangun untuk mengajaknya bicara. Kyungsoo hanya menitipkan salamnya untuk Luhan pada Kim Jung Ah dan pamit dengan alasan ingin istirahat di rumah.

Siang ini‚ sinar matahari tidak semenyengat biasanya. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota yang beruntung tidak seramai biasanya juga. Awalnya hanya iseng‚ namun akhirnya berniat jalan-jalan juga.

Kalau niatnya jalan-jalan dan bertemu Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu toko? Niatnya langsung buyar entah kemana.

Jongin keluar sendirian dari toko dan membuat Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah. Kyungsoo menahan napas‚ tanpa sadar mencengkeram erat selempang tasnya ketika melihat Jongin hendak menyeberang jalan. Kyungsoo serasa dipaku bayangannya sendiri. Ia tak bisa bergerak untuk bersembunyi atau segera kabur dari sana. Bahkan ketika Jongin menyadari keberadaannya dan menghampirinya dengan penuh senyuman‚ Kyungsoo masih belum bisa bergerak. Hanya matanya yang mengikuti pergerakan Jongin yang kini sudah berada didepannya.

"Hai." Jongin melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerjap. Serasa seluruh nyawanya kembali ke raga. "Ya. Hai." balas Kyungsoo canggung.

"Mau pulang?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. "Memangnya habis dari mana?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar. "Menjenguk Luhan." Kyungsoo melirik Jongin setelah menjawab demikian untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi laki-laki itu. Jongin terlihat diam untuk beberapa detik sebelum mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Kyungsoo yang sok tahu atau menebak saja‚ Jongin pasti sedang memikirkan bagaimana kabar Luhan.

"Oiya. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Tuh. Tebakan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak meleset.

"Luhan sudah sadar." Kyungsoo menjawab seadanya‚ dan berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja didepan Jongin.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alis‚ tertarik sepertinya. Kyungsoo yang menebak lagi kalau Jongin akan menanyakan hal yang lebih detail tentang Luhan‚ kini harus menelan bulat-bulat kenyataan yang lain. Jongin terlihat biasa saja. Bahkan‚ laki-laki itu hanya menanggapi‚ "Oh‚" dengan singkat.

Jadi‚ sebesar inikah keperdulian seorang Jongin yang ia tahu masih mengharapkan Luhan? Bukankah waktu Luhan pingsan disekolah‚ Jongin begitu khawatir?

Hendak Kyungsoo bersuara lagi. Tetapi suara itu tertahan diujung lidah. Suara seorang perempuan yang memanggil namanya dari belakang membuat Kyungsoo berbalik badan. Sosok perempuan manis yang baru-baru ini ia kenal lewat Baekhyun itu tersenyum begitu cerah ketika menyapanya. Haein‚ perempuan manis itu‚ secara tidak sadar membuat Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum.

"Siapa?" tanya Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo beralih.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Temanku." jawabnya.

Jongin menanggapi singkat‚ lagi. Dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak perduli. Yang ia perdulikan sekarang hanyalah ia harus pergi dari Jongin sebelum benteng pertahanannya runtuh. Maka Kyungsoo pamit dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jongin‚ Kyungsoo pergi menghampiri Haein yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"Hai." Haein menyapa dengan senyuman cerah. "Tadi itu siapa?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Temanku."

"Hanya teman?" tanya Haein lagi. Kali ini sembari melirik sosok Jongin yang mulai menyeberangi jalan. "Kau yakin?"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terbahak‚ membuat Haein mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Tawa yang terdengar menyenangkan itu sedikit demi sedikit mereda. Bukan karena lelah atau pipinya yang kaku akibat tertawa. Karena Kyungsoo melihatnya lagi. Melihatnya bersama perempuan lain lagi.

Laki-laki itu terlihat begitu tampan saat tersenyum. Senyuman yang diakibatkan usapan halus tangannya dipuncak kepala seorang perempuan lain itu membuat Kyungsoo sakit. Kenapa juga dia harus melihat itu disaat benteng pertahanannya belum sekuat yang ia kira? Kenapa pula Jongin tersenyum dengan senyum yang didambakan Kyungsoo dulu pada seorang perempuan lain yang Kyungsoo kenal siapa dia?

Kyungsoo terdiam. Memang setelah pergi tadi‚ Kyungsoo tak akan perduli dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin nanti. Namun entah mengapa‚ keperdulian yang pernah ada itu kembali lagi. Akhir-akhir ini‚ mungkin karena lebih sering bertemu dengan Jongin yang―sialnya― satu fakultas dengannya‚ benteng pertahanan itu diserang Jongin secara diam-diam. Jongin membuat benteng itu keropos‚ lalu membiarkannya rubuh ketika ia sudah bersama perempuan lain.

"Kyungsoo‚ hei." Haein menginterupsi sembari menepuk bahu Kyungsoo pelan.

Kyungsoo berjengit kecil‚ serasa seluruh nyawanya kembali. Ia melirik Haein yang menatapnya bingung‚ dan kembali lagi melirik tempat dimana ia melihat Jongin tadi. Laki-laki itu sudah menghilang dibalik kerumunan orang-orang diseberang sana. Menghilang bersama perempuan lain.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Haein bertanya dengan cemas karena melihat genangan di pelupuk mata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Ya. Aku baik."

 _Aku takyakin soal itu._

.

.

.

 _Aku tadi kesini tetapi kau masih tidur. Jadi aku memilih pulang dan tak ingin mengganggu tidurmu. Semoga setelah kau bangun‚ kau menyadari adanya surat ini. Kau suka bunga Lili nya?_

 _ **Peterpan**_

Luhan mengerutkan kening‚ lalu menggumamkan nama Peterpan berkali-kali. _Peterpan? Siapa dia?_ Luhan bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam diam. Selama ia berada di rumah sakit‚ kertas biru laut itu sudah dua kali ini datang dan membuatnya penasaran siapa sebenarnya pengirim kertas tersebut. Kertas biru laut itu selalu datang dengan tiga tangkai bunga Lili putih yang cantik. Lusa lalu‚ kertas biru laut pertamanya datang bersama bunga Lili yang kini melayu di nakas. Dan kini‚ Luhan dikirimi lagi dua benda yang ia tak tahu darimana asalnya.

Luhan melipat kertas biru laut itu dan meletakkannya di nakas bersama bunga Lili putih yang baru dan bunga yang lain. Luhan menurunkan salah satu kakinya dan membiarkan kakinya yang lain‚ kaki yang diberi gips itu‚ berada di atas ranjang. Butuh beberapa hari lagi untuknya pulang. Dan entah mengapa‚ meskipun belum tahu bagaimana suasana rumah dan kamarnya‚ Luhan begitu rindu.

Tentu. Dia sedang hilang ingatan.

Pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Sehyun yang masuk membuat Luhan tersenyum padanya. Sehyun mendekat dengan nampan berisi makanan untuk Luhan. Ia memberikan nampan itu pada Luhan dan bertanya‚ "Mau kemana?"

"Kakiku pegal kalau diluruskan terus." jawab Luhan cemberut. Ia menaikkan kakinya lagi dan membiarkan Sehyun menata meja diatas ranjangnya untuk makan.

"Kau tahu tidak kalau Sehun tadi kesini?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku baru saja bangun."

"Oh. Mungkin dia pulang."

Luhan menggidikkan bahu sekilas. "Mungkin." sahutnya pelan. Kemudian ia memakan makanan rumah sakit yang membosankan sementara telinganya mendengarkan Sehyun yang bercerita tentang Luhan dimasa lalu.

.

.

.

"Jangan lupa minta tolong pada paman Lee kalau kau kesulitan membawanya."

Haein mengangguk. "Ya." jawabnya pelan. Ia memakai sepatunya kemudian pamit. "Aku pergi!"

Haein berjalan sendiri dengan pelan. Matanya memandang kosong ke depan. Haein melamun. Melamunkan kejadian hari ini yang entah mengapa selalu berputar tidak jelas diotaknya. Mengganggu aktivitasnya dan bahkan sempat membuat ibunya marah karena pikiran tersebut. Jujur‚ Haein pusing. Sebenarnya kenapa dia ini?

Hanya karena Sehun dan Luhan?

Haein masih ingat. Pada senyuman Sehun untuk Luhan‚ pada tawa Sehun karena Luhan‚ dan pada tatapan Sehun untuk Luhan yang tersenyum. Memang Haein baru mengenal mereka dan tak tahu apa-apa tentang kehidupan mereka. Tetapi ketika melihat mereka bersama‚ Haein seolah tahu‚ bahwa mereka punya hubungan yang kuat.

Hubungan itu… Bisakah Haein menorobos masuk?

Haein menggeleng keras atas pikiran jahatnya barusan. Gelengan itu membuat tubuhnya oleng dan menabrak lengan seseorang. Haein terasadar. Ia menyeimbangkan diri dan meminta maaf pada seorang pria bertubuh tambun yang ditabraknya. Haein berjalan lagi dengan menunduk‚ menyembunyikan rona merah diwajah karena malu. Ulahnya tadi ditonton banyak orang yang tidak sengaja melihat kejadian tadi.

"Hati-hati kalau berjalan‚ Haein."

Haein meloncat kecil. Sialan‚ dia terkejut lagi. Kemana saja nyawanya hari ini sampai ketika mendengar suara seseorang saja dia bisa tekejut?

Haein menoleh ke sumber suara dan makin terkejut lagi. Astaga‚ orang yang ada dipikirannya kini berada didepannya. Iya‚ Sehun bersuara dan membuatnya terkejut. Haein gelagapan sendiri melihatnya yang kini tertawa karena reaksinya barusan.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sehun setelah meredakan tawa.

Haein meringis‚ menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal. "Eum…. Ke toko didepan sana." jawabnya serak.

Sehun terkekeh. Bahkan ketika menjawab‚ Haein yang menggerak-gerakkan kakinya hampir terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. Dari awal bertemu sampai sekarang‚ perempuan ini masih tetap menggemaskan tingkah lakunya. Hal itu dapat menghibur dirinya yang kecewa sebab tadi tak bisa bertemu Luhan karena Luhan masih tertidur ketika dia datang‚ meskipun sedikit.

"Kau… Baru pulang dari kampus?" tanya Haein balik.

"Baru dari rumah sakit." Sehun membenarkan.

Haein mengangguk-angguk. Tanpa dijelaskan lagi pun‚ Haein sudah tahu kenapa Sehun ke rumah sakit. Pasti untuk Luhan.

"Mau kutemani ke toko sana?" tawar Sehun.

"Eh‚ tidak perlu." Haein mengibas-ibaskan tangan diudara. "Aku bisa sendiri kesana."

"Kau nanti menabrak orang lagi."

Haein tertawa sumbang. "Tidak akan." katanya. Kemudian ia menyipitkan mata saat melihat Sehun yang melipat lengan didepan dada sembari menatapnya. "Kau mencoba membujukku‚ ya?"

"Bisa iya‚ bisa juga tidak." Sehun menjawab sembari terkekeh. "Kalau kau tidak ingin ditemani‚ ya sudah‚ aku tidak akan memaksa."

"Boleh." kata Haein dengan senyuman. "Kau boleh menemaniku."

Alis Sehun terangkat samar. "Baiklah." gumamnya. Ia mendekati Haein dan melangkah bersama di sepanjang perjalanan menuju tujuan Haein.

Lagi-lagi hening. Haein benar-benar tak tahu harus mengajak Sehun berbicara apa. Ia memang tak akan merasa canggung bila bersama Sehun. Entah mengapa‚ Haein juga tidak tahu. Tetapi diwaktu-waktu yang tidak tepat seperti sekarang‚ Haein merasa begitu jauh dari Sehun. Sebab sebelumnya Haein memikirkan Sehun. Lalu tiba-tiba Sehun berada disekitarnya.

Sehun ini makhluk apa‚ sih? Kenapa bisa saja berada disekitarnya tiap kali Haein memikirkannya? Atau hanya kebetulan saja karena Sehun yang sering ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk dan menjaga Luhan sementara rumah Haein sendiri berada dekat dengan rumah sakit?

Ah‚ ya. Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

Haein menghela napas pelan‚ merasa gagal untuk berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa tentang Sehun dan Luhan. Ia ingin bertanya pada Sehun yang berada disebelahnya saat ini. Tapi siapa dia ini? Ia saja baru mengenal Luhan tidak lebih dari dua puluh empat jam lamanya‚ juga tidak genap dua bulan ia mengenal Sehun. Haein menghela napas kedua. Kebiasaan sekali kalau sedang banyak pikiran. Haein akan menghela napas berkali-kali sampai ia merasa tenang sendiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun yang menyadari kegelisahan Haein dari sudut matanya.

Haein mendongak‚ lalu menggeleng kecil. "Tidak ada apa-apa." jawabnya pelan.

"Kau banyak pikiran‚ ya?"

Haein berhenti melangkah‚ membuat Sehun juga berhenti melangkah. Haein menatap Sehun lalu berkata‚ "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." dengan jujur.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis tertarik. "Tanyakan saja."

 _Kau itu siapanya Luhan?_

"Luhan itu sakit apa?"

Kening Sehun berkerut mendengar pertanyaan aneh itu. Dilihatnya Haein yang terlihat sedang tidak ingin ditatap dan diperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Kemudian Sehun menjawab‚ "Kakinya patah karena kecelakaan."

 _Kalian ini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih atau bagaimana?_

"Keadaan Luhan baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ya‚ baik." Sehun mengangguk-angguk kecil ketika menjawab. "Kau memikirkan Luhan‚ ya?"

 _Tidak. Aku memikirkanmu._

"Ya." Haein meringis kecil. Dadanya sakit menjawab demikian. "Soalnya tadi aku melihat kau begitu perhatian pada Luhan. Pasti sakitnya Luhan parah sekali. Baekhyun bilang‚ kalian sudah berteman sejak lama. Apa aku benar?" tanyanya tenang. Ia melirik Sehun dan laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Haein menggigit bibir bawahnya kecil. Ia berkata lagi‚ "Pasti kau sangat menyayanginya." dengan suara pelan. Dalam hati rasa getir terasa begitu kental terasa menyakitinya.

Sehun menerawang‚ menghela napas pelan. Dipikirnya Sehun ini pasti sedang ada masalah dengan Luhan. Tapi kalau sedang ada masalah‚ kenapa Sehun bisa begitu perhatian pada Luhan yang menerima saja pagi tadi?

"Aku menyayanginya."

Haein menatap sepatunya sejenak. Ia menyematkan senyum ketika mendongak dan melihat Sehun didepannya. "Ah‚ aku dapat melihat rasa sayangmu padanya." katanya dan kembali mengambil langkah meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam.

 _Sakitnya. Astaga…_

Haein mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat untuk menahan rasa sakit yang membeludak keluar entah mengapa. Rasa-rasanya Haein tak pernah merasa seperti ini dan hanya pada Sehun lah ia merasakannya. Haein mempercepat langkah tanpa perduli dengan Sehun. Ia tak perduli Sehun menyusulnya atau tidak. Yang ia perdulikan adalah perasaannya.

Perasaan yang sudah lama tak diinginkan Haein kini datang lagi. Bukan pada laki-laki yang sama‚ tetapi pada laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun yang baru saja dikenalnya itu.

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja pulang setelah hampir dua minggu dirawat di rumah sakit yang membosankan. Kini‚ setelah diantar Sehyun serta Kim Jung Ah tanpa adanya Sehun―yang entah kemana perginya laki-laki itu‚ Luhan tidak perduli―‚ Luhan masuk ke sebuah ruangan bernuansa biru laut. Kata Kim Jung Ah‚ ruangan ini adalah kamarnya. Dan Luhan langsung jatuh cinta pada kamar ini.

Kamar ini cukup luas untuknya. Ketika membuka pintu‚ yang pertama kali terlihat adalah ada meja belajar yang disebelahnya ada rak buku yang hampir penuh. Luhan tak menyangka jika dimasa lalu ia begitu suka dengan buku sampai segitu banyaknya buku yang menjadi koleksinya. Disebelah rak buku itu‚ ada jendela dengan tirai putih. Ada meja kecil beserta vas bunga berisi bunga yang sudah layu disebelahnya. Lalu disisi lain ada lemari berisi pakaian-pakaiannya. Disisi yang lain lagi ada tempat tidurnya beserta meja kecil disebelahnya dengan lampu tidur berbentuk Doraemon. Ada tulisan tangan yang bisa ia tebak kalau itu tulisan tangannya sendiri pada belakang kepala si Doraemon yang terlihat sedikit oleh mata Luhan.

 _Hadiah dari Sehun. 20 April'09_

Luhan mengerjap. Ia mendekati Doraemon itu dan mengusap permukaannya. Astaga‚ apakah lampu tidur ini masih berfungsi setelah tujuh tahun lamanya berada di kamar ini?

Iseng‚ Luhan menekan tombol untuk menyalakan lampu dari kepala si Doraemon. Terangnya lampu itu ketika menyala yang membuat Luhan tanpa sadar tersenyum. Benda ini masih berfungsi dengan baik. Mungkin dulu ia rajin mengganti baterainya ketika lampu itu mulai redup.

Luhan beralih lagi‚ memandang kamar yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta ini. Meja belajarnya penuh dengan buku pelajaran semasa SMA. Bibi Kim bilang kalau ia sudah lulus dengan nilai memuaskan. Laci-laci kecil di meja belajarnya‚ Luhan lihati. Ada beberapa kertas yang tak lagi diperlukan berada di dalam salah satu laci yang kecil. Sedangkan laci yang besar berisi dua kotak berukuran sedang yang masing-masing berwarna merah dan biru laut. Luhan mengambil salah satunya‚ kotak berwarna merahlah yang menarik perhatiannya karena terdapat pita merah muda yang lucu.

Isinya‚ ada beberapa lembar foto beserta sebuah _notes_ kecil bersampul Mickey Mouse dan Minnie Mouse yang sedang berpelukan didepan istana Disneyland. Luhan mengamati foto-foto itu dan tersenyum sendiri. Disana ada gambaran dirinya yang masih kecil bersama anak laki-laki yang ia tebak sebagai Sehun. Sementara dirinya tersenyum difoto itu‚ Sehun selalu menunjukkan wajah tidak perduli yang menggemaskan untuk anak seusianya. Luhan tertawa melihat wajah Sehun. Menggemaskan sekali.

Tapi… Ada hal yang mengganjal di hati ketika melihat satu per satu foto itu. Luhan membalik lembarannya‚ dan terlihatlah lembaran tanpa gambar yang berisi tulisan manisnya dulu.

 _Aku dan Sehun :)_

 _Sehun bilang aku jelek. Tapi katanya aku juga cantik kalau sedang bersamanya._

Semua foto itu bertuliskan tentang Sehun. Luhan tak ingat apa saja yang terjadi saat itu. Hanya ada tulisan dimasa kecilnya yang kini bisa ia baca lagi. Beralih ke tulisan lain‚ pada tulisan dimasa remajanya―yang sepertinya ia tulis ketika ia sudah berada dimasa SMA―‚ Luhan membekap bibirnya sendiri. Kalimat itu membuat dadanya bergemuruh kecil‚ lamat-lamat terasa sakit. Matanya perih dan kemudian Luhan menangis dalam diam sendiri.

Kalimat itu berbunyi; _Sehun‚ dialah yang membuatku bertahan dalam hidup. Menerjang apapun demi dirinya. Aku senang melihatnya tersenyum. Sedih juga melihatnya menangis. Apa ini? Aku tak pernah merasakan hal yang begitu hebat seperti ini. Tapi yang pasti‚ aku menyayanginya. Selalu. Dia sahabatku._

Luhan mengerti mengapa. Mengapa Sehun beberapa kali mengait-ngaitkan masa lalu mereka saat mereka mengobrol. Mungkin ini salah satunya. Sebab dulu Luhan yang begitu dekat dengan Sehun‚ selalu menyayangi laki-laki itu‚ dan selalu merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sehun. Ikatan yang begitu kuat itulah yang mungkin membuat hatinya begitu sakit pada keadaan tertentu ketika dirinya bersama Sehun. Mungkin itu alasannya. Atau mungkin masih ada alasan yang lain lagi.

Masih dengan menangis‚ Luhan mengambil lembaran foto yang baru saja dia baca itu dan melihat gambarannya. Disana ada _collapse_ dirinya dan Sehun. Gaya mereka bermacam-macam. Paling banyak adalah Sehun yang merangkul Luhan yang bergaya dengan senyuman. Lantas Luhan terpana melihat senyum laki-laki ini yang begitu menawan. Luhan melihat lagi pada _collapse_ yang lain. Pada _collapse_ yang menunjukkan dirinya sedang memeluk Sehun dan terlihat sangat nyaman. Luhan terenyuh. Sedekat inikah dirinya dengan Sehun?

"Luhan‚"

Segera Luhan menghapus sisa air mata dipipi setelah mendengar suara Kim Jung Ah yang memanggil namanya dari luar sana. Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Kim Jung Ah mendekatinya dengan bunga Lili ditangan. Kening Luhan berkerut melihat bunga Lili itu.

"Ada kiriman untukmu." kata Kim Jung Ah lembut. Ia memberikan tiga tangkai bunga Lili itu dan berjalan lagi menjauhi Luhan. Pada vas di meja dekat jendela kamar Luhan. Ia mengambil tiga tangkai bunga Lili yang layu‚ dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Luhan yang memperhatikan‚ hanya diam meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya tentang bunga Lili itu.

"Dari siapa?" Luhan bertanya lain. Mungkin Kim Jung Ah tahu siapa itu Peterpan. Luhan sempat melihat kertas biru laut yang dihafalnya berasal dari Peterpan didalam plastik pembungkus bunga Lili tadi.

Kim Jung Ah hanya tersenyum. "Bibi tidak tahu." jawabnya berkilah. "Ada Sehun itu dibawah sana. Kau mau melihatnya?"

 _Ya._

"Tidak." Luhan tersenyum kecil ketika menjawab. "Aku capek. Mau tidur." kilahnya enteng.

"Oh. Baiklah." Kim Jung Ah mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Beristirahatlah. Aku akan memberitahu Sehun kalau begitu."

Kalimat Luhan tersendat dan terhenti diujung lidah melihat pintu kamarnya ditutup Kim Jung Ah dari luar. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya tentang Peterpan yang sebelumnya belum tersampaikan.

Luhan menghela napas kecil. Ia menggerakkan kursi rodanya mendekati jendela secara refleks. Luhan menilik ke luar jendela. Pada Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari rumah ini di bawah sana. Laki-laki itu begitu tampan dengan celana _jeans_ dan kaos putih bertuliskan 'Pizza' yang dibalut kemeja biru polos. Setelah keluar dari rumah ini‚ Sehun berjalan lagi. Luhan terus memperhatikan dari kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Kemudian sosok Sehun menghilang dari jarak pandangnya tidak berapa lama.

Luhan menunduk‚ memandangi tiga tangkai bunga Lili yang berada dipangkuannya tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba saja Luhan tersentak kecil. Baru saja ia sadar.

Sehun kah yang mengiriminya bunga ini?

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

Ohoh.. Pada ngamuk ya setelah tahu Luhan sadar dalam keadaan amnesia wkwk :3 maaf yaa.. Aku hanya ngikutin alur diotakku saja koo :3

Eh maaf ya kalo dichapter ini _feel_ nya nggaterlalu kerasa. Soalnya aku buat chapter ini konsennya kebagi-bagi sama ff You're My Coffee II sama ff project HunHan birthday :''

 _Sorry for typo(s)_ :3 aku males ngecek lagi heheh.

Eee... Nggakerasa ya udah setahun aja akun ini dibuat :3 nggakerasa juga udah setahun aja aku bikin ff iseng-isengan. Haha.

Abaikan topik yang terakhir. _Review?_


	16. 15 Rasa: Sayang

Rasa… Aku ingin berkata tentang suatu hal yang selalu mengganjal dihati dan pikiranku.

Tahukah kau‚ Rasa? Mungkin sudah lama aku merajut hidup bersamanya. Tak lagi terhitung berapa langkah yang tercipta ketika aku bersamanya. Pun pada hirupan napas semenjak dia hadir dan menemaniku. Aku sering bersamanya‚ bahkan selalu. Akhir-akhir ini‚ setelah terbangun dari tidur panjang‚ aku memikirkannya. Memikirkan hidupku dan hidupnya dahulu‚ memikirkan beberapa momen menyenangkan bersamanya dahulu―yang akhirnya sedikit-sedikit aku ingat setelah mendapatkan pening luar biasa dikepala―‚ sampai membuatku pusing tujuh keliling.

Mereka bilang; "Kalian begitu dekat. Seperti amplop dan perangko‚ kertas dan lem‚ air dan arus‚ dan apapun yang bisa dikatakan dekat. Cocok sekali untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kau tak mencobanya‚ Lu?"

Eh‚ aku hampir tersedak ludahku sendiri.

Rasa…

Aku ingin bertanya. Kalau aku sedang berdekatan dengannya‚ dan merasakan betapa bergemuruhnya hatiku‚ merasakan betapa peningnya kepalaku karena darah selalu berdesir diotak dan menggelitik saraf-sarafku yang lain‚ merasakan mendidihnya wajahku dan merasa bertingkah macam anak kecil ketika bersamanya‚ itu namanya apa? Itu namanya rasa apa?

Lalu kalau dia berada begitu jauh dariku‚ melihatnya bersama perempuan lain‚ dan merasa jika ada seorang laki-laki lain berniat mendekatiku‚ akan ada gemuruh nyeri dihatiku. Kalau sudah begitu pasti aku tak tahan untuk menangis. Kalau rasa yang ini‚ rasa apa?

Rasa… Kutanyakan padamu. Tentang kedua rasa itu‚ apakah ada hubungannya dengan masa laluku? Atau hanya sebatas rasa yang mampir sebentar dan hilang begitu saja?

 **A Letter For Little Fairy**

 **15\. Rasa; Sayang**

"Tadi itu namanya apa?"

" _Lay up_."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk kecil. Di bangku bersama kedua tongkat _onemed_ nya‚ Luhan memperhatikan Chanyeol yang dengan baik hati menemaninya sore ini. Siang tadi‚ Baekhyun‚ Chanyeol‚ dan Kyungsoo datang ke rumah. Mereka meramaikan rumah dan menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Lalu menjelang sore‚ Luhan mengajak mereka ke taman komplek. Mereka bermain-main layaknya anak kecil dan akhirnya berakhir kelelahan di bangku yang dinaungi pohon besar yang entah namanya apa.

Kemudian‚ melihat lapangan basket‚ Chanyeol memilih untuk bermain sendiri. Sementara itu para perempuan yang bersamanya akan menonton. Mungkin karena bosan melihat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi bermain sendiri‚ Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengajak Sehun yang katanya sedang malas-malasan dirumah. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin sekali untuk pergi ke rumah Sehun ketika diajak kedua temannya itu. Hanya saja Luhan sedang _badmood_ karena lusa lalu ia melihat Sehun sedang bersama seorang perempuan yang ia kenal sebagai Haein.

Cemburu? Luhan tak tahu!

Basket. Entah mengapa‚ Luhan begitu suka melihat permainan bola itu. Sedari tadi Luhan bertanya tentang gerakan-gerakan yang diciptakan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol akan menjawab dengan sabar. Chanyeol maklum. Luhan sedang hilang ingatan dan tak ingat apapun tentang _hobby_ nya dimasa lalu ini.

" _A-yo‚ Bro!"_ Chanyeol menyapa tiba-tiba. Pada seorang laki-laki yang kemudian dengan mudah menangkap bola basket yang dioper oleh Chanyeol padanya.

Luhan melihat laki-laki bernama Sehun itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang menghampirinya masih dengan tertawa-tawa tentang hal yang tidak diketahui Luhan. Luhan tidak perduli. Perhatiannya beralih pada ponselnya kemudian.

"Hei‚ Luhan." suara Baekhyun membuat Luhan menatapnya sekilas. "Kau tak ingin melihat Sehun bermain?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku bosan melihatnya."

Kyungsoo tergelak dan tersedak tawanya sendiri. "Dulu kau berteman dengannya dari kecil dan kau tak pernah bosan bersamanya‚ Luhan. Sekarang setelah satu bulan kau sadar dan mengenalnya lagi‚ kau sudah bosan?" kata Kyungsoo.

"Aku rasa tidak hanya saraf ingatanmu saja yang terganggu‚ Luhan." Baekhyun menimpali. Ikut setuju dengan Kyungsoo.

"Terserah kalian saja." Luhan menyahut seraya cemberut. Membuat Baekhyun gemas hingga secara refleks mencubit sebelah pipi Luhan. Luhan memekik‚ sampai Chanyeol dan Sehun menghentikan permainan bola basket mereka karena pekikan Luhan.

"Apa? Ada apa?" Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan yang mengusap-usap pipinya masih dengan cemberut. Mata Luhan beralih dari Chanyeol dan tanpa sengaja terpaku pada Sehun yang menatapnya sejenak dan menghampirinya.

"Baekhyun mencubitku." adunya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkikik. Bukannya memarahi Baekhyun‚ laki-laki itu malah mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Membuat Luhan mendelik pada Chanyeol dengan jengkel‚ juga pada Baekhyun yang menjulurkan lidah padanya.

"Sakit?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Luhan mengerjap mendengar suara itu. Luhan benci situasi ini‚ ketika ia yang hanya mendengar suara Sehun‚ mampu merasa begitu bodoh dan tolol secara bersamaan. Macam orang idiot saja.

"Ada yang sakit?" suara Sehun kembali terdengar begitu lembut.

Luhan mengerutkan kening‚ melirik berbegai arah untuk menghindari siapa saja disini karena suara berisik teman-temannya yang mengganggu. Mereka berisik karena tentu Sehun begitu perhatian pada Luhan. Dan Luhan saja yang masih malu-malu menerima perhatian dari Sehun.

"Itu. Pipinya sakit." Kyungsoo menunjuk pipi Luhan yang memerah karena bekas cubitan dan rona malu itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Kemudian ia terkikik bersama Baekhyun yang terpingkal-pingkal di sebelah Luhan.

Luhan meremas ujung pakaiannya karena melihat tangan Sehun terulur dari ujung matanya. Jantung Luhan berdebar-debar menanti telapak tangan itu menyentuh kulit pipinya. Luhan melipat bibir‚ sejenak ia memejamkan mata. Namun ketika hendak membuka mata kembali‚ Luhan memekik keras. Bekas cubitan Baekhyun tadi ditambahi pula dengan cubitan super keras dari Sehun.

" _Ya_!" Luhan menampik tangan Sehun. Ia makin cemberut melihat Sehun tersenyum-senyum senang karena berhasil menggodanya.

"Apa? Kau marah padaku?" tanya Sehun jenaka.

"Tidak." Luhan menjawab singkat.

"Tentang Haein kan?"

Luhan pias sungguhan. Terdengarlah suara macam ombak di pantai dari ketiga temannya yang sebenarnya sangat tidak dibutuhkan disituasi ini.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa padaku?"

Luhan melirik Sehun yang berada didepannya saat ini. Sungguh Luhan ingin memukul wajah menawan laki-laki itu dengan salah satu tongkat _onemed_ nya agar Sehun tak bisa mempengaruhi segala jenis hasutan dari pikiran serta hati Luhan. Sialan‚ batin Luhan geram bercampur-campur rupanya.

"Aku tidak ingin bertanya apa-apa." sahut Luhan jengkel. Ia mewanti-wanti dirinya sendiri setelah ini agar tidak membalas segala kalimat Sehun sampai bara api di hatinya padam sendiri.

"Ya sudah."

Luhan mengerutkan kening. Ia melirik Sehun yang bangkit dari posisinya didepan Luhan dan berjalan menjauh. Diambilnya bola basket yang sempat menganggur itu dan dimainkannya sendirian. Luhan memandangnya‚ lalu jengkel sendiri. Aih‚ aih‚ makin sialan pula laki-laki itu‚ Luhan bersorak-sorai jengkel dalam hati.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo pulang. Disusul Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang juga pulang. Lalu yang diharapkan untuk pulang‚ sama sekali tidak ingin pulang. Malah Sehun dengan senang hati membuat Luhan betah dengan kejengkelannya pada laki-laki itu.

"Pikir saja sendiri." Luhan menyerah dalam perdebatan mereka tentang acara televisi. Sempat terlintas dibenaknya‚ apakah dahulu mereka sering mendebatkan suatu hal yang tak penting seperti sekarang ini?

Jawabannya iya. Hanya saja Luhan tak ingat.

Sehun terkekeh. Lagi-lagi aksinya yang mengusak puncak kepala Luhan dengan lembut membuat perempuan itu merona-rona macam kepiting rebus. Sehun gemas ketika menyadarinya.

"Luhan‚"

"Hm."

Sehun berdeham sebentar. Karena kejahilannya membuat Luhan jengkel‚ Sehun lupa caranya berbicara dengan serius kali ini. "Aku tahu ada hal yang ingin kau katakan padaku." katanya pelan.

Lantas Luhan menoleh pada Sehun yang menatapnya dengan serius. Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya samar. "Sok tahu." jawabnya setelah berdiam cukup lama.

"Aku yakin pasti ada."

"Tidak."

"Tidak salah‚ benar?"

Luhan berdecak. "Ya. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." ujarnya pada akhirnya. Mengaku kalah atas pertahanannya yang dapat dibaca dengan mudah oleh Sehun.

"Apa?" Sehun nampak begitu lembut ketika bertanya. Ditatapnya Luhan yang balas menatapnya. Perempuan itu terlihat ragu untuk bertanya‚ namun juga ingin bertanya dalam waktu bersamaan. Geli rasanya menelisik manik cokelat Luhan yang masih berbinar cerah seperti dulu itu. Sehun dapat melihat rasa sayang yang besar darinya. Namun Luhan sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Luhan menyayangi Sehun lebih dari yang Luhan tahu.

"Kau…" Luhan makin meragu. Namun tetap ia menyuarakan pikirannya. "…menyukai Haein?"

Tak ada tawa lagi seperti yang lalu. Luhan dapat melihat kilat yang tak bisa dia terjemahkan dimata Sehun. Lama Luhan menunggu‚ ia mulai bosan. Hendak ia bertanya lagi. Tetapi dengan tiba-tiba Sehun menangkup sebelah pipinya. Luhan mengerjap menatap Sehun.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sehun sayup. Luhan sama sekali tak menjawab‚ Sehun tersenyum. "Apa ada pertanyaan yang lain lagi?"

Luhan menggeleng. Ditepisnya dengan pelan tangan Sehun dari pipinya sebelum Luhan membuang wajah ke arah lain. Sehun tahu kalau Luhan sedang tidak ingin mendengar pertanyaan keduanya barusan.

"Haein itu teman yang baik. Serupa kau yang menjadi sahabat yang baik untukku." Sehun merasa lidahnya pahit ketika mengucapkan kalimat kedua. "Aku dekat dengannya dan kau jangan berpikiran lain."

Bukan itu jawaban yang Luhan mau.

Luhan menatap Sehun lagi. Entah mengapa‚ ia ingin sekali memeluk laki-laki ini sebagai pelampiasannya atas rasa kesal yang muncul sendiri secara tiba-tiba. Luhan mengurungkan niat‚ memendam keinginannya itu dalam diam. Luhan meraih tongkat _onemed_ nya dan berdiri dengan bantuan tongkat itu. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun‚ Luhan pergi. Sehun mengawasinya sampai perempuan itu menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

Sehun hanya ingin Luhan tahu sendiri‚ betapa mereka saling menyayangi―bahkan lebih dari itu― satu sama lain dimasa lalu. Setidaknya pada detik-detik terakhir sebelum Luhan pergi‚ mereka mengalami momen saling mencintai itu dan mengenangnya sepanjang hidup. Kecuali Luhan yang sedang hilang ingatan. Hanya Sehun yang masih ingat betul. Dan tak akan pernah dia lupa tentang malam kepergian Luhan waktu itu sampai ajalnya menjemput. Sebab saat itulah perasaannya terbalas. Sehun bersyukur karena cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

.

.

Malam yang sepi‚ senyap. Haein memandang langit malam yang muram dengan bulan pucat disana. Ibunya sudah tertidur‚ adiknya yang cerewet meringkuk dipelukan ibunya dan ikut tertidur. Hanya Haein yang masih terjaga pada pukul dua belas malam ini.

Entahlah. Percakapan antara dirinya dan Sehun sering berputar-putar tak jelas diotaknya. Haein sudah menata diri dan hati. Bahwa ia sanggup menerima segala kekalahannya dari Luhan. Namun ia tetap tidak akan menyerah. Sebab Sehun hanya mengetahui dirinya sebagai seorang teman yang tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya.

Sehun…

Laki-laki itu aneh. Haein pertama kali bertemu dengannya karena Sehun melamun di kedai ibunya dengan buku novel kesukaan Haein yang terbuka. Lalu kali kedua mereka bertemu karena Baekhyun‚ teman barunya di kampus saat itu‚ memperkenalkannya dengan Sehun. Sungguh dunia begitu sempit‚ pikir Haein saat itu. Lalu pertemuan berikutnya kebanyakan terjadi setelah Haein memikirkan Sehun. Sisanya terjadi saat mereka memiliki kelas yang sama atau pada ruang lingkup yang sama.

Terakhir kali mereka bertemu itu lusa lalu. Saat itu‚ Haein baru saja pulang dari rumah temannya semasa SMA. Lalu tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Sehun yang sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar kawasan itu. Mereka mengobrol sampai siang begitu terik. Lalu Haein berpamitan karena ingat Ibunya butuh bantuan dirinya dikedai. Haein menyimpan pertanyaannya tentang dimana tepatnya rumah Sehun. Tetapi Sehun sudah bilang kalau rumahnya berada disekitar kawasan itu. Lain kali ia harus bertanya soal rumah Sehun pada teman SMA nya. Siapa tahu temannya itu kenal dan dengan baik hati memberi tahu dimana rumah Sehun.

Lalu obrolan tentang Luhan yang diciptakan Baekhyun kemarin saat dirinya berada di kafetaria‚ tiba-tiba terlintas. Tanpa sengaja Baekhyun mengatakan‚ "…aku jadi ingat waktu itu Luhan dengan sedih cerita padaku tentang masa lalunya bersama mantan kekasihnya juga Se―eh‚ iya. Haein‚ tugasmu sudah selesai?"

Memang Haein ini teman yang baru saja mengenal siapa mereka. Tak mungkin juga ia mengurusi urusan Sehun dan Luhan dimasa lalu. Berhak apa ia meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin tahu?

Dilihatnya lagi langit yang sedang bermuram durja malam ini. Langit itu mencerminkan hatinya yang sekarang. Muram‚ berkabut‚ tak tahu sebenarnya harus melakukan apa diantara rasa sayangnya pada Sehun yang menyayangi Luhan.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ ‚ _noona_ yang kemarin itu namanya siapa?"

"Siapa?"

"Itu. Yang bersama _hyung_ di supermarket."

Jongin memundurkan kepala‚ mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Sore ini‚ entah mengapa Taeoh dengan semangat menghampirinya dan menanyakan tentang ' _noona_ di supermarket' waktu itu. Supermarket? Kapan‚ sih?

"Ih‚ _hyung_ pelupa sekali." Taeoh cemberut menepuk-nepuk paha Jongin dengan pelan. "Ayolah‚ antar aku kerumahnya. _Noona_ itu membuatku jatuh hati."

Jongin menggerakkan bibir mengejek. "Heh‚ umurmu itu baru empat tahun tapi sudah tahu hal macam itu. Siapa yang mengajari―" Jongin menghentikan diri. Kalau ia meneruskan‚ pasti Taeoh akan menunjuknya. Padahal‚ Jongin tidak pernah mengajarkan hal itu pada Taeoh.

"Ayolah. Antar aku bertemu dengannya." Taeoh mengedip-edipkan matanya manja. "Rumahnya kan dekat dengan rumah kita."

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin menyuarakan perempuan dipikirannya. Ia mengerjap ketika Taeoh mengangguk semangat mendengar nama perempuan itu disebut.

Aih‚ ini bocah. Remaja saja belum‚ kenapa sudah bisa jatuh hati begini‚ sih?

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi. Taeoh mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seakan ingin melepaskan kepalanya dari sana dengan anggukan. "Sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk ke rumah seseorang‚ Taeoh." kata Jongin kalem‚ berusaha untuk membujuk Taeoh. Sebab Jongin sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo di jalan waktu itu‚ Jongin selalu kepikiran tentangnya. Jongin sering melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang tak seceria waktu SMA dulu setelah mereka lulus. Memang mereka berada disatu fakultas yang sama. Mereka sering bertemu‚ benar. Dan sering pula Jongin melihat Kyungsoo melunturkan senyum atau tawanya saat tanpa sengaja melihatnya yang tidak sengaja pula memandang Kyungsoo. Bahkan saat mengobrol pun‚ Kyungsoo tak pernah memperlihatkan senyum manisnya seperti dulu lagi.

Sebenarnya‚ ada apa tentang perempuan itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa Jongin sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya ingin melihat Kyungsoo ceria dulu tanpanya. Karena Jongin memperkirakan bahwa dirinyalah yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo kehilangan senyum cerianya. Jongin berpikir‚ dan mengingat-ingat. Pernahkah ia membuat kesalahan pada Kyungsoo tanpa sadar?

"Ayolah‚ _hyung_ …" rengekan Taeoh membuat Jongin tersadar dari lamunan yang melarutkan dirinya. Jongin menunduk menatap Taeoh yang merajuk-rajuk. "Aku tidak akan membuat Kyungsoo _noona_ repot. Janji."

Jongin menghela napas. Kalau sudah begini‚ ia tak dapat menolak rengekan Taeoh. Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian‚ Taeoh yang bersorak senang‚ digandengnya untuk keluar dari rumah.

Sepanjang perjalanan‚ Taeoh terlihat begitu senang. Entah mengapa‚ bocah yang tiga bulan lagi mencapai usia lima tahun itu terlihat sangat senang main ke rumah Kyungsoo. Padahal mereka baru bertemu sekali. Saat tanpa sengaja Taeoh terpeleset karena berlari-lari di supermarket dan Kyungsoo lah yang menolong dan menenangkannya. Mungkin jatuh hati yang dimaksud Taeoh adalah hatinya terjatuh saat ia terpeleset dan Kyungsoo yang menemukannya‚ pikir Jongin _ngawur_.

"Ah‚ Kyungsoo _noona_!"

Jongin mengerjap. Ia memandang adik kecilnya yang melepaskan gandengan serta berlari menuju seorang perempuan bermata bulat yang baru saja membuka pintu gerbang. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang menoleh dan tersenyum lebar pada Taeoh yang menghampirinya. Taeoh memeluk Kyungsoo‚ sementara itu Kyungsoo membawa Taeoh ke dalam gendongannya.

"Hei. Kau kesini sendirian atau diantar seseorang?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Taeoh.

Dengan semangat‚ Taeoh menunjuk Jongin yang masih berdiri di tempatnya‚ seraya berujar‚ "Jongin _hyung_ yang mengantarku!"

Lantas senyum Kyungsoo luntur. Jongin sudah menebaknya diam-diam. Kyungsoo terdiam melihatnya mendekat.

"Hai‚" sapa Jongin ramah. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

Aih!

"Taeoh bilang ingin main ke rumahmu. Aku hanya mengantarnya saja." kata Jongin menjelaskan. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang diam saja menatapnya.

"Taeoh janji tidak akan merepotkan _noona_." ujar Taeoh dengan dua jari yang terangkat didepan wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kyungsoo‚" pandangan Kyungsoo beralih pada Jongin yang memanggil. "Bisakah ki―"

"Hei‚ Kim Jongin!"

Jongin refleks menghentikan kalimat yang sudah berada di ujung lidah. Jongin menoleh ke sumber suara‚ tepat di belakangnya. Terdapat seorang perempuan yang menghampirinya dengan kaki mengayuh sepeda cepat-cepat. Jongin melipat bibir ke dalam‚ lalu berbalik kembali pada Kyungsoo. Perempuan bermata bulat itu menatapnya penuh arti‚ Jongin tak paham itu artinya apa.

" _Ya_! Aku sudah ke rumahmu dan paman Kim bilang kau keluar bersama Taeoh. Dan―oh! Hai‚ Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada perempuan yang baru saja datang dengan sepedanya itu. "Hai‚ Krystal. Lama tak berjumpa denganmu."

Krystal‚ perempuan yang baru saja datang itu‚ meringis. "Ya. Lama juga tak berjumpa denganmu." balasnya. Ia beralih pada Jongin dan memukul lengannya. "Kau ini‚ ya. Sudah buat janji sendiri malah sekarang meninggalkanku duluan. Mana sepedamu?"

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti memukulku ketika bertemu?" protes Jongin. Ia mendorong dahi Krystal‚ berkata‚ "Sepedaku dirumah. Seharusnya kau menungguku saja dirumah daripada menyusulku kesini." lalu menjulurkan lidah. Jongin menghindari Krystal yang hendak memukul lengannya lagi dan berlari menuju rumahnya.

Krystal mendesis jengkel. " _Ya_!" teriaknya pada Jongin. Segera Krystal memutar arah sepedanya‚ lalu mulai mengayuh sepeda untuk menyusul Jongin. Sebelumnya‚ Krystal pamit pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memandangi mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo sakit hati. Jongin terlihat dekat sekali dengan Krystal. Lalu ketika dirinya melihat punggung Krystal‚ Kyungsoo teringat tentang perempuan yang ditemui Jongin setelah ia memisahkan diri dari Jongin waktu itu. Saat ia memilih untuk bersama Haein dan melihat Jongin sedang mengusap-usap puncak kepala seorang perempuan dengan lembut. Saat itu‚ perempuan yang sedang bersama Jongin sedang memunggunginya. Dan punggung perempuan waktu itu sama dengan punggung milik Krystal. Pasti Jongin bertemu dengan Krystal waktu itu. Tak disangka jika Krystal yang dulu kabarnya sangat menyukai Jongin sama seperti dirinya‚ kini memiliki nasib yang lebih beruntung. Krystal cantik‚ dan dia dapat dekat dengan Jongin.

Lalu dirinya?

Kyungsoo menghela napas melihat punggung Krystal menghilang dibalik belokan.

" _Noona_." suara Taeoh menginterupsi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sampai tersentak dan membuat Taeoh melompat kecil dalam gendongannya. "Ayo bermain bersama."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Ayo."

.

.

.

Sore itu‚ Luhan sedang berdiri sendiri didepan rumah. Punggungnya bersandar pada pagar rumah. Dilihatnya lagi jalan di timur itu‚ lalu dihela lagi napas yang sudah kesekian kali. Luhan mengeratkan pegangannya pada tongkat _onemed_. Luhan mulai melangkah pelan-pelan ke arah barat.

Sedari tadi‚ Luhan menunggu‚ dan jenuh. Seminggu lamanya ia tak bertemu‚ dan kini rasanya Luhan dililit rindu. Tapi… kenapa ia bisa merindu pada Sehun?

Luhan berhenti melangkah. Ada yang mengganjal hatinya ketika pikiran itu terlintas begitu saja.

Selama ini‚ sudah ada beberapa memori yang kembali diingat Luhan. Dan itu pula karena tidak sengaja memandangi barang-barang pemberian Sehun. Memang banyak hal yang dilakukan Luhan bersama Sehun dimasa lalu. Tetapi memori yang telah kembali itu sama sekali tak memberi jawaban atas pertanyaannya selama ini. Atas kenapa Sehun selalu dan selalu berbeda saat bersamanya.

Iya‚ Luhan sadar akan sikap Sehun. Awalnya‚ ia hanya mengabaikan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo saat ia masih dirumah sakit. Saat itu‚ Kyungsoo berkata‚ "Sadarkah kau kalau Sehun memperlakukanmu dengan berbeda?" dan ditimpali Baekhyun dengan kalimat‚ "Kau tahu? Dulu kau pernah cerita padaku tentang kau dan Sehun. Kukira kalian ada apa-apa selain menjadi sahabat."

 _Ada apa-apa?_

Memangnya dulu dia dan Sehun ada apa?

"Eih‚ eih. Melamun di tengah jalan."

Luhan tersentak kecil. Dilihatnya punggung seorang laki-laki yang baru saja melewatinya begitu saja. Sebelumnya Luhan tersentak karena laki-laki itu mengusak puncak kepalanya gemas. Luhan cemberut‚ rasa gatal karena aliran listrik di saraf-sarafnya terasa begitu nyata. Begitu laki-laki itu berbalik dan berjalan mundur di depannya‚ Luhan tak tahan untuk mengejar. Maka dengan pelan Luhan kembali berjalan menggunakan tongkat _onemed_ nya. Laki-laki itu berhenti berjalan ketika melihat Luhan menyusulnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun ketika Luhan sudah berada didepannya. "Kau ingin bertemu dengan Sehyun _noona_?" sambungnya bertanya lagi.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak." jawabnya singkat. Ia menilik jalan yang panjang yang berada dibelakang tubuh Sehun‚ lalu tersenyum. "Temani aku jalan-jalan‚ bagaimana?"

Alis Sehun terangkat samar bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Namun meskipun begitu‚ ia tetap mengangguk mengiyakan. Langkahnya mengiringi Luhan dengan pelan.

Lagi-lagi hening. Sehun benci suasana seperti ini jikalau ia sedang bersama Luhan. Sebab dahulu‚ jika ia sedang bersama Luhan‚ yang ada adalah suasana ribut. Penuh dengan tawa dan teriakan jengkel dari Luhan.

Entah mengapa‚ Sehun merasa jauh pada Luhan yang sekarang. Sehun sungguhan tak tahu itu kenapa. Mungkin karena kesibukannya di kampus atau karena Luhan yang hilang ingatan. Kalau kemungkinan pertama‚ Sehun masih bisa mengerti. Tapi kalau kemungkinan kedua‚ Sehun belum bisa untuk paham betul tentang keadaan Luhan.

Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan Luhan yang dulu. Bukan Luhan yang sekarang‚ yang hilang ingatan‚ yang canggung‚ yang selalu tak pernah tahu bagaimana perhatian lebihnya.

Sehun menghela napas. Dan helaan napas itu diketahui Luhan yang diam-diam menajamkan pendengarannya pada Sehun. Siapa tahu Sehun menggumamkan kata dengan pelan‚ lalu Luhan mendengar dan membuatnya sebagai topik pembicaraan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menatapnya‚ tersenyum‚ tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Aku pikir kau punya masalah." kata Luhan menebak-nebak. Ia berhenti melangkah hingga membuat Sehun juga berhenti melangkah. "Kau boleh cerita padaku tentang masalahmu."

Sehun terkekeh. "Kalau aku jelaskan pasti kau juga tidak akan mengerti."

"Memangnya tentang apa?"

Hening sebentar. "Tentang masa lalumu."

Wajah cerah Luhan perlahan meredup. Ia menekan sudut bibirnya ke dalam sejenak. "Sehun. Semenjak kau tak pulang-pulang seminggu ini‚ aku sudah ingat beberapa kejadian dimasa lalu." akunya pelan. "Aku ingat kau pernah mengajariku Fisika sampai larut malam. Aku ingat kau pernah memberiku sepuluh komik Doraemon. Aku juga ingat kalau kita pernah main lumpur bersama sampai bibi Kim marah-marah. Lalu…"

Sehun tersenyum samar. Luhan bercerita tentang ingatnya dia dengan beberapa momen menyenangkan mereka dahulu. Bahkan beberapa diantara yang disebutkan Luhan‚ Sehun lupa bagaimana kejadiannya. Intinya mereka pernah melewati masa-masa bersama dengan menyenangkan.

"…aku ingin bertanya." akhir Luhan. Luhan meraih ponsel di saku celana‚ mengutak-atiknya sebentar‚ lalu menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Sehun. "Mumpung aku ingat‚ aku ingin bertanya. Siapa laki-laki ini?"

Sehun menyipitkan matanya memperhatikan wajah seorang laki-laki yang merangkul Luhan dengan senyuman lebar. Laki-laki itu bernama Kim Jongin. Foto itu diambil saat acara kelulusan SMP mereka.

"Laki-laki ini sering berfoto denganku‚ ya? Fotonya bersamaku banyak sekali di galeri." jelas Luhan. Ia memperhatikan lagi laki-laki yang _familiar_ itu dan kembali bertanya. "Kau tahu namanya?"

"Dia orang yang pernah menyayangimu‚ Luhan. Dia mantan pacarmu." jawab Sehun seadanya. Dilihatnya Luhan yang terkejut sambil memandangi layar ponselnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Diusapnya puncak kepala Luhan hingga Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut yang menggelikan. "Namanya Jongin. Mau bertemu dengannya?"

.

.

.

Musik mengalun‚ berdentum‚ dan memiliki tempo cepat. Tiap ketukannya‚ sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu kelabu itu bergerak lincah. Mereka bergerak mengikuti irama‚ berdecit ketika alasnya bergesekan dengan lantai. Sementara itu‚ si pemilik kaki sedang berusaha untuk membuat tubuhnya bergerak indah dengan cara memperhatikan gerakannya dicermin besar. Keringat mengucur‚ helaian rambutnya menempel pada sisi-sisi wajah.

Sehun baru saja masuk. Dan hampir meloncat karena melihat perempuan yang sedang menari sendiri didalam ruangan ini.

Gerakan si perempuan terhenti melihat seseorang baru saja masuk. Musik masih tetap mengalun. Mereka saling tatap di cermin besar.

"Kau…" Sehun menunjuk bayangan perempuan itu dicermin. "Haein?"

Perempuan itu‚ Haein‚ berbalik menghadap Sehun dan tersenyum canggung. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal ketika Sehun mendekatinya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kau bisa menari?" tanya Sehun takjub.

Haein mengangguk. "Hanya sedikit." jawabnya pelan.

"Woah.." Sehun terlihat senang dan Haein yang melihatnya merasa ikut senang pula. Haein tersenyum ketika Sehun berkata‚ "Kau bilang bisa sedikit tapi kau menari dengan keren. Kau merendahkan diri‚ ya?"

"Aku memang hanya bisa sedikit‚ Sehun." balas Haein kalem. Ia melirik ke arah lain ketika Sehun menyipitkan mata padanya.

"Aku percaya hal itu." kata Sehun pada akhirnya‚ mengalah. Ia berjalan menjauh menuju sofa hitam yang tidak jauh darinya untuk meletakkan tas selempangnya disana. "Aku sering bertemu denganmu. Tetapi aku tidak tahu apa saja kesukaanmu."

Haein mengangkat sebelah alis. Maksudnya Sehun ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang dirinya‚ begitu? Ia menahan senyum‚ memainkan kakinya di lantai hingga membuat Sehun terkekeh geli melihat reaksi itu.

"Seingatku kau suka novelnya Carolyn MacCullough. Dan sekarang aku baru tahu kau suka menari." kata Sehun. Ia meliukkan badan mengikuti irama musik yang masih terputar. " _Battle dance_?"

Haein ikut meliukkan tubuh sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Sehun. "Boleh." katanya dengan senyuman lebar.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo _noona_. Ayo ke rumahku."

"Eh?"

"Iya‚ ayo ke rumahku."

"Aduh‚ aduh. Sebentar‚ Taeoh." Kyungsoo hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri saat Taeoh menarik tangannya dengan semangat. "Taeoh‚ tali sepatuku‚ sebentar." ujar Kyungsoo kesusahan. Perempuan itu menghembuskan napas lega karena Taeoh berhenti menariknya dan memberinya kesempatan untuk membenarkan tali sepatu.

"Nah‚ sudah." celetuk Taeoh tersenyum senang. Ia kembali menarik Kyungsoo lagi untuk ikut dengannya.

Akhir-akhir ini‚ sekitar seminggu atau dua minggu ini‚ Taeoh selalu bermain ke rumah Kyungsoo saat sore hari. Taeoh selalu diantar oleh seorang _baby sitter_ yang bernama bibi Im. Kyungsoo bersyukur karena bukan Jongin orang yang mengantar Taeoh untuk main kesini. Hatinya masih belum bisa menerima Jongin seutuhnya. Kyungsoo tahu kalau Jongin sedang berusaha membangun pertemanan lagi dengannya.

Bukankah itu baik? Iya‚ tapi bagi Kyungsoo‚ hal itu mengancam mode _move on_ nya yang belum selesai.

Kyungsoo senang bisa bermain bersama Taeoh. Anak laki-laki itu lucu sekali saat berbicara panjang lebar. Taeoh juga sering menemaninya mengerjakan tugas sampai bocah itu ketiduran. Kalau sudah begitu‚ Kyungsoo akan menggendong Taeoh dan memulangkannya. Beruntung Kyungsoo tak lagi bertemu dengan Jongin. Selain itu‚ Taeoh akan menghiburnya sehingga Kyungsoo lupa terhadap rasa sayangnya yang tersisa untuk Jongin.

" _Noona_." Taeoh mengayun-ayunkan tangan Kyungsoo yang digandengnya. Kyungsoo yang tersadar segera menunduk menatap bocah itu. " _Noona_ masuk‚ ya? Jongin _hyung_ tidak ada di rumah. Jadi kita bisa bermain bersama."

Kyungsoo tertawa geli. Kyungsoo tahu kalau Taeoh mengerti bahwa ia sedang ada masalah hati dengan kakak laki-lakinya itu. Taeoh tidak akan pernah paham tentang masalah hati yang diberitahu Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu hanya menjawab‚ "Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan kakakmu." ketika Taeoh bertanya. Selain itu‚ Kyungsoo juga tahu kalau ia sedang ditaksir oleh anak kecil yang usianya tak genap lima tahun itu. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menuruti Taeoh untuk masuk kedalam. Anak kecil tidak mungkin berbohong. Jadi Kyungsoo percaya saja kalau Jongin tidak ada dirumah.

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Begitu pagar dibuka‚ Kyungsoo dapat melihat taman kecil beserta kolam ikan yang manis disalah satu sisi rumah. Sisa halaman depan tersebut adalah tempat dimana pot-pot bunga berjajar dan tertata rapi. Halaman depan rumah Jongin memang tak seluas halaman depan rumah Kyungsoo. Hanya saja halaman depan rumah ini terlihat begitu nyaman dan asri.

Lalu‚ Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. Ruang tamu itu memiliki dua sofa tunggal dan satu sofa panjang. Ada dua meja kecil disana. Yang satu di depan sofa-sofa tadi‚ dan yang satu lagi berada diantara sofa-sofa tersebut. Meja yang kedua terdapat vas bunga berisi bunga Aster ungu yang cantik. Kyungsoo suka dengan bunga itu. Setelah itu Taeoh terus menarik Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke lorong pendek. Lorong pendek itu terdapat lukisan-lukisan abstrak yang indah.

Kemudian‚ Taeoh berhenti menarik Kyungsoo saat berada di ruang tengah. Disana mereka bertemu dengan bibi Im yang segera menghampiri Taeoh.

"Kau pulang mengajak Kyungsoo?" tanyanya pada Taeoh.

Taeoh mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi aku ingin bermain sebentar saja dengannya."

"Aku hanya mengantar Taeoh pulang‚ bi." sahut Kyungsoo kalem. Ia tertawa kecil melihat Taeoh menatapnya protes. Ia berjongkok didepan Taeoh. "Taeoh‚ ini sudah malam. Kau harus tidur sekarang. Kita bisa bermain besok kalau aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan‚ oke? Aku juga harus mengerjakan tugas-tugasku yang belum aku kerjakan."

Taeoh cemberut. "Janji‚ ya‚ besok _noona_ menemaniku bermain lagi?"

"Kalau aku sedang tidak ada banyak kerjaan‚ Taeoh."

Taeoh makin cemberut. "Baiklah." katanya mendengus. " _Noona_ pulang dari sini istirahat‚ ya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Diusapnya dengan lembut puncak kepala Taeoh. "Kalau begitu aku pulang‚ oke?"

Taeoh mengangguk. Membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi setelah berpamitan pada bibi Im.

Selesai memakai kembali sepatunya‚ Kyungsoo berdiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk pantatnya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Tetapi langkahnya berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo membeku melihat pagar tersebut terbuka dari luar dan melihat Jongin yang membukanya. Saat itu Jongin tidak sendirian‚ ia bersama Krystal yang ikutan masuk ke halaman rumah.

Pandangannya dengan Jongin bertemu. Lalu mereka sama-sama terdiam.

"…tadi itu menyenangkan sekali. Kau turun dengan wajah―" Krystal berhenti bicara ketika melihat Jongin terdiam. Begitu mengikuti arah pandang mata Jongin dan melihat Kyungsoo‚ Krystal ikut terdiam. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat pias‚ Krystal tahu apa arti dari raut wajah perempuan bermata bulat itu. "Jongin. Aku pulang‚ ya."

Jongin mengerjap. Ia mengiyakan Krystal dan membiarkan perempuan itu pergi dari rumah.

Jongin yang memutuskan pandangan membuat Kyungsoo ikut tersadar. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat mengambil langkah untuk segera pergi dari sini. Entah mengapa‚ melihat kebersamaan Jongin dengan Krystal akhir-akhir ini‚ Kyungsoo merasa sakit hati sendiri. Rasa sakit itu sama seperti rasa sakit yang pernah ia rasakan ketika Jongin masih mengharapkan Luhan.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang mulai berjalan menghampiri pagar.

Kyungsoo menggeser tubuh Jongin dengan lengannya untuk membuka jalan agar ia bisa segera keluar dari rumah ini. "Pulang." jawabnya singkat pada pertanyaan Jongin tadi. Kyungsoo memperlebar langkah sampai beberapa kali ia berlari kecil untuk menghindari Jongin.

"Kyungsoo." Jongin memanggil dari belakang. Kyungsoo yang tak berhenti melangkah membuat ia harus menyusulnya sekarang. "Kyungsoo!" Jongin memperlebar langkah dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang bebas. Ditariknya perempuan itu sampai ia bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

Betapa terkejutnya Jongin melihat Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam.

"Kau‚ menangis―Kyungsoo‚ apa yang terjadi?"

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menghentikan tangis‚ namun sulit. Kyungsoo menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya secara kasar. "Aku ingin pulang." katanya serak. Kyungsoo berbalik lagi hendak melangkah pergi. Tetapi Jongin menahannya.

"Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau menangis? Apa Taeoh melakukan suatu hal yang membuatmu sakit? Apa―"

"Jongin‚ aku ingin pulang." kata Kyungsoo serak. Ia luruh dan jatuh terduduk diaspal yang dingin masih dengan menangis.

Jongin heran. Kyungsoo sebenarnya kenapa?

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

Hai! Chapter ini HunHan nya dikit ya? Wkwk. Maaf. Aku juga lagi pengen nyatuin KaiSoo nih. Jadi mungkin dichapter kedepan KaiSoo sama HunHan nya dapet porsi 1:1. Jangan protes juga kalo di chapter ini nggangefeel. Soalnya aku buatnya pake konsentrasi yang kepecah-pecah. Jadwalku berantakan banget akhir-akhir ini.

Sorry for typo(s) yaa.. :3

Dan aku mohon ijin pada kalian. Maaf untuk minggu depan aku ijin ngga update chapter ke 16 nya. Karena jadwal yang udah jadi ketetapan biasanya sekarang malah berantakan. Aku harus atur jadwal lagi sambil ngerjain tugas kelompok yang bejibunnya minta ampun.

Chapter 16 Insyaallah aku update di hari Senin kalo nggak tgl 1 Mei. Maaf yaa~

 _Review?_


	17. 16 Rasa: Sakit

**Aku Tengah Menantimu**

 **Sapardi Djoko Darmono**

Aku tengah menantimu‚ mengejang bunga randu alas

di pucuk kemarau yang mulai gundul itu

berapa Juni saja mulai menguncup dalam diriku dan kemudian layu

yang telah hati-hati kucatat‚ tapi diam-diam terlepas

Awan-awan kecil melintas di atas jembatan itu‚ aku menantimu

musim telah mengembun di bulu-bulu mataku

kudengar berulang suara gelombang udara memecah

nafsu dan gairah telanjang disini‚ bintang-bintang gelisah

Telah rontok kemarau-kemarau yang tipis; ada yang mendadak sepi

ditengah riuh bunga randu alas dan kembang turi aku pun menanti

barangkali semakin jarang awan-awan melintas di sana

dan tak ada‚ kau pun‚ yang merasa ditunggu terlalu lama

…

 **A Letter for Little Fairy**

 **16\. Rasa; Sakit**

Dipikirnya kemarin itu Kyungsoo sedang bercanda. Namun nyatanya‚ sampai satu bulan berlalu‚ Jongin tak lagi pernah melihatnya. Bahkan di kampus pun‚ Jongin tak pernah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo lagi. Mungkin keputusan Kyungsoo memang benar.

Tetapi mengapa sekarang ia merasa ingin sekali bertemu dengan Kyungsoo?

Jongin mendesah kecil. Ia ingat kejadian malam itu. Malam saat dirinya menemukan Kyungsoo menangis setelah pulang dari rumahnya. Malam dimana semuanya terasa begitu suram. Malam itu mengawali eratnya tali dileher yang terasa mencekik. Itulah alasan mengapa aktivitas Jongin sering tersendat karena terlalu banyak kepikiran tentang malam itu.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Jongin‚ aku ingin pulang." kata Kyungsoo serak. Ia luruh dan jatuh terduduk di aspal yang dingin masih dengan menangis.

Jongin panik menarik Kyungsoo untuk kembali berdiri lagi. Namun Kyungsoo menolak tangan-tangan Jongin yang merengkuhnya. Jongin berdecak pelan. Ia ikut berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan diri dengan Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk di aspal.

"Iya. Kau boleh pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu." kata Jongin. Ia meraih dan menarik sebelah tangan Kyungsoo untuk dibimbingnya berdiri. Dan lagi-lagi‚ Kyungsoo menolak.

"Tidak mau!" seru Kyungsoo serak. Air mata masih luruh dipipinya. "Pergilah! Aku membencimu!"

Jongin mengerjap setelah membelalakkan matanya samar. Ia menatap terkejut pada Kyungsoo yang menangis didepannya. Apakah dia salah dengar atau karena Kyungsoo yang menangis sehingga kalimat-kalimatnya tak jelas didengar telinga?

"Aku membencimu…" Kyungsoo bergumam sesenggukan. "Bisakah kau pergi? Aku muak… _hiks_. Kau sama sekali tak pernah _hiks_ ingin tahu. Yang ingin kau tahu hanya Luhan‚ _hiks_. Aku tak pernah ada kesempatan untuk membuatmu _hiks_ tahu."

"Apa maksudmu‚ Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin masih belum mengerti tentang apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo.

"Aku membencimu!" Kyungsoo membentak dan menangis lagi. Membuat Jongin tersentak ke belakang bersama keterkejutannya. Kyungsoo menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya dan menatap Jongin dengan mata berair. "Seandainya yang pingsan di sekolah waktu itu adalah aku‚ seandainya yang selalu menjadi _partner_ kapten basketmu itu aku‚ seandainya aku tak kau temukan dihutan waktu itu‚ seandainya aku ikut bersama Luhan dan menghilang waktu itu‚ apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku? Memang kau baru mengenalku beberapa bulan terakhir ini dan mungkin saja aku yang terlalu berharap. Tapi… Tidak bisakah kau melihatku?"

Jongin mengerti. Ia mulai mengerti Kyungsoo. Ditatapnya mata berair itu‚ jantungnya berdentum nyeri. Jongin menahan napas saat melihat beberapa tetes air mata Kyungsoo kembali mengalir dan jatuh ke bawah. Jongin mulai mengerti keadaan yang tak pernah diperhatikannya. Jongin mengerti tentang hidupnya sendiri setelah rasanya pada Luhan terkubur dalam.

Lalu‚ mungkinkah kini rasa yang lain tumbuh karena perempuan ini?

"Aku lelah berlari. Aku ingin pulang. Dan jangan lagi kau menghalangi atau menyeretku menjauh dari rumah." Kyungsoo kembali menangis. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri dengan sendi-sendinya yang terasa lemas. Jongin yang ingin membantunya‚ ditepisnya. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali terjatuh dan kembali menangis didepan Jongin.

Sesungguhnya‚ Kyungsoo tak ingin Jongin tahu sekarang. Sesungguhnya‚ Kyungsoo ingin menahan dan memperkuat benteng pertahanannya. Namun sekuat apapun pertahanannya‚ benteng itu tak dapat menampung perasaannya terhadap Jongin yang begitu besar. Saking besarnya‚ mereka tumpah ruah dan Kyungsoo lelah untuk memblokir perasaan itu.

Malam ini‚ malam yang kelabu. Sebab Kyungsoo mengaku tentang perasaannya yang tertahan selama ini pada seorang laki-laki yang membuatnya sakit hati. Dan laki-laki yang melihat si perempuan yang mengaku itu‚ menatapnya penuh sesal. Tak pernah ada yang membuatnya ikut merasakan sakit yang sama selain Luhan.

"Aku benci padamu karena kau selalu berpaling dengan mudah. Kau tak paham tentang apa yang aku rasakan saat bersamamu. Lalu saat aku ingin pulang‚ kau selalu ada dijalan pulangku. Kau membuatku sulit untuk pulang. Kau menghalangiku." Kyungsoo berkata lagi dan menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Bisakah kau pergi dari jalan pulangku? Bisakah kau mencari jalan yang lain agar aku tak melihatmu dijalan yang sama? Aku sama sekali tak bisa menahan diri saat melihatmu berada dijalan pulangku."

Jongin terdiam. Sakit rasanya mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo tentang perasaan perempuan itu terhadap dirinya.

"Kalau kau tak ingin pergi dari jalan pulangku‚ maka biarkan aku berbalik dan mencari jalan pulang yang lain. Jalan yang tak ada Kim Jongin nya. Jalan yang membuatku damai. Biarkan aku mencari jalan itu sendiri."

Pias. Jongin pias atas pengakuan yang membuatnya jungkir balik itu. Jongin membeku‚ membisu‚ bagai balok es saja dirinya saat Kyungsoo bangkit dengan susah payah didepannya. Jongin mendongak mengawasi Kyungsoo yang merapikan dirinya yang berantakan setelah menangis. Dengan sesenggukan Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh dengan pelan. Jongin masih mengawasinya sampai perempuan itu benar-benar jauh dari jangkauannya.

Sakit.

Pengakuan itu membuatnya sakit. Jongin pikir rasa itu akan bertahan sementara saja. Namun ketika bangun esoknya‚ rasa sakit itu masih terasa sama seperti saat Kyungsoo mengaku didetik yang sama.

Jongin sadar. Ia meraih hal yang salah. Sementara hal yang seharusnya ia raih‚ baru saja pergi bersama rasa sakit yang sama.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Jongin menghela napas lagi mengingat hal itu. Sepulang dari kampus sore itu‚ Jongin berhenti sejenak di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Meski pintu rumahnya terbuka‚ rumah itu terlihat sepi. Lalu jendela yang sedang terbuka saat itu dipandanginya. Jongin menebak kalau jendela itu adalah jendela kamar Kyungsoo. Terlihat dari corak dinding ruangan yang terlihat dari jendela yang terbuka itu. Corak warnanya ceria. Sama seperti Kyungsoo yang dilihatnya pertama kali dulu.

" _Jongin! Rumahmu ada disekitar sini?"_

" _Memangnya mau apa kalau rumahku disekitar sini?"_

" _Rumahku juga ada disekitar sini!"_

"Dor!"

Jongin tersentak dan hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk makanannya karena suara Taeoh terdengar tepat didepan telinganya. Jongin mengusap-usap telinganya‚ lalu menatap Taeoh yang tertawa-tawa dengan jengkel. Hendak ia menjewer telinga bocah itu. Namun tangannya yang sudah mengudara turun lagi karena ibunya datang melewatinya dan Taeoh.

" _Ya_! Taeoh!" Jongin mendesis seperti ular berbisa bagi Taeoh. "Kau ingin bergulat dengan _hyung_ ‚ huh?"

"Aku kan menyelamatkan _hyung_." Taeoh berkedip-kedip sok polos didepan Jongin. "Kalau aku tak menyelamatkan _hyung_ ‚ pasti ibu sudah marah karena makanannya tidak _hyung_ habiskan." katanya. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk Jongin seperti ia mengatakan _'hayo loh hayo…'_ dengan pandangan jahil.

Jongin memutar kedua bola mata malas. "Mau apa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Kyungsoo _noona_." kata Taeoh. Ia berjalan mendekati ibunya dan merengek-rengek minta dibuatkan susu.

Jongin mengerjap. Ia memperhatikan Taeoh yang tersenyum lebar pada ibunya karena ia berhasil membujuk. "Taeoh." panggil Jongin kemudian. Ia memberi isyarat pada Taeoh untuk mendekatinya.

"Kau bertemu Kyungsoo dimana?"

Dan dengan polosnya‚ Taeoh berkata‚ "Didalam mimpi." dan kembali menghampiri ibunya yang membuatkan susu.

Jongin mendengus. Sialan sekali adiknya yang satu itu. Sebenarnya sebelum Taeoh lahir‚ Jongin diberi mimpi semacam apa‚ Ya Tuhan?

.

.

.

"Yakin kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap. Ia tersenyum pada Sehun yang menatapnya ragu. "Aku yakin‚ Sehun. Jongin tidak akan menyakitiku."

 _Tapi dia pernah membuatmu menangis‚ Luhan. Asal kau tahu itu._

Sehun menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya begitu saja. Dipandangnya Luhan yang terlihat ingin sekali bertemu dengan laki-laki yang bernama Jongin itu. Sehun menghela napas‚ lagi. Pada akhirnya ia mengangguk‚ mengalah. Mengalah pada Luhan dan pada hatinya. Dibiarkan Luhan tersenyum senang padanya‚ dan dibiarkan pula Luhan masuk ke dalam kafe. Sebelumnya mereka sudah membuat janji dan kini Jongin sedang menunggu Luhan didalam sana.

Sehun mengawasi Luhan sampai perempuan itu duduk didepan Jongin. Dapat ia lihat senyum Luhan yang dulu pernah ada untuk Jongin sekarang ini. Sehun menghela napas ketiga. Kemudian ia berjalan mundur dan pergi dari sana. Tak kuat hatinya untuk melihat Jongin dan Luhan bersama-sama kembali.

Malam itu‚ ia berjalan sendiri. Sepanjang perjalanan‚ Sehun tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari Luhan. Bagaimana Luhan nanti pada Jongin‚ apakah perasaan perempuan itu beralih darinya‚ atau….

 _Berhentilah berpikir negatif!_

"Aih‚ aih‚ melamun saja."

Sehun tersentak hampir melompat ke belakang karena tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara Haein. Sehun mengelus-elus dada‚ melihat Haein yang tertawa karena reaksinya.

"Jangan melamun. Kalau tersandung‚ lalu jatuh‚ lalu―"

"Ish‚ ish. Suka sekali muncul tiba-tiba." sahut Sehun berdecak-decak. Ia terkekeh karena Haein cemberut karenanya. "Habis dari mana?"

Haein menunjukkan kantung plastik putih berukuran kecil pada Sehun. Ia menggoyang-goyangkannya seraya berkata‚ "Aku baru kembali membeli beberapa barang."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk kecil. Ia berjalan kembali‚ dan Haein mengiringinya. Mereka mengobrol bersama‚ bercerita ini dan itu‚ lalu tertawa sesekali. Hal itu cukup membuat Sehun sedikit terhibur. Sejenak ia melupakan tentang Luhan dan Jongin yang mungkin sedang mengenang masa lalu mereka.

Sedangkan itu‚ di kafe‚ Luhan sedang menyimak Jongin yang bercerita tentang mereka. Luhan tersenyum memandang Jongin yang menceritakan ketika mereka berada di satu kelas yang sama. Jongin dengan jengkel menceritakan kalau Luhan sering sekali merengek padanya untuk diajari fisika. Lalu dengan senyuman‚ Jongin bercerita kalau Luhan suka sekali dengan basket. Jongin berkata kalau ia suka saat Luhan tertidur dikelas dengan tawa geli. Atau dengan dengusan pelan‚ Jongin berkata kalau ia sedikit tidak terima Luhan menghabiskan minumannya setelah berlatih basket bersama.

Setelah bangun dari masa kritis‚ Luhan belum pernah melihat Jongin. Ini kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Jongin dan berbicara banyak padanya. Sebelumnya mereka hanya saling berkirim pesan singkat. Dan kini‚ ketika ia bertemu lagi dengan Jongin‚ Luhan senang. Yang belum ia tahu adalah‚ bahwa Jongin sudah benar-benar melepasnya.

Jongin juga senang. Luhan akan menanggapi dengan tawa‚ senyum‚ serta kerutan didahi untuk mengingat-ingat kejadian yang diceritakan. Jongin tahu kalau Luhan sedang hilang ingatan. Sehun memberitahunya jauh-jauh hari sebelum mereka bertemu. Tak mudah membuat Luhan mengingat kejadian dimasa lalu. Jongin hanya menceritakan beberapa kejadian yang menyenangkan. Ia berat menceritakan kejadian tentang hal-hal yang membuat hati sakit. Tentang Hyojung‚ tentang masalahnya dengan Sehun‚ serta tentang masalah mereka sebelum lulus SMA. Jongin yakin kalau Luhan akan mengingatnya suatu hari nanti. Kalau sekarang‚ akan buruk untuk situasi.

Karena sepertinya Jongin merasa bahwa Luhan mulai tertarik padanya lagi. Jongin menyadari hal itu. Namun ia hanya bisa diam. Bukan haknya pula untuk melarang Luhan menyukai seseorang. Ia sudah sepenuhnya melepas Luhan dan tak akan mengurusi hidup perempuan itu lagi.

"Jongin‚"

"Hm?"

"Aku i―" Luhan berhenti berbicara karena ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar diatas meja. Luhan melirik siapa orang yang menelponnya saat ini. _Sehyun_ eonnie.

"Halo?" Luhan menerima panggilan tersebut.

" _Halo‚ Luhan? Kau tahu dimana Sehun?"_

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak." jawabnya pelan. "Sehun tidak pulang?"

" _Tidak. Aku baru saja pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil sesuatu. Aku tak menemukannya di rumah. Sudah kutelpon dia tapi tak diangkat. Aish‚ aish."_ Sehyun mendesah kecil diseberang sana. _"Kau tak bersamanya?"_

"Tidak." Luhan menjawab pelan lagi. "Aku akan mencarinya."

" _Tidak‚ tidak. Tidak perlu. Kakimu belum kuat dibuat berjalan jauh meski kau sudah menggunakan dua tongkat_ onemed _."_ kata Sehyun. _"Aku akan mencarinya disekitar rumah sakit."_

"Baiklah." Luhan mengangguk kecil‚ menurut. Meski sebenarnya‚ dipikiran Luhan‚ ia tidak akan menurut. "Aku akan mencoba menghubunginya."

" _Ya."_ balas Sehyun. Ia menutup panggilan kemudian.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan.

Luhan menggeleng kecil. Ia melirik jam tangan dan terkejut sendiri. Sudah hampir dua jam mereka berbicara banyak tentang masa lalu. Kemudian‚ dengan buru-buru‚ ia berkata‚ "Sehun tidak ada di rumahnya. Aku harus mencarinya." seraya bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang mengikutinya.

"Luhan‚ tapi kondisimu―"

"Tidak‚ aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku akan menemanimu."

Luhan berhenti melangkah karena Jongin menahannya. Ia menoleh pada Jongin yang memperlihatkan wajah memelas. Luhan menahan senyum geli melihatnya. "Kau boleh menemaniku. Bantu aku mencari Sehun."

Jongin tersenyum. Mereka keluar dari kafe dan berusaha untuk mencari Sehun yang sulit dihubungi.

.

.

.

"Sehun‚ kenapa tak kau angkat?"

Sehun bergumam tak jelas. Dibiarkannya ponsel yang bergetar-getar dimeja. Kepalanya terlalu berat dan pening. Bahkan kelopak matanya terasa seperti memiliki magnet sehingga Sehun ingin sekali tidur sekarang.

"Aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk tidak minum soju." Haein berkata dan memperhatikan Sehun. "Jangan keras kepala. Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah. Jangan berpikiran pendek lalu minum soju sesuka hatimu." katanya jengkel. Ia menggosok puncak kepala Sehun hingga laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan mata menyipit ikutan jengkel.

"Kau… Tidak tahu‚ Haein." kata Sehun tidak lengkap. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa berat.

 _Aku tahu. Kau sakit karena Luhan. Kau seperti ini karena Luhan. Jikalau Luhan selalu membuatmu sakit‚ bisakah aku membuatmu bahagia?_

Getaran ponsel yang beberapa detik lalu berhenti‚ kini kembali lagi. Haein melirik siapa yang menelpon Sehun sekarang. Kini yang menelpon Sehun dari nama kontak yang berbeda. Jika tadi adalah kakaknya yang Haein tahu bernama Sehyun. Maka sekarang adalah Luhan. Haein sempat melirik Sehun yang meletakkan kepala dilipatan tangannya.

Sesungguhnya Haein jengkel. Tiba-tiba tadi Sehun mengajaknya untuk masuk ke kedai soju. Haein menolak karena sejujurnya‚ Haein sungguh tidak tahan dengan aroma soju. Sudah berkali-kali Haein menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari botol soju. Namun akhirnya Haein menyerah karena Sehun‚ membuatnya terdiam dengan kalimat‚ "Aku frustasi‚ aku tak bisa lagi menahan apa yang seharusnya aku simpan. Aku butuh pelampiasan selain apa yang kau katakan padaku tadi. Jadi biarkan aku minum sedikit saja."

Selain itu‚ Haein juga jengkel karena Sehun tidak menginjinkannya mengangkat telepon dari siapapun. Sehun bilang kalau dia tidak ingin kakaknya atau orang-orang terdekatnya tahu kalau ia sedang dalam keadaan buruk.

Tapi mungkin tidak setelah ini. Karena Haein bertekad menjawab panggilan dari Luhan. Sehun tidak akan tahu soal ini.

" _Halo‚ Sehun kau ada dimana? Sehyun_ eonnie _me―"_

"Luhan‚ ini aku‚ Haein." sela Haein. Ia menelan ludah kasar saat Luhan terdiam beberapa detik karenanya. "Sehun bersamaku sekarang ini."

" _Dimana?"_ tanya Luhan. Haein dapat mendengar suaranya yang bergetar kecil.

Haein menyebutkan tempat dimana ia dan Sehun berada sekarang. Ia tak sadar jika suaranya ikut bergetar menahan tangis. Setelah sambungan itu terputus‚ Haein meletakkan kembali ponsel Sehun didekat laki-laki itu. Ia menatap Sehun yang sepertinya tertidur‚ lalu menggigit pergelangan tangannya untuk menahan isak tangis.

Rasanya sakit melihat Sehun yang sakit karena Luhan. Ia tahu hal itu karena Baekhyun beberapa kali pernah keceplosan menceritakan tentang Sehun dan Luhan padanya. Selain itu Haein dapat melihat betapa sayangnya Sehun pada Luhan‚ dan sikap Luhan yang biasa-biasa saja pada Sehun. Haein tahu tentang cinta yang saling bertepuk sebelah tangan ini.

Ia menyukai Sehun yang menyukai Luhan.

Haein menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Metode ini menjadi metode paling ampuh untuk membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. Tetapi tidak untuk sekarang. Rasanya semakin sakit. Haein sulit untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Beberapa menit berlalu sembari menunggu hadirnya Luhan‚ Haein baru bisa menghentikan tangis. Hanya tinggal sesenggukan kecil saja saat itu.

Tidak berapa lama‚ Luhan datang bersama Jongin. Haein berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Luhan. Ia dapat melihat seorang laki-laki yang _familiar_ ‚ datang bersama Luhan. Laki-laki itu membantu Sehun untuk berdiri dan keluar dari tempat ini sementara dirinya menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan.

"Terima kasih." ujar Luhan dengan senyuman.

Haein ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman itu. "Aku jengkel karena Sehun susah diberi tahu. Makanya aku menerima telponmu." kata Haein berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja.

Luhan tersenyum simpul‚ lagi. "Benar‚ kau tidak ingin mengantar Sehun pulang?" tanyanya

Haein menggeleng‚ menolak.

"Baiklah." Luhan mengangguk kecil. "Kami pergi."

"Ya. Hati-hati."

Haein mengawasi mereka sampai mereka yang naik taksi‚ menghilang di ujung jalan.

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja pulang karena Luhan yang meminta. Ia baik-baik saja dengan alasan kalau Sehyun akan datang. Padahal‚ Jongin tidak tahu kalau Luhan sedang berbohong. Luhan hanya ingin diberi ruang untuk mengerti Sehun.

Selama ini‚ setelah hampir tiga bulan bersama Sehun‚ Luhan masih belum bisa mengerti. Sehun sulit untuk ditebak. Lelaki ini terlalu diam‚ terlalu cuek‚ terlalu jauh dimatanya. Luhan tak mengerti kenapa ia yang dulu bisa begitu dekat dengan Sehun jika dilihat dari beberapa foto mereka. Bahkan Kim Jung Ah mengaku kalau ia pernah mengira Luhan berpacaran dengan Sehun.

Apakah karena ia nyaman bersama Sehun? Mungkin. Luhan bisa merasakan betapa nyamannya ia bersama Sehun. Lalu apakah karena ia pernah memiliki rasa sayang pada Sehun?

Luhan tak tahu tentang hal itu.

Kini Sehun sedang tertidur. Luhan memandanginya seraya duduk ditepian tempat tidur. Sehyun tadi sempat mengabari kalau ia sedang tak bisa pulang sekarang. Ada pekerjaan yang harus ditanganinya. Hanya Luhan yang akan menemani Sehun. Bahkan Luhan berniat untuk menemaninya sampai Sehun sadar.

"Dasar‚ ya." Luhan bergumam. Disentilnya kening Sehun mengudara dan Luhan merasa jengkel entah karena apa. "Bisa-bisanya kau mabuk. Setahuku kau laki-laki yang baik."

 _Sampai-sampai berani membuat Haein tertarik padamu tanpa kau sadari._

Soal Haein itu‚ Luhan tahu. Ia perempuan sama seperti Haein. Luhan tahu bagaimana gerak-gerik seorang perempuan yang sedang menyukai seorang laki-laki. Dan malam ini‚ Luhan melihat gerak-gerik itu. Luhan sadar saat Haein berkata‚ "Aku jengkel karena Sehun susah diberi tahu. Makanya aku mengangkat teleponmu." perempuan berambut sebahu itu terlihat tak rela berkata seperti itu.

Mungkin karena Haein masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun. Atau karena mungkin Haein tidak suka jika Luhan dekat dengan Sehun.

Dan akhir-akhir ini‚ selain Haein‚ Luhan juga sadar tentang tingkah lakunya. Ia sadar ia sedang berada diposisi Haein. Hanya saja‚ Luhan tidak tahu ia sedang menyukai siapa. Entah itu pada Jongin‚ atau pada Sehun.

Luhan senang jika sedang bersama Jongin. Laki-laki _tan_ itu hangat dan mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Ia perhatian dan Luhan suka itu. Kalau Luhan sedang bersama Sehun‚ ia merasa nyaman. Sehun perhatian dan menyenangkan meski kadang sering membuatnya jengkel. Bedanya‚ Luhan tak merasakan apapun saat bersama Jongin. Hanya bersama Sehun lah Luhan merasakan hal yang lain.

Rasa. Luhan tak bisa membedakan mana rasa nyaman sebagai sahabat‚ atau rasa nyaman sebagai seorang perempuan pada seorang laki-laki pada umumnya.

Aih. Memikirkan perasaannya sendiri‚ membuat Luhan pusing sendiri.

Luhan beralih dari Sehun menuju sisi-sisi kamar ini. Kamar Sehun rapi. Ada beberapa tempelan rumus-rumus serta catatan materi di dinding kamarnya. Selain itu ada fotonya dan seorang wanita yang mirip dengan Sehun di dinding―Luhan menebak kalau itu adalah ibunya Sehun. Ada setumpuk buku tebal di meja belajarnya‚ laptop yang masih terbuka‚ serta lampu meja belajar yang menyala. Luhan menghampiri meja belajar tersebut untuk mematikan lampu yang menyala.

 _Tink. Bisakah kau lihat kemari?_

Luhan terdiam. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat kertas biru laut yang sering didapatinya terselip diantara buku-buku Sehun. Luhan menoleh pada Sehun yang tertidur‚ lalu melihat lagi kertas biru laut itu.

.

.

.

Paginya‚ Luhan melihat Sehun yang keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah berantakan. Luhan terdiam‚ memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun yang belum menyadari keberadaannya. Laki-laki itu berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa‚ telungkup‚ lalu kembali tidur lagi. Namun tidak lama kemudian‚ Sehun bangun. Ia berdeham beberapa kali sembari bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur. Saat itulah Sehun menyadari keberadaan Luhan.

"Eh‚ kau sudah ada disini?" tanya Sehun serak. Beberapa kali ia terhuyung karena efek soju semalam masih mempengaruhinya.

Luhan mengangguk. Masih duduk tenang di kursi makan dengan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun.

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Sehun lagi. Ia mendudukkan diri didepan Luhan‚ meletakkan kepalanya dilipatan tangan kemudian.

"Hampir jam delapan pagi." Luhan menjawab tenang. Padahal dalam hati‚ Luhan bergemuruh. Luhan sedih dan jengkel secara bersamaan karena melihat Sehun seperti ini. Luhan ingin sekali marah dan memukuli Sehun sampai laki-laki itu sadar bahwa tindakannya semalam itu benar-benar bodoh. Luhan kecewa. Ternyata Peterpan yang selama ini membuatnya tersenyum saat ia membaca kertas biru laut itu adalah Sehun yang semalam mabuk.

Sehun menggumam tak jelas. Tak menanggapi apapun setelah itu.

"Kau mabuk semalam." kata Luhan serak. Ia memperhatikan reaksi Sehun lagi.

Sehun mendongak‚ menatapnya sejenak‚ lalu kembali ke posisi tidurannya semula.

Luhan mengulum bibirnya sejenak. "Kalau kau punya masalah‚ kau bisa cerita padaku‚ Sehun. Aku sahabatmu‚ aku akan memberimu solusi dari masalahmu. Jangan pendam masalahmu kalau―"

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau tidak akan mengerti‚ Luhan. Kau hilang ingatan. Bukan waktunya aku cerita padamu soal ini."

"Memangnya kalau aku hilang ingatan kenapa? Apakah itu salah?"

 _Ya_. Sehun menjawab hal itu dalam hati. "Itu akan membuat otakmu bekerja keras untuk mengingat sesuatu. Aku sudah bilang dari awal jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk mengingat sesuatu dimasa lalu. Akan buruk untuk kondisimu."

Luhan terdiam. Sehun benar. Dan ia tak bisa mengelak. Dilihatnya Sehun dengan mata pedih. Luhan ingin menangis‚ sungguh. Luhan tak tahu kenapa ia ingin menangis. Hatinya sakit sekali melihat kondisi Sehun sekarang. Ia ingin marah‚ namun tidak bisa. Ia ingin memukul Sehun‚ namun rasanya akan jahat sekali.

Yang ada‚ Luhan hanya diam. Air matanya meleleh dari pelupuk mata dalam diam‚ tanpa isakan.

"Sehun‚" panggilnya pelan. Sebisa mungkin Luhan menyembunyikan suara isakannya saat berbicara. "Ceritalah."

"Kau tak akan mengerti."

"Ceritalah."

"Luhan‚ aku benci diriku sendiri kalau membuatmu sakit karena mengingat sesuatu."

"Ceritalah!"

Sehun mendongak‚ menatap Luhan yang menangis. Matanya yang masih mengantuk dipaksa untuk membulat karena melihat air mata perempuan itu. Sehun panik. Ia menggeser kursi untuk lebih dekat dengan Luhan‚ lalu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya selagi menarik Luhan kedalam dekapan.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Kau tak bercerita padaku." jawab Luhan serak. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Masih membiarkan Sehun memeluknya.

Sehun menghela napas keras. "Baiklah." putusnya kemudian. Ia menunduk untuk melihat Luhan yang terisak pelan dipelukannya‚ lalu mulai bercerita. "Ini tentangmu‚ Luhan. Kau dekat denganku. Semua yang menjadi kebiasaanmu‚ aku hafal. Begitu juga kau yang hafal kebiasaanku. Ada banyak janji yang kau lupakan dan aku sungguh sedih mengingatnya. Karena hanya aku yang mengingatnya sendiri. Banyak rahasia yang kita simpan berdua‚ dan hanya aku juga yang mengingatnya sendiri. Kau hanya mengingat kejadian dimasa kecil kita‚ Luhan."

"Lalu kenapa kau mabuk?" tanya Luhan cepat. Ia mendongak menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya. Sehun tak menjawab lagi‚ lama Luhan menunggu. Luhan cemberut beringsut menjauhkan diri dari Sehun. "Kau tak cerita padaku."

Sehun tersenyum simpul. "Aku tak lagi bisa menahan bebanku sendiri. Kau yang hilang ingatan‚ bagiku bukan Luhan yang aku kenal dulu."

Sakit. Luhan merasa sakit mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. Dia yang sekarang‚ bagi Sehun itu bukan Luhan yang dulu.

"Kau pernah bilang‚ kalau kau akan menerimaku saat aku membutuhkanmu. Kau akan berusaha untuk membantuku. Tapi saat aku membutuhkanmu‚ kau sama sekali tak ada disisiku." lanjut Sehun pelan. Ia menghela napas lagi melihat Luhan menunduk karenanya. "Aku bukan laki-laki yang kau kenal sebagai seorang Sehun yang sok kuat. Bukan. Aku juga punya sisi lemah. Dan kau yang dulu tahu apa saja yang membuatku lemah. Setelah itu‚ kau akan melakukan hal ini‚" Sehun menepuk-nepuk bahunya dengan pelan saat Luhan melihatnya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Dan kau akan mengatakan‚ 'menangislah.' dengan lembut."

Bayangan seorang perempuan yang menepuk-nepuk bahunya sendiri disebelah seorang laki-laki terlintas. Luhan tahu bahwa perempuan itu adalah dirinya‚ Luhan juga tahu bahwa laki-laki itu adalah Sehun. Bayangan itu berputar dan membuat Luhan pening. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sakit agar Sehun tak khawatir. Biarkan rasa sakit itu terus berlanjut. Luhan hanya ingin mengingat kejadian yang dimaksud Sehun dan membuat seluruh ingatannya kembali.

"Kau juga pernah berjanji pada ibuku sebelum ibu meninggal. Kau berjanji akan―"

"Akan selalu berada disisimu‚ menemanimu‚ menghapus seluruh lara yang ada dihidupmu‚ membuatmu ikhlas dari kepergian bibi‚ dan membuatmu tersenyum."

Sehun menatapnya. _Luhan ingat._

"Aku ingat tentang janji itu." jelas Luhan pelan. "Aku ingat setelah membaca kertas biru laut yang sering kau kirimkan padaku."

Sehun membeku. Menatap Luhan yang berani menatapnya di manik.

"Kau‚" Luhan menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Peterpan kan?"

Hening yang tersisa setelah itu. Sehun tak menjawab‚ terdiam. Sedangkan Luhan yang menunggu‚ juga terdiam. Luhan menghela napas kemudian. Ia melirik tangan Sehun terdapat bekas luka. Luhan ingat‚ lusa lalu Chanyeol mengaku kalau Sehun terjatuh saat bermain basket dikampus. Sehun jatuh dan menimbulkan luka dikulit tangannya. Dan kini‚ luka itu telah kering‚ hanya tinggal menunggu kapan kulit tanduk itu terkelupas dari sana.

Luhan menggenggamnya‚ membuat Sehun menatapnya lagi. Luhan tersenyum. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahunya dengan pelan‚ lalu berkata‚ "Menangislah." dengan pelan. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk menarik belakang kepala Sehun sampai ke bahunya. Ia dapat menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun saat itu. Dadanya berdebar tenang‚ membuat ulu hatinya tergelitik. Luhan membiarkan Sehun terdiam dibahunya‚ serta membiarkan Sehun memeluknya. Luhan tahu Sehun butuh sandaran saat ini. Dan hanya dirinyalah yang mampu menjadi sandaran itu.

" _Kalau kau butuh aku, datang saja, sesuka hatimu. Aku akan berusaha membantumu. Aku akan berusaha untukmu."_

.

.

.

Musim panas berakhir‚ tergantikan oleh musim gugur. Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian di jalan setapak yang lenggang. Tak pernah ia merasa setenang ini. Bulan September‚ dan bulan-bulan lain yang memiliki nama akhiran –ber selalu membuatnya tenang. Selain warna cokelat yang nanti akan tergantikan oleh warna putih dari musim gugur dan musim dingin‚ Kyungsoo suka suasananya. Baginya‚ musim gugur menggambarkan gugurnya tiap-tiap memori kelam bersama daun dari dahannya. Sedangkan musim dingin akan membawa memori baru bersama salju yang turun‚ menggantikan memori kelam itu dengan putihnya salju.

Jalan setapak itu tidak terlalu ramai. Pagi hari‚ saat waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi‚ tidak banyak orang yang melintas di jalan setapak itu. Mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Dan Kyungsoo senang karena hal itu. Pikirannnya yang sedari dulu penat‚ kini menjadi lebih baik.

Lama berjalan-jalan‚ Kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk disebuah bangku yang berada ditepi jalan setapak. Bangku itu menghadap seluruh gedung di kota. Hanya saja‚ didepan bangku tersebut‚ terdapat pagar pembatas serta tanaman merambat selain jalan setapak tadi.

Kyungsoo melihat sekitar‚ masih memasang senyum. Hari ini‚ setelah mengurung diri beberapa kali di kamar‚ setelah mencoba untuk menghindari keramaian‚ Kyungsoo kembali ke kehidupannya yang dulu. Kyungsoo suka daun-daun cokelat yang berguguran di jalan‚ Kyungsoo suka keramaian‚ Kyungsoo juga suka udara segar. Pagi ini‚ ia mendapatkannya kembali. Menjadi Kyungsoo yang tertutup selama empat bulan terakhir ini terkadang membuatnya berpikir sendiri. _Inikah Do Kyungsoo?_

Puas melihat-lihat‚ Kyungsoo membuka tas dan mengambil sebuah buku novel. Kyungsoo tenggelam dengan cerita di dalam novel yang dibacanya kemudian.

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Menerpa kulit‚ menerbangkan rambut‚ semakin membuat Kyungsoo hanyut. Kyungsoo tak sadar jika sudah lebih dari dua puluh lima menit dirinya membaca sendiri disana. Kyungsoo baru sadar ketika seseorang menyelipkan poni panjangnya ke belakang telinga dari belakangnya. Kyungsoo mengerjap‚ menoleh ke belakang‚ dan terdiam.

"Lama tak melihatmu." laki-laki itu berkata dengan senyuman. Ia memutari bangku dan duduk disebelah Kyungsoo. "Jepit rambutmu kalau sedang membaca."

Kyungsoo merasa dadanya berdebar nyeri. Melihat senyum laki-laki itu‚ serta wajah dan matanya‚ Kyungsoo masih merasa sakit. Laki-laki inilah yang menjadi alasan Kyungsoo menghindari keramaian dan mengurung diri di kamar. Kyungsoo tak mengerjap untuk beberapa saat. Rasanya pedih dimata. Kyungsoo diam dipandangi laki-laki ini.

Namun kemudian‚ Kyungsoo memilih untuk beralih. Segera ia menutup buku dan meraih tasnya. Kyungsoo bangkit dan cepat-cepat untuk pergi dari sana. Tak kuat rasanya melihat laki-laki itu lagi.

Tetapi dengan cepat pula Jongin‚ laki-laki itu‚ menangkap pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya. Membuat Kyungsoo jatuh dipelukan Jongin. Saat itulah Kyungsoo dapat merasakan betapa sesak rasa didadanya‚ serta debaran jantung Jongin yang tenang.

Hening. Kyungsoo diam karena ada suatu hal yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan sendiri‚ yang tak bisa ia terjemahkan. Sedangkan Jongin diam karena ia menikmati sepanjang waktu yang berjalan bersama Kyungsoo dipelukannya.

Sudah hampir dua bulan ini Jongin tak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Banyak hal yang dipikirkan Jongin selama itu. Tak pernah ia dilanda kegelisahan yang berujung sakit hati. Lalu saat tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kyungsoo kembali di jalan setapak ini‚ Jongin mulai mengerti tentang kegelisahan itu. Jongin pernah mencari jawabannya‚ sama sekali tak menemukannya. Dan kini‚ Jongin menemukan jawabannya.

Kyungsoo. Jawabannya adalah Kyungsoo.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya Jongin pelan. Kyungsoo tak menjawab. "Taeoh selalu menanyakan tentang dirimu padaku. Taeoh selalu memintaku untuk menemaninya ke supermarket berharap kau ada disana. Bahkan dia bilang dia rela terpeleset didepanmu agar kau bisa menggendongnya lagi. Dia juga sering memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke rumahmu. Tapi kau selalu tak ada di rumah. Kemana saja kau ini?"

Kyungsoo masih tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam. Ini kali pertama Jongin memeluknya. Ini kali pertama Jongin bercerita padanya. Ini juga kali pertama mereka berada pada satu momen yang hangat dan tenang. Di musim gugur‚ saat angin berhembus lembut‚ dan saat dedaunan gugur dari dahan.

"Sekarang kau pulang di jalan yang mana? Aku mencarimu di jalan manapun yang aku tahu. Tetapi aku tak menemukanmu sama sekali. Kau pulang lewat jalan yang mana?"

Kyungsoo kehilangan suara saat hendak menjawab.

"Kyungsoo." Jongin mengeratkan pelukan. "Bolehkah aku menemanimu di jalan pulang yang kau pilih?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo membeku. Sempat Kyungsoo tak merasakan debaran jantung untuk sesaat. Kyungsoo kehilangan oksigen. Kyungsoo lupa cara bernapas‚ lupa cara mengerjap‚ lupa cara mengatakan sesuatu. Ketika pelukan itu merenggang‚ ia hanya mampu melihat Jongin. Kyungsoo pias melihat wajah Jongin yang menunjukkan kesungguhan. Kyungsoo lebih pias lagi melihat manik mata Jongin yang memperlihatkan betapa inginnya Jongin berada di jalan yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Lidah Kyungsoo kelu‚ ia tetap membisu.

Angin dimusim gugur berhembus tenang. Membawa memori Kyungsoo tentang Jongin‚ dan membawa rasa yang pernah diinginkan Kyungsoo untuk Jongin.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

Hai! Aku balik lagi :) dan maaf udah buat kalian nunggu hampir dua minggu wkwk. Jadwalku memang belum pulih (?) tapi aku udah bisa update lagi. Yay!

 _Sorry for typo(s)_ yaw. Aku udah cek tapi mungkin ada beberapa yang ketinggalan :3

Trus. Aku mau promosi sebentar wkwk.

Ada yang kangen sama fluffy nya Sehun ke Luhan? Di ff ini kan fluffy nya HunHan sedikit nih. Kalo ada yang kangen cek ffku deh. Sequelnya Gravity! Semoga suka yaa :3

Udah ah. _Review_ yaa..

Makasih :))))))


	18. 17 Waktu

Luhan tertidur. Sehun yang mengintipnya dari balik pintu‚ tersenyum. Pelan-pelan dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar. Membiarkan pintunya terbuka.

Semalam‚ dengan _ngeyel_ nya‚ Luhan meminta Sehun untuk menemaninya mempelajari pelajaran fisika lagi. Luhan ingin masuk ke universitas di tahun ajaran baru soalnya. Maka untuk mengingat beberapa pelajaran yang hilang bersama _amnesia_ nya‚ Luhan meminta Sehun untuk mengajarkan. Awalnya Sehun menolak karena hari sudah malam‚ sekitar pukul setengah sembilan waktu itu. Namun Luhan memaksa dengan alasan bahwa ia ingin sekali masuk universitas yang sama dengannya. Dan pada akhirnya‚ Sehun mengiyakan. Lagipula besok dirinya libur.

Mereka belajar sampai larut malam. Sampai Luhan terkantuk-kantuk lucu. Sehun selalu mengetuk kening Luhan dengan pensil saat Luhan memejamkan mata untuk membangunkannya. Sama seperti kebiasaannya dulu.

Sehun duduk ditepian tempat tidur sesudahnya. Ia memandangi Luhan yang tertidur di pagi hari ini. Sehun dapat mendengar hembusan napas Luhan yang tenang. Luhan selalu cantik saat tidur.

Kemudian Sehun beralih‚ mencari _sticky notes_ yang tadi malam dijadikan mainan oleh Luhan. Luhan akan menempelkan satu _sticky notes_ di kening Sehun saat laki-laki itu mulai ngomel karena Luhan yang mengantuk. Setelah Sehun menemukan _sticky notes_ itu di meja kecil Luhan‚ ia menulis beberapa kalimat dan menempelkannya di tongkat _onemed_ Luhan. Kemudian Sehun beranjak pergi dari sana. Sebelumnya Sehun membenarkan selimut Luhan supaya tidurnya lebih nyaman. Salju turun hari ini.

 _Setidaknya aku masih bisa bersamamu meski aku kehilangan Luhan ku yang dulu. Maaf telah membuatmu tertekan selama ini._

 _ **Sehun**_

 **A Letter For Little Fairy**

 **17\. Waktu**

" _Beri aku waktu. Aku sadar bahwa aku ingin selalu bersamamu‚ ingin selalu mengikuti langkahmu. Aku telah memikirkan hal ini jauh-jauh hari. Bahwa aku membutuhkanmu sama seperti aku membutuhkan oksigen. Aku tak ingin kau berpaling ke perempuan mana pun selama ada aku disampingmu. Katakan saja aku egois. Tapi, biarkan aku mengingat semuanya dulu. Jadi beri aku waktu. Cukup beri aku waktu."_

Uap cokelat panas di cangkir itu mengepul. Cangkirnya hangat ketika digenggam Kyungsoo. Pagi ini‚ salju turun lagi. Ini sudah hampir satu bulan salju menyelimuti kota. Bulan Desember hampir dekat. Dan tahun baru tinggal menunggu saja.

Tak terasa sudah hampir lima bulan ini Kyungsoo menjauh dari Jongin. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Jongin di bangku saat musim gugur waktu itu‚ Kyungsoo hampir meruntuhkan lagi bentengnya yang kokoh. Jongin memang memeluknya‚ memintanya memberikan ijin untuk jalan berdua dijalan yang sama. Namun Kyungsoo tetap berlari. Pikirnya‚ Jongin hanya ingin meminta maaf padanya atas masalah yang lalu-lalu itu. Rasa bersalah dan ingin membalas perasaan yang sebelumnya terabaikan malah membuat keadaan semakin runyam saja.

Pagi ini‚ sebelum masuk ke kelas pertamanya yang membosankan‚ Kyungsoo mampir sebentar ke kafe. Kafe ini dekat kampus. Hanya berjarak sekitar dua puluh meter dari kawasan kampus. Suasananya nyaman‚ cocok sekali untuk menyegarkan pikiran dari penatnya tugas dan masalah-masalah lain. Kyungsoo sering kesini sebelum ke kampus‚ setelah dari kampus‚ dan saat dirinya sedang dirundung banyak pikiran. Seperti saat ini.

Iya‚ sesungguhnya Kyungsoo pusing sendiri memikirkan ini beberapa bulan terakhir. Tentang perasaannya sendiri pada lelaki yang kini sering menemuinya dan mengejarnya. Lelaki itu Jongin. Kyungsoo tak tahu dan tak paham apa maksud Jongin sebenarnya. Setelah membuatnya sakit hati karena Jongin tak peka‚ sekarang laki-laki itu mencoba untuk mendekatinya agar ia bisa menjatuhkan Kyungsoo dengan lebih mudah lagi‚ begitu? Kyungsoo pikir‚ Jongin menganggapnya sebagai mainan apa?

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan. Sakit rasanya mengingat dan memikirkan hal itu. Bentengnya masih rapuh jika dibandingkan dengan benteng yang didamba-dambakannya selama ini.

"Melamun itu tidak baik‚ Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak terkejut. Sebab ia sudah hafal. Kyungsoo hanya bereaksi dengan meliriknya sekilas dan kembali pada aktivitas sebelumnya. Memandangi orang-orang yang lewat dari jendela.

"Cuaca sedang dingin. Apa kau merasa kedinginan?" tanya si lelaki.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Ia meraih cangkir cokelat panasnya dan menunjukkannya pada si lelaki.

Si lelaki mengangguk kecil. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang semakin pendiam ketika bersamanya akhir-akhir ini. Ia memandangnya sesal. Tak terpikirkan sebelumnya jika hatinya berpaling karena pengakuan dan tangisan perempuan ini.

"Kyungsoo." Jongin‚ lelaki itu memanggil pelan. Kyungsoo menatapnya tanpa bersuara. "Aku yakin jika kau masih sama seperti Kyungsoo yang dulu."

Kyungsoo bungkam. Hatinya sakit lagi.

"Aku juga yakin kalau masih ada namaku disana. Jadi bisakah kau membiarkanku masuk lagi?"

Hening sejenak. Kyungsoo baru bersuara. "Sekuat apapun kau mencoba untuk masuk‚ Jongin. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri jika membiarkanmu masuk kembali ke kehidupanku. Cukup yang lalu-lalu saja aku membiarkan pintu itu terbuka dan menunggumu untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Itu sakit. Aku tak ingin membuka pintu lagi untuk orang yang telah kutunggu selama dua tahun terakhir."

Hening lagi. Keduanya saling tatap‚ menelisik kedalaman hati yang tak pernah terukur itu dengan teliti. Dalam diam‚ Kyungsoo menahan sakit. Jongin memang benar. Masih ada nama lelaki itu di dalam hati Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Berkali-kali Haein mencuri pandang‚ dan berkali-kali itu pula Haein berusaha untuk tak penasaran. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang‚ Sehun sedang duduk sendiri di bangku panjang yang berada di kantin. Tidak banyak mahasiswa yang ada di kantin saat itu. Jadi Haein bisa tahu gerak-gerik Sehun selama beberapa menit terakhir ia memperhatikan.

Yang dilihatnya sedari tadi adalah Sehun sedang menulis sesuatu di kertas. Sebelumnya Sehun akan terlihat berpikir keras‚ mungkin untuk mencari kalimat yang cocok. Setelah mendapatkan ide‚ Sehun akan menulis dengan senyuman dibibir. Kemudian Sehun merengut‚ meremas kertas biru laut yang tadi ditulisinya‚ lalu menyimpannya di meja. Kalau Sehun terus saja melakukan hal itu‚ Haein tak bisa berhenti untuk tak penasaran. Sebenarnya apa yang ditulis Sehun sampai-sampai lelaki itu kelihatan senang lalu frustasi setelahnya?

Haein berdecak. Sebal pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak memiliki keberanian lebih untuk mendekati Sehun. Beberapa kali ia melangkah dan mundur kembali karena tidak yakin dengan apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Tetapi kemudian‚ dengan dongkol pada dirinya sendiri‚ Haein menghentakkan kaki dan berjalan mendekati Sehun dengan cepat. Masa bodohlah pada kesalahtingkahannya nanti.

Sehun sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Haein yang sudah berada dibelakangnya saat itu. Ia terlalu hanyut dalam aktivitasnya sampai-sampai terkejut ketika Haein menepuk pundaknya ringan.

Sehun mengelus-elus dadanya sementara Haein tersenyum padanya. Perempuan itu duduk disebelahnya kemudian.

"Suka sekali muncul tiba-tiba." kata Sehun. Haein tertawa kecil mengingat Sehun selalu berkata demikian ketika Sehun sedang terkejut karenanya.

"Kau saja yang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas itu." Haein menunjuk beberapa gumpalan kertas dan beberapa lembar kertas berwarna senada yang berserakan didepan Sehun dengan dagu. Tadi ia sempat melihat beberapa kalimat yang dibuat Sehun di kertas-kertas itu. Kalimat itu untuk Luhan. "Memangnya untuk siapa? Serius sekali."

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Tidak menanggapi hal lain.

"Untuk Luhan‚ ya?"

Sehun tersenyum lagi. Haein tahu bahwa senyuman itu adalah pengganti dari jawaban 'iya'.

"Ah‚ aku dapat melihat itu dari matamu." kata Haein. "Kau tahu‚ itu kelihatan sekali dari matamu."

Alis Sehun terangkat samar. "Memang iya?"

"Tidak percaya?" Haein balik bertanya dan terkekeh melihat Sehun melirik ke arah lain. "Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya."

Sehun tertawa kecil. Ia mendorong kening Haein dengan ujung jari telunjuknya sebelum kembali sibuk pada aktivitasnya yang lain. Membaca buku.

Sehun selalu menutupi hal-hal yang berbau tentang perasaannya terhadap Luhan jika sedang bersama Haein. Haein sudah hafal dan maklum. Dia juga sama seperti Sehun. Haein berusaha untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya terhadap lelaki ini. Sebab Haein tak ingin Sehun terbebani tentang perasaannya. Sementara itu‚ Sehun harus memperjuangkan perasaannya terhadap Luhan.

Omong-omong soal memperjuangkan perasaan‚ Haein merasa berkaca jika bersama Sehun. Sehun sedang memperjuangkan perasaannya pada Luhan yang tidak tahu-menahu tentang perasaan itu. Sedangkan Haein juga sedang memperjuangkan perasaannya secara diam-diam pada Sehun. Haein harus memikirkan hal itu setelah ini.

"Sehun‚" Haein iseng memanggil. Ternyata bosan juga didiamkan Sehun. Kemudian‚ ketika Sehun mulai memberinya perhatian‚ Haein bingung sendiri untuk mengatakan apa. Beberapa saat terjadi keheningan karena Haein sibuk mencari bahasan yang tepat. Namun ketika ia berkata‚ "Kenapa kau tak menyatakan perasaanmu pada Luhan?" dan menyuarakan pikirannya‚ Haein merasa benar-benar bodoh.

Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya tersenyum. Kali ini Haein tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

.

.

.

"Aku menunggumu sedari tadi. Kau lama sekali."

"Iya‚ Luhan. Maaf."

Luhan tersenyum kekanakan. Ia mengawasi Sehun yang duduk ditepian tempat tidurnya kemudian. "Apakah kau meminjam buku di perpustakaan kampusmu?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu hanya menempelkan _sticky notes_ berwarna kuning yang sudah bertuliskan 'cerewet' pada kening Luhan. Luhan membiarkannya tanpa ingin tahu tulisan apa yang ada di kertas itu. Sudah jadi kebiasaan baru mereka untuk menempelkan _sticky notes_ bertuliskan kata demikian kalau salah satu diantara mereka cerewet sekali.

"Sehun‚" Luhan memanggil. Sehun hanya bergumam halus sebagai jawaban. "Bisakah kau menuntunku berjalan? Aku lelah memakai tongkat setiap hari."

"Sehyun _noona_ bilang kakimu belum kuat untuk berjalan tanpa bantuan tongkat‚ Luhan. Kau baru diperbolehkan memakai satu tongkat bukan berarti kakimu sudah hampir pulih." Sehun menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Tapi kenapa penyembuhannya lama sekali?" tanya Luhan‚ cemberut.

"Karena kau susah sekali disuruh makan makanan yang mengandung zat besi." celetuk Sehun pedas. Ia membiarkan Luhan makin cemberut karenanya. "Sudah‚ oke? Aku kesini hanya ingin melihatmu. Bibi bilang kau demam."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Luhan tersenyum kecil ketika berkata demikian. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." katanya kalem. Sebisa mungkin ia menghilangkan raut wajah cemas dari wajah Sehun dengan suaranya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu sendiri untuk belajar. Masih ada waktu beberapa bulan lagi untuk ujian masuk universitas. Aku yakin tanpa belajar pun kau bisa masuk ke universitas manapun yang kau inginkan."

"Tapi aku hilang ingatan."

Sehun hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa." katanya sayup. Sehun mengusap puncak kepala Luhan dengan lembut. "Kita bisa memulai dari awal. Pelan-pelan saja."

Luhan merasa sakit mendengarnya. Luhan menekan salah satu sudut bibir dan melirik ke arah lain‚ takut jika Sehun dapat mengetahui rasa sakit itu. Luhan mulai yakin jika diantara dirinya dan Sehun dulu memang _ada apa-apa_ nya‚ sama seperti apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Sebab setiap Sehun berbicara‚ setiap Sehun melakukan apapun jika bersamanya‚ Luhan merasa senang bukan main. Mungkin sekarang rasa senang itu merambah menjadi rasa senang yang _lain_.

Lalu Luhan tiba-tiba berpikir. Jika dulu ia pernah hilang ingatan dua kali dan sembuh begitu cepat‚ kenapa pula hilang ingatannya yang sekarang sembuhnya lama sekali? Mungkinkah memori yang dulu hilang adalah memori yang biasa-biasa saja sampai bisa kembali begitu mudah? Atau karena memori yang hilang saat ini adalah memori yang begitu penting baginya dan bagi Sehun sampai untuk mengingatnya pun sulit?

Memikirkannya Luhan pusing sendiri. Tanpa sadar bahwa pertanyaan lain muncul bersamaan dengan Sehun yang mencubit pipinya. Luhan meringis balas mencubit Sehun.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau ingat?" tanya Sehun‚ seolah mengerti tentang diamnya Luhan tadi.

Luhan menggeleng. "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." ia menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Apakah ada…" Luhan mencoba untuk tenang. Dadanya berdegub menunggu jawaban Sehun jika ia melanjutkan. "…satu momen yang membuatmu rindu padaku yang dulu?"

Sehun menahan senyum. Jujur saja‚ Luhan sedikit merasa nyeri melihat senyum tertahan itu. "Kalau ada memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku kan hanya ingin tahu." kata Luhan sedikit merengut. Ia terdiam melihat Sehun menerawang ke arah lain. Sepertinya sedang mengingat-ingat.

"Dulu kau sering mengajakku ke taman komplek untuk bermain basket bersama. Aku rindu kau yang meloncat-loncat meminta bola basket dariku. Kau selalu merengek dan berakhir terduduk di tengah-tengah lapangan karena kelelahan. Saat itu‚ kau kalah dariku. Sesuai kesepakatan kalau yang kalah akan melakukan apapun yang diminta yang menang‚ aku memintamu untuk menutup mata." ceritanya. Ia memberi jeda untuk melihat reaksi Luhan yang memperhatikan. Manis sekali dimata Sehun. "Itu permintaan terakhirku sebelum kau hilang ingatan."

Luhan meremas ujung selimut perlahan. "Setelah aku menutup mata‚ apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa sesalnya pada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum. "Coba pejamkan matamu." pintanya. Luhan menurut meski sebenarnya ia bingung dan penasaran. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun padanya?

Sehun hanya melakukan apa yang pernah ia lakukan pada Luhan saat itu. Ia hanya menyingkirkan helaian rambut Luhan dengan gerakan mengudara‚ memandangi wajah Luhan yang masih saja sama seperti dulu‚ serta menikmati sisa waktu bersama perempuan ini.

Sedangkan Luhan‚ ia masih menunggu. Luhan tak merasakan pergerakan Sehun ketika ia memejamkan mata. Luhan tak tahu bahwa sedari tadi Sehun menahan diri untuk tak menciumnya saat ini.

Lama menunggu‚ Luhan ingin protes. Ketika mulutnya sudah bersiap untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata protesnya‚ Luhan terdiam. Sebab tiba-tiba saja _sticky notes_ di keningnya diambil kembali oleh Sehun‚ dan Luhan dapat merasakan bibir Sehun mengecup keningnya. Mata Luhan lantas terbuka‚ terkejut. Jantungnya berdentum cepat dan keras. Yang ia lihat sekarang ini adalah leher Sehun. Sementara waktu terus berjalan‚ Luhan masih larut dalam keterkejutannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai tubuhmu tegang seperti itu?"

Luhan membuka mata.

Ya Tuhan! Tadi itu imajinasi macam apa? Astaga‚ Luhan sadar jika tadi itu hanya bayangan yang melintas dipikirannya. Luhan malu sendiri ketika melihat Sehun menahan senyum geli.

Luhan merengut. Ia mengambil _sticky notes_ yang masih tertempel dikeningnya‚ merebut pulpen yang ada ditangan Sehun‚ mencoret kata cerewet yang dituliskan Sehun tadi dan menggantinya dengan kata lain. Setelah itu Luhan menempelkannya dengan keras di kening Sehun. Membuat Sehun terjungkal ke lantai.

' _Sehun menyebalkan!_ ' begitulah tulisan Luhan di _sticky notes_ tadi.

.

.

.

Pagi itu‚ Kyungsoo baru keluar dan menemukan Taeoh yang sedang kesusahan berjalan dihalaman rumahnya. Taeoh bersungut jengkel karena sepatu _boots_ kecilnya terjebak ditumpukan salju. Kyungsoo menahan senyum melihat Taeoh yang berbicara sendiri memarahi tumpukan salju. Perempuan itu menghampiri dan menggendong Taeoh agar dapat keluar dari salju setebal sepuluh sentimeter itu. Semalam hujan salju tak berhenti. Jadi Kyungsoo tak sempat membersihkannya.

"Ah‚ terima kasih _noona_." Taeoh tersenyum lucu ketika berkata demikian.

"Ya. Sama-sama." jawab Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum. "Kau kesini sendiri?"

Taeoh mengangguk riang.

"Mau kubuatkan susu cokelat yang hangat?" tawar Kyungsoo. Namun Taeoh menggeleng. "Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Ayo bermain." ujar Taeoh bersemangat. "Aku rindu _noona_. Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan _noona_ lagi. Jongin _hyung_ selalu bilang kalau _noona_ sibuk. Aku yakin Jongin _hyung_ berbohong padaku."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Apa _noona_ masih marah pada _hyung_?"

"Aku tidak pernah marah pada kakakmu." jawab Kyungsoo seadanya. Ia memberi senyuman ketika berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Taeoh. "Ayo keluar. Kau ingin bermain kan?"

"Ayo!" Taeoh berseru semangat. Ia mengiringi Kyungsoo dan melompat-lompat kecil agar ia tak terperosok di tumpukan salju yang sama.

Selama perjalanan‚ Taeoh selalu bercerita panjang. Ceritanya kebanyakan tentang teman-teman sekolahnya dan aktivitas bermainnya jika sedang dirumah. Taeoh akan merengut lucu ketika Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi dengan dehaman halus. Kyungsoo tak tahu harus bereaksi apa pada cerita Taeoh. Sebab pikirannya tak hanya fokus di Taeoh saja. Tetapi pada kakaknya Taeoh‚ Jongin.

Entahlah. Setelah melihat Taeoh lagi dihalaman rumahnya‚ Kyungsoo jadi teringat Jongin. Jongin tak lagi mengikutinya kemanapun seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu. Jongin berhenti mengikutinya setelah pertemuan mereka di kafe. Mungkin saat itu adalah saat dimana Jongin menyerah. Atau mungkin Jongin sedang ada banyak tugas yang menumpuk dan harus diselesaikan sebelum libur natal.

Ya‚ mungkin begitu. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk berpikir positif tentang pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Kyungsoo rasa‚ ia mulai keterlaluan. Tidak seharusnya ia membiarkan Jongin mengikutinya dan melakukan hal apapun tanpa diberikan respon yang baik. Kyungsoo lebih sering diam dan terkesan tak perduli jika itu Jongin yang melakukan. Kyungsoo jahat sekali‚ dan ia menyadari hal itu.

Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah ketika mereka sudah hampir sampai di taman‚ tujuan mereka. Taeoh ikut menghentikan langkah‚ mendongak kemudian untuk melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo diam seperti patung untuk beberapa detik. Dan kemudian ia berjongkok di depan Taeoh hingga membuat Taeoh terkejut karena gerakan cepat itu.

"Eh‚ eh‚ ada apa _noona_?" tanya Taeoh sembari mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Kakakmu sekarang dimana?"

"Dirumah. Kenapa?"

"Kita ke rumahmu sekarang‚ ya?"

Taeoh menurut meskipun ia tak mengerti. Mereka berbalik dan berjalan menuju rumah Jongin. Taeoh berusaha untuk mengikuti langkah cepat Kyungsoo. Ia tak tahu kenapa Kyungsoo _noona_ nya itu jadi tergesa-gesa dan ingin sekali bertemu dengan kakaknya. Setahunya‚ Kyungsoo akan bersikap berbeda jika sudah bersama Jongin. Taeoh sudah berumur lima tahun. Memang bukan waktunya ia tahu tentang perasaan. Tapi Taeoh sudah tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajah seseorang. Kyungsoo terlihat _ingin_ sekali bertemu dengan Jongin. Taeoh tahu itu.

Sesampainya‚ Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah bersama Taeoh. Taeoh mengajaknya ke ruang tengah. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah ini kecuali dirinya‚ Taeoh‚ dan Jongin. Taeoh bilang bahwa kedua orang tuanya keluar kota dan bibi Im pulang ke kampungnya. Sebentar lagi natal tiba.

" _Noona_ masuk saja ke dapur. Mungkin _hyung_ sedang makan disana. Aku tidak akan mengganggu urusan kalian." kata Taeoh sebelum ia menghilang dari balik pintu kamarnya.

Kyungsoo berpikir. Anak sekecil itu saja sudah bisa bersikap dewasa. Aih‚ aih. Betapa beruntungnya Jongin memiliki adik seperti Taeoh.

Kyungsoo perlahan melangkahkan kaki ke dapur. Dapat ia dengar suara denting peralatan makan dari tempat sekarang ia berdiri. Jongin sedang makan‚ mungkin. Semakin Kyungsoo mendekati dapur‚ semakin ia yakin jika ia ingin bertemu dengan Jongin dan memperbaiki hubungannya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo meragu tidak jauh dari pintu yang sudah terbuka itu. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawah kecil. Ia mendengar suara seorang perempuan yang terisak didalam sana.

"… _maafkan aku. Aku tahu perasaan ini salah―"_

Kyungsoo membekap bibir tidak percaya.

"― _tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal ini padamu. Aku tahu aku salah‚ maafkan aku."_

" _Berhentilah meminta maaf."_ itu suara Jongin. Ia masih mengunyah makanan tetapi masih saja bersuara.

Bahkan Kyungsoo masih hafal kebiasaan Jongin yang satu itu. Jongin akan menanggapi pembicaraan meski ia sedang melakukan suatu hal. Walaupun ia sedang makan atau sedang fokus belajar.

" _Semua orang punya perasaan. Tak ada yang bisa mencegah datangnya perasaan itu. Aku tak bisa mencegah kau menyukaiku‚ Krystal. Tak ada yang bisa mencegahnya."_

Krystal. Nama perempuan itu mengundang sakit didada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menangis mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jongin itu. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan isakan‚ berhasil. Tetapi ia tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya untuk tak terjatuh. Kyungsoo luruh di lantai kayu yang terasa dingin.

Kemudian Krystal menyahut. _"Tapi kau―"_

" _Aku tak akan melarangmu untuk menyukaiku‚ Krystal. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa perasaan seseorang tidak bisa dipaksakan."_

Bahkan Jongin membiarkan Krystal menyukainya. Kyungsoo yakin jika setelah ini Jongin akan berpaling darinya mengingat bagaimana sikapnya pada Jongin selama ini. Semua orang tidak akan tahan menerima perlakuan tidak peduli dari orang yang disayangi.

Selain mendengar percakapan Jongin dan Krystal di dapur‚ Kyungsoo mendengar suara langkah kaki dibelakangnya. Tanpa ditebak pun Kyungsoo tahu kalau itu Taeoh. Kyungsoo membiarkan Taeoh menghampirinya. Tapi ia tak membiarkan Taeoh ketika bocah itu berkata‚ "Astaga‚ Kyungsoo _noona_! Kenapa _noona_ menangis?" dengan nada terkejut yang suaranya keras. Segera Kyungsoo menarik Taeoh dan memberinya isyarat untuk diam. Tetapi terlambat. Kyungsoo mendengar suara langkah kaki tergesa yang lain.

Kyungsoo tak ingin melihat. Ia memejamkan mata ketika melihat kaki Jongin melangkah mendekatinya. Kyungsoo menepis tangan Jongin yang memegang bahunya. Kyungsoo masih memejamkan mata berharap semua indera nya lumpuh untuk saat ini. Tetapi indera pendengarannya masih bisa mendengar suara Jongin yang memanggil namanya.

Jongin berusaha untuk merengkuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Ia meringis‚ mendongak pada Krystal yang mengalihkan pandangan seolah tak ingin tahu tentang kejadian ini. Kemudian Jongin mengerang kecil. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk sekarang ini.

.

.

.

Soal perasaan itu‚ Haein sudah memikirkannya ratusan kali. Haein meyakininya‚ dan memantapkan dirinya sendiri untuk yakin pada keputusan yang telah ia bulatkan semalam. Ketika ia melihat bulan bulat serta langit tanpa awan tadi malam‚ Haein mulai mengambil keputusan itu. Hari ini‚ ia akan menemui Sehun‚ dan mengaku.

Itu sulit―tapi tidak akan sulit. Haein berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Haein akan menerima apa saja yang akan dikatakan Sehun nanti. Kalau nanti Sehun lebih memilih Luhan‚ Haein siap berlapang dada. Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting ia sudah menyampaikan perasaannya pada lelaki itu.

Siang ini‚ Haein memiliki kelas terakhir yang sama dengan kelas Sehun. Sehun duduk tidak jauh darinya‚ bersama teman lelakinya yang tak Haein kenal. Beberapa kali Haein memandangi Sehun dan tersenyum sendiri. Beginilah rasa jatuh cinta itu melarutkannya terlalu dalam.

Lalu setelah bermenit-menit berlalu‚ kelas mereka selesai. Haein segera menyamai langkah Sehun ketika mereka keluar dari kelas. Sehun menyadari keberadaan Haein. Ia tertawa melihat senyum Haein yang begitu cerah hari ini.

"Hai."

"Hai." Haein makin tersenyum cerah. "Apa setelah ini kau langsung pulang?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sehun balik. "Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?"

Haein meringis. "Sejujurnya‚ iya. Tapi kalau kau langsung pulang‚ aku bisa menahan diri untuk tak bercerita padamu saat ini." ujarnya. Sehun tertawa menanggapinya.

"Aku harus ke perpustakaan sebentar." kata Sehun‚ menjawab pertanyaan Haein sebelumnya. "Kau ingin bercerita disana?"

Haein tersenyum senang‚ mengangguk. Ia mengikuti Sehun ke perpustakaan kemudian.

Di perpustakaan‚ Haein berusaha untuk mencari waktu yang tepat. Sebab Sehun sibuk mencari buku yang dia inginkan. Selama itu Haein mencoba untuk menahan diri. Ketika Sehun mengajaknya untuk duduk bersama di bangku baca perpustakaan‚ Haein rasa itu waktu yang bagus.

"Sehun‚" panggil Haein pelan. Mereka baru saja duduk. Sehun sedang membuka salah satu buku yang dipilihnya tadi ketika Haein memanggil.

Sehun berdeham pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

"Aku tahu hal itu." balas Sehun. Ia tak melihat Haein yang gugup saat itu.

Haein menelan ludah. Rasanya sulit ketika ia sudah menetapkan keyakinannya sekarang ini. Haein menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dilihatnya Sehun yang sedang membaca didepannya. Dadanya bergemuruh. Haein berdebar-debar.

"Sehun‚" dadanya terasa sesak entah karena apa. "Aku tahu kau Peterpan nya Luhan."

Sehun yang hendak membuka lembaran baru‚ terurung. Ia mendengarkan.

"Luhan itu Tinkerbell mu kan? Dan…" ada jeda beberapa detik untuk Haein mempersiapkan diri. Rasanya begitu sulit ketika ia akan berkata‚ "…jujur saja‚ Sehun. Sesungguhnya aku ingin menjadi Wendy mu saat ini." Haein menelan ludah‚ lagi. "Bisakah?"

Sehun mendongak‚ menatap Haein yang sedang meringis menahan segala riuh yang ada didalam dadanya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang menunduk dan sesenggukan dalam diam. Jongin memperhatikan perempuan itu sedari tadi.

Krystal sudah pulang‚ Taeoh sudah mengungsi di rumah tetangganya‚ meninggalkan mereka berdua di meja makan. Sudah dua jam berlalu‚ tetapi kejadian dirinya yang menangis karena tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan Jongin dan Krystal‚ masih membekas diingatan Kyungsoo. Maka dari itu ia terus menunduk‚ menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pias karena pembicaraan tadi.

Krystal mengaku kalau ia menyukai Jongin. Dan Jongin yang sudah tahu‚ membiarkan perasaan perempuan cantik itu untuk terus tumbuh karenanya.

"Kau mendengarnya?" tanya Jongin pelan. Kembali membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

Kyungsoo makin menunduk dan tak menjawab apapun.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Jongin lagi. Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo. "Taeoh tadi berbisik padaku kalau kau yang mengajaknya kemari."

Hening yang menyebalkan. Jongin benci jika tiap kali hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka. Jongin menghela napas pelan. Ia menumpukan tubuh pada kedua siku dimeja. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo intens.

"Kyungsoo‚ kalau aku bertanya‚ jawab aku." katanya lembut. Ia dapat melihat Kyungsoo yang meliriknya sejenak dan kembali menunduk. Jongin kembali menghela napas. Lelah rasanya didiamkan oleh Kyungsoo ratusan kali terakhir ini.

"Terima kasih telah datang kesini. Aku tak bisa bersamamu akhir-akhir ini karena tugasku menumpuk." jelas Jongin. Kyungsoo menghela napas lega diam-diam‚ dugaannya benar. "Kau kemari karena ingin bertemu denganku? Maaf karena kau telah mendengar perbincanganku dengan Krystal tadi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk samar. Tidak apa-apa‚ itulah maksud dari anggukan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo‚" Jongin memanggil lagi. Kali ini Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Mereka saling bersitatap untuk sesaat sebelum Jongin kembali melanjutkan. "Adakah satu hal yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Kyungsoo sempat meragu. Ia ingin mengangguk dan menjelaskan apa maksudnya ia datang kesini. Tetapi ada hal lain yang membuat hatinya terganjal sesuatu. Tentang pembicaraan Jongin dengan Krystal tadi. Kyungsoo memang mendengar separuhnya. Tetapi ia dapat menyimpulkan sesuatu dari mereka berdua.

Jongin pun tak masalah jika Krystal menyukainya. Ada kemungkinan besar bahwa Jongin menerima perasaan Krystal untuk membuatnya beralih dari Kyungsoo. Ya‚ mungkin begitu.

Maka setelah berpikir cukup lama‚ Kyungsoo hanya mengatakan‚ "Maafkan aku." dengan pelan.

Jongin tersenyum. Ia bangkit dari duduknya‚ mendekati Kyungsoo yang mengawasinya‚ dan memeluk Kyungsoo yang masih duduk. Kyungsoo membeku dipeluk seperti ini oleh Jongin. Hatinya menghangat‚ terenyuh tenang. Ulu hatinya yang menggelitik membuat ujung mata Kyungsoo hampir menumpahkan setetes air mata.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk berhenti berlari sejenak. Ia akan menunggu Jongin menyusul di jalan pulangnya‚ lalu pulang bersama-sama. Tidak peduli kalau Jongin akan mengajak Krystal di jalan pulang yang sama. Kyungsoo tidak peduli itu. Yang penting ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jongin untuk hari esok. Inilah yang didamba-dambakan Kyungsoo sedari dulu.

.

.

.

" _Aku tahu kau Peterpan nya Luhan. Luhan itu Tinkerbell mu kan? Dan jujur saja‚ Sehun. Sesungguhnya aku ingin menjadi Wendy mu saat ini. Bisakah?"_

Sehun menghela napas. Ia memandang punggung seorang perempuan yang baru saja pergi meninggalkan bangku kosong disebelahnya itu dengan sesal. Haein baru saja pamit untuk pergi. Dan mungkin butuh waktu lama untuk kembali bersama lagi. Menenangkan perasaan itu tidak sesingkat yang diduga manusia.

Tadi itu‚ Sehun tidak menyangka kalau Haein mengaku bahwa ia menyukainya. Haein perempuan yang manis‚ Sehun mengakui hal itu. Haein baik dan ia menyenangkan. Binar ceria dimatanya selalu mengingatkan Sehun tentang Luhan. Apalagi ia kenal dengan Haein saat ia kehilangan Luhan. Bisa jadi Haein lah pengganti Luhan jikalau Tinkerbell nya itu sedang tidak ada waktu untuknya.

Selama ia mengenal Haein‚ perempuan itu sering salah tingkah didepannya. Sehun sadar soal hal itu. Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kesalahtingkahan Haein adalah salah satu tanda bahwa Haein menyukainya. Semua perempuan akan malu dan salah tingkah jika diberi perlakuan seperti itu oleh seorang lelaki. Jadi mungkin Sehun juga salah karena telah memberi Haein harapan semu. Semoga permintaan maafnya tadi diterima Haein dengan hati lapang.

Sehun juga tak menyangka. Selama lebih dari setengah tahun ini ia mengenal Haein‚ Haein telah lebih banyak mengenal dirinya. Haein sering memperhatikan gerak-geriknya‚ hafal sebagian besar kebiasaannya‚ bahkan mengetahui perasaannya pada Luhan dengan mudah diawal-awal mereka menjalin pertemanan. Memang banyak yang bisa melakukan hal itu. Dan Haein telah mengalahkan Luhan soal pengenalan mereka‚ lebih dari Luhan. Sehun mengakui itu.

Setelah Haein berkata jika ia ingin menjadi Wendy nya‚ jujur saja‚ Sehun merasa terkejut. Dalam cerita dongeng yang popular dikalangan anak kecil itu‚ Wendy adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang disukai Peterpan. Peterpan akan melakukan apa saja untuk bersama Wendy. Tetapi ketika mereka harus berpisah‚ Peterpan harus terus bersama Tinkerbell yang selalu menemaninya. Peterpan memang hanya menganggap Tinkerbell sebagai sahabat. Tetapi Tinkerbell lah yang selalu ada untuknya‚ yang selalu mengerti dirinya‚ yang selalu terbang disekitarnya.

Itulah mengapa Sehun menganggap Luhan sebagai Tinkerbell. Karena Tinkerbell selalu ada untuk Peterpan. Mereka saling melengkapi terlepas dari perasaan Peterpan pada Wendy.

Jika saja dongeng itu tidak menceritakan kehadiran Wendy dalam kehidupan Peterpan‚ mungkin dongeng itu akan terdengar hambar. Hanya akan ada persahabatan antara Peterpan dan Tinkerbell. Tapi siapa tahu suatu saat nanti Peterpan jatuh cinta pada Tinkerbell. Siapapun tak dapat memprediksi apa saja yang akan terjadi pada masa depan jika kita mengubah alur hidup seseorang.

Lalu tentang perasaan Haein tadi‚ Sehun menanggapinya dengan; "Haein‚ sungguh maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu jatuh ke lubang yang aku buat selama ini. Bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu jatuh kesana. Aku hanya menunjukkan keperdulianku padamu sebagai teman. Aku tak bisa menganggapmu lebih dari itu. Maafkan aku. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku pada Luhan. Dan itu tak bisa diubah juga. Jikalau kau ingin menjadi seorang Wendy‚ maaf Haein‚ aku akan meninggalkanmu. Meskipun aku menyukaimu‚ aku akan tetap bersama Tinkerbell apapun yang terjadi. Maafkan aku‚ Haein."

Hanya itu yang Sehun jelaskan setelah ia mendengar penjelasan Haein tentang perasaannya. Sehun menyesal karena telah membuat Haein jatuh cinta padanya. Sehun menyesalinya. Tidak seharusnya hal itu terjadi. Apalagi setelah ia berkata demikian‚ Haein terlihat mengangguk kecil. Perempuan itu tersenyum dengan mata berair ingin menangis.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti." Sehun ingat saat itu Haein tersenyum getir dengan dagu bergetar ingin menangis. "Setidaknya aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku padamu. Itu membuatku lega. Maaf sudah membuatmu terkejut karena pengakuanku. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu‚ dan hanya ingin menumpahkan segala beban yang aku pikul sendiri selama perasaan ini tumbuh."

Sehun terdiam. Kalimat Haein membuatnya seperti tertusuk tombak tepat dijantungnya. Tentu saja sakit. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Rasa sayang tidak dapat dipaksakan. Ia menolak Haein karena ia tak ingin menyakiti Haein terlalu jauh. Cukup sampai disini saja‚ jangan sampai berlarut-larut.

Sehun terus memikirkan hal itu selama perjalanan pulangnya. Kemudian pikiran itu bercabang menjadi pikiran tentang Luhan.

Astaga… Kenapa setelah Haein datang dan Luhan hilang ingatan perasaannya jadi kacau balau begini‚ sih? Bukannya Sehun suka dengan Haein‚ bukan! Sehun hanya bingung. Kenapa Tuhan memperkenalkannya dengan Haein‚ membuat perempuan itu jatuh cinta padanya tanpa ia tahu‚ dan membuatnya sakit hati kemudian? Sehun jahat kah?

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang baru saja datang.

Sore ini‚ Luhan berada di rumah Sehun untuk membantu Sehyun melakukan beberapa hal. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya‚ Luhan melihat Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah kusut. Luhan bingung. Tidak seperti biasanya Sehun sekusut itu.

Sehun melirik Luhan. Ia menjawab‚ "Ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu." sembari menarik Luhan untuk ikut dengannya.

Sehun menceritakan kejadian dimana Haein mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Luhan. Luhan diam menyimak. Terkadang perempuan itu terlihat melirik ke arah lain‚ atau menunduk mendengar ceritanya. Luhan tidak menyela. Sehun tahu kenapa Luhan akan diam ketika mendengarkan cerita seseorang. Karena ia sakit hati. Luhan sakit hati kalau Haein mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sehun.

"Kau bilang kalau kau tak menyukainya?" tanya Luhan pelan‚ masih dengan menunduk.

"Tidak." Sehun menggeleng. "Aku hanya bilang lebih baik kita berteman." ujarnya pelan.

Rasanya lega setelah menceritakan hal ini pada Luhan. Tetapi reaksi Luhan justru membuatnya kepikiran lagi. Apa yang salah dari ceritanya?

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun yang menyadari gerak-gerik Luhan. Perempuan itu masih terlihat sakit hati dengan sikap diamnya.

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu." katanya.

"Apa?"

Hening sejenak.

Luhan memejamkan mata ketika ia berkata‚ "Beri aku waktu." yang kemudian mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. "Aku sadar bahwa aku ingin selalu bersamamu‚ ingin selalu mengikuti langkahmu. Aku telah memikirkan hal ini jauh-jauh hari. Bahwa aku membutuhkanmu sama seperti aku membutuhkan oksigen. Aku tak ingin kau berpaling ke perempuan mana pun selama ada aku disampingmu. Katakan saja aku egois. Tapi, biarkan aku mengingat semuanya dulu. Jadi beri aku waktu. Cukup beri aku waktu."

Dan itu cukup membuat Sehun bungkam.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

Hai! Aku cuma mau bilang maaf HunHan momennya sedikit wkwk. Udah aku bilang kan kalo aku mau nyelesaiin masalahnya KaiSoo dulu. Untuk masalah Sehun sama Haein‚ mereka udah kelar kok... Tenang aja. Haein udah nyerah wkwk. :3

Terus. Ada info nih! :3 Mungkin dua ato tiga chapter lagi ff ini bakal tamat. Perkiraanku sih bulan Juni ff ini udah ending. Happy ending kooo. Untuk Haein sama Krystal‚ Insyaallah ya aku cariin jodoh dulu wkwk. :v

 _Sorry for typo(s)_ aku udah cek dan males cek untuk yang kedua kalinya :v

 **NB!** Ada yang masih nunggu ff You're My Coffee II? Ada? Ada? Setelah ff ini ya... Tapi mungkin YMC II nya ngga sepanjang ff ini. Tapi nggatau juga deh. Tergantung mood nulis maunya diruwetin ceritanya ato dimulusin ceritanya wkwk. Maaf yaaa buat yang nunggu ff YMC II ini...

 _Review?_


	19. 18 Peluk Aku

Luhan memejamkan mata ketika ia berkata‚ "Beri aku waktu." yang kemudian mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. "Aku sadar bahwa aku ingin selalu bersamamu‚ ingin selalu mengikuti langkahmu. Aku telah memikirkan hal ini jauh-jauh hari. Bahwa aku membutuhkanmu sama seperti aku membutuhkan oksigen. Aku tak ingin kau berpaling ke perempuan mana pun selama ada aku di sampingmu. Katakan saja aku egois. Tapi, biarkan aku mengingat semuanya dulu. Jadi beri aku waktu. Cukup beri aku waktu."

Dan itu cukup membuat Sehun bungkam.

Mereka saling memandang. Sehun yang bungkam karena keinginan Luhan‚ serta Luhan yang meminta Sehun mengiyakan keinginannya‚ membuat suasana menjadi hening. Ini diluar dugaan Sehun. Meskipun Luhan terlihat biasa-biasa saja dengannya‚ tapi kali ini‚ Luhan mengaku bahwa diam-diam ia telah memikirkan hal itu selama Luhan bersamanya.

Soal Luhan yang ingin diberi waktu untuk mengingat semuanya itu‚ Sehun akan mengiyakan. Kesempatan yang sama tidak akan datang dua kali dalam seumur hidup.

Maka Sehun mengangguk. Membuat Luhan tersenyum‚ dan membuat perempuan itu memeluknya. Untuk saat itu juga‚ Sehun ingin waktu berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Supaya kebersamaannya dengan Luhan terasa lebih lama.

 **A Letter For Little Fairy**

 **18\. Peluk Aku…**

" _Maaf karena aku telah membuatmu sakit saat aku pergi jauh saat itu. Entah itu di mana‚ aku belum ingat sama sekali soal itu. Tapi mungkin aku akan membuatmu senang saat aku berada di dekatmu. Jadi aku peluk saja kau. Bukankah sekarang tak ada jarak diantara kita?"_

Pagi itu‚ kafe tak sesepi biasanya. Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang mencari-cari di mana ia dapat duduk dan menikmati secangkir kopi hangat pagi ini. Namun pagi itu‚ meja-meja di dalam kafe penuh entah mengapa. Padahal dihari-hari biasanya‚ kafe ini selalu sepi pengunjung saat pagi hari. Kyungsoo menghela napas menyadari ia tak dapat menikmati kebiasaan barunya hari ini. Kyungsoo berbalik‚ dan keluar dari kafe kemudian.

Baru saja beberapa langkah keluar dari kafe‚ tangannya tiba-tiba ditahan oleh seseorang. Kyungsoo tersentak kaget dan secara refleks menoleh ke belakang. Ada Jongin yang tersenyum padanya. Lantas Kyungsoo melirik ke arah lain karena merasa darahnya merambat naik. Kyungsoo salah tingkah.

"Kenapa keluar?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak ada tempat yang tersisa." Kyungsoo menjawab seadanya. Ia menarik tangannya yang masih ditahan Jongin. Namun kemudian‚ Kyungsoo kembali terkejut karena Jongin menariknya untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kafe.

"Kau tak lihat aku ada di sini?" tanya Jongin lagi. Ia mendudukkan Kyungsoo disalah satu meja yang sudah ada tas milik Jongin di sana. Kyungsoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban ketika Jongin kembali duduk ditempatnya semula. Mereka saling berhadapan.

Sudah hampir satu bulan kejadian itu berlalu. Dan ini kali pertama mereka bertemu lagi. Kyungsoo merasa canggung karena hal itu.

Bukan hanya Kyungsoo sebenarnya. Jongin juga merasa demikian. Namun Jongin berusaha untuk menutupinya dengan baik. Setiap kali ia melontarkan pertanyaan‚ Kyungsoo menjawab seadanya. Masih seperti terakhir kali mereka di kafe ini. Mungkin Kyungsoo belum terbiasa dengan perhatian Jongin.

"Lalu kenapa kau kesini?" tanya balik Kyungsoo‚ mengubah kebiasaan menjadi seorang yang aktif jika bersama Jongin.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang." jawab Jongin seadanya. Ia menjawab masih dengan senyuman yang membuat Kyungsoo diam-diam menahan debaran menyenangkan di dada.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua alis samar. _Aku kah?_ tebaknya dalam hati. Ia ingin menyuarakan tebakan itu sebelum pandangan Jongin beralih darinya. Kyungsoo mengurungkan niat. Kyungsoo mengikuti kemana arah pandangan Jongin sekarang ini. Ia menoleh ke belakang‚ lalu menemukan Luhan datang dengan satu tongkat _onemed_ nya. Kyungsoo mengerjap samar. Dilihatnya lagi Jongin yang kini sedang tersenyum pada Luhan yang datang.

 _Kau menunggu Luhan‚ ya?_

Kyungsoo merasa sakit. Meski ia telah mengijinkan Jongin menyusulnya‚ Kyungsoo masih keberatan jika ada perempuan lain yang sedang bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo memilih untuk diam akhirnya.

"Hai‚ Jongin." Luhan menyapa sembari tersenyum. Jongin balas menyapa dan mempersilahkan Luhan duduk di kursi kosong yang tersisa.

"Kalian ada janji?" suara Kyungsoo membuat Luhan dan Jongin beralih padanya. Kyungsoo berdeham pelan. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak‚ Kyungsoo. Santai saja." balas Luhan lembut. Kemudian ia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Balas bertanya‚ "Kalian ada janji? Apa aku mengganggu?" pada Kyungsoo hingga membuat perempuan bermata bulat itu menunduk salah tingkah.

Jongin terkekeh melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya akan menceritakan beberapa kejadian dimasa lalu padanya‚ Kyungsoo." jelas Jongin tanpa ingin mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongak. Awalnya menatap Jongin‚ lalu menatap Luhan‚ bergantian. Kemudian ia merasa malu. Sebab sudah cemburu terlebih dahulu pada Jongin maupun pada Luhan.

"Kau berpikiran lain?" tanya Jongin lagi. Ia menahan senyum pada Kyungsoo yang sudah pias karena malu. Kyungsoo yang kembali menunduk‚ membuat Jongin tertawa kecil. Jongin mengusap puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Kalian berpacaran?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Sedari tadi ia hanya menonton Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang kelihatannya dekat sekali.

"Sebentar lagi iya." Jongin menjawab iseng. Itu membuat Kyungsoo mendongak dengan cepat dan menatapnya dengan mata menyipit. Pipinya bersemu merah karena Jongin berkata demikian.

"Sudah‚ ah. Aku tak ingin mengganggu." celetuk Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Perempuan itu bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Namun Jongin yang memanggil namanya membuat Kyungsoo mengurungkan niat sejenak. "Apa?" sahut Kyungsoo sedikit ketus.

Jongin masih betah menahan senyum geli. "Kalau kau ingin pulang‚ hubungi aku‚ oke? Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Kyungsoo mengangguk saja. Ia tak memikirkan apapun kecuali kelas pertamanya saat ini.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya‚ mereka tak menceritakan tentang masa lalu. Disepanjang jalan setapak ini‚ Jongin akan mendengarkan cerita Luhan tentang Sehun. Bagi Luhan‚ tak ada tempat bercerita yang nyaman selain Jongin. Jongin termasuk orang yang dapat dipercaya. Selain pada Jongin‚ Luhan pernah bercerita pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga termasuk orang yang sama seperti Jongin. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo sulit dihubungi. Mungkin karena Kyungsoo sibuk belajar. Luhan tak ingin mengganggu perempuan itu.

Selain Jongin dan Kyungsoo‚ Luhan juga pernah bercerita pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tapi kalau ia bercerita pada Baekhyun atau Chanyeol soal Sehun‚ pasti nanti dirinya akan berakhir digoda-goda oleh pasangan itu tentang Sehun. Luhan sudah pernah melakukannya sekali. Dan tak ingin mengulangi lagi.

Namun ditengah-tengah cerita‚ Jongin bilang kalau dia ada kelas setelah ini. Luhan menghembuskan napas pelan‚ mengiyakan Jongin untuk pergi ke kampus. Lagipula ia tak punya banyak hak untuk menahan Jongin lebih lama dengannya.

"Kau tak ingin aku antar pulang?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi. Ia sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke kampus.

"Tidak‚ Jongin. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." jawab Luhan‚ tersenyum. "Aku tak ingin kau terlambat masuk ke kelasmu."

"Kau yakin?"

Luhan tertawa. "Ya. Aku yakin." ujarnya seraya mengangguk. Ia membiarkan Jongin berbalik dan pergi meninggalkannya kemudian. Sebelumnya‚ mereka saling melemparkan senyum dan membalas lambaian tangan.

Setelah itu‚ Luhan hanya sendiri. Ia menghembuskan napas. Teman-temannya sibuk belajar. Luhan bosan jika harus menikmati salju dari dalam kamar‚ tidak melakukan apa-apa. Luhan menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar disekitar sini sebelum pulang ke rumah. Luhan mengambil langkah menyusuri jalan setapak kemudian.

Tidak banyak pejalan kaki saat itu. Membuat jalan setapak itu lenggang‚ sepi.

Namun kemudian‚ langkah Luhan terhenti. Ia melihat seorang perempuan yang dikenalnya sedang berdiri sendiri‚ menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding‚ termenung seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Perempuan yang Luhan kenal sebagai perempuan yang ingin menjadi Wendy nya Sehun itu berada tidak jauh dari tempat Luhan sekarang.

Luhan sempat ingin menyapanya‚ terurung‚ ingin lagi‚ terurung lagi. Luhan ragu melakukan hal itu. Sebab ia juga ingat tentang cerita Sehun beberapa minggu yang lalu. Soal Haein yang menyatakan perasaannya dan ditolak Sehun. Luhan tak ingin Haein teringat lagi soal hal itu. Karena Luhan lah yang menjadi alasan mengapa Sehun menolak Haein‚ maka Luhan memilih untuk mengurungkan diri. Luhan benar-benar tak ingin Haein mengingat kejadian waktu itu.

Tetapi ketika Luhan ingin berbalik dan beranjak dari sana‚ Haein menginterupsinya. Perempuan itu memanggil namanya dan membuat Luhan berhenti bergerak. Astaga‚ kenapa Haein bisa tahu keberadaannya?

"Kenapa berbalik arah?" tanya Haein pada Luhan yang menoleh padanya.

Luhan meringis. "Aku pikir kalau aku terlalu jauh berjalan‚ aku akan lupa jalan pulangnya." jawabnya asal. Luhan menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal ketika Haein menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Kau tak takut padaku kan?" tanya Haein lagi. Kali ini ia mendekati Luhan masih dengan tatapan selidik.

"Tidak. Siapa yang takut padamu?" Luhan bertanya balik.

"Siapa tahu kau takut. Soalnya aku seperti anak _gangster_ disana." kata Haein. Ia menunjuk tempatnya berdiri tadi dengan ringisan lebar. Luhan menahan tawa mendengarnya.

Lihat. Bahkan Haein mencoba untuk terlihat baik-baik saja didepannya. Luhan tahu kalau Haein hanya bersikap ramah dan ceria pada Luhan untuk menutupi rasa sakit di dalam hatinya.

"Haein‚ kau tidak ke kampus?" Luhan bertanya setelah itu.

Haein hanya tersenyum. "Aku ada jadwal siang hari ini‚ Luhan." jawabnya jujur. "Kau bosan ya di rumah?"

Giliran Luhan yang tersenyum. "Kau tahu sendiri lah."

Kemudian hening. Canggung.

Sebenarnya‚ Haein juga enggan menyapa Luhan ketika ia menyadari keberadaan perempuan itu. Hatinya masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Haein yakin jika sesungguhnya Luhan sudah tahu apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Mereka hanya mencoba untuk bersikap biasa-biasa saja seolah tak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka dan Sehun.

Tapi ketika keadaan memaksa harus bersikap baik-baik saja‚ Haein dan Luhan hanya mampu untuk menurut. Tak mungkin mereka memaksakan ego masing-masing hanya karena masalah ini.

"Mau kutemani jalan-jalan?" tawar Haein. Luhan langsung menolak dan bilang bahwa ia tak ingin merepotkan Haein. "Aku _tour guide_ yang baik."

Luhan tertawa. "Aku harus pulang sekarang‚ Haein."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengantar." kata Haein lagi. Ia melirik ke arah lain‚ memain-mainkan kaki kemudian. "Aku akan bercerita tentang Sehun."

Kedua alis Luhan terangkat samar. "Apa kau sedang membujukku?" Haein tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tidak‚ Luhan. Aku serius." katanya. "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu. Dan mungkin kau juga sudah tahu tentang hal ini. Aku hanya ingin…. meminta maaf."

Luhan menatap Haein. Ia menghela napas‚ dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

" _Maaf. Aku sudah salah untuk tetap masuk ke kehidupan kalian. Aku tak punya maksud membuat hubungan kalian hancur. Tidak‚ bukan begitu. Saat Sehun mabuk waktu itu‚ Sehun bilang bahwa ia banyak menyakiti hatinya sendiri karena kau. Sehun rela melakukan hal itu karenamu‚ Luhan. Maka dari itu aku ingin menyembuhkan luka di hati Sehun. Tetapi Sehun lebih memilih dirimu. Tidak apa-apa‚ aku baik. Aku akan berusaha untuk melupakannya."_

Tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Hanya tentang Sehun‚ dan kejadian waktu itu. Haein bilang bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Haein akan mencoba untuk melupakannya. Dan sungguh‚ Luhan merasa bersalah sendiri melihat Haein. Tidak sepatutnya Haein mendapatkan rasa sakit yang seperti ini. Rasa sayang memang sering membuat hati sakit. Itulah resiko dari jatuh cinta.

Sudah lebih dari enam jam Luhan sendiri di rumah. Sore hari seperti ini‚ biasanya Luhan memandang keluar jendela berharap Sehun melewati rumahnya ketika lelaki itu pulang dari kampus. Tapi kali ini‚ Luhan melakukan hal lain. Luhan lebih memilih untuk menunggu Sehun di depan rumah dengan cuaca dingin. Biar saja ia kedinginan. Ia hanya ingin menunggu Sehun dan mengobrol dengan lelaki itu.

Lama menunggu‚ Luhan mulai tak tahan. Sehun belum juga pulang dari kampus. Berkali-kali Luhan melihat jalan di timur itu‚ berjinjit-jinjit berharap ia dapat melihat Sehun. Namun lelaki itu juga belum kelihatan sampai sekarang. Luhan mendengus. Jika setelah ini Sehun tak datang‚ maka ia akan datang ke kampusnya lalu menyuruhnya untuk pulang. Persetan jika―

"Menungguku?"

Luhan tersentak. Luhan hampir jatuh kalau ia tak benar-benar memegangi tongkatnya dengan erat. Setelah ia menegakkan diri‚ Luhan meringis jengkel. Sehun‚ lelaki yang mengagetkannya‚ malah tertawa sebagai tanggapan.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak?" sungut Luhan. Ia memukul lengan Sehun dan berkata‚ "Kau selalu membuatku terkejut!"

Sehun terkekeh. "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menungguku diluar?" tanyanya. Ia tersenyum‚ membenarkan _beanie_ hitam miliknya yang dipakai Luhan‚ lalu berkata‚ "Cuaca dingin tidak bagus untukmu."

Luhan merengut. Wajahnya bersemu merah karena malu dan Sehun terkekeh melihatnya. Lucu sekali Luhan ini. Walau hanya keluar dari rumah‚ Luhan terus memakai _beanie_ hitam milik Sehun―yang dulu pernah Sehun pakaikan pada Luhan di malam api unggun―. Luhan sering memakainya‚ entah mengapa. Padahal _beanie_ putih milik Luhan masih ada di dalam almarinya.

"Itu karena aku suka memakai ini. Ini milikku kan? Aku menemukannya di almariku." itu kata Luhan saat Sehun bertanya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Awalnya Sehun mengira jika Luhan sudah ingat tentang kejadian di malam api unggun itu. Tapi ternyata Luhan memang benar-benar belum ingat.

"Kenapa kau menungguku?" tanya Sehun kemudian. Luhan meliriknya‚ dan mulai berani mendongak.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." jawab Luhan jujur. Ia memberi jeda sejenak. "Ini tentang Haein."

Sehun terdiam. Ia mengambil langkah untuk pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Tak ada yang berbicara lagi setelah itu. Luhan memandangi punggung Sehun yang lama-kelamaan menjauh. Tak ada niatan untuk memanggil pemilik punggung lebar itu. Luhan mengepalkan tangan‚ dan hampir saja ingin nekat berlari untuk menahan Sehun. Tetapi kemudian Sehun berhenti melangkah. Kepalan tangan Luhan mengendur ketika Sehun menoleh padanya.

"Oh. Kau masih di sana? Kukira kau berjalan di belakangku."

Eh?

Luhan mengerjap. Ia mengalihkan pandangan agar Sehun tak bisa melihat wajahnya saat ini. Matanya tadi terasa pedih‚ Luhan ingin menangis. Dan sekarang Luhan ingin memukul Sehun sampai ia puas.

.

.

.

"Kau mengajakku ke sini?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanyanya.

Tidak suka bagaimana? Saat matahari akan tenggelam begini‚ Kyungsoo diajak Jongin ke tempat yang dekat dengan Jembatan Banpo. Disana ada beberapa bangku yang menghadap Sungai Han‚ sedangkan disebelah barat‚ terdapat Jembatan Banpo yang terkenal indah saat malam hari. Kyungsoo memang ingin diajak kesini oleh siapapun. Tapi baru kali ini Jongin mengerti apa yang diinginkannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Suka." jawabnya singkat. Kemudian ia beralih‚ memandangi Sungai Han serta langit senja yang sebentar lagi ditelan gelapnya malam.

Jongin mengulas senyum melihat Kyungsoo yang menikmati ajakannya kemari. Kyungsoo terlihat cantik jika cahaya matahari di sore ini menyinari wajahnya. Kemilau‚ cantik sekali. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo‚ membuat Kyungsoo beralih padanya.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya heran.

"Mau duduk?" Jongin balik bertanya seraya menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Kau tahu? Aku capek terus berdiri seperti tadi."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Ia mengikuti langkah Jongin yang mengajaknya duduk di bangku yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Mereka duduk bersebelahan. Angin berhembus dingin saat matahari akan tenggelam seperti ini. Musim dingin membuat suhu menjadi turun beberapa derajat saat matahari tenggelam.

Mereka diam dalam keheningan. Mereka sama-sama menikmati waktu yang berlalu. Tak ada kata yang keluar. Baru ketika matahari terlihat begitu cantik dengan warna oranye kemerahan di ufuk barat sana‚ keheningan itu pecah karena pekikan Kyungsoo. Jongin menoleh padanya‚ dan menahan tawa geli melihat Kyungsoo antusias sekali melihat matahari yang akan tenggelam itu.

"Woah! Jongin‚ lihatlah! Mataharinya cantik sekali!" seru Kyungsoo seraya menunjuk matahari yang bersembunyi dibalik kaki-kaki beton Jembatan Banpo.

Jongin mengikuti arah ujung telunjuk Kyungsoo‚ tersenyum‚ dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Tak secantik dirimu‚ Kyungsoo." balasnya sayup.

Kyungsoo tak mendengarnya saat itu. Ia masih terkagum-kagum pada matahari yang cantik di sana.

"Kyungsoo." panggil Jongin.

"Ya?" Kyungsoo mulai menatapnya. Ia masih tersenyum ceria ketika itu.

"Tetaplah tersenyum seperti itu." Jongin memberi jeda. "Kau cantik dengan senyum itu."

Kyungsoo mengerjap. Ia merasa wajahnya memanas karena kalimat sederhana itu. Kyungsoo mengganti senyum cerianya dengan senyum simpul. Jongin ikut tersenyum melihat senyum itu. Lelaki itu mengusap puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar-debar karenanya.

"Apa saja yang tadi kau ceritakan pada Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Alis Jongin sempat terangkat. Namun ia tetap menjawab. "Aku hanya cerita tentang Sehun padanya. Dia banyak bertanya tentang Sehun. Katanya ia ingin cepat-cepat mengingat memorinya yang hilang. Ada beberapa hal yang harus dia selesaikan dengan Sehun."

"Memangnya mereka ada masalah?"

"Mana aku tahu." Jongin mengangkat bahunya sekali. "Luhan tak cerita soal itu padaku."

Kyungsoo memicingkan mata. "Kurasa kalian semakin dekat."

"Dan kurasa kau juga mulai cemburu padaku."

"Ap― _ya_!" dengan refleks Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin. Matanya membulat jengkel sementara Jongin tertawa karenanya. "Aku tidak cemburu padamu."

"Lalu?" Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Kyungsoo‚ membuat Kyungsoo memundurkan tubuh untuk tetap memberi jarak. "Kau yang menangis karena aku dekat dengan Luhan atau dengan Krystal itu apa?"

Kyungsoo hendak menjawab‚ ingin membalas dengan kalimat sarkastik supaya lelaki ini bisa membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Namun Kyungsoo mengurungkan niat. Ia diam. Nama Krystal lah yang membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu. Untuk masalah Luhan‚ ia tak akan bermasalah. Luhan hanya ingin meminta bantuan Jongin untuk mengingat memori yang hilang. Tapi untuk Krystal‚ entahlah‚ Kyungsoo masih merasa sakit hati.

"Jongin‚" Kyungsoo memelankan suaranya. "Kenapa kau membiarkan Krystal menyukaimu?"

Jongin menjauhkan diri dari Kyungsoo dan terdiam sejenak‚ menerawang. "Aku tak memiliki banyak hak untuk membunuh perasaan itu‚ Kyungsoo. Biar saja yang memiliki perasaan itu yang memutuskan. Entah itu membiarkannya tumbuh atau membiarkannya layu‚ mereka memiliki hak untuk itu. Dan aku tak bisa memaksanya." jelasnya. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang memandanginya‚ dan tersenyum. "Lagipula kalau aku membiarkan perasaan Krystal tumbuh‚ aku tak akan berpaling lagi‚ Kyungsoo. Kini hanya kaulah yang menjadi inti kehidupanku. Kau membuatku terus memperhatikanmu."

Kyungsoo terenyuh. Hatinya mencelus sakit. Astaga‚ kenapa pula dirinya ini berpikiran aneh-aneh pada Jongin? Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Membuat mata Kyungsoo terlihat cantik dengan pantulan bayangan air mancur pelangi dari Jembatan Banpo di belakang Jongin. Jongin yang melihatnya tersenyum. Kyungsoo cantik sekali.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana tanggapanmu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tak mendengarkanku?" Luhan bersedekap sebal. Ia memandang Sehun yang sedang membuka-buka halaman buku itu dengan jengkel. " _Ya_! Pacari saja bukumu kalau begitu."

Lantas Sehun mengalihkan perhatian pada Luhan. "Kau cemburu pada sebuah buku?" tanyanya. Luhan meringis jengkel dan Sehun menahan tawa geli. "Ah‚ kau lucu sekali."

"Apanya yang lucu‚ bodoh?"

"Nah‚ kau sudah kembali seperti dulu rupanya."

Luhan melirik ke arah lain sejenak‚ kembali lagi pada Sehun yang sudah sibuk pada bukunya. _Maksudnya?_

"Dulu‚ kau sering marah-marah padaku‚ kau sering jengkel padaku‚ kau sering mengomel padaku. Saat aku mendiamkanmu‚ atau saat aku cuek padamu‚ ketiga hal itulah yang selalu kau lakukan." cerita Sehun. Ia tetap membaca buku yang ia buka dan menulis hal-hal penting di buku tulisnya yang lain. "Kau sering memukulku‚ atau juga mencubit pipiku saat aku membuatmu jengkel."

Luhan terdiam. Ia tak membalas apapun setelah itu.

"Soal Haein itu‚ aku tahu kalau dia akan menemukan lelaki lain yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Dia cantik dan baik. Ada banyak lelaki yang menunggunya di luar sana."

"Apa kau juga termasuk lelaki-lelaki itu?"

"Heh. Kalau begitu kenapa aku menolaknya?"

Luhan mendengus. Tak ingin lagi berbicara apapun pada Sehun yang mulai menyebalkan.

"Lalu menurutmu apa kau setuju dengan tanggapanku tadi?" Sehun bertanya setelah ia menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Luhan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku setuju saja." jawabnya jujur. "Lalu kenapa kau menolaknya? Kau tak cerita tentang hal itu padaku."

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum‚ mengusap puncak kepala Luhan dengan lembut‚ dan berkata‚ "Sudah‚ ya. Aku lapar."

"Ya makan saja sana."

"Kau tak ingin makan?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak." jawabnya.

"Ya sudah." ujar Sehun pelan. Ia bangkit dari duduknya di karpet‚ mengusap puncak kepala Luhan lagi‚ dan pergi dari ruang tengah itu menuju dapur. Sehun membiarkan Luhan menonton televisi sendiri saat itu.

Saat itu hari sudah malam. Sehun sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuknya dan untuk Luhan. Meskipun Luhan bilang tidak‚ ia tetap berjaga-jaga kalau Luhan tiba-tiba kelaparan. Luhan memang seperti itu. Sedangkan Sehun menyiapkan makanan‚ Luhan asyik menonton televisi. Acara malam ini tidak begitu bagus. Luhan sering mengganti _channel_ dengan sebal.

Ya Tuhan. Kenapa aku merasa kalau mereka berdua ini adalah pasangan yang berada di rumah berdua?

Luhan menghembuskan napas dengan keras. Baiklah‚ ia sudah lelah memencet tombol _remote_ untuk mengganti _channel_. Luhan memilih menikmati berita malam ini. Terserahlah. Ia tak peduli kalau berita itu bisa menghiburnya. Luhan menghembuskan napas dengan pelan. Ia menoleh pada Sehun yang masih berada di dapur. Lelaki itu terlihat sibuk jika dilihat dari sela-sela pintu yang masih terbuka. Luhan tersenyum.

Luhan juga merasakannya. Ia benar-benar merasakannya.

"Se―" Luhan tiba-tiba memekik. "―hun! Kenapa listriknya mati? Sehun! Kau ada dimana?"

Luhan tak bisa melihat apapun saat ini. Listrik mati. Tapi ia dapat mendengar suara barang-barang yang jatuh dari arah dapur‚ dan mendengar suara Sehun yang ikut memekik‚ "Aduh!"

.

.

.

Lilin baru menyala. Ruangan yang tadinya gelap‚ kini memiliki penerangan yang cukup. Api yang berada di ujung lilin itu bergoyang-goyang ketika tangan Sehun menjauh. Luhan menghembuskan napas lega di belakang tubuh Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri langsung mendudukkan diri di sofa yang berada di dekatnya. Luhan ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aih. Kau membuatku pusing." ujar Sehun pelan. Ia melihat Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya kemudian. Perempuan itu menunduk‚ memainkan jemarinya. "Kau yang panik membuatku ikut panik juga‚ Luhan."

"Maaf." Luhan masih menunduk‚ memperhatikan jemarinya yang bermain-main di pangkuan. "Maaf sudah membuatmu ikut panik." katanya.

Sehun tersenyum. Ia meraih salah satu tangan Luhan‚ dan menggenggamnya. Membuat Luhan menatapnya dalam redupnya cahaya.

"Tidak apa-apa." katanya sayup. "Kau memang sering membuatku panik kalau listrik mati."

"Memang iya?" Luhan bertanya‚ merasa begitu antusias pada obrolan ini.

"Hm." Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kalau listrik mati di malam hari‚ kau selalu mencariku dan merengek‚ "Sehun‚ ayo nyalakan lampunya…" hingga membuatku jengkel. Aku baru bisa membuatmu tenang ketika aku menyalakan lilin."

Luhan berdecak dan menggeleng-geleng kecil. "Ternyata aku kekanakan juga." ucapnya pelan. Sehun tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Memang kekanakan. Selain itu kau juga cerewet‚ menyebalkan‚ dan―"

"Hei‚ bukankah itu kau?" potong Luhan. Ia memicing pada Sehun yang tertawa kemudian. "Kau itu cerewet‚ menyebalkan‚ dan…." _susah sekali dimengerti. Itulah yang membuatku semakin jatuh padamu_ ‚ Luhan hanya melanjutkan hal itu dalam hati.

"Dan apa?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak jadi." katanya. Ia memikirkan hal lain. "Sehun‚ ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Tanyakan saja."

"Apa kau…" Luhan meragu. Ia menatap Sehun yang menantinya. Kepala lelaki itu dimiringkan‚ tersenyum‚ dan menunjukkan binar mata yang ceria. Kekanakan sekali. Luhan menahan tawa ketika ia melanjutkan. "…merasakan sakit saat aku berada jauh darimu?"

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aku tidak tertawa." Luhan menggeleng dan berdeham kecil. "Aku hanya menahan tawa. Sudahlah‚ jawab saja pertanyaanku.."

Sehun mendesis dan mulai bercerita. "Kau pernah pergi dariku. Katamu kau pergi ke tempat yang jauh sekali‚ kau juga bilang kalau aku tak akan bisa menyusulmu. Jujur saja. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri karena tak bisa menahanmu untuk tetap di sini saat itu. Aku melepasmu pergi‚ aku merelakanmu untuk pergi. Tapi aku ingin kepergianmu hanya sementara walaupun kau bilang kalau kau tak akan kembali lagi. Aku selalu memikirkanmu‚ memandangi fotomu‚ melakukan apapun yang biasa aku lakukan jika kau sedang bersamaku. Lalu secara tiba-tiba‚ kau datang saat aku tak bisa menahan rasa sakit itu. Iya‚ aku sakit jika kau pergi jauh." setelah itu matanya menerawang pada lilin yang menerangi ruangan. Ia tersenyum samar‚ menoleh pada Luhan yang memandanginya tanpa berkedip‚ dan menahan senyum geli. "Berhentilah memandangiku seperti itu."

"Peluk aku."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis bingung. "Apa?"

"Peluk aku‚ Sehun." ulang Luhan. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya‚ lalu memeluk tubuh Sehun.

Sehun terdiam‚ membeku. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Luhan sekarang ini?

"Maaf karena aku telah membuatmu sakit saat aku pergi jauh saat itu. Entah itu di mana‚ aku belum ingat sama sekali soal itu. Tapi mungkin aku akan membuatmu senang saat aku berada di dekatmu. Jadi aku peluk saja kau. Bukankah sekarang tak ada jarak diantara kita?"

Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan‚ menikmati sisa kebersamaan mereka malam ini.

.

.

.

"Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan lilinnya tetap menyala?"

"Akan bahaya kalau membiarkannya terus menyala‚ Luhan."

"Tapi aku takut gelap."

"Biasanya kau tidur dalam keadaan gelap."

"Ayolah‚ Sehun…"

Sehun memutar kedua bola mata malas. Ia mengangkat tangannya di depan wajah Luhan‚ lalu berkata‚ "Genggam tanganku kalau kau takut."

Luhan menepis tangan Sehun‚ cemberut. Ia menggeser tempatnya tidur menjadi di tepian sofa‚ lalu melihat Sehun yang tidur di lantai yang beralaskan karpet tebal. "Apakah Sehyun _eonnie_ pulang dan membawa lampu dari rumah sakit?"

Lantas Sehun tertawa. "Pertanyaan bodoh‚ Luhan." katanya. Ia kembali mengangkat tangannya di depan wajah Luhan. "Berhentilah merengek‚ genggam tanganku‚ dan kau tak akan merasa takut."

Luhan menghela napas. Ia menerima uluran tangan itu‚ balas menggenggam. Tangan Sehun besar dan hangat. Luhan tersenyum dibalik selimut yang menutupi bagian bibirnya. Dapat ia rasakan hangat yang menyelubungi tubuhnya meskipun hanya tangan Sehun yang kini berada dalam genggamannya.

Saat pertama kali melihat Sehun setelah ia sadar dari masa kritis‚ Luhan merasa seluruh organ dalamnya menggelitik dirinya. Luhan kegelian‚ dan rasa geli itu justru membuatnya senang. Kini ia paham kenapa rasa senang dan tenang itu datang saat ia melihat Sehun untuk yang pertama kali setelah sadar. Karena memang sudah begitu. Dari _sananya_ memang sudah begitu.

"Sehun‚" Luhan memanggil pelan saat Sehun hendak meniup api yang menghabiskan tiga perempat lilinnya.

Sehun berhenti bergerak. Ia melirik Luhan. "Apa lagi?"

"Jangan dimatikan dulu‚ ya." pinta Luhan. Ia tersenyum saat Sehun menjauh dari lilin tersebut.

"Kau masih takut dan tak percaya kalau genggaman tangan ini membuatmu lebih tenang?" tanya Sehun. Ia menunjuk genggaman tangan mereka dengan dagu. "Aih‚ dasar‚ ya."

Luhan mendesis. "Bukan begitu." katanya. "Apa kau masih ingat saat aku melihatmu setelah aku sadar dari masa kritis?"

Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Air mukanya berubah. Terlihat sedikit lebih muram dari sebelumnya. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya balik. Ia masih ingat‚ dan tak ingin mengingatnya meski itu termasuk peristiwa penting baginya.

"Jujur saja‚ aku merasa senang saat itu. Memang dulu aku belum sadar kalau itu adalah rasa senang karena bisa melihatmu. Karena sekarang aku bisa merasakannya‚ aku baru sadar kalau saat itu adalah rasa senang. Sekarang aku merasakannya‚ Sehun. Aku senang melihatmu di sekitarku."

Sempat hening sebentar. Karena Sehun diam memperhatikan Luhan. Sehun yang kemudian tersenyum‚ membuat suasana menghangat. Apalagi ketika ia mengatakan‚ "Apa kau sedang menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?" dengan nada menggoda‚ Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Bukankah kau yang terlebih dahulu menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?" tanyanya balik. Ia tersenyum mengejek pada Sehun yang mengangkat kedua alis terlihat mengingat-ingat. "Hei‚ kau tak ingat? Astaga…" Luhan menggeleng-geleng kecil. "Kau sering menulisnya‚ Peterpan."

Sehun mendesis. Tak diakuinya ledakan-ledakan menyenangkan yang ada di hatinya itu saat ini.

Luhan tersenyum geli. "Aku sudah membaca semuanya. Surat pertamamu‚ sampai suratmu yang terakhir itu. Itu menggelikan."

"Tapi kau sering bilang kalau kau senang mendapat 'surat menggelikan' itu." sahut Sehun jengkel. Hendak ia meniup api di lilin itu lagi. Namun Luhan mencegahnya. Sehun menatap Luhan jengah. "Astaga‚ ada apa lagi?"

"Jangan dimatikan dulu. Aku masih ingin melihatmu." katanya‚ merengut.

Sehun mendongak sebal. "Ya Tuhan… Kenapa perempuan ini mirip sekali seperti itik buruk rupa jika sedang merengut dan merengek seperti ini?"

" _Ya_! Kau sebut aku apa?"

"Itik buruk rupa." Sehun mengejek lagi. Luhan makin cemberut. Menyenangkan sekali rasanya bisa menggoda dan membuat Luhan jengkel karenanya.

" _Ya_! Aku tak seperti itu!"

Sehun mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Ia benar-benar ingin meniup api lagi sekarang ini. Tapi Luhan lagi-lagi menahannya. Ia menarik tangan Sehun‚ merengek‚ dan membuat Sehun sungguhan sebal. Sehun sungguhan sebal sekarang ini. Ia menatap Luhan yang berbicara dengan jengah. Ia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membungkam perempuan itu dengan apa saja.

"…kau tak mengerti kalau aku tak ingin lilinnya dimatikan?..."

Ah‚ terserahlah. Sehun sudah terlanjur gemas. Ia masih tetap menunggu‚ menghitung aba-aba sendiri dalam hati. Dan sebentar lagi Luhan akan diam―

"…ayolah‚ Sehun… Jangan matikan lilin―"

―setelah Sehun menciumnya.

Luhan benar-benar diam. Ia melihat wajah Sehun yang dekat dengan wajahnya saat ini. Cahaya lilin membuatnya semakin tampan‚ semakin mempesona‚ semakin membuat mata enggan berkedip. Luhan menahan napas selama ia melihat mata Sehun sekarang ini. Astaga‚ ia dapat melihat bayangannya dipantulan mata Sehun‚ dan dapat melihat kilat dengan arti yang tak bisa diterjemahkan Luhan dengan baik. Jantungnya berdebar-debar‚ mendesak rusuknya‚ membuat ulu hatinya kegelian.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali." kata Sehun pelan. Ia menyeringai melihat Luhan mengerjap dengan wajah yang merona merah. "Kalau kau bicara lagi‚ aku akan membuatmu diam seperti tadi."

" _Ya_. Apa mak―"

Luhan bungkam lagi. Sehun menciumnya kilat.

"Sehun‚ kau―"

Lagi. Sehun menciumnya.

" _Ya_! Berhentilah―"

Lagi. Kali ini Sehun menciumnya lama. Sehun benar-benar gemas pada Luhan yang cerewet. Biar saja Luhan terkejut dengan perlakuannya saat ini. Ia sudah terlanjur rindu. Rindu yang begitu banyak pada Luhan yang dulu‚ kini tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Tak apa‚ pikirnya. Lagipula sebentar lagi Luhan akan ingat semuanya. Sehun yakin hal itu.

Ketika tautan itu terlepas‚ Sehun menjauh perlahan. Dilihatnya Luhan yang meliriknya‚ mereka saling bersitatap. Kali ini Luhan diam dan tak bersuara lagi. Sehun tersenyum.

"Tadi itu kau sengaja berbicara‚ ya?" tanyanya.

Luhan berdecak‚ tak membalas apapun. Membuat Sehun tertawa kecil.

Kali ini‚ Sehun benar-benar mematikan nyala api pada lilin. Sehun meniupnya‚ lalu ruangan gelap seketika. Sejak satu jam yang lalu‚ listrik mati‚ belum menyala sampai sekarang. Hanya ada satu lilin di rumah. Hal itulah yang menjadi penyebab mengapa mereka tidur di satu ruang yang sama selain karena Luhan yang merengek takut kegelapan.

Sehun membaringkan diri‚ bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Ia dapat merasakan tangan Luhan yang menggenggamnya erat. Sehun tersenyum dalam kegelapan sebelum ia memejamkan mata.

"Sehun‚" Luhan memanggil‚ lagi. Ia mengayunkan genggaman tangan mereka yang kemudian dijawab Sehun dengan dehaman halus. "Aku masih takut. Bolehkah aku tidur di bawah bersamamu?"

Sehun tak menjawab apapun. Luhan dapat mendengar suara gesekan halus karena pergerakan Sehun di bawah sana. Kemudian‚ Luhan merasakan tangannya ditarik-tarik Sehun. "Kemarilah." itu kata Sehun yang dapat Luhan dengar.

Luhan mengeratkan selimutnya‚ berguling ke bawah‚ dan jatuh di tempat kosong yang disediakan Sehun. Luhan meringis kecil karena kakinya yang sakit terbentur lantai. Lalu ia merasakan Sehun yang membenarkan letak selimutnya‚ membungkusnya lagi dengan selimut milik Sehun.

"Di bawah dingin. Kau harus memakai dua selimut kalau ingin hangat." kata Sehun. Ia berhenti membenarkan ketika Luhan beringsut mendekati tubuhnya. "Ada apa?"

"Percuma memakai dua selimut kalau nanti tak lagi membungkus tubuhku saat aku bangun. Lagipula kau juga hanya memakai satu selimut saja." kata Luhan. Ia melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Sehun seraya berkata‚ "Lebih baik memelukmu. Kalau begini‚ kau juga akan tetap merasa hangat."

Sehun tersenyum. Ia membalas pelukan Luhan‚ mengusap punggung perempuan itu dengan halus. Dapat ia dengar suara Luhan yang mengatakan‚ "Selamat malam." dengan serak. Mungkin Luhan memang sudah benar-benar mengantuk. Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan dehaman halus‚ dan tertidur. Ia butuh istirahat kali ini.

Iya‚ _istirahat_. Selama ini‚ ia terus berlari mengejar Luhan‚ ia terus memperjuangkan perasannya pada perempuan ini. Sudah lama sekali‚ terhitung sudah belasan tahun mereka bersama. Pada saat pertama kali mereka bertemu‚ Sehun sudah mengambil _start_ nya terlebih dahulu. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti rasa sayang saat itu. Ia mulai mengambil langkah lebar ketika ia telah berada di jenjang SMP. Luhan terasa semakin jauh darinya sebab Jongin membawanya lari. Sehun terus mengejarnya. Dan kini‚ saat ia hampir merasakan titik lelahnya‚ Luhan datang untuknya‚ memberinya uluran tangan‚ dan memberinya sebotol air yang menyegarkan kerongkongan.

Perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan selesai. Kini ia harus mempersiapkan perjuangannya yang lain. Perjuangan untuk mempertahankan Luhan. Ia yakin perjuangannya setelah ini tak akan berat. Sebab Luhan juga berada di sisinya. Luhan akan berlari di sisinya.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continue…_

* * *

Hai! Semoga kalian suka sama momen HunHan dan KaiSoo disini yaa.. :3 kalian boleh deh anggep HunHan pacaran. Terserah kalian :3

Dan... Aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri cerita ini di chapter 20! Yang masih belum ngerti jalan ceritanya‚ ayo baca lebih teliti lagi. Maaf jika alur ceritaku selalu membingungkan hehe.

Untuk minggu depan‚ aku minta ijin dulu yaa... Ada ujian yang mengharuskanku belajar dengan giat. Mungkin ditanggal 29 Mei aku update chapter 19. Insya Allah. Doakan ujianku lancar dan dapet nilai yang baik :'''karena sesungguhnya aku payah dalam beberapa pelajaran heheh.

Oh. Ada yang tanya soal nama Haein ya? Sebenernya beberapa nama tokoh di sini aku ambil dari nama member gb/bb yang lagunya sering aku dengerin. Yeom Hae In itu salah satu member Laboum. Bisa check deh betapa cantiknya dia :v Di chapter berapa itu juga aku pernah nyantumin nama Lee Joo Heon (aku lupa penulisannya gimana :v) itu nama anggota Monsta X yang rambutnya merah di MV Hero itu. Trus di chapter depan pula aku bakal kasih pasangannya Haein yang mirip sama Wu Yifan! Dia anggota Madtown. Ayoo... Caricari dulu deh namanya wkwk.

Udah ah ya. Yang tadi itu info penting ngga penting dariku. _Thanks for review this chapter_ :)) _See you in May 29_! ;))))


	20. 19 Alasan

_Setiap sakit‚ pasti ada obatnya. Aku tahu hal itu. Namun ketika rasa sakit ini membelengguku‚ membuatku tertekan karenamu‚ aku mencari obat yang tak akan pernah bisa ditemukan. Rasa sakit yang menyayat hati ini tak akan ada akhirnya. Rasa sakit itu hanya mampu diberi penawar untuk mengurangi kepedihan. Melupakanmu‚ dan mencari 'kau' yang baru adalah pilihan yang tepat. Sedangkan rasa sakit karena menunggumu‚ hanya mampu diobati oleh kepedulianmu‚ perhatianmu‚ dan uluran tanganmu. Aku akan menggenggam tanganmu dan tak akan kulepas jika kau datang padaku. Biar saja aku egois. Cinta lah yang membuatku menjadi manusia yang demikian._

 **A Letter For Little Fairy**

 **19\. Alasan**

Hari ini‚ salju telah mencair. Suhu udara kembali naik beberapa derajat. Rasanya hangat menyelimuti tubuh‚ membuat manusia yang telah bosan diberi salju‚ tersenyum tenang. Hari ini akan menjadi hari paling menyenangkan untuk beraktivitas.

Hari ini‚ Haein merasa lahir kembali. Ia tersenyum ketika menghirup udara segar yang dinanti-nantinya selama menghabiskan musim dingin dengan penuh kebosanan. Haein menilik jam dindingnya dan segera membersihkan diri. Hari ini‚ klub _dance_ yang telah lama ia abaikan‚ akan ada waktu latihan. Haein berencana untuk kembali ikut latihan bersama yang lain. Beberapa bulan tak ikut latihan menari membuatnya aneh. Mungkin karena menari telah menjadi salah satu kegemarannya selain membaca buku novel.

"Aku berangkat‚ ya‚ Bu." pamitnya dengan suara keras. Ia yang tidak sabar dengan latihan itu‚ terburu-buru keluar dari rumah sampai ia tak mendengar sahutan ibunya di belakang sana.

Rumahnya tak begitu jauh dari tempat latihan biasa. Maka Haein memilih untuk berjalan kaki sembari menikmati udara segar hari ini.

Sesampainya di sana‚ Haein ditanyai banyak pertanyaan oleh teman-temannya. Tentang mengapa ia tak pernah ikut latihan akhir-akhir ini. Hanya senyum yang bisa dijawab Haein saat itu. Ia sudah senang mendapat sambutan yang menyenangkan seperti ini. Apalagi karena ia tak melihat Sehun selama ia memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Omong-omong soal Sehun‚ Haein sudah berlapang dada atas keputusan lelaki itu. Hanya saja‚ untuk melupakan perasaannya‚ Haein masih kesulitan. Jadi Haein merasa senang ketika tak menemukan Sehun hari ini. Harinya akan berjalan dengan lebih menyenangkan‚ mungkin.

Tetapi kemudian‚ Haein yang saat ini sedang duduk dan minum latte bersama teman-temannya‚ tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh gerakan mendadak yang membuat meja mereka bergeser. Latte milik Haein tumpah ke pangkuan‚ sedangkan milik teman-temannya tumpah mengotori baju. Haein mendelik melihat latte nya dan bekas tumpahan itu di celana. Haein menghela napas. Pakaian kebanggannya di hari ini sudah kotor karena ketumpahan latte.

" _Ya_! Heojun!"

"Dasar anak kecil kau ini‚ ya! Jangan membuat kakak-kakakmu di sini marah!"

Haein menoleh pada teman-temannya yang sedang memarahi seorang lelaki berwajah asing. Lelaki itu meringis kesakitan karena salah satu daun telinganya ditarik oleh seorang teman Haein. Haein mengerjap‚ ia tak pernah melihat lelaki itu di sini. Dan baru kali ini ia melihatnya.

"Aih‚ _noona_ ‚ aku sungguh tidak sengaja." kata si lelaki disela-sela kesakitannya. "Sungguh aku tidak sengaja. Tadi itu aku didorong oleh Sa―"

"Jangan bercanda‚ Haeojun. Kau memang menggemaskan‚ tapi lihatlah ulahmu."

" _Noona_ ―"

"Ya Tuhan‚ berhentilah membuatnya kesakitan." Haein akhirnya bersuara. Ia beringsut mendekati si lelaki‚ melepaskan tangan temannya dari daun telinga si lelaki‚ dan berkata‚ "Sudah‚ sudah. Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya. Karena aku sudah lama tak kesini‚ aku yang akan menghabisinya untuk kalian."

Terdengar suara cibiran yang keluar dari teman-temannya ketika mereka pergi. Haein mengawasi mereka‚ dan mulai memberi perhatian pada si lelaki yang tak dia kenali itu.

"Siapa namamu tadi?" tanya Haein.

"Heojun." ia menjawab takut-takut. Haein menahan tawa mendengarnya.

"Ah‚ Heojun." Haein menggumamkan beberapa kali nama itu. "Kau anak baru di sini?"

Heojun mengangguk masih dengan ekspresi ketakutannya. Sungguh Haein tak bisa menahan tawanya saat ini. Ia hampir tertawa‚ dan berusaha menjaga sikap garangnya sekarang.

"Karena kau telah membuat pakaian teman-temanku kotor‚ kau ha―"

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya…" sela Heojun membela dirinya sendiri.

Haein mendelik. " _Ya_! Siapa yang menyenggol meja sampai-sampai membuat minuman kami tumpah?" tanya Haein bersedekap. Heojun mengangkat bahu‚ menyembunyikan kepalanya di sana. "Aih‚ dasar. Berapa umurmu?"

"Kenapa _noona_ bertanya soal itu?"

"Aku hanya memastikan‚ bodoh." sahut Haein mulai sebal. Lelaki bernama Heojun ini menggemaskan diawal dan menyebalkan juga diakhir. "Berapa umurmu?"

"Rahasia."

" _Ya_!" Haein hendak memukul Heojun namun terurung. Haein menurunkan kepalan tangannya. Ia melirik Heojun yang meringis masih dengan mengangkat bahu. Astaga‚ betapa menggemaskannya ekspresi Heojun saat ini. "Dasar anak kecil. Kau harus membelikanku latte lagi kalau begitu."

Lantas Heojun menatap Haein tak percaya. "Oh. Hanya itu saja?"

"Kau ingin aku memintamu membelikan pakaian baru untukku?"

"Tidak‚ tidak." Heojun mengibaskan kedua tangannya di udara. "Aku akan membelikan latte untuk _noona_."

"Dan kau harus meminta maaf atas ulahmu tadi ke teman-temanku yang lain. Mengerti?"

Heojun mengangguk kekanakan. Membuat Haein tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Kau ada di mana?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Ia melihat sekeliling‚ berjinjit‚ berharap Jongin yang dicarinya berada di sekitarnya saat ini.

" _Di luar‚ Kyungsoo. Sedang ada tugas."_ jawab Jongin di seberang sana. Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan mendengarnya. _"Maaf karena mungkin janjiku tertunda hari ini. Kita bisa melakukannya kapan-kapan."_

"Apa tugasmu?"

" _Membuat perempuan ini sadar bahwa ada lelaki yang begitu menyayanginya sampai sekarang."_

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua alis bingung. "Hah? Maksudnya?" tanyanya.

Jongin tiba-tiba tertawa. _"Aku sedang ada janji dengan Luhan‚ Kyungsoo. Tidak apa-apa‚ ya‚ kalau kita tunda dulu. Soalnya ini penting."_

"Memangnya sepenting apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya‚ lagi. Ia tak bisa berbohong jika hatinya sakit karena alasan Jongin.

" _Atau kau juga mau membantuku di sini?"_ Jongin balas bertanya. Tak ia jawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan. _"Aku yakin kalau kau ingin membantunya."_

 _Memang iya_. Kyungsoo menjawab dalam hati. Ia menghela napas‚ lagi. "Tidak. Aku pulang saja."

" _Apa kau marah?"_ tanya Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tak menangis sekarang.

 _Iya. Tentu saja aku marah!  
_

"Tidak."

" _Apa kau yakin?"_

"Aih‚ Jongin. Tidak apa-apa‚ sungguh. Kalau memang kau ingin membantu Luhan‚ tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." katanya. Kyungsoo meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang dikatakannya tadi memang benar keadaannya sekarang ini. "Aku tidak marah sungguhan. Hanya sedikit cemburu kalau kau terlalu lama dengannya." akunya dengan pelan kemudian.

Jongin tertawa. _"Tidak akan lama. Setelah ini selesai‚ aku akan ke rumahmu. Bersama Taeoh."_

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Perasaannya membaik. "Baiklah. Cepat selesaikan urusanmu dengan Luhan." ujarnya pelan. Ia membiarkan Jongin menutup panggilan kemudian.

Sementara di seberang sana‚ Jongin yang baru saja menutup panggilan dari Kyungsoo‚ tersenyum. Baru saja ia melihat Luhan yang ditunggunya datang menghampiri. Jongin bangkit dari bangku maple di taman itu saat Luhan sudah berada di depannya.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Luhan.

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak." jawabnya. Ia mengajak Luhan untuk duduk di bangku yang tadi didudukinya.

"Maaf karena aku selalu merepotkanmu." Luhan meringis dan mengusap tengkuknya. "Kyungsoo tidak marah kan?"

"Mungkin ini yang terakhir kalinya aku akan membantumu‚ Luhan." kata Jongin pelan. "Dan aku akan mengatakan satu rahasiaku dan Sehun padamu."

Kedua alis Luhan terangkat‚ antusias. "Memangnya kalian punya rahasia?" tanyanya.

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya. Rahasia itu tentangmu dan tentang Hyojung."

Luhan memandang Jongin sejenak. Ia pernah mendengar nama Hyojung sebelumnya‚ seingatnya dari Sehun. Selintas juga Luhan pernah membaca nama itu di buku pelajarannya yang dulu. Luhan tak ingat apapun soal Hyojung.

Tapi Sehun pernah bilang‚ "Ada teman perempuan yang dekat sekali denganmu. Kau sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudara sendiri. Namanya Hyojung. Kalian pernah menyukai orang yang sama‚ yaitu Jongin. Kau yang mengalah‚ lalu membiarkan Jongin bersama Hyojung sampai Hyojung meninggal. Kau bilang kau menyesal karena kau sempat tak peduli padanya. Tapi kau juga bilang kalau kau senang karena Hyojung bahagia di hari-hari terakhirnya. Itu bagus‚ tidak apa-apa. Kau teman Hyojung yang baik." pada Luhan. Itu sudah lama sekali. Kalau tidak salah‚ saat Luhan ingin bertemu dengan Jongin untuk yang pertama kali.

Dan karena hal itulah Luhan penasaran. Ia berkata‚ "Tidak apa-apa. Ceritalah." pada Jongin.

Untuk urusan hati yang akan sakit nanti―Luhan sudah menebak-nebak tentang hal itu―‚ bisa dipikirkan belakangan. Yang penting adalah Luhan harus mengembalikan memorinya sendiri. Secepatnya.

.

.

.

Jalan setapak menuju rumahnya sepi. Kyungsoo sempat keheranan saat merasakan suasana itu sedari tadi. Tidak seperti biasanya‚ pikirnya. Kalau siang menjelang sore begini‚ biasanya banyak anak kecil yang bermain-main di depan rumah‚ atau sekedar untuk duduk-duduk santai di depan rumah. Namun tidak untuk hari ini. Hanya ada dirinya dan beberapa orang yang lewat saja.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Ia terus melangkah untuk pulang menuju rumahnya. Tubuhnya butuh istirahat. Kyungsoo lelah sekali.

Namun ketika ia hampir sampai di rumah‚ Kyungsoo melihat anak-anak kecil itu mengerubungi seorang perempuan yang sedang membagikan balon warna-warni tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata‚ menajamkan pengelihatannya. Perempuan yang sedang membagikan balon itu membuatnya penasaran. Seingatnya hanya ada beberapa teman perempuan satu komplek yang seumuran dengannya. Itu pun rumahnya jauh dari daerah sini. Jadi tidak mungkin kalau mereka datang kemari untuk membagikan balon.

"Oh. _Noona_!"

Itu suara Taeoh. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya‚ lantas tersenyum pada anak itu. Sebelumnya‚ anak itu telah menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya‚ memperhatikan. Taeoh yang sudah mendapatkan balon itu‚ segera memanggil dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bibi Im tidak ada?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Taeoh menggeleng. "Aku bersama teman-temanku‚ tuh." katanya seraya menunjuk gerombolan tadi dengan telunjuknya. "Mereka berebut balon dari Krystal _noona_ ‚"

Kyungsoo mengerjap. Ia memperhatikan gerombolan tadi dan melihat perempuan yang ternyata Krystal itu sedang tertawa bersama anak-anak kecil. Tawanya terlihat bahagia‚ dan Kyungsoo yang melihatnya merasa sakit sendiri.

Bahkan‚ saat melihat Krystal sedang tertawa‚ Kyungsoo merasa egois. Apa Krystal masih merasa sakit hati karena ternyata Jongin lebih memilih Kyungsoo dibanding dirinya?

"Apa dia sendirian?" tanya Kyungsoo refleks. Ia bertanya masih dengan memandangi Krystal saat itu.

"Tidak. Krystal _noona_ juga sedang bersama teman-temannya." jawab Taeoh. Ia menunjuk beberapa teman Krystal yang berada di mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat Krystal. "Sepertinya mereka memang sengaja membagikan balon untuk kami diawal musim." pendapat Taeoh seperti orang dewasa. Kyungsoo tak memperhatikan Taeoh namun tetap mendengarkan.

Kyungsoo hanya sibuk memperhatikan Krystal. Ia khawatir kalau tiba-tiba saja Krystal menangis karena patah hati‚ karena masih teringat pada keputusan Jongin beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kalau Krystal menangis‚ Kyungsoo bisa memberitahu Jongin dan memaksanya untuk meminta maaf pada Krystal. Walau ia tahu kalau menangis secara tiba-tiba itu hal yang aneh.

Tidak berapa lama‚ balon-balon itu telah habis. Anak-anak yang mengerubungi‚ berpencar dengan wajah senang yang begitu kentara. Krystal tersenyum melihat wajah-wajah mereka. Lalu tanpa sengaja pandangannya dengan pandangan Kyungsoo bertemu. Krystal terlihat terkejut‚ dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya tersenyum untuk menyapa Kyungsoo‚ dan dibalas pula oleh Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang sama. Kemudian‚ pandangan mereka terputus. Krystal telah berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya yang lain.

Ternyata Krystal masih _sedikit_ sakit hati‚ pikir Kyungsoo. Baiklah‚ kalau nanti ia bertemu dengan Jongin‚ Kyungsoo akan benar-benar memaksa Jongin untuk meminta maaf pada Krystal.

Kyungsoo menghela napas dengan pelan. Ia ingin berbalik dan pergi masuk ke dalam rumah saat ini. Namun‚ tanpa sengaja ia melihat momen lain. Momen saat Krystal diberi kecupan singkat oleh salah seorang teman lelakinya di depan mobil‚ Kyungsoo terlihat terkejut. Apalagi Krystal.

Lelaki yang tak dikenali Kyungsoo itu tersenyum lebar dan menarik Krystal untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah itu‚ mobil melaju. Meninggalkan kawasan itu. Kyungsoo mengawasi mobil itu tanpa berkedip. Ia juga masih terkejut.

Krystal memang sakit hati. Tapi sepertinya perempuan itu akan mendapatkan obat yang cocok untuk luka di hatinya.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang. Menerbangkan helaian rambut Luhan dalam keheningan. Sedari tadi‚ ia diam‚ menunggu Jongin untuk mengawali cerita. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit berlalu. Tetapi rasanya lebih dari beberapa jam. Jongin selalu bercerita tentang hal-hal yang membuat Luhan hampir bosan. Tetapi Luhan masih setia menunggu.

Tetapi kemudian‚ ia dapat melihat Jongin menghela napas pelan. Ini kali pertama Jongin menghela napas saat bercerita. Mungkin cerita ini berat baginya‚ atau karena cerita ini mengandung makna tersendiri untuknya. Luhan masih diam walaupun ia ingin sekali bersuara.

Setelah helaan napas itu‚ ada jeda beberapa detik untuk Jongin memulai cerita. Jongin menatap Luhan lagi‚ kali ini berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Tahukah kau? Setelah Hyojung meninggal‚ baik kau‚ aku‚ atau Sehun‚ kita bertiga memiliki masalah yang rumit." Jongin mengawali cerita. Luhan menyimak.

"Saat itu‚ setelah kau pulang dari pemakaman Hyojung‚ aku menghampirimu. Kau menangis di bahuku‚ dan bertanya padaku tentang keputusanmu itu sudah benar atau tidak‚ dan kenapa pula kau merasa menyesal. Aku yang tak tahu apa-apa saat itu‚ hanya mampu diam. Aku membiarkanmu menangis sampai Sehun datang untuk menjemputmu. Kau pulang bersamanya‚ dan aku membiarkanmu pergi. Setelah itu‚ aku mulai berpikir tentang apa yang kau tanyakan padaku. Aku sama sekali tak menemukan jawabannya‚ dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Sehun."

"Aku tahu kalau Sehun tahu. Sehun selalu tahu apa yang ada pada dirimu. Awalnya Sehun tak ingin menjawab. Dia ingin aku yang mencari tahunya sendiri. Baiklah‚ aku akan mencari tahu sendiri darimu‚ secara langsung. Maka aku mendekatimu‚ berusaha untuk bertanya‚ dan berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita. Tetapi kau menjauh‚ kau selalu berkata bahwa kau menyesal. Aku terus mengejarmu‚ mengejar jawaban darimu. Tetapi selama itu pula kau terus berlari menjauh."

"Puncaknya adalah‚ ketika kau mengalami kecelakaan kecil di sekolah karena aku. Saat itu‚ aku memaksamu untuk ikut denganku ke atap sekolah. Kau meronta dan aku tak ingin mendengarkan. Aku tak berpikir apa-apa saat itu. Aku hanya ingin kau memberiku jawaban tentang kau dan Hyojung‚ tentang hubungan kita‚ dan tentang perasaanmu padaku. Aku merasa egois‚ tak sepatutnya aku memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Kau marah padaku‚ kau bilang kalau kau membenciku‚ dan kau pergi meninggalkanku sesudahnya. Aku mengejarmu. Kau menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Lalu tiba-tiba kau terjatuh‚ mungkin karena tali sepatumu atau karena saking terburu-burunya kau menghindariku. Aku mencoba untuk meraih tanganmu. Tetapi kau sudah jatuh di tangga‚ berguling-guling sampai ke tangga paling akhir di lantai dua."

"Sungguh aku menyesal telah membuatmu sakit saat itu. Karena jatuh dari tangga‚ kaki kirimu patah‚ dan kau juga hilang ingatan. Soal hilang ingatan itu‚ jujur‚ aku bersyukur karena kau bisa melupakan kejadian saat aku memaksakan kehendakku sendiri padamu. Aku juga bersyukur karena kakimu yang patah itu tak terlalu parah. Jadi kakimu bisa segera sembuh dan kau masih bisa bermain basket lagi bersamaku. Tetapi setelah kau sadar dari tidur panjangmu‚ Sehun menarikmu menjauh dariku. Sebab dia tahu bahwa akulah yang membuatmu jatuh dari tangga. Sehun hanya ingin melindungimu. Dia tak ingin kau memiliki banyak sakit karena aku."

"Dan kau tahu? Sebelum kau sadar‚ kami berkelahi di sekolah. Kami berkelahi karena kau dan Hyojung. Sehun menyebutku pecundang‚ anak lelaki yang brengsek‚ bajingan‚ dan sebutan-sebutan lain. Sehun marah besar padaku karena aku telah melanggar janji kami yang pertama. Janji yang mengharuskanku untuk membuatmu terus tersenyum dan tertawa. Aku hanya diam selama dia terus mengejekku‚ karena apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Sehun juga bilang bahwa aku lelaki yang bodoh karena sama sekali tak tahu kalau selama ini Hyojung menyukaiku. Hyojung menutupinya dengan baik sampai aku sama sekali tidak tahu‚ aku membalas seperti itu. Namun Sehun terus saja mencari dan menembak kelemahanku. Dia bilang‚ "Menyingkirlah kau dari Luhan dan Hyojung! Kau sama sekali tak baik untuk mereka." intinya seperti itu. Sehun tahu bahwa aku sama sekali tak bisa jauh dari Hyojung maupun dirimu."

"Aku bahkan masih ingat. Sehun meninjuku dengan keras lalu terbaring dan menangis di sampingku. Aku tak tahu mengapa ia menangis saat aku juga menangis. Mungkin karena ia menyesal telah memukuliku." Jongin tertawa sumbang saat itu. Air mata hampir menetes ketika cerita itu masih terus berlanjut. Jongin menghapus cairan di sudut mata‚ dan kembali bercerita.

"Lalu‚ sebelum ia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja‚ ia memberitahuku apa alasanmu mengakhiri hubungan kita‚ juga alasanmu mengapa kau menghindariku. Selain itu‚ Sehun juga memberiku pilihan. Pilihan yang pertama adalah‚ aku boleh terus menyukaimu‚ boleh terus berharap padamu‚ tetapi Sehun tetap tak menginjinkanku untuk berada dekat denganmu walau kita berdua sama-sama berada di ruangan yang sama. Dan pilihan yang kedua adalah‚ aku bisa dekat denganmu lagi asal aku harus melepas perasaanku padamu. Ia memberiku waktu yang panjang‚ bahkan sampai sekarang. Aku baru bisa memilih beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kami berbaikan setelahnya."

"Apa yang kau pilih?" tanya Luhan saat Jongin memberi jeda.

Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Pilihan yang kedua. Aku melepasmu." jawabnya. Serasa seluruh beban yang pernah ditanggungnya‚ menguap tiba-tiba. Jongin merasa _enteng_ saat ini. "Itu karena aku merasa minder jika aku dan Sehun harus berlomba untuk mendapatkan hatimu. Sehun akan bisa mendapatkanmu lebih mudah dibandingkan aku. Dia tahu banyak soal dirimu‚ dia telah mengenalmu lama. Sehun laki-laki yang baik untukmu."

Sejujurnya‚ Jongin enggan bercerita tentang ini pada Luhan. Cerita ini bukanlah cerita yang cocok untuk sekarang. Luhan masih belum ingat semua memori yang hilang. Cerita ini akan memicu beban baru untuk Luhan. Tetapi harus bagaimana lagi? Cerita tadi adalah cerita yang penting untuk hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Semoga Luhan bisa cepat mengingat semua setelah ini.

Sementara itu‚ Luhan yang sedari tadi menyimak‚ diam-diam menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk dada. Rasa sakit itu membuatnya ingin menangis. Luhan menahan itu dalam diam. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika dia‚ Jongin‚ dan Sehun‚ memiliki masalah yang rumit ketika umur mereka masih empat belas tahun. Mereka yang dulu memang masih remaja‚ masih belum bisa memecahkan masalah dengan mudah‚ walau mereka sendiri yang telah membuat masalah tentang perasaan itu. Untuk Jongin dan Sehun‚ masalah itu telah berakhir beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tetapi untuk masalahnya dengan Sehun‚ sampai sekarang pun belum berakhir.

Luhan masih belum mengerti mengapa. Sehun selalu membuatnya tak bisa memahami.

"Kau masih tak bisa memahami Sehun?" tanya Jongin. Luhan yang sedang melamun‚ terkesiap kecil dan menoleh padanya. Jongin tersenyum karena telah berhasil menebak isi pikiran Luhan. "Sama. Aku juga tak bisa memahaminya sampai sekarang." lanjutnya.

Luhan menahan senyum. Tak bersuara.

"Kau sama seperti Sehun‚ Luhan. Awalnya kau sulit untuk kupahami. Aku baru bisa memahamimu saat aku mengenalmu sebagai seorang teman‚ bukan sebagai seorang kekasih." Jongin bersuara lagi. Ia mengambil oksigen banyak-banyak dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Jongin masih berada di _euphoria_ atas kelegaannya saat ini. "Tetapi untuk Sehun‚ aku hanya paham satu hal tentangnya."

Luhan mengangkat kedua alis samar karena tertarik. "Apa?" tanyanya‚ mencoba untuk tak bersikap antusias. Sebentar lagi ia tahu rahasia Sehun dari Jongin―meskipun Luhan mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya‚ Jongin sudah tahu terlebih dahulu kalau bahasan ini akan membuatnya tertarik.

"Sehun sangat menyayangimu‚ Luhan. Itulah mengapa ia ingin melindungimu dari apapun yang mengancammu‚ menjauhkanmu dariku‚ dan selalu berada disisimu kapan pun dan dimana pun." Jongin tersenyum setelah ia menjawab ketertarikan Luhan. Jongin berdiri dan Luhan juga ikut berdiri secara refleks.

Luhan terdiam. Jawaban Jongin membuat tusukan di dada Luhan perlahan bergerak semakin dalam. Luhan sulit bernapas karena dadanya sesak. Sebisa mungkin ia tak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Namun pada akhirnya ia percaya. Sehun memang seperti itu. Kapan pun dan dimana pun‚ Sehun selalu berada disisinya.

Apa yang dikatakan Jongin memang benar adanya. Asal kau tahu itu‚ Luhan.

"Hei‚" Jongin menginterupsi dan membuat Luhan terkesiap kecil‚ lagi. "Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu."

Luhan cemberut, lalu mengalihkan perhatian. Diam-diam ketika mata laki-laki ini tidak lagi menatapnya, Luhan menahan linangan air mata yang mendesak ingin keluar. Tangannya menggenggam erat tongkat _onemed_ yang menyangga tubuhnya. Kalau saja tongkat itu tidak ada, Luhan pasti sudah jatuh terduduk di tanah. Di bawah pohon Akasia yang berada di taman.

"Ya sudah. Sebentar lagi aku ada acara. Aku pulang dulu."

Luhan mengangguk. Ia tersenyum ketika laki-laki itu berjalan menjauh darinya dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

 _Jongin…_

Luhan menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Tongkat _onemed_ -nya ia jauhkan dari ketiak dan tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di bangku yang dekat dengannya. Pandangan Luhan kosong, menatap lurus-lurus ke depan sana.

Awan mendung yang sedari tadi berarak-arak, akhirnya mengeluarkan beban dengan begitu saja. Hujan turun, diawali dengan titik-titik kecil yang akhirnya menyerbu apa saja yang berada di permukaan bumi. Hujan itu datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Karena Luhan masih berada di taman, sendiri, tanpa payung.

Luhan hanya diam. Ketika tubuhnya diserbu bulir air hujan yang deras, Luhan sama sekali tidak bergerak. Yang bergerak hanyalah bibir bawahnya yang bergetar. Luhan bukan merasa kedinginan, bukan. Karena Luhan sedang menahan air matanya sendiri.

Sebenarnya bukan masalah yang besar kalau ia menangis. Air hujan yang turun saat ini sebenarnya bisa menyamarkan air mata yang turun di wajahnya.

Dan pada akhirnya, Luhan menangis. Dalam diam tanpa isak.

Bulir air hujan yang sedari tadi menyerangnya, tiba-tiba tidak lagi terasa. Bulir-bulir itu mengenai suatu benda yang membuat air terjun kecil di depan Luhan. Luhan menggigil, angin yang dingin menerpa tubuhnya begitu saja. Kemudian Luhan mendongak ke atas. Payung berwarna biru laut itu melindunginya. Lalu pandangan Luhan kembali turun, pada tangan yang menggenggam tangkai payung, pada tangan yang terulur dari belakangnya. Gelang hitam dengan bandul bintang pun membuat Luhan tahu siapa yang melindunginya dari hujan kali ini. Luhan menoleh ke belakang, dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan debaran lain di dadanya sendiri.

"Sehun?"

Laki-laki itu kembali melindunginya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Luhan dengan suara serak. Pandangannya mengikuti Sehun yang memutari bangku dan berlutut di depannya.

"Aku melihatmu kehujanan di sini saat aku baru pulang dari kampus." jawab Sehun seadanya. "Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya. Ia tersenyum lembut.

Luhan menangis terisak di bawah payung biru laut itu. Sehun menenangkannya dengan cara memeluknya. Bukannya semakin tenang‚ Luhan semakin menangis deras. Sehun yang tak mengerti‚ hanya bisa diam. Biar saja Luhan menangis saat ini. Biasanya Luhan akan bercerita saat ia mulai tenang.

Seharusnya Luhan merasa beruntung karena telah disayangi oleh pelindung bernama Oh Sehun ini. Tetapi entah mengapa‚ di dalam hati yang dalam itu‚ Luhan merasa tak beruntung. Sebab Sehun yang terlalu baik padanya‚ sama sekali tak mendapat balasan yang setimpal darinya. Luhan hanya memberinya banyak rasa sakit di hati ketimbang memberinya kebahagiaan.

Itulah mengapa Luhan menangis deras ketika melihat Sehun berada di sekitarnya saat ini.

.

.

.

Akhirnya‚ payung itu tak lagi berguna saat Sehun ikutan basah terkena air hujan. Payung tadi dibawa Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri berada diatas punggung Sehun. Sehun menggendongnya setelah Luhan berkali-kali terjatuh karena menangis. Mereka menembus hujan bersama-sama saat ini.

Hujan masih mengguyur kota. Masih sederas tadi.

Sehun melangkah lebar‚ melangkahi genangan air. Luhan akan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sehun saat ia merasa Sehun melompati genangan air atau melangkah lebih cepat. Sedari tadi Luhan hanya memejamkan mata. Tak berani ia menunjukkan mata merah karena menangis pada Sehun saat ini.

"Hei‚" Sehun mengguncang Luhan yang ada digendongannya‚ tersenyum geli. "Kau tertidur‚ heh?"

Luhan merengek-rengek tak jelas. Memberi tahu bahwa ia tak tidur sedari tadi.

"Aku kira kau tertidur. Biasanya kau akan bercerita banyak kalau aku menggendongmu seperti ini." katanya. Sehun berpura-pura mengeluh kemudian. "Aduh‚ astaga… Kenapa kau jadi tambah berat seperti ini?"

Luhan cemberut. Ia memukul dada Sehun dengan pelan hingga membuat lelaki itu terkekeh geli. "Itu karena bajuku basah. Aku juga membawa payung dan tongkatku. Kedua benda itu juga berat‚ tahu." balasnya sebal.

Sehun tersenyum. Ia dapat mendengar suara Luhan lagi.

Sesampainya di rumah Sehun―karena Luhan tak ingin dipulangkan ke rumahnya‚ Sehun membawanya ke rumah―‚ mereka langsung membersihkan diri. Sehun di kamarnya sendiri sedangkan Luhan ke kamarnya Sehyun. Setelah selesai‚ mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah sembari menonton televisi. Sehun keluar dengan pakaian yang hangat. Sedangkan Luhan keluar dengan tubuh berbalut selimut tebal. Ia masih merasa kedinginan.

"Mau kubuatkan cokelat panas?" tawar Sehun setelah Luhan duduk di sebelahnya.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Begini saja aku sudah merasa hangat." katanya. "Kau saja yang membuat cokelat panas untukmu sendiri. Aku masih ingat kalau kau lebih mudah sakit kalau kau kehujanan."

Sehun tersenyum. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Luhan tanpa berkata apa pun. Kemudian Sehun beranjak dari sana. Ia akan membuat cokelat panas untuknya sendiri.

Sehun yang sedang membuat cokelat panas di dapur‚ Luhan perhatikan. Luhan akan menggeser tempatnya duduk untuk lebih dekat dengan pintu dapur yang terbuka. Ia bisa melihat punggung Sehun di sana. Luhan tersenyum‚ mengeratkan selimut‚ dan menyamankan posisinya agar ia bisa memperhatikan Sehun dengan mudah.

Kalau saja punggung itu tiba-tiba bisa memunculkan sayap seperti malaikat‚ maka Sehun cocok untuk disebut seorang pelindung. Luhan membayangkan Sehun yang memiliki sayap sembari mengingat tentang kalimat Jongin tadi. Tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum. Senyum itu terus terpasang di wajahnya bahkan sampai Sehun kembali ke ruang tengah.

Sehun keheranan melihat Luhan terus tersenyum dengan mata yang masih memandang dapur. Ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan sampai perempuan itu berjengit kecil. Sehun tertawa geli. Ia duduk di sebelah Luhan yang cemberut dengan wajah merona malu.

"Aih sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sehun pada akhirnya. Ia menyesap cokelat panasnya sejenak lalu kembali berkata. "Tadi kau menangis. Sekarang malu-malu begitu."

Luhan menggembungkan kedua pipinya‚ menggeleng‚ tak mengatakan apa-apa. Membuat Sehun gemas. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat Luhan yang kemudian menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya di balik selimut. Hanya kedua mata Luhan yang kini terlihat. Sehun meletakkan cangkirnya di meja‚ lalu menggeser tempatnya duduk untuk lebih dekat dengan Luhan.

"Aduh‚ Sehun. Kau ini kenapa?" protes Luhan sebal. Ia bergerak risih karena Sehun terus menggeser tubuh mendekatinya. Seperti kucing yang kekurangan kasih sayang saja‚ Luhan bersungut-sungut dalam hati.

"Hei‚ aku kedinginan." ujar Sehun jenaka. Ia tersenyum kekanakan pada Luhan yang menatapnya jengkel. "Bisakah kau membagi selimut denganku?"

Luhan berdecak. Ia merapatkan selimutnya tanpa ingin membagi selimut dengan Sehun. "Ambil saja selimutmu sendiri." katanya memicing pelit. "Lagipula kau juga sudah punya cokelat panas."

Sehun berdecak. Raut kekanakannya berubah menjadi sebal. Ia kembali meraih cangkirnya dan menghirup uap cokelat panasnya itu untuk menghangatkan badan. Beberapa kali Sehun melirik Luhan yang masih diam di sampingnya. Perempuan itu berubah menjadi murung setelah hujan-hujan tadi.

Sehun sampai heran dengan Luhan. Tidak seperti biasanya Luhan semurung ini. Maka dari itu Sehun berkeinginan untuk bertanya. Siapa tahu Luhan akan bercerita.

"Sehun."

Sehun mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya saat Luhan tiba-tiba memanggil namanya. "Apa?" tanyanya menyahut.

Luhan meliriknya sejenak. "Aku tadi bertemu dengan Jongin." ujarnya pelan. Membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan kedua alis terangkat samar.

Jadi Jongin kah yang membuat Luhan murung seperti ini?

"Dia banyak cerita tentangmu padaku." lanjut Luhan lagi. Lama Sehun diam tak merespon‚ membuat Luhan melanjutkan. Lagipula Luhan juga tahu kalau Sehun akan tetap mendengarkannya. "Dia bilang kau laki-laki yang baik."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Jongin berkata seperti itu pada Luhan?

"Kau laki-laki yang baik untukku." koreksi Luhan. Ia menatap Sehun yang mengerjap pelan setelah mendengar kalimat barusan. Luhan tersenyum. "Rahasiamu dan Jongin‚ tadi Jongin menceritakannya padaku. Tentang pilihan yang kau berikan pada Jongin‚ tentang perkelahianmu dengannya. Lalu aku berpikir‚ kenapa kau memberikan pilihan seperti itu pada Jongin? Kenapa kau tak mengijinkannya menyukaiku dan mendekatiku lagi?"

Sehun menatap Luhan sebentar. "Karena aku hanya ingin melindungimu." jawabnya. Persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Jongin tadi. "Kau tahu? Kau menghindari Jongin saat itu selain karena kau masih punya rasa bersalah pada Hyojung‚ kau juga tak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Memang selama kalian berpacaran kau sering menangis karena Jongin. Rasa sayang yang Jongin berikan padamu sering membuatmu menangis secara tiba-tiba di depanku. Kau bilang kalau kau memang masih ingin bersamanya‚ tapi secara bersamaan kau juga takut sakit hati lagi. Maka dari itu aku menjauhkanmu‚ dan memberinya pilihan seperti itu agar aku bisa terus melihat senyummu." lanjutnya menceritakan.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawah‚ menahan pedih di mata. Dadanya mencelus perih mendengar alasan Sehun itu. Sehun mengatakannya dengan binar mata penuh kelembutan‚ terlihat tulus dan jujur dari hati paling dalam. Luhan sempat kesulitan mengais oksigen karena saat ini‚ Sehun seolah mencekiknya perlahan-lahan. Luhan kalah telak oleh alasan Sehun yang tak pernah ia ketahui.

"Ah‚ Jongin bilang aku laki-laki yang baik untukmu?" tanya Sehun kemudian. Ia membuat mata Luhan yang basah mengerjap. Satu bulir air mata jatuh dari salah satu matanya dan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum lembut seraya menghapus bekas air mata itu di pipi Luhan. "Kalau aku laki-laki yang baik untukmu‚ aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis karena cerita Jongin tentangku dan karena alasanku‚ Luhan."

Luhan berdecak. Ia melepas selimut dan beringsut mendekati Sehun. Dipeluknya tubuh kurus lelaki itu dengan erat. Sehun sampai tertawa sebagai reaksi atas perilaku Luhan kali ini.

"Kau membuatku menangis karena terharu‚ Sehun." protes Luhan tidak terima. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh. "Bukankah itu sama saja dengan menangis?" balas Sehun yang dihadiahi pukulan ringan di punggungnya. Sehun terkekeh lagi. Membiarkan Luhan memeluknya sampai perempuan itu tertidur di sana tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

Hai! Aku balik lagi heheh. Maaf ya pada nungguin :3 aku baru ada waktu hari ini soalnya.

Maaf juga banyak typo. Maaf ceritanya di chapter ini keliatan maksa banget hahah. Aku sempet kehabisan ide dan itu manusiawi :v Maaf juga HunHan nya sedikit. Chapter terakhir deh aku banyakin HunHan nya.

Ohya. Ada yang mau Epilog?

Nggabanyak ngomong dah. Cuma itu aja. Sekalian mau kabru bawa Jongin biar Jongin ngga digebukin. Egois banget sih dia :''' maaf Jongin sayang. Kamu saya nistakan disini :'''

Review?


	21. 20 Rindu

Saat itu‚ malam. Cahaya di belakangnya menghilang secara perlahan-lahan setelah ia menapakan kaki ke permukaan. Dilihatnya sekeliling setelah cahaya itu redup. Waktu masih berhenti. Orang-orang berhenti bergerak dari aktivitasnya saat ini. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan‚ tersenyum. Ia rindu dengan suasana bumi. Dan rindu pula pada laki-laki itu.

Ia melangkah menjauh‚ menyusuri jalan setapak. Bertepatan dengan itu‚ waktu kembali berjalan. Ia menembus orang-orang itu. Terus berjalan‚ dan berhenti ketika melihat taksi hendak melintas di depannya. Ingin segera ia pulang saat ini. Tak kuat ia menahan rindu yang telah menumpuk tinggi itu.

Di dalam taksi‚ ia berandai-andai. Bagaimana reaksi _nya_ kalau tahu ia kembali pulang? Bagaimana pula rasa debaran di dada yang kini ia rindukan itu? Membayangkannya membuatnya tersenyum. Ia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

Karena sebentar lagi‚ ia akan bertemu dengan takdirnya. Bertemu dengan lelaki yang membuatnya merindu setengah mati jauh di dunia sana.

Namun kemudian‚ senyumnya luntur. Sebab cahaya menyilaukan tiba-tiba datang dari arah depan dan membuatnya menyipitkan mata. Secara refleks ia menghalangi cahaya itu dengan kedua tangannya‚ lalu merasakan tubuhnya dilempar kemana-mana setelah itu. Ia banyak membentur kaca‚ jok depan‚ dan membentur benda keras lainnya. Intinya ia terpontang-panting di dalam taksi.

Ia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi saat guncangan hebat yang tak ia tahu dari mana asalnya itu berakhir. Yang ia tahu adalah bau anyir darah‚ serta rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Tulangnya terasa remuk. Ia sulit untuk mengais oksigen yang tersisa dengan tingkat kesadaran yang kian melemah.

Jika mungkin ia berakhir di sini‚ ia ingin melihatnya sebentar saja. Sedetik tak apa. Biar ia menuntaskan rindu yang mungkin tak pernah terbalas itu. Namun‚ jika ia masih bisa selamat‚ ia berharap bahwa _dia_ melihatnya‚ menemaninya‚ dan menggenggam tangannya. Ia rindu lelaki itu‚ rindu sekali. Jadi biarkan _dia_ berada disisinya walau nanti untuk mengingat nama _nya_ pun sulit.

Ia menarik napas putus-putus. Matanya memberat ketika ia mendengar suara sirine di luar sana. Pandangannya buram. Lalu bayangan lelaki itu yang tengah tersenyum‚ membuatnya makin terasa lemah. Kemudian hitam. Genggaman tangannya pada sabuk pengaman mobil melemas. Ia tak bisa menahan seluruh rasa sakit yang mendera tubuh.

Saat ini memang ia tak sadar. Tetapi dalam hati‚ ia masih terus menggumam; _Sehun‚ aku pulang…_

 **A Letter For Little Fairy**

 **20\. Rindu**

"Kau di sana selama berapa hari?"

"Tiga hari. Setelah itu‚ aku sungguhan pulang."

"Apakah lewat stasiun ini juga?"

Sehun terkekeh. "Iya‚ Luhan." jawabnya menahan tawa gemas. "Kalau aku pulang‚ kau bisa menjemputku di sini lagi bersama Sehyun _noona_." katanya seraya mengusap puncak kepala Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan meninggikan bahu dengan mimik wajah kegelian. Disebelahnya ada Sehyun yang berdeham-deham kecil karena momen barusan‚ sungguh membuatnya seperti seekor nyamuk. Sehun berhenti mengusap puncak kepala Luhan karena suara Sehyun. Ia beralih menatap kakaknya yang bersedekap dan tertawa.

"Aih‚ aku akan sangat merindukan _noona_." katanya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangan‚ berjalan mendekati Sehyun‚ dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sehyun sampai kesulitan untuk bernapas karena pelukan adiknya itu.

" _Ya_! _Ya_!" Sehyun mendorong dada Sehun dengan kesusahan. Ketika pelukan itu merenggang‚ segera saja Sehyun mengais oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia menatap Sehun jengkel. "Cepat pergi sana‚ ya. Setelah kau memelukku macam memeluk gulingmu itu‚ aku tak mau kau menyeretku ikut masuk ke kereta." ketusnya.

Sehun terpingkal. "Kalau _noona_ rindu padaku bagaimana? Di sana tidak ada jaringan‚ _lho_."

Sehyun sudah pias dengan sikap adiknya ini. Sesungguhnya ia memang senang digoda-goda seperti itu oleh Sehun. Pikirnya‚ godaan Sehun yang jarang ia dapati akhir-akhir ini tak akan terdengar lagi untuk tiga hari kedepan. Mungkin ia akan merindukan Sehun dan godaannya. Karena tiap bekerja pun‚ yang sering ia pikirkan adalah; 'apa yang sedang adikku lakukan saat ini?'

"Aih‚ sudah sudah." Sehyun berkata dengan senyum tertahan di wajah. "Sebentar lagi kau sudah harus masuk ke kereta. Cepat pergi sana."

"Baiklah‚ baiklah." ujar Sehun. Ia mengangguk-angguk jengah pada Sehyun. "Aku pergi. Sampai bertemu seminggu lagi!"

Dan‚ ya. Lelaki itu pergi dengan lambaian tangannya. Senyum serta langkahnya membuat Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan jadi tak bisa menahan senyum pula. Untuk tiga hari ke depan‚ Sehun akan berada jauh darinya. Luhan harus menahan rindu selama tiga hari itu mulai dari sekarang. Ia akan belajar untuk menahan rindu pada Sehun. Sebab ketika ia melihat Sehun masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta‚ entah mengapa‚ Luhan sudah mulai merasa rindu.

Rindu… _Pernahkah aku merasa sangat-amat rindu pada Sehun?_

"Hei‚ Luhan."

Luhan terkesiap kecil. Ia berbalik dan melihat Sehyun sudah melangkah keluar dari stasiun terlebih dahulu. Luhan kembali menoleh ke arah dimana Sehun menghilang. Ia dapat melihat kereta yang dinaiki Sehun baru saja melaju‚ Luhan tak sadar akan hal itu. Maka dengan rasa yang mengganjal di hati‚ Luhan melangkah pergi. Mengiringi langkah Sehyun kemudian.

.

.

.

Satu setengah jam menaiki kereta‚ akhirnya Sehun sampai di stasiun tujuan. Ia‚ bersama teman-temannya‚ segera turun di sana. Mereka berkumpul sebentar. Memastikan siapa dan barang apa saja yang tertinggal di kereta saat ini. Jika mereka sudah lengkap‚ mereka harus menaiki bus kecil yang sudah menunggu di depan stasiun untuk sampai di tempat tujuan.

Bus kecil ini hanya mampu menampung lima belas orang‚ itu pun berdesak-desakan. Sehun duduk di dekat jendela yang terbuka‚ memandangi pemandangan di luar serta menikmati angin sejuk selama perjalanan. Bus melaju di jalanan pedesaan. Udara sejuk masih terasa menyegarkan walau sekarang sudah hampir pukul sepuluh pagi. Jalan ini adalah jalan paling mudah menuju lokasi selain berjalan kaki sejauh lima kilometer.

Sebenarnya‚ tujuan mereka saat ini adalah tempat yang pernah dikunjungi Sehun. Hanya saja jalan yang ia lewati dulu dan sekarang itu berbeda. Jika dulu ia harus naik bus selama dua jam dan jalan kaki sampai beberapa kilometer‚ kini ia harus naik kereta di awal‚ bus kecil‚ dan berakhir jalan kaki sejauh satu kilometer. Lumayan‚ pikirnya. Jalanan yang dilewati bus ini sudah termasuk jalan yang _lumayan_ untuk daerah pedesaan. Tak ada lumpur dan kubangan air mengingat semalam hujan turun deras.

Di bus‚ ada dua belas teman satu kampus yang dekat dengannya. Ada beberapa perempuan yang ikut dan salah satunya adalah Haein―Sehun tak tahu kalau Haein juga memutuskan untuk bergabung ke acara ini.

Awalnya‚ di akhir semester ini‚ mereka berencana untuk bersenang-senang dengan alam. Hitung-hitung sebagai _refreshing_ dari materi serta tugas yang menyumpal otak setiap hari. Acaranya adalah berkemah. Dan tempat yang mereka pilih adalah tempat yang memang pernah dikunjungi Sehun hampir setahun yang lalu.

Tempat perkemahan semasa SMA nya. Tempat dimana Luhan menghilang.

Sehun tak tahu kenapa mereka memilih tempat ini sebagai tujuan mereka. Sehun baru tahu ke mana tujuan mereka beberapa jam sebelum keberangkatan. Sehun tak bisa menolak‚ juga tak bisa membatalkan rencana ini. Karena sebelumnya mereka sudah berjanji satu sama lain kalau yang satu tidak ikut‚ maka acara mereka batal.

Bus berhenti setelah satu jam perjalanan mereka habiskan dengan bercanda bersama―kecuali Sehun. Mereka turun dan segera berjalan kaki menuju lokasi.

Sementara itu‚ Haein yang sedari tadi tertawa bersama temannya‚ tiba-tiba menghentikan tawa karena tubuhnya menabrak tas punggung milik seseorang di depannya. Haein mengaduh kecil. Tubuhnya terhuyung hampir terjatuh karena tidak bisa menyeimbangkan diri lagi juga karena tasnya yang berat. Lalu tangannya yang digapai dan ditarik seseorang membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya kembali. Haein melihat orang itu‚ ingin mengatakan rasa terima kasih‚ dan tiba-tiba tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Maaf sudah berhenti mendadak dan membuatmu hampir jatuh." katanya. Ia tersenyum dan membuat Haein hampir mendelik karena melihat senyuman itu. "Ayo cepat. Kau akan tersesat kalau berjalan di belakang."

Haein mengangguk kaku. Ia menyusul temannya yang sudah menanti tidak jauh darinya dan melewati lelaki yang baru saja membuatnya mendelik itu dengan terburu-buru.

 _Astaga‚ Sehun. Sesungguhnya aku tak berharap kau melihatku dan menarik tanganku seperti tadi._

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore. Ketika yang lain asyik sendiri dengan aktivitasnya‚ hanya Sehun yang duduk sendiri di depan tenda. Tempat ini selalu mengingatkannya tentang Luhan. Diamnya sedari tadi karena bayangan Luhan yang dulu serta peristiwa di malam hujan itu melintas dan berputar-putar terus di otaknya.

Jujur‚ meskipun Luhan sudah kembali dan kini semakin dekat dengannya‚ rasa rindu yang dulu membelenggunya itu masih ada sampai sekarang. Rasa rindu itu untuk Luhan yang dulu‚ bukan untuk Luhan yang sekarang. Namun setidaknya Luhan yang sekarang ini sudah ada disisinya‚ sudah _berlari_ bersamanya. Sehun tak mengkhawatirkan hal lain karena hal itu.

Kemudian‚ Sehun beralih memperhatikan sekitar. Tempat ini tak banyak berubah. Ketika datang beberapa jam yang lalu‚ sudah banyak tenda yang berdiri. Orang-orang ternyata juga sedang melakukan _refreshing_ sama sepertinya. Lalu Sehun memperhatikan sisi yang lain. Teman-temannya sedang mengobrol asyik tidak jauh darinya. Ia dapat mendengar suara tawa teman-temannya yang menarik perhatian. Sungguh‚ Sehun ingin bergabung. Tapi nyatanya ia malas untuk beranjak dari sana.

"…kau tak ingat waktu itu Haein yang dengan konyolnya―"

" _Ya_! Jangan ceritakan hal itu!" Haein cepat-cepat membekap bibir temannya dan mengomel-omel. Yang lain memperhatikan sembari cekikikan.

Sehun mendengus geli. Di sana dapat ia lihat Haein sedang bersenang-senang dengan teman yang lain.

Setelah kejadian itu‚ ia jarang melihat Haein di sekitarnya lagi. Ia tak tahu kemana perginya perempuan menggemaskan itu. Sehun pernah melihatnya sekilas di kantin‚ juga pernah melihatnya secara tidak sengaja sedang tertidur di perpustakaan. Tapi Sehun sama sekali tak memiliki niatan untuk menyapa Haein.

Karena ia tahu‚ Haein butuh waktu untuk menenangkan perasaannya. Maka dari itu ketika ia melihat Haein di kereta‚ di bus‚ serta di depannya tadi saat berjalan‚ Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan. Mungkin percakapan singkatnya dengan Haein saat Haein hampir terjatuh karenanya tadi adalah percakapan pertama mereka selama kurang lebih tiga bulan ini menjauh. Itu pun tadi Haein terlihat terkejut melihat senyumnya.

Oh. Sehun jadi ingat bagaimana Haein saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di kedai waktu itu.

"…Haein sedang dekat dengan seseorang‚ asal kalian tahu itu."

"Jangan percaya dengan Gaeul!"

" _Ya_! Siapa yang waktu itu senyum-senyum macam orang sinting dan bercerita padaku kalau kau―aduh‚ aduh! Jangan mencubitiku‚ Haein."

"Siapa suruh kau bercerita."

"Pacarnya namanya Heojun!"

" _Ya_!"

Mereka tertawa. Dan Sehun yang memperhatikan‚ tersenyum. Akhirnya Haein menemukan penggantinya.

.

.

.

"Hei‚ kenapa kau melamun terus?"

Luhan terkesiap kecil. Dilihatnya Kim Jung Ah yang sedang tersenyum seraya memberikan sepiring makanan untuknya di meja makan. Luhan tersenyum simetris‚ menunduk malu. Sudah beberapa kali ini ia ketahuan melamun oleh bibinya yang satu itu.

"Melamunkan Sehun‚ hm?"

"Eh‚ tidak." Luhan langsung menjawab dan mengibaskan tangan di udara. Ia menggosok kepalan tangannya di pelipis‚ lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan rambut untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah dari Jung Ah.

Jung Ah tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa‚ Luhan. Itu sudah tertulis di keningmu." katanya geli. "Kalian kan sudah dekat sekali‚ bahkan sekarang―"

"Astaga‚ bibi. Jangan bicara tentang itu.." rengek Luhan menyela. Jung Ah makin tertawa karena Luhan saat ini.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kan memang benar begitu." katanya‚ masih betah menggoda Luhan yang sudah malu-malu di depannya. Ia kembali tertawa. "Ya Tuhan‚ kalian ini…"

Luhan melirik Jung Ah. Wanita itu sedang tersenyum dan Luhan jadi mengalihkan pandangan lagi. Luhan masih malu.

"Kau tahu‚ saat kalian berumur empat tahun dan baru bertemu‚ kau yang paling cerewet daripada Sehun. Kau selalu jengkel karena Sehun sama sekali tak memperhatikanmu‚ bahkan sampai sekarang masih begitu." kata Jung Ah dengan pandangan menerawang. Ia menghela napas panjang kemudian‚ tersenyum. "Masa-masa kecil kalian terkadang membuatku tersenyum saat mengingatnya."

Luhan menyembunyikan senyuman kecil di balik rambutnya. Ia makan dan terus mendengarkan cerita Jung Ah tentang masa kecilnya dan Sehun. Luhan lahir dan dititipkan pada Jung Ah saat ia berusia tepat empat tahun―Jung Ah sama sekali tak bercerita tentang Luhan yang bernama asli Lunar sekarang ini. Setelah itu‚ Luhan menjalin pertemanan dengan Sehun sampai sekarang. Banyak kejadian lucu dimasa lalu yang membuatnya hampir tersedak makanan karena menahan tawa. Luhan memang ingat beberapa momen dimasa lalu. Tetapi memang tak sebanyak memorinya yang dulu.

Omong-omong soal Luhan dimasa kecil‚ Luhan jadi penasaran siapa orang tuanya. Sedari tadi Luhan mencari celah untuk bertanya pada Jung Ah. Kalau memang ia masih punya orang tua‚ kenapa pula ia dititipkan pada Jung Ah dan tak pernah dikunjungi oleh kedua orang tuanya?

"Bibi‚" Luhan memanggil‚ menyela saat dirasanya ada jeda dicerita Jung Ah.

Jung Ah beralih padanya. Bayangan masa-masa kecil Luhan dan Sehun yang lucu buyar seketika. Ia menaikkan kedua alis memberi perhatian‚ juga memberi isyarat untuk Luhan berbicara.

"Apa bibi masih ingat siapa kedua orang tuaku?" tanya Luhan hati-hati. Diliriknya Jung Ah dalam tundukan kepalanya. Ia kembali melanjutkan. "Kenapa aku dititipkan pada bibi?"

Hening. Ada jeda yang panjang sekali sampai Luhan tak bisa menghabiskan makan malamnya kali ini.

Namun setelah itu‚ Jung Ah tersenyum. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Luhan dengan sayang seraya menjawab‚ "Kau akan tahu siapa kau sebenarnya setelah kau sembuh dari _amnesia_ mu‚ Luhan. Kau dititipkan padaku karena kau memang spesial. Kau dipercayakan padaku karena sebelumnya aku sama sepertimu‚ mengerti?"

Luhan mengerjap. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti. Ingin ia bertanya lagi. Namun Jung Ah sudah terlanjur beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mencuci piring dan pergi tanpa berkata apapun. Jung Ah pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendirian bersama ratusan tanda tanya disekelilingnya.

Ratusan tanda tanya itu sama sekali tak bisa pergi darinya. Luhan tetap memikirkan dan bertanya-tanya sebelum ia tertidur.

Hari sudah larut. Sekitar pukul sepuluh lebih beberapa menit saat itu. Luhan tak bisa memejamkan mata dan mencari mimpinya. Sebab pertanyaan itu terus saja membayanginya sampai sekarang. Jawaban Jung Ah di akhir percakapan mereka tadi‚ seperti pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Entah itu kapan dan dimana‚ Luhan sama sekali tak ingat. Beberapa kali Luhan bersikeras mengingat-ingat‚ peristiwa itu juga tak bisa muncul dan membuat kepalanya pusing seperti biasa.

Luhan mendesah keras. Ia bangun dari rebahannya‚ dan menapakkan kaki pada lantai yang dingin. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasa haus. Ia butuh segelas air putih yang dingin untuk menentramkan pikirannya yang bergejolak. Maka dari itu Luhan keluar dari kamar dan berjalan pelan-pelan menuju dapur.

Jung Ah sudah tidur. Luhan sendirian saat ini. Ia meraih gelas kosong dan mengisinya dengan air putih tiga perempat penuh setelah ia sampai di dapur. Setelah itu Luhan meminumnya banyak-banyak. Luhan meletakkan gelas yang telah kosong itu di meja dan mendesah pelan. Lega rasanya. Pikirannya menjadi lebih baik.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat lagi.

Luhan mendengus. Diisi lagi gelas itu‚ dan dihabiskannya pula air putih itu dengan cepat. Berkali-kali. Sampai perut Luhan terasa penuh dengan air.

Tetapi‚ setelah menghabiskan gelas kelimanya‚ Luhan terdiam. Gelas keenam yang masih ia minum isinya itu berhenti dan tetap berada di bibir Luhan. Ia merasa ada yang muncul di belakangnya saat ini. Dirasakannya angin berhembus pelan yang entah dari mana asalnya.

Luhan membeku. Tak bisa bergerak barang sesenti pun.

Mata Luhan bergerak-gerak gelisah saat ini. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Lalu jendela dapur yang tertutup dan terbuka beberapa kali‚ menimbulkan suara 'tak-tak' pelan. Bahkan kain yang menutupi jendela itu ikut melambai karena angin yang berhembus.

Jantung Luhan bertalu. Napas Luhan tersendat saat ini. Ia merinding sekali.

Luhan tak tahu. Di belakangnya saat ini‚ tepat di vas bunga yang berada di atas kulkas‚ benda itu bercahaya. Cahaya itu membentuk makhluk kecil setinggi lima senti meter. Lamat-lamat cahaya itu menghilang. Setelah menghilang‚ munculah sosok makhluk kecil berambut cokelat sebahu yang cantik. Makhluk kecil itu mengerjap‚ mengepakkan sayap dan terbang dari atas kulkas‚ tepat di belakang Luhan.

"Hei‚ Lunar." panggilnya riang.

Luhan yang masih membeku ketakutan‚ tersentak mendengar suara itu dari belakangnya. Ia berbalik dan menjerit melihat makhluk mungil itu tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Gelas yang ia pegang‚ jatuh dan pecah. Membuat makhluk kecil itu juga meloncat karena terkejut dengan pekikan Luhan. Ia terbang menghalangi Luhan yang sudah berbalik.

Luhan sudah berpikir aneh-aneh. _Itu tadi apa? Hantu? Iblis? Apa itu? Ya Tuhan…_

"Lunar‚ hei‚ ada apa denganmu?"

Luhan menjerit lagi. Ia berjingkrak-jingkrak dengan mata terpejam karena saking takutnya dengan Flory‚ makhluk mungil yang menyapanya. Luhan berbalik‚ dan ingin berjalan keluar dari dapur. Tetapi tiba-tiba kakinya menginjak pecahan kaca dari gelas yang tadi ia pecahkan. Luhan memekik kesakitan lagi. Luhan terjatuh. Namun karena tongkat _onemed_ yang berada di ketiaknya‚ sempat menahan Luhan hingga Luhan jatuh menyamping. Kepalanya terbentuk meja dan pingsan.

Flory melihat keadaan Luhan dengan ngeri. Astaga‚ apa yang salah dengannya? Kan ia hanya ingin berkunjung sebentar saja saat ini.

"Luhan‚ ada ap―Ya Tuhan!" Jung Ah yang baru saja datang dengan mata mengantuk‚ panik melihat Luhan dalam keadaan mengenaskan saat ini. Matanya yang mengantuk terpaksa membulat karena melihat darah di kaki Luhan. Jung Ah membawa Luhan dalam pangkuannya‚ menepuk pipi serta memanggil nama Luhan supaya Luhan cepat sadar.

"Selene‚" Flory menginterupsi dan membuat Jung Ah mendongak menatapnya. Ia kebingungan dan hanya bisa memperhatikan sedari tadi. "Lunar kenapa?"

"Oh‚ kau Flo?" Jung Ah sama sekali tak terkejut. Ia masih mencemaskan Luhan. "Lunar‚ ini―Astaga‚ Luhan‚ bangunlah‚ hei."

Flory meringis. Ia terbang mendekati Luhan dan membantu Jung Ah untuk mengambil ponsel. Jung Ah harus cepat menghubungi rumah sakit sekarang.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka mata. Barusan ia bermimpi buruk hingga membuatnya tersentak dan terbangun. Kepalanya pusing seketika. Ia meringis merasakan pening itu.

Hari sudah malam sekali. Teman-temannya sudah tertidur pulas di sisinya. Sehun mendesah kecil. Ia mengucek sebelah mata yang terasa perih. Kemudian Sehun terdiam dalam duduknya. Ia teringat tentang mimpi buruknya barusan.

Mimpi itu berawal dari dirinya yang muncul dari sebuah cahaya. Cahaya itu mengantarnya ke tempat dimana semua aktivitas manusia berhenti. Ketika Sehun mulai berjalan‚ orang-orang itu kembali beraktivitas seperti semula. Sehun terus menyusuri jalan hingga rasa rindu pada rumah itu muncul tanpa sebab. Sehun menghentikan taksi untuk pulang‚ dan berandai-andai tentang sesuatu yang tak ia mengerti. Sampai ketika cahaya menyilaukan dari sebuah truk membuatnya tak sadar tentang apapun. Tubuhnya terpontang-panting sampai rasanya sulit untuk bernapas. Setelah itu‚ munculah harapan yang tak asing‚ harapan yang membuat jantungnya bertalu nyeri. Mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata itu membuatnya terbangun saat ia menutup mata di mimpi itu.

Sehun sama sekali tak sadar. Bahwa mimpi yang tadi ia mimpikan adalah kejadian yang pernah Luhan rasakan saat ia kembali lagi ke bumi.

Sehun menghela napas lagi. Setelah ia mencoba untuk tidur dan gagal‚ Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar dari tenda. Mungkin udara segar bisa membuatnya tenang. Sebab sedari tadi perasaannya jadi tak menentu. Bayangan Luhan terus saja berkeliling tanpa lelah di pikirannya.

Udara dingin yang menusuk kulit‚ membuat Sehun mengeratkan jaket yang ia pakai setelah ia keluar dari tenda. Sehun berjalan beberapa langkah di depan tenda. Melihat-lihat sekitar yang sepi‚ dan terkejut karena melihat seorang perempuan yang tak asing baginya sedang memandangi bintang sendirian di depan tenda yang lain.

Haein. Kenapa dia belum tidur?

Sehun mendekati Haein yang tak menyadari kehadirannya. Haein masih betah memandangi bintang sendiri‚ tersenyum kecil. Sehun yang tidak sengaja melihat senyum itu‚ juga ikut tersenyum. Ia duduk disebelah Haein dan mengejutkan perempuan itu.

"Aduh‚ aih." Haein meloncat kecil sembari mengelus-elus dadanya setelah tahu kalau itu Sehun. "Aku pikir siapa. Ternyata kau." katanya. Suaranya terdengar serak di awal dan pelan di akhir.

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku juga berpikir siapa yang melihat bintang sendirian selarut ini di depan tenda." sahutnya. Ia tersenyum lebih lebar lagi melihat Haein yang berdecak kecil setelah melihatnya.

"Aku hanya menghitung jumlah mereka." kata Haein seadanya. Ia tak memperhatikan Sehun lagi.

Terserah lah pada perasaannya yang masih sedikit sakit melihat Sehun di sekitarnya. Yang penting rasa yang dulu pernah ada itu telah terkikis karena rasanya pada orang lain. Ternyata jatuh cinta pada orang lain itu mudah sekali. Haein yang berpikir sebaliknya sebelum ini‚ merasa tak percaya bahwa kehadiran Heojun‚ anak baru di klub nya‚ membuat harinya lebih indah daripada dengan Sehun.

"Mereka terlalu banyak untuk kau hitung‚ Haein. Ada milyaran yang belum kau hitung di sisi bumi yang lain." balas Sehun. Ia terkekeh diawal.

Haein tak menanggapi selain tersenyum. Rasanya aneh juga setelah lama tak berbincang dengan Sehun.

"Kau tahu‚ sebelum aku bertemu denganmu‚ aku juga sering menghitung bintang." aku Sehun. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi bersila. Sehun ikut menatap bintang saat Haein memandangnya dari samping. Sehun tersenyum. "Aku pikir aku bodoh karena sudah mau-mau saja menghitung bintang yang tak bisa terhitung berapa jumlahnya. Tapi karena Luhan‚ aku jadi bodoh seperti itu."

"Memangnya Luhan kenapa?" tanya Haein refleks. Ia ingin mendengar cerita tentang kedua orang itu‚ entah mengapa.

Sehun terdiam sebentar‚ mengenang. "Luhan pernah pergi jauh sekali. Dan dia bilang kalau aku rindu padanya‚ aku bisa memandangi bintang‚ juga menghitungnya. Aku berandai-andai selama melihat bintang. Akankah salah satu bintang yang kemilau itu berubah menjadi Luhan dan terbang menghampiriku?"

Haein tersenyum geli. Ia hanya menahan tawa saat Sehun mendenguskan tawa setelah itu.

"Tapi kemudian Luhan kembali. Bersama bintang yang lebih kemilau. Aku sampai harus menutup mata karena cahaya bintang itu." lanjut Sehun. Ia menghembuskan napas dengan pelan.

"Ah‚ kupikir kau beruntung sekali karena Luhan kembali dengan bintang itu." ujar Haein jenaka.

"Sepertinya begitu." Sehun mengangkat sekilas kedua bahunya. Tetapi kemudian Sehun berkata‚ "Bintang itu kau‚ Haein. Asal kau tahu itu." seraya menatapnya.

Haein mengerjap. _Aku?_ batinnya bertanya dengan terkejut. Raut wajahnya berubah. Dadanya memberontak nyeri. Ia diam lagi.

"Kau itu bintang yang kemilau‚ bintang yang datang bersama Luhan." kata Sehun lagi. Ia tersenyum jenaka hingga membuat Haein mendengus jengkel padanya. Sehun tertawa kecil. "Aku serius. Kau itu bintang yang kupandangi dari jauh. Aku tak bisa meraihnya karena kau terlalu jauh‚ Haein. Jadi karena Luhan itu bintang yang paling dekat denganku‚ maka aku bisa meraihnya dengan mudah. Lagipula kau itu sudah ada yang memiliki. Ya sudah‚ aku pilih Luhan saja."

Haein mengerjap pelan. "Hei‚ kalau aku bintang‚ memang siapa yang memilikiku?"

"Tahu Vega?" tanya Sehun. Haein menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Sehun terlihat mencari-cari bintang‚ lalu menunjuk arah utara dengan mata berbinar. Haein mengikuti arah telunjuk itu. "Itu. Bintang yang kemilau biru itu namanya Vega. Dan Vega sendiri sudah dimiliki oleh rasi bintang Lyra."

Lagi‚ Haein mengerjap kagum melihat bintang yang kemilaunya memukau hati. Vega. Bintang itu adalah dirinya untuk Sehun. "Kau serius?" tanya Haein kemudian.

"Aku bercanda."

Lantas Haein cemberut. " _Ya_!" serunya pelan. Ia memukul lengan Sehun yang terkekeh karenanya.

"Maksudku‚ kau sebagai Vega sudah dimiliki rasi bintang Lyra yang menggambarkan pacarmu itu. Siapa namanya? Heojun? Nah‚ iya. Aku tak akan mengambilmu dari rasi bintang itu. Karena kalau kau kuambil‚ maka Lyra tak akan ada cantik-cantiknya di langit utara sana." jelas Sehun.

Haein menggigit bibir bawah kecil. Jujur saja‚ hatinya menghangat. Namun debaran menyenangkan yang dulu selalu hadir‚ kini menghilang. Rasa itu baru saja hilang bersama bintang-bintang yang ada dilangit malam ini.

Karena Vega telah dimiliki rasi bintang Lyra. Itu berarti dirinya telah dimiliki oleh Heojun. Dambaan hatinya yang baru.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun pulang. Ia baru saja sampai di stasiun kota dan sedang mencari-cari keberadaan Luhan atau kakaknya di sekitar stasiun. Setelah berpisah dari teman-temannya‚ Sehun berjalan keluar dari stasiun. Siapa tahu Sehyun baru saja datang.

Dan benar saja. Ketika Sehun keluar dari stasiun‚ ia melihat kakaknya yang baru keluar dari mobil milik teman kakaknya―Sehun tak yakin kalau lelaki yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan Sehyun itu teman dari kakaknya― dan menghampirinya.

"Mana Luhan?" tanya Sehun ketika Sehyun dan teman lelakinya sudah ada didepannya.

"Kau ini. Yang datang menjemput itu kakakmu. Beri peluk sebentar saja atau bagaimana‚ _gitu_. Kau pikir dia tak merindukanmu‚ heh?" omel lelaki disebelah Sehyun.

Sehyun menyikut lengan lelaki itu sembari memutar kedua bola mata malas. "Hei‚ sudahlah‚ Jooheon. Tidak apa-apa." katanya menengahi. Ia menjawab pertanyaan Sehun kemudian. "Luhan di rumah sakit. Lusa ma―"

" _Noona_. Antar aku kesana bisa?" sela Sehun cepat. Raut wajahnya berbuah drastis dan itu membuat Sehyun mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Hei. Kau tak butuh istirahat? Kau juga tak butuh mandi?"

Sehun sudah membuka mulut hendak membalas. Namun pada akhirnya ia menghela napas pelan. "Aku ingin pulang." katanya kemudian. Membuat Jooheon tertawa geli. Sehun mendengus dan berdecak. "Sudahlah‚ _hyung_. Jangan mengejekku terus."

Jooheon terkekeh. Ia mengacak rambut Sehun dan merangkulnya. "Aku hanya tertawa‚ bodoh. Bukan mengejekmu."

Sehun mendengus lagi. Tak dibalas lagi kalimat Jooheon. Ia hanya masuk ke dalam mobil‚ dan diam dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang.

 _Luhan. Kau baik-baik saja kan?_

.

.

.

Hari ini seharusnya Sehun sudah pulang. Seharusnya Luhan bisa melihat Sehun di depannya saat ini. Tapi dari tadi siang sampai malam‚ ia tak melihat Sehun datang menjenguknya di rumah sakit ini. Luhan yang menunggu di ranjang merasa semakin bosan. Berkali-kali ia menghela napas dan melirik jendela kamar inapnya. Malam ini penuh dengan bintang.

Gelas sialan. Kalau dua malam yang lalu Luhan tak menginjak pecahan gelas itu‚ pasti ia sudah bertemu dengan Sehun dari tadi siang. Luhan cemberut melihat salah satu kakinya yang diperban karena menginjak pecahan gelas malam itu. Lengkap sudah penderitaan kedua kakinya.

Lama Luhan melamun‚ ia terkejut ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Ia melihat pintu yang perlahan-lahan terbuka itu dengan hati berdebar. Apakah Sehun datang untuk menjenguknya kali ini?

Tapi nyatanya‚ yang membuka pintu itu bukanlah Sehun. Melainkan seorang perawat yang membawakannya makanan untuk makan malam. Luhan menghembuskan napas dengan pelan. Luhan hanya tersenyum ketika perawat itu berbicara padanya. Luhan harus menghabiskan makanan itu sebelum perawat mengambilnya lagi. Luhan membiarkan perawat itu pergi seraya memandangi makanan hambar khas rumah sakit itu.

Aih. Luhan bosan! Ia mengerang dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Matanya terpejam. Luhan menikmati rasa pening di kepala yang seharian ini masih ia rasakan. Karena kejadian malam itu‚ Luhan jadi―tunggu dulu.

Apakah tadi ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka‚ lagi?

Luhan membuka mata. Ia menoleh dan melihat Sehun baru masuk dan menutup pintu itu dari dalam. Seketika itu Luhan mendudukkan diri. Ia mencengkeram ujung pakaiannya ketika Sehun berbalik. Melihat wajah Sehun saja membuat Luhan sudah berdebar-debar tak karuan. Luhan menahan napas selama Sehun mendekatinya.

"Heh. Kau ingin membuatku khawatir karena kakimu?" kata Sehun jengkel. Ia mendorong kening Luhan dengan ujung telunjuknya dengan pelan.

Luhan cemberut. Baru saja bertemu‚ bukannya kata‚ "Aku merindukanmu‚" atau kalimat-kalimat lain yang membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak‚ tapi malah kalimat sebal dari Sehun lah yang Luhan terima.

" _Ya_! Kepalaku juga sakit‚ tahu." balas Luhan pelan. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang terasa pedih secara tiba-tiba.

Karena Sehun datang padanya. Karena Sehun menghampirinya. Karena Sehun ada disisinya. Karena Sehun sedang memperhatikannya. Karena Sehun sudah berbicara padanya. Juga karena Sehun membuatnya berdebar-debar seperti biasa. Hanya karena alasan-alasan sederhana begitu saja sudah membuat Luhan merasa sakit sendiri. Cengkeramannya pada ujung pakaian rumah sakit jadi bertambah erat.

"Ya maaf." kata Sehun pelan. Ia duduk ditepian ranjang Luhan masih dengan memandangi Luhan yang menunduk. "Kakimu kenapa?" tanyanya lembut.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis. "Menginjak pecahan gelas." jawab Luhan seadanya. "Rasanya sakit." lanjutnya mencicit. Luhan membersit hidung karena merasa geli diarea situ.

Sehun mengerjap. "Kau menangis?" tanyanya cemas. Ia meraih dan mengangkat dagu Luhan. Dapat ia lihat mata Luhan yang berair. Lalu Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dan kembali menunduk lagi. Sehun menghela napas pelan.

"Yang sakit yang mana? Kakimu atau kepalamu?"

"Dua-duanya." jawab Luhan. Ia menggeser tempatnya duduk untuk lebih dekat dengan Sehun‚ dan memeluknya.

"Aish kau ini." gumam Sehun pelan. Ia menghembuskan napas jengah sebelum membalas pelukan Luhan.

Rambut perempuan itu disisirnya dengan halus. Rasa lembut di telapak tangan karena rambutnya membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil. Apalagi aroma rambut Luhan yang wangi. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan.

"Tapi tiba-tiba saja kakiku baik-baik saja setelah kau memelukku." kata Luhan serak. Ia membersit hidung lagi dengan kedua tangan yang semakin erat memeluk Sehun. "Tapi kepalaku masih sakit." rengeknya kemudian.

"Sakitnya bagaimana?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Pusing."

"Apa kau ingat sesuatu?" tanya Sehun refleks.

Luhan tak ingin mendongak meski kini dirasakannya Sehun sedang menunduk melihatnya. Luhan mengaitkan jemarinya yang melingkari pinggang Sehun. Ia menghela napas. " _Eonnie_ bilang aku aneh."

Kedua alis Sehun hampir menyatu kebingungan. "Aneh bagaimana?"

"Ya aneh." Luhan membersit hidung lagi. Meski air matanya masih bisa dibendung untuk sekarang‚ Luhan masih merasa geli diarea hidungnya. " _Eonnie_ dulu bilang kalau aku akan mengingat semuanya meski perlahan-lahan. Tapi sekarang…"

"Sekarang apa?" suara Sehun terdengar tercekat.

Luhan melipat bibirnya ke dalam mendengarnya. Tak tega ia berkata seperti ini. Tapi ia harus bagaimana? Menyembunyikannya? Akan jadi buruk kalau Luhan terus menyembunyikannya dari Sehun.

"Tapi kau jangan marah." kata Luhan sayup. Luhan menghela napas karena Sehun lama tak menanggapi. " _Amnesia_ ku permanen."

Sehun membeku. Serasa dunianya runtuh seketika.

"Maaf."

Kenapa Luhan berkata seperti itu? Kenapa bisa _amnesia_ nya permanen setelah hampir separuh ingatan Luhan kembali? Kenapa ini terjadi? Kenapa kebahagiaannya serasa layu hanya karena sebuah pernyataan yang begitu pahit ini?

"Itu karena kepalaku terbentur meja dengan keras. _Eonnie_ bilang ingatanku yang hilang tak akan bisa kembali."

Ya Tuhan… Kenapa rasanya ada ribuan ton batu besar yang menimpanya seketika? Sehun merasa tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik. Debaran jantungnya terasa melambat. Rasanya sakit sekali di dada. Seperti ada besi panas yang menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Sungguh ini tak adil. Setelah Luhan kembali‚ ia diberi _amnesia_. Sehun tak masalah karena ia yakin‚ ingatan Luhan akan kembali. Tapi sekarang‚ ketika Luhan hampir mengingat semuanya‚ harapan itu memupus. Layaknya bunga yang baru saja mekar dan dipetik hingga layu keesokan harinya.

"Sehun‚" Luhan merenggangkan pelukannya karena Sehun sama sekali tak merespon. Ia mendongak melihat Sehun yang menatapnya tanpa bersuara. Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya ingat sesuatu." katanya.

Sehun masih diam. Rasa sakit di dada membuatnya bungkam.

Luhan meraih salah satu tangan Sehun. Ia melihat gelang hitam berbandul bintang yang selalu dipakai Sehun itu dengan senyum. Luhan melepasnya dari tangan Sehun. "Aku ingat kalau gelang ini milikku‚ bukan milikmu." katanya‚ dan memakainya di pergelangan tangannya.

Sehun berkedip sekali. Ia masih mendengarkan.

" _Beanie_ yang sering aku pakai itu‚ ternyata bukan milikku. Milikku yang berwarna putih." Luhan terkekeh ketika mengingatnya. Ia masih memandangi gelang yang baru saja ia pakai itu dengan mata berair lagi. Air matanya mendesak ingin keluar. Luhan membersit hidung sekali. "Maaf sudah mengaku-aku kalau _beanie_ hitam itu punyaku."

Sehun masih betah untuk diam sementara ia mulai merasa dadanya bergemuruh aneh.

"Aku juga ingat‚ kau pernah menarikku dan menangkapku saat aku hampir terjatuh. Kau pernah memelukku seperti ini." Luhan memeluk Sehun kembali. "Lalu menangis dan menahan kepergianku."

 _Tunggu dulu._

"Waktu itu kau orang pertama yang melihat mata biruku. Aku ingat bagaimana wajah terkejutmu saat itu." Luhan tertawa kecil. Saat itulah ia meneteskan air mata pertamanya yang disusul tetesan air mata yang lain. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. "Kau terus menahanku. Membuatku semakin berat untuk pergi karenamu. Aku banyak berjanji padamu‚ banyak menyimpan rahasiamu. Tidak mungkin pula aku pergi membawa janji itu sementara kau sendirian di sini."

Namun kemudian Luhan merenggangkan pelukannya lagi. Ia melihat Sehun yang melihatnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Mata lelaki itu juga telah berair. Luhan saja bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di mata Sehun. Luhan tersenyum sembari mengusap pipi Sehun dengan halus. "Aku jahat‚ ya‚ sudah meninggalkanmu? Padahal aku sudah melakukan ini padamu‚" Luhan menarik Sehun dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

Sehun mengerjap. Dadanya bergemuruh tak menentu. Dapat ia lihat senyum tertahan Luhan serta rona merah samar di kedua pipinya yang lembab. Sehun masih tak percaya ini. Sungguh ia tak percaya pada apa yang dikatakan Luhan sekarang.

"Kau juga sudah melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu. Maksudku‚ kau sudah…." Luhan melirik ke arah lain untuk mencari kata yang tepat. Namun kemudian ia berdecak. Ia tak menemukan kata pengganti dari 'kau sudah pernah menciumku lama sekali.' sampai akhirnya ia melanjutkan‚ "… ya‚ kau tahu sendirila―"

Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya‚ membeku‚ terdiam. Ia mengerjap dan melihat Sehun yang memejamkan mata mencium bibirnya. Napasnya tercekat ketika merasakan bibir Sehun bergerak diatas bibirnya. Bibir Luhan serasa bergetar. Tangannya pun juga ikut bergetar di balik tubuh Sehun. Sementara Sehun menciumnya‚ Luhan berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Ia memejamkan mata‚ dan membalas apa yang kini dilakukan oleh Sehun padanya.

Luhan menangis. Rasa rindu yang hilang itu kini muncul secara tiba-tiba dan meledak macam kembang api di malam tahun baru. Ledakan yang sama pun dapat dirasakan Sehun saat ini. Rasa rindu yang telah mendobrak-dobrak pintu hatinya‚ kini berebutan untuk keluar. Rindu yang mereka rasakan saat ini tumpah-ruah kemana-mana. Mereka tak bisa membendung lagi. Sudah terlalu banyak rindu yang menumpuk meski sudah sering mereka bertemu.

Lumatan itu berhenti‚ berubah menjadi kecupan-kecupan manis sebelum Sehun menjauh dengan enggan. Dilihatnya mata berair Luhan dan ia tak tahan untuk tersenyum. Ia menghapus air mata Luhan yang mengalir dengan halus.

"Tadi kau bohong ya?" tanyanya tanpa suara.

Luhan melipat bibir ke dalam‚ meringis kecil. "Soalnya kau sudah terkejut duluan. Aku jadi tak ingin melanjutkan." jawabnya pelan. Ia menunduk dan tak bisa menahan senyuman senangnya sendiri. "Maksudku tadi itu _amnesia_ ku permanen sembuh."

Sehun mendengus geli. Banyak sekali kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya kali ini. Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada puncak kepala Luhan. Ia kembali memeluk Luhan‚ membalas pelukan perempuan itu.

"Jangan bohong lagi." lanjut Sehun pelan. Luhan mengangguk di dadanya. Ia tersenyum‚ melanjutkan. "Jangan pergi lagi."

"Tidak akan." ada jeda yang Luhan beri untuk lebih menikmati suasana ini. "Karena tempat akhirku berlabuh‚ tempat terakhir hidupku‚ dan ujung takdirku‚ adalah kau. Aku tak akan pergi."

Waktu perlahan melambat. Suara detik jam dinding yang tadi terdengar keras‚ lama-kelamaan melambat dan berhenti. Waktu berhenti. Sehun melirik sekitar setelah tak lagi mendengar suara detik jam. Dilihatnya tetes air di infus Luhan yang mengudara. Kemudian ia menunduk untuk melihat Luhan. Dapat dirasakannya Luhan sedang terkikik di pelukannya. Sehun mendengus geli‚ lagi.

"Ini ulahmu‚ ya?" tebaknya. Lalu ia mendengar Luhan tertawa seraya merenggangkan pelukan.

"Kau sudah tahu kan?" kata Luhan disisa tawanya. "Aku melakukannya karena sebentar lagi perawatku akan datang untuk mengambil makananku." Luhan menunjuk nampan yang masih berisi makanan rumah sakit yang hambar dilidah itu dengan dagu. "Jadi aku menghentikan waktunya biar perawat itu tak bisa mengganggu."

Sehun terlihat mencibir. "Dasar peri nakal." dan hanya dibalas juluran lidah oleh Luhan. "Memangnya kau masih bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti ini?"

Luhan meringis. "Hanya malam ini saja‚ sih. Soalnya temanku hanya memberiku kesempatan ini sebelum ia kembali lagi." katanya mengingat-ingat tentang apa yang dikatakan Flory setelah ia bertemu dengannya tadi sore. Kemudian Luhan merengut. "Ah‚ jangan bicarakan tentang hal itu sekarang. Aku harus banyak menghabiskan waktu denganmu mulai sekarang."

Sehun tertawa. Ia menarik gemas ujung hidung Luhan dan memeluknya lagi. Meski sudah beberapa kali ia memeluk Luhan sebelumnya‚ tapi rasanya sekarang Sehun tak pernah bosan. Selain karena Luhan masih seperti Luhan kecilnya yang menggemaskan‚ karena ia ingin melindungi Luhan‚ juga karena untuk mengobati rasa rindu yang tersisa.

…

 _Kau bilang aku bodoh._

 _Iya‚ aku memang bodoh. Dan kau benar soal itu._

 _Kau bilang aku yang bodoh ini mau-mau saja jatuh cinta berjuta kali padamu. Padamu yang tak pernah tahu rasa yang bersembunyi di dalam senyum serta kalimat-kalimatku untukmu. Aku jatuh cinta diam-diam padamu‚ sementara kau sendiri sudah jatuh cinta berkali-kali pula pada orang lain. Itu juga salah satu alasan mengapa kau menyebutku bodoh. "Mengapa kau tak mundur saja karena kau tahu aku mencintai orang lain?" tanyamu dengan jengkel._

 _Aku tertawa dan tak membalas apapun._

 _Untuk kau yang kini telah mengetahui seluruh isi hatiku…_

 _Asal kau tahu‚ Sayang. Mencintaimu dalam diam adalah caraku untuk bertahan. Aku memilih untuk diam‚ memperhatikanmu‚ dan menyebut namamu dalam setiap doaku. Setiap orang memiliki caranya sendiri untuk jatuh cinta tanpa membaginya dengan orang yang dicinta. Setiap orang memiliki caranya tersendiri untuk mencintai. Dan mencintaimu dalam diam adalah caraku mencintaimu._

 _Sebab aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana. Dengan kata yang tak sempat diucapkan kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu. Dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada._

…

" _Mungkin aku tak tahu caranya mencintai. Jadi aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Aku sudah bersamamu sepanjang waktu. Aku masih melihatmu. Tapi kau tak tahu aku."_

 _Soyou ft. Brother Su – You Don't Know Me_

…

 **Finish**

* * *

Yaaaaayy! Akhirnya selesai! Dan tanggungan terakhirku di cerita ini adalah Epilog. Aku cerewetnya disana aja yaa hehe.

Untuk Epilognya InsyaAllah minggu depan ya. Aku masih mampet idenya buat bikin Epilog. Tapi entah mengapa aku lancar jaya aja nulis cerita YMC2. Wkwk.

Oiya. Menjelang Ramadhan‚ mari kita saling memaafkan. Mohon maaf lahir batin yaa.. Jika aku salah dikata dan dalam basa-basiku ini‚ mohon maafkan Gerinee. :)))

 _Review?_


	22. 00 Epilog

**A Letter For Little Fairy**

 **EPILOG**

* * *

 **…**

* * *

"Luhan!"

Luhan mengerutkan kening tak nyaman. Ia menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut ketika suara Jung Ah kembali terdengar sayup di telinganya. Kerutan di kening Luhan semakin dalam. Ia merengek saat Jung Ah datang mengguncang bahunya.

"Luhan‚ ada kiriman untukmu." kata Jung Ah berusaha untuk membujuk agar Luhan segera bangun pagi ini.

"Aku masih bermimpi‚ bi…" Luhan merengek. Ia mendengus sembari menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala.

Jung Ah berdecak. "Hei‚ ini surat penting asal kau tahu itu." ia memberi jeda. "Dari universitas."

Lantas Luhan menyingkirkan selimut‚ sedikit berjengit dan membuka mata menatap Jung Ah dengan mengantuk. Wanita itu hampir tertawa melihat Luhan sekarang ini.

"Mana suratnya?" tanya Luhan dengan suara serak. Ia mengulurkan tangannya di depan Jung Ah lalu memberi isyarat 'cepat berikan padaku'.

Jung Ah masih betah menahan tawa. Namun ia tetap menyerahkan surat yang baru saja datang pagi hari ini itu pada Luhan. Dilihatnya Luhan yang membuka surat itu dengan wajah _deg-degan_. Sungguh Jung Ah tak dapat menahan senyum geli. Jung Ah baru terkikik ketika melihat Luhan sedang berdoa sejenak sebelum membaca isi dari surat tersebut.

Mata Luhan bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti tiap-tiap kalimat yang ada di surat tersebut. Kemudian matanya membulat tak percaya. Ia memekik hingga membuat Jung Ah hampir terjungkal jatuh dari tempat tidur Luhan. Luhan berseru‚ "Bi! Aku masuk di universitas yang sama dengan Sehun!"

Jung Ah mengerjap sebab masih terkejut karena reaksi Luhan.

Tiba-tiba Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia melompat-lompat di tempat tidur‚ turun dari singgasananya‚ dan pergi berlari keluar dari kamar. Seketika Jung Ah panik melihat Luhan yang berlari keluar dari kamar.

"Hei‚ Luhan! Mau kemana kau? Kakimu kan belum boleh dibuat berlari!"

"Mau ke rumah Sehun! Dah bibi!"

" _Ya_! Luhan!"

Luhan tertawa tanpa ingin kembali lagi. Setelah ia memakai alas kaki‚ buru-buru Luhan berlari keluar rumah. Luhan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sejenak sebelum menyeberang jalanan yang sepi. Perempuan itu berlari kecil menuju rumah Sehun di ujung jalan sana.

Senyum tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Meski ia belum mencuci muka dan membersihkan diri setelah bangun tidur‚ Luhan tetap melanjutkan langkah ke rumah lelaki itu. Hanya Sehun lah orang pertama dipikiran Luhan ketika melihat kata 'Diterima' saat membaca surat dari universitas tadi. Luhan tak peduli soal penampilannya saat ini. Luhan hanya ingin Sehun tahu.

Begitu tiba‚ Luhan membuka pagar dan masuk ke halaman. Ia mendongak melihat jendela kamar Sehun yang berada di lantai dua. Jendela itu masih tertutup. Sehun pasti belum bangun juga. Maka dari itu Luhan mencari-cari kerikil dan dilemparkannya tepat ke jendela untuk membangunkan Sehun.

Setelah berkali-kali melempar kerikil dan Luhan merasa lelah sendiri‚ jendela pun terbuka. Sehun melengokkan kepala dengan wajah mengantuk hingga Luhan hampir terpingkal melihatnya. Luhan hanya tersenyum lebar.

" _Ya_! Kau ingin menghancurkan jendelaku ya?" seru Sehun jengkel dengan suara serak. Luhan makin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Sehun!" Luhan melompat-lompat seraya melambaikan surat dari universitas yang dibawanya.

" _Ya_! _Ya_! Kau tahu kakimu belum boleh dibuat untuk melompat-lompat!"

"Aku diterima di universitas!"

" _Ya_! Lu―" Sehun menghentikan kalimat dan mengerjap. "Kau diterima?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Iya! Kita akan satu ka―aduh!"

Sehun berlari keluar dengan panik ketika melihat Luhan terjatuh di bawah sana. Segera ia keluar dan hampir saja terjatuh karena tersandung meja. Ia menghampiri Luhan yang terduduk mengusapi kakinya yang dulu patah.

"Sudah kubilang jangan melompat-lompat." kata Sehun. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dan memeriksa kaki perempuan itu dengan teliti.

Luhan tersenyum. _Sehun benar-benar perhatian_.

"Aku melompat-lompat karena aku senang." sahut Luhan ketika Sehun meliriknya sebal. Ia terkekeh geli. "Apa kau senang juga karena kita akan satu kampus?"

"Dari kecil sampai sekarang‚ kita selalu satu sekolahan‚ Luhan. Dan itu pun aku merasa biasa saja." jawab Sehun hampir ketus. Ia ikut terduduk di halaman setelah memeriksa kaki Luhan yang beruntung baik-baik saja. Ia menghembuskan napas lega.

Luhan cemberut. "Kau merasa biasa saja?"

"Akan merasa luar biasa jika kau mentraktirku makan."

Luhan mendelik. " _Ya_!"

.

.

.

Hari ini cerah. Tak seperti biasanya. Awan putih bergerak mengikuti arah angin‚ menghias langit biru di pagi menjelang siang ini. Matahari nampak malu-malu bersembunyi di balik awan. Angin yang berhembus di permukaan‚ membawa helaian rambut Luhan yang terurai. Beberapa kali Luhan cemberut sembari menyingkirkan rambut dari wajahnya. Membuat Sehun yang tak sengaja melihatnya jadi terkekeh.

"Kenapa tak kau ikat saja rambutmu?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

Luhan berhenti melangkah‚ membuat Sehun ikut berhenti melangkah. Ia mengumpulkan rambutnya yang panjang lalu menggulungnya dengan mudah. "Sudah. Beres kan?" katanya dan kembali berjalan.

Sehun menahan senyum geli. Ia mengiringi langkah Luhan lagi.

"Oiya‚ Sehun." Luhan memanggil. Ia mendongak menatap Sehun dan bertanya‚ "Bisakah aku naik sepeda?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sehun balik. Ia menaikkan sebelah alis kebingungan saat itu.

"Aku ingin naik sepeda." Luhan menunjuk beberapa orang yang naik sepeda berkeliling taman. Ia cemberut. "Bisakah kakiku dibuat untuk mengayuh sepeda?"

"Kakimu masih sakit‚ Luhan. Kau tak sadar kalau cara jalanmu saja masih pincang seperti itu?"

Luhan makin cemberut. Ia bersedekap dan membuang wajah ke arah lain. "Ya sudah." ketusnya.

Sehun mendesah kecil. Ia menyusul Luhan yang mengambil langkah lebar di depannya. Dari belakang seperti ini‚ Luhan yang berjalan cepat dengan cara jalan pincangnya membuat Sehun tak tega. Ia tahu kalau Luhan _ngambek_ karena Sehun baru saja menyebut kata 'pincang'. Sebab saat hari pertama Luhan tak memakai tongkatnya lagi‚ Luhan langsung marah disebut seperti itu oleh Sehun.

Aih. Dasar.

"Luhan." Sehun memanggil setelah berada disebelah Luhan. Perempuan itu tak menjawab selain bergumam tak jelas seraya merengut. "Kau marah?"

Luhan tak menjawab. Ia terus berjalan menuju taman dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana.

Sehun menghela napas pelan. "Kau benar-benar marah?" tanyanya lagi. Ia mendapat tanggapan yang sama. "Maaf‚ oke. Tadi aku hanya bercanda."

Luhan berdecak pelan. Ia menghadap Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya sekarang ini. "Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya jengkel padamu." katanya. Lalu menunduk. "Kau itu menyebalkan. Aku tak suka disebut seperti itu karena aku bisa sembuh nanti. Kau lihat saja kalau minggu depan aku tak akan berjalan pincang seperti yang kau bilang tadi."

"Baguslah." Sehun tersenyum dan terkekeh. "Teruslah berusaha. Tapi jangan buat aku khawatir karena kegigihanmu."

Luhan menahan senyum. "Aku tak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi." giginya terlihat ketika Luhan tersenyum lebar. Ia makin terlihat cantik. "Janji."

Sehun ikut tersenyum. "Jangan terlalu banyak membuat janji. Kalau kau tak bisa menepatinya‚ kau akan kena batunya."

"Kau membuatku takut untuk menepati janji‚ Sehun." kata Luhan. Ia memajukan bibir bawahnya‚ cemberut. "Kau tak ingin aku berusaha?"

Sehun tertawa. "Iya‚ Luhan. Berusahalah." ujarnya seraya mengusap puncak kepala Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan menaikkan kedua pundaknya dengan senyum malu yang tertahan.

.

.

.

"Sehun‚"

"Hm."

"Aku senang berada di belakangmu."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis. Ia melirik Luhan yang duduk di belakangnya dan tersenyum kecil. Dilihatnya kedua tangan Luhan yang mencengkeram kedua sisi pakaiannya‚ lalu Sehun mengayuh sepedanya lebih kencang. Luhan berseru senang karenanya.

Mereka berkeliling taman dengan sepeda kali ini. Tadi Luhan tetap saja merengek ingin naik sepeda. Katanya Luhan ingin seperti pasangan-pasangan yang lain ketika mereka masuk ke kawasan taman. Awalnya Sehun menolak‚ sebab kaki Luhan terus membuatnya cemas. Namun kemudian‚ Sehun mengiyakan jika ia yang membonceng Luhan. Sementara itu‚ Luhan berseru histeris karena akhirnya mereka bisa bersepeda seperti pasangan yang lain.

Batin Sehun terus mengatakan; _Bersabarlah lebih banyak… Luhan yang kekanakan kembali lagi…_

Setelah merasa puas mengelilingi taman hari itu‚ Sehun menepikan sepedanya dan mengajak Luhan untuk berteduh di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang. Mereka duduk di sana dan bersandar pada batang pohon yang kokoh. Luhan menempelkan pipinya pada pundak Sehun. Terlalu banyak terkena angin membuatnya mengantuk‚ juga lelah. Kakinya belum terbiasa dibuat berjalan jauh seperti hari ini soalnya.

"Kau capek?" tanya Sehun. Luhan meliriknya dan mengangguk. Sehun bertanya lagi. "Kakimu baik-baik saja?"

"Apa kau akan selalu bertanya tentang kakiku?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Luhan cemberut. "Bertanyalah tentang hal lain." katanya. Ia terlihat berpikir‚ dan tersenyum kemudian. "Misalnya tentang apakah aku masih cantik atau tidak sekarang ini?"

Sehun tersenyum menahan tawa. "Angin membuat wajahmu jelek." jawabnya.

Luhan mendengus. Perempuan itu menepuk lengan Sehun dengan pelan dan kembali bersandar pada pundak Sehun. Matanya terpejam menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan. Sehun tersenyum ketika memandangi perempuan ini. Luhan cantik sekarang ini‚ dan dia berbohong soal tadi. Sehun melakukannya sekadar untuk membuat Luhan cemberut.

Karena hal itu menyenangkan bagi Sehun.

Sehun mengusap kening Luhan‚ membuat perempuan itu cemberut seraya meraih tangan Sehun. Ia membuka mata dan protes hingga membuat Sehun tertawa kecil. Luhan merengut jengkel. Ia membuang wajah ke arah lain kemudian. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menjerit kecil‚ melonjak‚ dan beringsut menyembunyikan wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa? Ada apa?" tanya Sehun refleks. Jujur‚ ia terkejut karena jeritan kecil Luhan tadi.

Luhan menggeleng-geleng ribut sebagai jawaban.

"Hei‚ kau ini kenapa?"

Luhan menggeleng lagi.

" _Ya_ ‚ Luhan."

Luhan mengintip Sehun dari sela-sela kedua tangannya. "Aku hanya… Kau tak melihat mereka memangnya?"

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Sehun bingung. Sehun melihat ke berbagai arah dan tak menemukan 'mereka' yang menurutnya membuat Luhan menjerit tadi.

"Itu‚ astaga…" Luhan menunjuk belakang tubuhnya dengan ibu jari. Terlihat wajahnya yang merona merah hingga membuat Sehun makin bingung. "Mereka yang… Aih‚ lihatlah sendiri."

Sehun mengerutkan kening seraya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Luhan tadi. Lantas ia tersenyum geli melihat mereka yang dimaksud Luhan tadi. Mereka‚ maksudnya adalah sepasang kekasih yang tengah berciuman di bawah pohon tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Mungkin itulah yang membuat wajah Luhan merona malu dan menjerit sampai membuat Sehun bingung.

Sehun tertawa kemudian. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Luhan dengan gemas. Luhan cemberut merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Sehun berkata‚ "Kau malu melihat mereka?"

Wajah Luhan merona merah lagi. "Aku hanya tak ingin melihat mereka melakukan itu‚ asal kau tahu itu." Sehun gemas ketika Luhan menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Lucu sekali.

"Kau tak pernah semalu ini ketika kita melaku―aduh‚ aduh."

"Jangan katakan hal itu!" sela Luhan jengkel setelah berhasil membuat Sehun mengaduh karena cubitannya.

Sehun mendesis sementara tangannya mengusap pinggangnya yang baru saja dicubit Luhan. "Kenapa memangnya? Kan ki― _ya_! Sakit‚ tahu!"

"Salah sendiri." sahut Luhan jengkel. Ia merengut lagi.

Sehun meringis. Ia pun berceletuk‚ "Kau ingin kucium‚ ya?"

Luhan terlonjak. Makin merah lah wajahnya sekarang ini. " _Ya_! Kau ingin a―" Luhan mengerjap cepat. "―eh‚"

Ya Tuhan… Ya Tuhan… Ya Tuhan…

Luhan berdebar saat ini. Rusuknya seperti melompat-lompat karena dentuman jentungnya yang cepat dan keras. Sekali melihat mata Sehun yang kini dekat dengannya‚ Luhan terjerat dan tak bisa kemana-mana. Luhan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya didepan dada Sehun. Dapat ia rasakan debaran jantung Sehun yang seirama dengannya. Wajah Luhan memanas. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak dan menyebut Sehun mesum ketika lelaki itu mengikis jarak yang tersisa.

Namun suaranya terhenti di ujung lidah. Luhan kelu sungguhan. Serius.

Sehun terus mengikis jarak. Sampai ketika sedikit lagi ujung hidungnya menyentuh ujung hidung Luhan‚ ketika telah merasakan tubuh Luhan yang bergetar‚ juga melihat kelopak mata Luhan yang terpejam‚ Sehun mengubah niat. Dari ingin mencium bibir Luhan‚ berubah menjadi mengecup ujung hidung Luhan.

Luhan membuka mata dan mengerjap. Dilihatnya Sehun yang tersenyum geli ketika menjauh darinya. Wajahnya terasa panas sekali‚ sepertinya ada bara api di bawah sana. Ia masih mengerjap ketika Sehun berdiri dan menghampiri sepedanya.

"Di sini panas. Aku haus." katanya seraya menaiki sepeda. "Ingin es krim?" tawarnya kemudian.

Lantas Luhan bangkit dengan susah payah setelah mengangguk semangat. Meskipun begitu‚ ia masih malu saat melihat Sehun tersenyum geli dan mengacak puncak kepalanya lagi. Luhan hanya duduk di boncengan dengan kepala menunduk. Membiarkan Sehun mengayuh sepedanya lagi‚ membiarkan Sehun mengejeknya dengan kalimat; "Hanya begitu saja kau bisa berubah menjadi kepiting rebus? Kau ingin kumakan?"

Aih. Betapa malunya Luhan sekarang.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Yaaaaay! Akhirnya selesai tanggunganku di ff ini! Seneng banget bisa nyelesain ff ini. Mungkin karena ff ini termasuk dalamkategori ff evaluasiku‚ juga termasuk ff percobaanku‚ namatin ff ini berasa gimana gitu. Wkwk

Oya. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia nge-favorit‚ nge-follow‚ sama me-review ff ini. Aku senang karena ff ini banyak yang suka‚ juga banyak yang nungguin. Terima kasih banyak readers-nim

Dan jujur saja‚ aku nggak terlalu ngeh sama bagian fantasi di ff ini. Nggatau aja‚ itu aneh. Padahal aku yang buat sendiri. :3 Mungkin itulah mengapa beberapa readers bilang kalau mereka sulit memahami alur cerita ff ini. Wkwk. Sudahlah lupakan.

Ah‚ yasudahlah. Intinya aku banyak-banyak terima kasih pada kalian yang selama ini ngikutin cerita ini sampai tuntas. Terima kasih banyak (lagi).

Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya yaaa... See ya~


End file.
